Now or Never
by nowthatspink
Summary: Full summary inside. JamesLily fic, their last year,and after they graduate. Hope you like it! Epilogue up...sorry and thanks for everything!
1. On the train

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

Chapter 1- On the train

Lily arrived at platform 9 ¾ and found herself feeling more at home every moment. She searched around, and found her best friend Kendall. Kendall was tall and beautiful with long blonde hair and side bangs. She was shy most of the time, but crazy and loud when she wanted to be. She has been going out with Remus since the beginning of 6th year.

"Lily!" Kendall yelled when she spotted Lily. She gave her a big hug, and then they boarded the train together.

They found their way to an empty compartment, sat down, and started chatting about their summers. Not too long after that none other then the marauders came in and sat down with them. Lily was very unhappy about this of course, but to her surprise, a certain James Potter didn't enter with his friends.

'Where's Potter?" Lily asked.

"Oh did you hear that Remus, Lily is wondering about Jamsie!" Sirius said.

"Oh shush it Black, I was overcome with joy when you walked in without him, I just wanted to know why." Lily explained.

"Well if you must know Lily flower, he had to go to meet the prefects, he got head boy you know, if you haven't heard." Sirius said.

"WHAT? POTTER IS HEAD BOY? Oh my god! I have to get to the heads compartment, I'm late! How did I get so unlucky to have Potter has head boy when I'm head girl." Lily looked to Kendall for support, but she is in a major lip lock with Remus.

Lily sighed and ran out to the head's compartment.

Thankfully the prefects weren't there yet, but to Lily's great disappointment, James was sitting in the compartment, and when he heard her come in, a huge grin spread across his face. 'God she looks beautiful.' James thought to himself. 'I have to keep my head, I am going to be extra nice to her, and show her that I have changed, and then maybe she will finally go out with me.'

"What are you smiling about Potter?" Lily said. James' smile faded a bit, and he didn't say anything.

"I cant believe it, Dumbledore must be off his rocker making you head boy, he doesn't know what he is gambling on here."

"Well you know Lily, I might have changed over the summer, and you could maybe give me a chance, I haven't even said anything to you yet and already you are mad at me!" James said defending himself.

Lily sighed. "Sorry Potter, but what can you expect, its not like you have ever given me a reason to even maybe assume that."

James shrugged.

Then sat there and waited for a while. Lily took out some parchment and started writing down passwords to get the prefects for their houses.

James was looking at her. She knew it, but tried to ignore him.

"You know you really look beautiful." James said.

"Oh don't start with me Potter, I'm not going out with you." Lily scoffed.

"I didn't ask you to go out with me!" James said. "I just said you looked beautiful." James said slightly softer and frowning.

Lily could tell he was hurt. She even felt bad for him. 'Wait a minute,' Lily said to herself. 'This is Potter remember, you don't feel sorry for Potter, he's the guy you hate! But what if he really has changed, I mean he didn't ask me out yet, and we have been in here for almost 30 minutes.'

"T…thanks…I think." Lily stammered. "And I'm sorry Potter"

"Listen Lily, if we are going to be working together all year, can we at least go by first names? I really am sick of you calling me Potter. And I'm sure that you aren't fond of Evans either." James said.

Lily was a bit shocked. "Um…I guess so Po…James."

James smiled. 'She actually called me James! I can't believe it!' James thought.

Lily handed her the piece of parchment where she wrote down the passwords. "Here, it's the passwords, tell me if you think it is okay."

"Looks great to me." James said. "So…er…um…how was your summer?" James said awkwardly, trying to make civil conversation.

Lily looked surprised at the way James was acting. Maybe he really did change.

"Uh…it was fine. My sister has this new boyfriend, who is totally repulsive, but mum and dad are happy, at least someone actually is going out with her. How…how was your summer?" Lily replied.

"It was great! I went to quidditch camp with Sirius for the beginning of the summer, and then I kind of hung around my house." James said. Lily nodded. Then James added, "I…I missed you a lot though." He said somewhat embarrassed, a very un-James-like emotion.

Lily half smiled and looked down. 'Did he actually just tell me that he missed me over the summer?' Lily thought. 'He hasn't asked me out once, and he is being nice to me, what is with that, this is definitely not the Potter…I mean James, that I hated. I mean, he is actually being nice. And he did fill out quite nicely over the summer. His hair looks messier then ever, but in a good way, it looks really soft…gosh what am I thinking? Did I actually just think something good about Potter…James? He does look nice though…'

To Lily's great fortune, the prefects arrived.

"Oh! Uh…hello! We don't want to make this too long, cause I'm sure you would rather be elsewhere, but uh…" She pointed at James to hand them their passwords, being as he still had her parchment. "Here are your passwords, you will be responsible for telling them to the other students in your houses. We will have meetings once the year gets going, and um do you have anything else to say James?"

James was shocked that she used his first name so casually like that. "Well, I don't think so. If you have any ideas on activities or anything else come and let us know, and then we will discuss it in our meetings." James said rather proud of himself.

"Right. So you all can go, that's all for now. Thank you!" Lily finished.

The prefects leaved, which left James and Lily alone. And to even Lily's astonishment, she didn't barge out of the door running away from James, but instead sat down.

James was very much taken back by this. He half expected her to either yell at him and start arguing for some unknown reason, or run out of there leaving him alone.

"Uh, do you want me to go?..." James asked.

"W…whatever you want." Lily stammered. Then catching herself, she added quickly, "I'm not quite ready to go back into the other compartment with all the commotion, I'm a bit tired, and I don't quite fancy seeing Kendall and Remus have a snog fest in my presence."

James laughed. "Well if you are sure you don't want me to leave, I'd love to stay."

Lily gave him a smile, and then James sat down. Lily switched her position, so she was now taking up the whole seat laying down.

'I can't believe that this is happening.' James thought to himself. 'She actually wants me here! This is almost too good to be true!'

"Now don't take this the wrong way or anything," Lily said. "But why did you do all of those horrible things to me all these years, and now you are suddenly nice to me?"

James was taken back. That was not what he was expecting her to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you always bewitched my hair so I would wake up with purple or lime green hair almost every morning of third year, you left dungbombs on my chair, and you constantly asked me out as if I was some sort of prize you were trying to win, or you were just in some stupid bet with your friends."

"Lily how could you think that? How could you think that I think of you as just some sort of prize! Do you think I was asking you out just for the heck of it?" James said, feeling hurt.

"Well…yeah." Lily said.

"Lily from the first time I saw you I wanted to go out with you, and you were always the only one who ever said no, which made me want to ask even more. And I suppose the reason that I did all those things to you was, well, I knew it would get your attention, and you would notice me, so I figured if you wouldn't go out with me, I'd get your attention some other way. Childish I know."

Lily was flabbergasted. "I…I didn't know." Lily said. "Wow, I'm really sorry, and you know what, you…you have changed, and how bout, well because of head duties and all, we start off this year being, you know, um friends, kind of, sort of, maybe…?"

"Really!" James said. "I uh mean…Really?"

"Sure." Lily said. A huge grin spread across James' face. "We should probably get changed, we will be arriving soon."

"Right. Well, yeah, sure, okay."

They both went to the bathrooms to change. Then on the way out Sirius caught James, pulled him aside and asked, "What, did you ask Lily out and she said yes or something? Why do you have that huge grin on?"

"We're friends now!" James said excitedly.

"Your kidding me Prongs. What did you do to her? Did you jinx her again? Pleas tell me you didn't jinx her again." Sirius said.

"No, no. We just talked, amazing as that sounds." James said realizing how remarkable that truly was.

Sirius slapped James' back. "Well good for you mate, good for you."

Then James heard something that made him spin 180 degrees around, his face turning scarlet.

"Move you filty little mudblood! Out of my way, how dare you get in my way!" Said by none other then Snape.

Tears filled Lily's eyes, but she refused to let them go. Snape had pushed her down after she accidentally ran into him on her way to find Kendall.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" James yelled, fuming with anger.

"Oh would you look at that, Mr. Potter standing up for a poor little dirty mudblood." Snape said.

"James stop it!" Lily said, as James was about to curse Snape. "I thought you said you changed." Lily said, tears strolling freely down her cheeks now.

James paused, lowered his wand, reached his hand down to help Lily up. She took it and stood up. James then quickly turned to Snape and kicked him in the unmentionables.

Lily was taken back by his actions, but wasn't mad, because of what he said to her.

Lily quickly gave James a little hug. Shivers went all the was down James' spine from the touch of her.

Lily started to say, "Thanks James, I-" but was suddenly struck by a spell from behind her, and fell limp to the ground.

Snape had cursed her, and gave her a deep gash across her back.

James was raging with fury. He hexed Snape so that he was not able to move, and then picked Lily up in his arms and rushed her to the compartment with Kendall in it.

"Kendall!" James yelled.

Kendall broke away from her embrace with Remus in shock and said. "What happened?"

James could now feel Lily's blood on his hands, and she felt cold. "Snape cursed her, I'm not sure what he did exactly, but you are good at charms, can you fix her please! She feels cold." James said, almost in a crying voice, he was so worried. Kendall quickly rushed to Lily and James.

"Put her down! And then leave with Reums, let me try to heal her." She looked at James and Remus still standing there. "GO, GO! Do you want me to help her or not?"

James and Remus rushed out, and heard Kendall attempting to heal her. James then started to rush towards Snape.

"Whoa there mate, slow down, don't do anything drastic, Lily wont fancy you for that!" Remus said advising his friend.

"Lily might not even be able to fancy me, after what Snivelius did to her, I don't even know if she is going to be okay!" James said angrily.

"James, she is going to be fine, I know Kendall, very well actually, and I know she can help her, don't do anything irrational, okay? For you own sake?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But I am definitely going to give Snape what he deserves, or at leas part of it."

James rushed over to Snape, unfroze him, and then yelled in his face. "50 points from Slytherin! You are to go see Profesor McGonagall after this, I will inform her of your actions! You will also keep your distance from Ms. Evans, or you will not be too happy with the way you face will look afterwards. And believe me, I am sure I can make it look worse then it already does! Go back to your cabin now! Or further points will be taken away!" James yelled.

Snape had no choice but to listen. He muttered some swears while he was leaving. James then rushed back to see if Lily was okay.

Kendall was standing outside of the compartment talking to Remus when James showed up.

"Is she going to be alright? Is she okay? What happened!" James asked.

"Don't worry Potter, she is going to be fine. I fixed her on up. You can go in and see her if you don't believe me." Kendall replied.

James was already in before Kendall could finish. He closed the door behind him, and sat on the seat across from where Lily was laying.

She started stirring, and James sat up straight, hoping that she was okay.

"J-James, is that you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah Lils, it's me. How are you?"

"Well to be honest, my back is killing me like no other, but I think I'll be okay."

"Oh, thank god you are okay. Hold on one second while I ask Kendall something." James said. Then poking his head out of the compartment he said to Kendall, "Listen, can you tell Hagrid that I am on the train with Lily, and I'll wait here 'till she is able to get up, and then tell Profesor Dumbledore that we might be a tad late due to an accident?"

"Well sure, but I'll stay with her if you like, so you can go in and to head boy duties, or whatever you have to do." Kendall said.

"No, that's okay, I'll stay, just can you tell them that?"

"Sure James, we will see you soon." Kendall said.

James then went back and sat down across from Lily. "Don't worry Lils, everyone is leaving, but Kendall is going to tell Hagrid and Dumbledore what happened, so you can stay here as long as you want, okay?"

"Uh…yeah, sure, okay. You know you can go James, I am fine here by myself." Lily said.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you here like this! Just tell me when you are up to it, then we will leave the train, and to go the hospital wing and make sure you are alright, okay?" James said.

Lily smiled. "Thanks a bunch." Lily dozed off a bit, an after affect of the curse. And James just sat there, watching her, realizing how much he really did love her, but for now, friends they would stay, he could settle for that for now.


	2. Back Again

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 2- Back Again

In the hospital wing…

"Well she took quite a blast! Good thing Ms. Jackson was there to help her, or she would be in a much worse condition!" Madame Pomfery said.

"Thanks so much, I'm glad that she's gonna be okay!" James said.

Lily was sleeping in one of the hospital beds, James sitting in a chair at her side.

"Now Mr. Potter, don't stay here too long, I know you have head duties to attend to. She will be okay soon, when she is ready to leave, she has my permission. I have to go help Profesor Sprout with some medicine. Good day." And with that, James was left alone in the hospital wing, watching Lily sleep.

"Lily, please be okay, please, come on, don't leave me here alone, wake up." James said in a near whisper.

James was holding Lily's hand, slightly caressing it. Lily started to stir, and then slowly opened her eyes. James' eyes widened, so happy that she was okay.

"J-James? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Oh thank god Lily! You're okay!" James said hugging Lily.

Lily never wanted him to let her go, but then she remembered who was hugging her and she quickly said, "Yes, but I'm still in pain, and that's not exactly helping."

"Oh, sorry." James said, letting her go. "Do you want to stay here, or are you ready to go to your room?" He asked.

"Well, I don't fancy staying here all night, so ill go back to my room, but can you help me up?" Lily said.

"Sure, be careful though!" James said helping Lily up.

They walked out of the hospital wing, Lily leaning on James, walking to their rooms. Lily started to turn towards the Gryffindor common room, but James pulled her the other way.

"We have our own common room and bedrooms now, remember? Because we are heads now." James explained.

Lily followed him, but then suddenly felt really weak, and her knees gave in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, I'm gonna have to carry you. Is, uh, that okay?" James asked.

"Uh, well whatever, I guess I can't really walk anymore." Lily said unsure. Although she was very happy with the thought. 'Wait, I'm excited with Potter-I mean James, carrying me? God what's wrong with me? But he has changed, hasn't he?'

James scooped her up, and carried her to the heads room. They reached sculpture of an Angel, and then James said "Truffles." And the sculpture slid out of their way, and James walked himself and Lily into the head's common room.

James had already been to the head's common room earlier that day, but Lily was utterly astonished. It was without saying as big as the Gryffindor common room, and everything was gold. There were silver accents, like the color of the couches, chairs, desks, and accessories, and it in one word, sparkled. At first Lily thought that she was dreaming, but when she closed her eyes and then opened them again, it was still there.

"Oh my!" Lily said, still in James' arms.

"So you like our common room I'm taking it?" James said.

"Oh my." Lily repeated. "Can you put me down James? I think I'm okay to walk now." She asked.

To James' disappointment, he helped her down to her feet. "Sure. Wait until you see the rooms! You will go even crazier!" James said.

Lily walked over to a door with a gold plaque that said "Lily Evans Head Girl" on it. James stayed closely behind her, just to make sure she didn't fall again, and they walked into her room. James hesitated at the door, not sure if he was welcome, but then Lily said, "It's okay, you can come in, if the room is this great, I might as well have some one to be excited with."

Lily had dark wood furniture everywhere, and it was accented with pink and green. Her bed was a canopy bed with a light green comforter and soft pink pillows. All of her belongings were brought up, and she had a huge bookshelf, with all of her favorite books on it. Lily was so astonished with her room, she threw herself on her bead, forgetting James was there for a minute, and just soaked everything in.

James began to feel quite awkward, and said, "Uh, I'm a bit tired, I'm going to bed. G'night Lily."

Lily came back to her senses and said, "Oh, okay, good night." James then started to leave, but then Lily quickly added, "And, uh, James, thanks for before, for carrying me and all. You really have changed. Thanks." Lily said with a soft smile.

James beamed. "Sure! Anytime, only you know, don't get cursed or hurt or anything, cause it's not fun to see you in pain like that."

Lily smiled, and nodded, and then James left, closing her door behind him.

He waited out there for a couple minutes, just hearing her breathe was a blessing for him, knowing that she was alive, and they were friends. Then he went off to bed, and needless to say, they both had sweet dreams.

The Next Day--

"Lily! Thank goodness you are all right! James told Remus that you were alright, and Remus told me, but I just had to know for myself!" Kendall said, hugging Lily.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you are cutting off my breathing here!" Lily said gasping for air when Kendall let her go.

"Oh, sorry. So how is the head's room? I heard it was to DIE for." Kendall asked.

"It's brilliant! You have to come see it some time! And thanks for before, if it wasn't for you, I would be in a much worse condition!" Lily said.

"Oh don't even say that, what did you think I was gonna do? Leave you there? That's what friends are for." Kendall said smiling.

They sat down for breakfast and were soon joined by the marauders. Remus, of course, sat down next to Kendall, then Sirius and Peter took seats across from Lily and Kendall. James then came um next to Lily and said, "Er…um…do you mind if I sit here?" James asked, pointing at the empty space next to Lily.

"Uh…sure." Lily said, and then started eating.

James tried not to show it, but he was extremely happy, he tried very hard to keep a grin from spreading across his face. Sirius saw this and eyed him strangely. James kicked him under the table, and then they both laughed. Everyone just looked at them, and they eventually stopped.

"So Prongs, how's the heads room?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, it's brilliant Padfoot! Just brilliant." James said.

"Why do you guys call each other that?" Lily asked.

They froze. James started to try and find his words, but Sirius cut him off and said, "Well darling Lillian, why so interested? Don't you have little inside jokes with your friends that you don't feel like sharing?"

"Whatever." Lily said. "Ugh, transfiguration first class, I really stink in that class. I don't get how you guys get straight O's in that class. That is the only class that I do miserable in."

James and Sirius just looked at each other. Remus would have looked too, but he was once again busy with Kendall. Being anamagius' James and Sirius were outstanding in Transfiguration, but they couldn't use that as an excuse, otherwise Lily and Kendall would find out. Remus was having trouble enough keeping his werewolf secret from Kendall, James and Sirius couldn't let anyone know.

"Well we just happen to have our one strong point, as you have your many." Sirius responded.

"Yeah I guess." Lily said. "But I still suck at it. And that well…sucks."

"Uh…I could help you if you want." James said.

Lily was a bit shocked. James helping her? _James _helping her? That was something different.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks." Lily said.

James smiled. 'She actually accepted my help! I can't believe this! This year is going so good so far, and its only the first day of classes!' James thought to himself

They walked into Transfiguration class and Profesor McGonagall was sitting at her desk. "Get into partners and take a seat, we will be turning rocks into flowers today, hurry up." She said.

"Hey padfoot," James said to Sirius. "Would you mind being wormtail's partner today? I'm gonna ask Lily to be my partner." He asked.

"Whoa there Prongsie, going for it this time are we? Well only 'cause I'm your best mate, yeah ill work with wormtail. Good luck mate." Sirius said.

"Thanks." James said.

Remus was partners with Kendall, Sirius was partners with Peter, and Lily was left with no one to be partners with.

"Trust Kendall to ditch me for her boyfriend. Great, now I don't have a partner." Lily said, barely audible. Although she thought no one heard her, James did.

"Do you want to be my partner?" James asked.

Lily quickly spun around, facing James, quite alarmed that he heard her. She then scanned the class, and she had no choice.

"Looks like I have no choice." Lily said, not quite in a mean way, just stating the facts.

James and Lily sat down next to each other and started working.

After a while, Lily's rock was a leafy blob, definitely not a flower.

"UHG!" Lily yelled. "This is so frustrating! I'm never going to get it. Why can't I get this!"

"Calm down Lily, you have to act like you WANT the rock to be a flower. It's more then just saying the incantation." You have to want it to be a flower, and you have to feel it becoming a flower.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh." Lily sighed. "Fine."

"Try it again." James said.

She did. This time it became not a flower, but a stem with a bud on it. Close. But not quite there.

"That was much better, really, you are starting to get it." James said, encouraging her.

"I really don't feel like doing this anymore, you go ahead and do it." Lily said.

James did it, and the rock turned into a beautiful, luscious lily.

Lily's eyes widened. "Wow." She said.

James picked up the lily and held it towards her. "For you." He said.

"Oh, James, I couldn't take it, it's your flower, you did it, I don't deserve it." Lily said.

"Of course you do, it's beautiful, just like you." He said.

Lily blushed. 'Why am I blushing?' She thought to herself. 'This is Potter, well James now, but still, why would I blush for something he did?'

Lily started to search for words as she took the flower, but to her luck, it was time to go, and she quickly rushed out of the classroom.

James sighed, and watched her go. Sirius then came up next to him and put his hand on James' shoulder.

"You got it bad for her mate." Sirius said.

"Yeah." James said. Sill looking at the door, which Lily had just left.


	3. Forgiving

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 3- Forgiving

Lily went up to the head's common room, she sat on the silvery couch, and started at the ceiling. 'Oh my.' She thought to herself. 'I really can't believe that this is happening. I am falling for James Potter. God. Did I just admit that? But I am, I really am. How can this be happening?' She looked that the lily clutched in her hands. 'He gave me, made me, a flower, a lily none the less. But how do I know he isn't just playing? What if this really is just a game? As much as I want to believe that, so I can just forget about him, I usually can tell when he is playing. Oh no, some one is coming into the room, and being as James is the only other person who knows the password, chances are it's him.'

James came over to Lily, she looked confused. "Lily what's wrong?" James asked.

"I…I'm not in the best mood right now I guess." Lily said, making something up for an excuse.

James looked at the flower he gave her, clutched in her hands. He took it from her hands, she didn't refuse, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and placed the flower behind her ear as well. "There we go, the two beauties are together now." He said.

"James why are you doing this?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean? Doing what?"

"This. You are being all nice to me and it has only been 2 days. How do I know that you aren't playing some sort of game. Something like you always used to do, and then play a trick and laugh at it in my face. You can't blame me for thinking that you know. I mean, you have been so nice to me it's crazy, but I just can't understand why. What do you see in me? Or what did you see in me? I just don't get it." Lily said.

"Lily, don't ever, EVER, think that. I know that I did stupid things, really stupid things, before, but I swear to you that I'm not like that anymore, and I would do anything to prove that to you. And what I did see in you, and what I still do, is that you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out." Tears started rolling down Lily's cheeks. "And the one thing," James continued, "That I can't stand, is to see you cry." He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

She pushed his hand away, and said, "Then you obviously didn't see me after all of those time you did things to me, or played tricks on me." She paused, and then said, "You would have been heart broken." She then got up and headed towards her room. "Please ask Kendall to tell my teachers that I am not feeling well. Or tell them yourself. See you later." She closed her bedroom door.

James fell onto the couch. 'Why, WHY, does the girl's mind have to work in such twisted ways. It's as if they are incapable of forgiving.' He thought to himself.

James walked down to the great hall for lunch, and sat down next to Sirius. He put his elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his hands.

"What's up Prongs?"

"I'm completely baffled with the girl's mind." He replied.

"Uh…okay." Sirius said.

"Oh and by the way, Kendall, Lily asked me to ask you something," He said, "Could you tell all of her teachers that she isn't feeling good so she won't be there. I'll tell her teachers in the classes she has with me." James said.

"Sure. But do you know what's wrong with her?" Kendall asked.

"Like I said, I am completely baffled with the girl's mind, so no, I don't know." James said.

"Ooooh. Is Jamsie having a problem with our dear Lillian? Not that you always haven't, but more then usual maybe?" Sirius asked.

"Shut it Padfoot. And yeah, sort of." James said

"What's wrong this time?" Kendall asked.

"She just got all mad at me when I tried to apologize for all the things I've done to her. She didn't really blow up at me or anything, she just did one of those making you feel really guilty things." James said.

"Oh that. She'll get over it soon." Kendall said.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Pretty sure. And I mean you've been really nice to her so far. I don't think she will stay mad at you for that long. Especially since you are both heads, you practically have to live with each other, she can't stay mad at you forever." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I hope so." James said. "We were actually getting along this year, it was really nice." James said, and then went into a sort of dreamy stare.

"Bloke's got it bad." Sirius said under his breath, but James heard him, and kicked him under the table.

Later that day--

"Lily!" James yelled, knocking on her door, she didn't answer the first few times.

"James please go away, I don't want to talk right now." Lily said.

"Lily please, I don't know how to make up for everything that I have done to you, but I'm trying really hard, and I really have changed this year, _pleaseeeeeee_ give me a second chance." James said, sounding desperate.

"James, I know you are acting like you have changed, but I just can't be sure. I do want to forgive you, but after thinking of all the stuff you have done to me, it's hard, and I don't know if I can."

James could tell she was up close to the inside of her door by the closeness of her voice. James just leaned his head on her door. She heard him. He just whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tears came to Lily's eyes. She blocked out the little voice in her head telling her that it was really just stupid Potter. She didn't care, she knew by his voice that he was really sorry. She opened the door open a crack, and James lifted his head. "I forgive you." She whispered, then she closed the door.

* * *

(Sorry it was so short, but I had to end it there. The next chapter is almost finished, and it will be much longer, i promise. Thanks for the reviews guys D ) 


	4. Winter

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 4-Winter

**NOTE:** It's winter now. I didn't feel like writing all the stuff in between. But Lily and James are friends again, and they are now planning the winter ball. I really don't care about the junk that happens in the middle like during classes and stuff so yeah. I'm skipping ahead.

"I'm thinking muggle formal wear. What about you?" Lily asked James.

"Whatever you want, I'm not quite sure what that is, but I'll trust you." James said.

"Well it's much more dressed up then just dress robes, so people can go full out, and dress up. It will be fun." Lily said.

"Gotcha, so that's that, should we make up posters?" James said.

"Sure, I can ask Kendall to do that, she's good at art stuff." Lily said.

"Great, so is that it?" James asked.

"I think so." Lily said. "Listen I'm gonna go take a walk outside in the snow, wanna come?" Lily asked.

"Really? Sure." James said.

They walked outside, it was snowing, it looked like a fairy tale winter wonderland. James and Lily walked side by side, talking about random topics, enjoying the snow.

"I always used to just take walks in the snow when I was little. I guess I felt I could just get away from everything. All you see is white, and you kind of just feel alone, and away from everything." Lily said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." James said.

They walked silently for a while, then Lily noticed that James wasn't next to her anymore. She looked around and called his name. "James?" And then suddenly she was hit with a snowball.

"Hahahahah, you should have seen your face!" James called from behind a tree.

"You're going down Potter!" Lily yelled, hoisting a snowball at him. It hit him, straight on, in the face. Glasses soaked and all.

"Ooooooh. Look who's talking now!" Lily said, but then she was hit again with a snowball. "Oy! I'll get you for that!" Lily yelled, throwing a snowball at James.

They laughed, throwing snowballs at each other, ducking behind trees. Lily looked around, and didn't spot James anywhere, then suddenly, from behind her, James throws a snowball at her, and it gets all over her hair. She screamed playfully, and ran away, James throwing snowballs behind her.

"Alright, alright! You win, I give up!" Lily said. Then James stopped, Lily turned around and found James' face only inches away from hers. She got pulled into his hazel eyes and said slightly out of it and dreamy. "I give up."

James started to lean in towards her, he was just about to…BAM! Sirius had come outside and had just thrust a snowball at James' head, not knowing what he just interrupted.

"Sorry." James muttered, and then cursed at Sirius to himself. "I'm gonna get you Padfoot!" James yelled, hoisting snowballs at him. Sirius and James threw snowballs at each other for a bit, and then Lily thrust one at James, joining in on the snowball fight.

"Oy! Now both of you are against me!" James yelled, and threw a snowball at her.

James, Lily and Sirius threw snowballs at each other for a while, and then called a truce.

"Guys, I'm frozen, I'm gonna go take a shower and change, see ya later." Lily said and started to head up towards the heads common room.

Once Lily was completely out of site, James hit Sirius upside the head.

"Ow!" Sirius said. "What'd you do that for?" He asked.

"You idiot! Do you know _what_ I was about to do right as you threw that first snowball at my head? And do you know _who_ wasn't refusing?" James asked, half yelling.

"Oy, Prongs, I'm so sorry mate, I didn't know." Sirius said.

"No, no you didn't! Perfect timing mate, perfect timing." James said, walking up to the heads room.

James decided, as he was walking up to the heads room, that he was going to ask Lily to the ball. He couldn't wait any longer. "Truffles." James said, and walked into the common room. He slumped into one of the big chairs by the fireplace and waited for Lily to finish showering.

Lily eventually came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white robe and a towel on her head. She smiled at James and then walked towards her room.

"Hey Lily, could I ask you something?" James said.

"Uh sure, just lemme go change first." She said.

James waited patiently for her to come back out, and when she finally did, she was dressed in a white shirt and green plaid pajama bottoms. Nothing too risky, well of course James thought she looked beautiful in anything.

"So what's up?" Lily asked, sitting in the chair across from James.

"Uh I was wondering, about the ball…" James said.

"Oh I know," Lily said. "We have to go with each other, I just got the owl from Dumbledore."

"What?" James asked.

"The winter ball, head boy and girl have to go with each other. Some tradition or whatever." Lily said.

"Oh right, right, that, yeah." James said, even though he had heard nothing of this. "Well uh…" James said making some excuse. "I was wondering what you are wearing, cause um, I have to kind of match, I guess…?" James said.

"I'm not sure yet, but the trip to Hogsmead is this weekend, so when I pick something out, I'll let you know. Okay?" Lily said.

"Yeah, sure." James said.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Night." Lily said.

"Night." James said.

Lily smiled and left. Although she tried not to show it, she knew that James was going to ask her to the dance. Thank god she had gotten that owl with Dumbledore's letter, or else she would have had no excuse. She also knew what James almost did, when they were outside in the snow. She just couldn't register everything right now, and had to play dumb.

Meanwhile in James' room…

"Uh! Why does nothing go right for me! I actually worked up the guts to try to kiss her, and try to ask her to the ball, but no! Both times, something goes wrong." James said aloud in his room. "Even know the Sirius is the reason I didn't get to kiss Lily, he's bound to know what to do. Where's my cloak?"

With that James found his invisibility cloak, and started to head out to the Gryffindor common room. But before he left, he realized something. "Hey, I'm a head! I don't need permission to be out late at night, I don't need this." He said looking at his invisibility cloak. But as soon as he said that, he immediately did need it. He saw Lily's door opening, and he quickly covered himself under his cloak.

Lily looked around, making sure no one was there, and of course someone was, but Lily couldn't see him. Then she went to the doors in the common room that opened to a balcony, and then led down stairs and outside. Lily opened the doors quietly, and headed down the stairs out to the snow filled Hogwarts grounds.

James was too curious, he had to follow her, Sirius could wait till another time. He grabbed a blanket off of the couch, and headed outside, following Lily.

Lily walked for a while, and then found a tree, the tree right near where her James and Sirius had a snowball fight earlier that day, and just stood in front of it, staring at the frozen over lake.

James waited a bit, and then came over next to her, and put the blanket he brought on her shoulders. She was a bit surprised that he had followed her, but she really didn't care at the moment. She was just staring out at the lake.

"I used to ice skate you know." She said, James looked at her as she said this. "I haven't been in a couple years, but I still remember how to."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Dunno. I just kind of stopped one year. I still have my skates and everything, I bet they still fit." Lily said.

"Well we should go! The lake is frozen over, not that I've ever been ice skating before, but you could show me right?" James said.

"Yeah, yeah I could. I don't know though. I haven't been in so long." Lily said.

"Well it's your last winter here at Hogwarts, if not now, when?" James asked.

"You're right. I should." Lily said, still staring at the lake.

"Listen Lily, I have something to tell you, I was going to tell you before, and I actually don't really need to tell you anymore, but I think I should." James said.

Lily looked over at him, and he was staring down at his feet. "What?" She asked.

"Well you know before, about the ball, well I never actually got Dumbledore's letter, I was going to ask you to the ball, but then you said the thing about how the heads have to go together, so I just went along with it." James said.

"Oh." Lily said, now looking at her feet, as James looked over at her. "Well it looks like we have to go together anyway, so it doesn't matter." Lily said.

"But it does matter!" James said. Lily then looked up at him. "If I had asked you, would you have said yes?" James asked.

"B…but I would have know that we were supposed to go together." Lily said, searching for excuses.

"But what if you didn't, what if we didn't have to go together, would you have said yes?" James asked.

'Damn.' Lily thought. 'Why does he have to do this to me?'

"Uh…I don't know." Lily said, looking away.

"Never mind." James said, and then started walking away.

Lily just watched him walk away. 'Don't do this to him, or yourself,' Lily said to herself. 'You may not want to admit it, but you want to go with him, you really do, and you are already, so why not tell him?'

"I would say yes!" Lily screamed, running towards him.

James stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around facing her. "You would?" James asked.

"If you asked me." Lily said, hinting James.

James sighed with relief. "Would you go to the ball with me Lily?" James asked.

"Yes, I would." Lily said.

James grinned. Lily quickly kissed him on the cheek, and ran away, up to her room.

* * *

(How did you like it? Let me know please! More soon) 


	5. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

**

* * *

FROM LAST CHAPTER:**

"Listen Lily, I have something to tell you, I was going to tell you before, and I actually don't really need to tell you anymore, but I think I should." James said.

Lily looked over at him, and he was staring down at his feet. "What?" She asked.

"Well you know before, about the ball, well I never actually got Dumbledore's letter, I was going to ask you to the ball, but then you said the thing about how the heads have to go together, so I just went along with it." James said.

"Oh." Lily said, now looking at her feet, as James looked over at her. "Well it looks like we have to go together anyway, so it doesn't matter." Lily said.

"But it does matter!" James said. Lily then looked up at him. "If I had asked you, would you have said yes?" James asked.

"B…but I would have know that we were supposed to go together." Lily said, searching for excuses.

"But what if you didn't, what if we didn't have to go together, would you have said yes?" James asked.

'Damn.' Lily thought. 'Why does he have to do this to me?'

"Uh…I don't know." Lily said, looking away.

"Never mind." James said, and then started walking away.

Lily just watched him walk away. 'Don't do this to him, or yourself,' Lily said to herself. 'You may not want to admit it, but you want to go with him, you really do, and you are already, so why not tell him?'

"I would say yes!" Lily screamed, running towards him.

James stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around facing her. "You would?" James asked.

"If you asked me." Lily said, hinting James.

James sighed with relief. "Would you go to the ball with me Lily?" James asked.

"Yes, I would." Lily said.

James grinned. Lily quickly kissed him on the cheek, and ran away, up to her room.

* * *

Chapter 5-Getting Ready

James didn't follow Lily up to the heads room, instead, he ran to the Gryffindor common room. "Mibultonia." James said to the fat lady, and ran up to the boys dormitory, and found Sirius' bed.

"Wake up Padfoot! Wake up!"

"Don't take the food away, I just started eating, I WANT MORE BACON!" Sirius yelled in his sleep.

"Padfoot! Wake up!" James said shaking Sirius.

"AH! Prongs, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked when he finally woke up.

"I'm going to the winter ball with Lily!" James said.

"That's great mate, I know, you are both heads, I know, now let me go back to sleep." Sirius said.

"No, I mean yes, that is why we HAVE to go together, but then I asked her if she would go with me, like if we didn't HAVE to go with each other, and she said yes!" James said.

"Good job. So I'm taking it that you forgive me then?" Sirius said.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah I forgive you. But isn't this just brilliant!" James said.

"Bloody brilliant. Now can I go back to sleep?" Sirius said.

"Some mate you are. Yeah, I'll go now." James said.

"Prongs…don't let her down, make sure she has a blast." Sirius said.

"I know, I will, thanks mate." James said, and then left.

The Next Morning--

"Oh Miss Evans!" Kendall yelled at Lily as she came to the great hall, and sat down next to her.

"What?" Lily asked.

"What's this I hear about you going to the winter ball with James?" Kendall asked.

"You know that we have to go together because we are both heads." Lily said, not wanting to admit that she wants to go with James.

"Yes, and I also know from Remus, that James told Sirius that you would go with James to the ball even if you didn't have to go with him." Kendall said.

"So?" Lily said, taking a bite of toast.

"Lily! How could you do this without telling me!" Kendall asked.

"Kendall! This happened at like midnight last night, and this is the first time I have seen since then! Geeze, I was going to tell you." Lily said.

"It doesn't matter about that! Well, yeah it does, but, you obviously like him if you said yes when he asked you, and that, is what I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Kendall said.

"Well I guess I just didn't want to admit it." Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess I could understand that. So you finally realized how much in love with you his is huh?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Lily said, choking on her toast.

"Lily, come on." Kendall said. "You remember at the end of 5th year, when you told me how much Remus liked me, and how you knew I liked him back? This is just like that."

"This is nothing like that!" Lily said.

"Oh yeah? Come on Lily, you know that James is madly in love with you, he always has been, he's just had the most childish way of showing it." Kendall said.

Lily didn't say anything to this, she just took a big gulp of milk.

"And, don't try to deny that you feel the same way." Kendall said.

"Do not!" Lily said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kendall asked.

"Am not!" Lily said, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh, and look who's coming over." Kendall said.

"Why do you always have to do things like this to me?" Lily asked.

"Because I'm always right when it comes to things like this." Kendall said.

"Hey." James said, sitting down next to Lily, not even asking, like he used to.

Lily quickly smiled, and then looked back down at her food, and kept eating.

James was a little confused, but disregarded it, being too hungry at the moment to care.

Sirius and Peter came and sat down across from James Lily and Kendall, and then Remus came and kissed Kendall on the cheek, and sat down next to her.

"Vi vad vuch va vaving vor vacon!" Sirius said, through a full mouth of food.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"He had such a craving for bacon." James said, knowing Sirius' full mouth talk.

"Oh." Kendall said. Lily and Kendall laughed.

"See ya guys, I have to go work on my transfiguration paper, catch up with you later." Lily said.

"Do you need help?" James asked as she was standing up.

"No, I think I'm okay, thanks." Lily said, leaving.

"You sure?" James asked.

"No, but you just got to breakfast, I can manage. See ya." Lily said, and left the great hall.

James just looked down at his plate.

"Don't worry mate, girls are always weird in the morning." Sirius said. Kendall glared at him. "What? You are!" Sirius said.

Kendall just chuckled.

"Guys I'm gonna go help Lily with her transfiguration paper." James said, taking one last bite of breakfast.

"But Prongs, she said that she didn't need your help." Remus said.

"No, she said 'I think I'm okay, thanks.' That means that she doesn't want to ask for help, but she needs it." James said standing up.

"You're probably right." Kendall said.

James stood up and headed towards the library, where he could almost positively find Lily.

James walked into the library and found Lily sitting there with her chin in one hand, and her other hand holding her quill, staring at her paper, not writing anything.

"Thought you might need help." James said coming up to her.

She jumped, surprised that he actually came, though she was really glad, since she was in need of a lot of help on her paper.

"Thanks, I really have no idea what I'm doing." Lily said.

James sat down next to her, and explained what she had to do.

"Ohhhhhh…I get it now. Thanks." Lily said. She started writing ferociously, and as she did this, James noticed her perfect handwriting.

Once again, Lily knew he was looking, but didn't care at the moment. She was too busy getting her paper finished.

"Oh about the ball…" Lily said, which immediately caught James' attention. "We don't have to match or anything, so you can choose what you want to wear without knowing what I'm wearing, I'm sure you'll choose something nice." Lily said, and then went back to her paper.

"So do you know what you are wearing yet though?" James asked, hoping to find out.

"Maybe, but I want it to be a surprise!" Lily said smiling.

"Fine, fine, but your leaving me hanging here." James said.

Lily just nudged James with her elbow and went back to work.

Weekend Trip to Hogsmead--

"See you guys later, I'm going to get my dress. Kendall, you know he needs to breathe." Lily said, rolling her eyes at Kendal and Remus. Lily then left her friend and headed off to a little dress shop, that not many people knew about, so she was sure to find something different from everyone else. She was in there once, and saw a beautiful green dress, she was hoping that it was still there.

"Hey Lily! Wait up!" James yelled, running to catch up next to Lily.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily said.

"Well I was wondering where you are going to get your dress, all of the shops are madhouses and I really have no clue where to look." James said.

"Well, I'm going to this little…wait. Are you just doing this to find out what dress I'm wearing?" Lily asked.

James smiled. "Maybe. But I really do have no clue where to look, and I also really do want to see what you are wearing."

Lily laughed. "Well there is no guarantee that I will show you what I'm going to buy, but I'll at least take you to the store I guess." Lily said.

They walked through the crowded streets, and turned up a small alley, to find a cute little shop.

"Here's the place." Lily said.

"Wow, I had no idea that this was here." James said.

"Not many people do, that's why I always come here." Lily explained.

As soon as they walked in, Lily saw the dress that she wanted. It was a deep emerald green, like her eyes. It was strapless, fitted, but went out a little at the bottom, and went to the floor. It was velvet with silver sparkles in it, and it had a satin bow around the waist. Lily didn't want James to know what she was wearing yet, so she went around, and grabbed a few dresses, along with the green one to try on.

"Why don't you try that suit over there." Lily pointed to a Grey suit with a slight green trim on the pocket, and green buttons. Hey, maybe they could match. "That might look good."

"Okay." James said heading over to get it.

"I'm going to try these on." Lily said, and James nodded. Lily tried on all of the dresses just for the heck of it, and they all fit nice, but the green one fit like a glove, and brought out all of her best features. She finally decided that it really didn't matter if James saw her dress now, he was going to see it eventually.

She came out of the dressing room in the green dress to look in the triple mirror. James had already tried on some suits and decided on the grey one Lily mentioned. He was waiting for her to finish trying on.

When she came out James was just looking around the store, but when he heard her, he turned, and his mouth dropped open. "Wow." He said. "You look _amazing_. If it's possible, you look more beautiful then ever." James said.

Lily blushed and smiled. "Thanks." She said, and she looked in the mirror. Even to herself, she looked amazing. "Well I think I found a winner." She said. Then she looked at the price tag. Caching. "Ug. I can't afford this. Guess I'll just have to wear something from last year." She said, and walked back into the dressing room.

James couldn't believe it. She looked so amazing, she had to have that dress. James' family was definitely not tight on money, both of his parents had amazing jobs, and he lived in a huge house, without a doubt he could afford the dress. He would buy it for her, he would some how come back here and get it for her.

Lily came out of the dressing room, hug the dress back up with great regret, and started to head out of the store.

"Uh, I'm just gonna pay for this, I'll catch up with you later." James said.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, go on ahead, maybe we can get a butter beer later." James said.

"Okay, sure." Lily said, and walked out.

Once James was sure that she was gone, he grabbed the green dress, and paid for the dress and his suit.


	6. Ice Skating

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 6-Ice Skating

James met Lily to get a butter beer, and he was heading back to the table, holding two butter beers.

"Thanks." Lily said as James handed her hers.

"No problem." James said. "Listen Lily, when we were in that store…I mean…you looked so good in that dress, and I just couldn't leave it there…so…um… this is for you." James said, and he handed her a box.

Lily took the box, a little confused, and opened it, and found the beautiful emerald dress in it.

"Oh my. James! You didn't have to! How did you afford this!" Lily said.

James shrugged. "My parents both have really good jobs I guess."

Lily's eyes were still fixated on the dress, when she finally lifted her eyes off of it, she leaned over and gave James a big hug.

"Thank you sooooooo much!" Lily said while hugging him.

"No problem. I wanted to say thank you, you gave me a second chance, and you didn't have to, so really, thanks for that." James said.

Lily gave a huge grin, and then looked back down at her dress.

"Hey Lily," James said. "It's not gonna get dark for a couple more hours, do you think you could show me how to ice skate?" James asked.

"Sure!" Lily said. "I can go back to my room and get my skates. How are you gonna get a pair?"

"I'm pretty sure Sirius has a pair, I'll borrow his." James said.

"Okay, I'll go back and get my skates. I'll meet you at the lake." Lily gave James another hug. "Thanks again!" She said, and then ran off.

James just stood there and watched her leave. 'You did something involving Lily right for once.' James thought.

James went up to the Gryffindor common room and grabbed Sirius' ice skates, and then went down to the lake, and saw Lily out on the ice, skating backwards.

"Looks like you remembered how to skate!" James yelled as he was walking to the lake.

Lily stopped skating for a minute, and realized that it was James talking to her.

"A little." Lily said.

"You are going backwards! I think that counts as remembering!" James said.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, but I used to be able to do jumps and spins and all of that stuff." Lily said.

"Well don't worry, you will remember." James said.

"He tied Sirius' skates on, and walked over to the ice, hesitated for a minute, and then stepped onto the ice. He stayed upright. At first. Once he tried moving, he didn't do so well. As he was attempting to move forward, he started losing his balance, and Lily rushed over, and grabbed his hands, before he fell.

"Thanks." James said laughing.

"Haha, no problem, okay, now try like this…" Lily said. She held his hands and skated backwards, so she could help him skate forwards.

After a while of that, James was beginning to grasp the concept. "See, you're getting it!" Lily said. Soon James could skate without holing onto Lily.

"Yeah, a bit. Now lets see the amazing Miss Lily show me what she used to be able to do." James said.

"Uh…I don't know. I haven't done it in such a long time." Lily said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can do it." James said. He went over to the edge of the lake, and sat down in the snow on the lake's edge, so he could watch her.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Lily asked.

"Promise." James said.

Lily then skated over to the middle of the lake. She took a deep breath, and then started skating in big circles, crossing her right foot over her left as she skated. She then went into a pivot around her left foot, slowly brought her right foot closer in, crossed her arms, and spun around fast in a circle. She eventually put her toe picks in to the ice to stop.

"Well, I didn't fall." Lily said.

"Are you kidding me? James asked. "That was bloody brilliant! I can hardly stand! And there you go doing all those…spin-y cross-y things!" Lily laughed. "Do another!" James said.

"Fine, fine" And then Lily went off and did a big spin, and went into a jump, and landed perfectly.

James just looked at her in awe.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Wow. How can you do that? You were in the air!" James said.

"Lots of practice." Lily explained. "I think you have taken a long enough break, why don't you come and try again?"

"I guess." James said standing up. "But I still might need a little help." James said standing up, looking almost afraid to move.

Lily laughed, and skated over to him. She held his hands, and skated backwards, helping him skated forwards, just like before.

"How bout you do another one of those spins Miss Lily." James said.

"Uh, fine. Here how about this." Lily said, holding one of his hands up. "Here, now keep your hand here, and hold on to my hand, and then ill spin like a ballerina!" Lily said laughing.

"Haha, okay." James said, holding Lily's hands up. Lily spun around like a ballerina, laughing, as she saw James smiling when she twirled.

Lily stopped twirling, stood on her toe picks, and put her arms around James' neck. "Why thank you kind sir." She said.

"My pleasure Madame." James said. Lily still stood there, tiptoed on her skates, her arms around James' neck. She just stood like that, with a grin on, and then James started to lean in, but just then, Lily lost balance on her skates, from being on the picks, and slipped, falling on top of James.

Lily burst out laughing, "Hahahahahah! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Haha, yeah I'm okay." James said.

Lily stood up, and then helped James up. "I think that's enough ice skating for me for one day." Lily said.

"Yeah." James said. "It's starting to get dark anyway."

They headed back to the castle, carrying their skates.

"Thanks." Lily said.

"For what?" James asked

"For convincing me to go skating again, it was loads of fun." Lily said.

"No problem, I had fun too." James said.

Lily smiled up at him, and then they reached the heads room.

'I'm gonna go change, and then head down for dinner." Lily said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, I don't need to change." James said.

"Kay, see you soon." Lily said, and when into her room to get changed.

James walked out of the heads common room, and out into the hall.

"Damn!" James said, and kicked the wall. "Why is it that when I always go for it, something goes wrong!" James said aloud to himself.

"Because you have to wait until she is ready, she may want to, but she may not be ready. Wait until she is ready."

James nearly jumped out of his socks, he looked around, and no one was there. It was the Angel statue leading to the heads room that spoke him.

"Bloody hell! You scared the living daylights out of me!" James said.

"Sorry dear, just trying to help." The statue said.

"Well, thanks, I think…" James said, backing away slowly from the statue, and heading down to the great hall.

* * *

(Sorry, i will eventually get to the ball, probably next chapter, things just keep coming up that i want to add. PLEASE REVIEW! and thanks to those who did review! )


	7. Winter Ball Part One

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

Chapter 7-Winter Ball (Part 1)

"Oh, Lily!" Kendall said, as Lily came out of her bathroom into her bedroom where Kendall was, in her dress. "That is absolutely _amazing_!"

"Thanks." Lily said grinning. "You look amazing too!"

Kendall was dressed in a soft pink silk dress with faint sparkles on it. "Thanks, but not nearly as good as you do!" Kendall said.

Lily just looked at her. "Well Remus is gonna flip when he sees you in that!" Lily said.

"Not nearly as bad as James is gonna flip when he sees you in that!" Kendall shot back.

"James already knows what I'm wearing." Lily said. Whoops, big mistake, now Kendall was going to ask, how and why, and all that jazz.

"What!" Kendall said.

"Uh, I'll explain later, promise. Lets just get ready." Lily said, hoping Kendall would drop it.

"Fine. But you better! How do you think I should do my hair?" Kendall asked.

"I think you should leave it down, it looks really good that way." Lily said. "Maybe put a little flower clip or something in the side, just for some sparkle."

"That's a good idea. How are you going to do your hair?" Kendall asked.

"I'm thinking about a swirled bun, and then maybe some curls in the front. What do you think?" Lily asked.

"I think that would be perfect." Kendall said.

"Kay, we better get on it, we only have 45 more minutes until the ball!" Lily said, rushing.

Kendall and Lily sat at Lily's vanity, and did their hair and makeup. Then they put on their jewelry. Kendall put on a crystal chandelier necklace on, and dangling crystal earrings. Lily realized at the last minute that she completely forgot about her jewelry!

"Oh my god! I have no idea what I'm gonna wear!" Lily said.

"What's that on your bed then?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" Lily said, and walked over to her bed, where a jewelry box lay on her pillow. She opened the box, and found emerald heart earrings, and a matching necklace. There was a note attached that read : _I hope you like them, I thought that they would match your dress, thanks for everything. Love James._

"Oh my god." Lily said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Uh…I…I just forgot that I had these set out to wear. Thank god you saw them. Thanks." Lily said, not wanting to tell her that James had sent them.

"Uh, okay. No problem." Kendall said a little confused. "We really should go."

"Yeah, you're right." Lily said, putting on her earrings and necklace. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Me too. And if I do say myself, we look just smashing!" Kendall said excited.

"That we do!" Lily said.

They headed down to the great hall, which was all re-decorated. The ceiling was bewitched to look like it was snowing, and fairy lights were everywhere.

Lily and Kendall entered the great hall, and a few heads turned, stunned by how good they looked. Remus saw them and came over, and gave Kendall a kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful." He said, holding out his arm, and Kendall linked her arm on. "You look very nice too Lily." He said.

"Thanks Remus." Lily said.

Over by the drink table, Sirius punched James in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" James asked.

Sirius nodded his head in the direction of Kendall and Lily.

James' mouth dropped. "Wow." He said.

Sirius pushed his shoulder. "Go for it mate." He said.

"Yeah, thanks." James said, still taken back.

James walked over to Lily, and when he came up she gave a huge smile.

"Wow, you look really…really…amazing." James said, with a loss of words.

"Thanks." She said still smiling. "And James Potter sure can pull of a suit." Lily added, noting the suit he was wearing, that he bought with her.

James just smiled. Still at a loss of words.

"James, I really want to thank you for my earrings and necklace, they are so beautiful, that was so sweet of you."

"Oh, no problem. They…they look really beautiful on you." He said.

Lily smiled, and then they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Welcome students to our Winter Ball." Dumbledore said. "We shall start off this evening with a dance, leaded by our head boy and girl."

Everyone clapped. James then said to Lily, "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded. James held out his hand, and Lily took it. They started to dance, just looking at each other, smiling, and soon others joined them, one of the first being Kendall and Remus. The opening dance was a waltz, so waltz they did. The next song was a slow song, and Lily didn't try to leave. They just kind of stopped at the end of the waltz, and then just stood there.

When the slow song came on James asked Lily, "Uh, do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Lily said smiling. Then they started dancing, along with a lot of other people. Lily put her arms around James' neck, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his hands around her waist. James was in heaven. 'She is actually dancing with me.' James thought. 'She actually wants to dance with me, her choice, her choice!'

After the song was over, Lily smiled, and then they headed over to their friends. No one said anything about them slow dancing, they knew if they said something it would be awkward, and they all wanted James and Lily to get together.

A fast song came on, and Lily, Kendall, and some of the other girls they hang out with went over to dance. All of them were having a blast, dancing wildly.

James just stared at Lily, her hands in the air, dancing with her friends, having a blast. He wondered if she had that much fun dancing with him, but a different kind of fun of course.

Sirius started waving his hand in James' face. "Ello, Prongs, you in there mate?" Sirius asked.

"Uh…what?" James said coming back into the real world.

"You spaced out major-ly. Staring at a certain _someone_…" Sirius said.

"Whoops. Sorry. I was just uh…thinking." James said.

"Yeah, sure, thinking, whatever." Sirius said laughing.

"Just go for it mate! What is she gonna do? Hate you for all eternity?" Sirius said.

James just glared at him.

"I didn't mean that literally, but oh. Right. Yeah, that's always a possibility knowing Lily." Sirius said.

"Yeah. I mean maybe I should. It's now or never right? I mean we bloody _slow danced_ together, if that doesn't mean something, then there better be a book on how to read a girl's mind coming out very soon." James said.

"Right you are Prongs." Sirius said.

"Thanks Padfood." James said.

"Any time mate, any time." Sirius said.

"Listen, I'm gonna go get some air out in the garden. Catch up with you later." James said.

"Okay." Sirius said.

James headed outside to the garden, and then Remus came over. "Where's he going?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Out to get some fresh air." Sirius said.

"Right…?" Remus said.

Sirius just shrugged.

A little bit later Kendall came over where Remus was standing, and Lily came too.

"Where's James?" Lily asked Sirius, ignoring Kendall and Remus snogging behind her.

"Dear Lily flower, how would I know?" Sirius asked joking.

"Uh you're his best friend." Lily said.

"Right. That I am!" Sirius said.

Lily just raised her eyebrow at him.

"He went out to the garden to get some air." Sirius said.

"Okay, thanks." Lily said, and then headed towards the garden.

"Hope this goes well." Sirius said out loud, but directed to himself.


	8. Winter Ball Part Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 8-Winter Ball (Part 2)

Lily walked outside into the garden, and found James sitting on one of the benches, his head leaned back, looking up at the stars. Lily came over and sat down next to him, he continued to look up at the stars. Lily then leaned her head back, and looked up too. She then noticed a cloud coming in, starting to cover up the stars.

They sat like this for the longest time, neither one saying a word to each other. They stared up at the sky, until the stars were all covered over by a dark cloud. Almost everyone had left the ball by then, and there they sat.

Lily then felt a raindrop on her nose. She wrinkled her nose, making sure that she was right, she was. Then a couple more started to fall. James finally looked away from the sky.

"I guess we should probably go in. Everyone is gone, and its starting to rain." James said.

"Starting is an understatement." Lily said laughing, as the rain was now starting to pour.

James got up and then started to go in, assuming she would follow.

"Where are you going mister?" Lily said, then she laughed.

"What do you mean? If you haven't noticed, it's pouring out here Lily!" James said laughing.

"Well, then off you go, but I'm not going in until I have a bit of fun!" Lily said. Then she un-strapped her shoes, put them next to the bench, and then ran further out into the lawn, held her arms up in the air and started spinning in circles yelling playfully as she did so.

James couldn't help but laugh.

Lily ran over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him over to the lawn where she was. She then spun around again, like she was doing before. James laughed again.

"May I have one last dance Madame?" James said in a gentleman voice, holding out his hand.

Lily laughed. "Why yes you may kind sir!" Lily said still laughing.

Then they waltzed around the yard, in the rain, laughing, soaking wet.

After a while, James stopped dancing, Lily was a little confused. "Listen Lily…I just want to thank you for everything…for giving me a second chance…your friendship…your-"

But James was cut off.

Just as James was about to thank her for something else she leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

James couldn't believe it, he had to be dreaming, but even if he was, he had to savor this moment. He kissed her back more passionately, and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer. Lily felt herself melt in James' arms, and if it wasn't for his arms holding her, she would have fallen down.

After a while they finally pulled away from each other. James still standing there holding Lily in his arms, Lily still standing there in James' arms, her arms around his neck.

It was getting very cold outside, and the rain started to turn into snow. James grabbed Lily's hand, "Come on, let's go." James said, pulling Lily inside, both of them running, freezing cold, and soaking wet.

They ran all the way up to the heads room, and went inside, near the fireplace to get warm.

James still couldn't quite register everything that just happened. "Did…did that really just happen?" James said. "Did we…and then did you…and then…" But once again, James was cut off.

Lily leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes we, and then I." Lily said with a laugh.

James laughed, and then smiled. "You better get changed, you're shaking like a leaf." He said to Lily.

"Okay. You too!" Lily said.

They both slowly hesitated, and then left for their rooms to get change.

Lily couldn't believe what she just did. But she knew it was the right thing to do. She has fallen for James Potter, and now has fully admitted it.

She changed into soft yellow pajama bottoms, and a matching long sleeve top. She then put her hair up in a messy bun, and put on her white slippers.

James couldn't believe what happened either. Did Lily Evans, _Lily Evans_, just kiss him? _Twice_? She did. She most certainly did.

James was overcome with joy. He actually won her over. He had gotten the girl of his dreams. But wait…he didn't ask her out yet! What if she said no?  
James quickly got into black pajama bottoms, a grey t-shirt, and ran out of his room. He went up to Lily's room, and knocked on her door.

She opened it, and then James quickly kissed her, taking her by surprise. Then he asked…

"Will you go out with me?"


	9. Shocking Everyone

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 9- Shocking Everyone

Lily came and sat down at the table for breakfast…next to James. Besides James, everyone just started at her. She started buttering her toast. Then she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't everyone stop staring at me at once!" She yelled.

"Well you see Lillian, our pal James here has just told us some shocking news, and we don't believe him." Sirius said to Lily.

"I'm sure anything that James said was the truth." Lily said, and then took a bite of her toast.

"Well you see, that is what I would usually think, but this news he has told us is quite unbelievable. And this news involves you flower." Sirius said.

"Who me?" Lily said in a mock surprise way. She then lightly kicked James' foot under the table, laughing to herself, knowing he was laughing too.

"Why yes you…you see…" Sirius started to say.

"Oh shut it Black!" Kendall said to Sirius. "Are you going out with James or not?" Kendall asked, not being able to wait another second.

Lily just smiled. "Why not ask James? I'm sure he would know." She said. Her and James were both cracking up on the inside, fooling with their friends like this.

Kendall glared at Lily, then she said to James. "Could you help us out with this situation?" She asked.

"What situation?" James asked, pretending to be clueless. Lily choked on some of her toast, she was having such a blast playing Kendall like this.

"Well I'm going to go to the library to work on my paper. Catch you later." Lily said, and then getting up to leave.

"Lily!" Kendall yelled.

"Bye!" Lily said sweetly, and left.

A minute later James got up to leave. "I'm gonna go too. Later." James said.

Everyone just stared in disbelief that they wouldn't tell them.

As James was walking away, he turned around, walked backwards and gave them a huge grin, and two thumbs up. Then he turned around and went to follow Lily.

"Way to go Prongs!" Sirius yelled as James was leaving.

James ruffled up his hair in the back as he was leaving, and then went to follow Lily. To his surprise she was not halfway to the library, but waiting for him outside the doors to the great hall.

"I saw that you know." She said, but not in a mean way.

"Well I couldn't leave them hanging!" James said.

Lily laughed. She leaned up and kissed him.

"That was the funniest bloody thing ever!" Lily said, as they started to walk to the library.

"Did you see the look on Sirius' face when I wouldn't tell him?" James said. "_Priceless_. Purely priceless." James said.

Lily laughed. "I know, and the way Kendall was looking at me, oh that was great."

"So do you really need to go to the library? It's Saturday you know." James said laughing.

"No." Lily said smiling. "I just didn't want to deal with them, and I knew you would follow me." She said grinning at him.

He smiled, and then leaned down and kissed her. Then he grabbed her hand, and started pulling her down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"I have an idea. We better enjoy our Saturday." James replied.

Before Lily knew it, they were headed down a secret passageway.

"James where are we?" Lily asked. They were in complete darkness, except for the light coming from their wands.

"We are in a passageway under the one eyed witch." James said. "In a minute we will be in Honeyduke's cellar." James said.

"What?" Lily asked. "But…how did you find out about this?"

"Lily dear, you for get one main thing." James said.

"Oh. And what's that?" Lily asked.

"I'm a marauder. And James Potter none the less." He replied, quite full of himself.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? You are the big super marauder James Potter." Lily said mocking him.

James gave her a playful push, and then they reached the end of the tunnel.

They peeked out from under the floor tile, to make sure no one was there, and then they got out, once the coast was clear.

"Wow!" Lily said.

"Shhhh!" James said, hushing her. "We aren't supposed to be down here!" He whispered. "What do you want?"

"What? We can just take stuff?" Lily asked.

"They won't know." James said.

Lily just glared at him.

"What! Come _on_ Lily! Live a little, break one rule." James said.

"Oh alright." Lily said.

James smiled. "Go on, pick something." He said.

Lily walked around, and decided to go with something simple. Chocolate.

She found a box of dark, milk, and white chocolate. Perfect.

James found a box of popping candy, that would explode in your mouth when you ate it. Lily wasn't in the least surprised, it was so like him to choose something like that.

"Okay, I'm ready." Lily said holing her box of chocolates.

"Yeah me too." James said, and then they headed down back to the passageway.

James went down first, so he could help Lily down.

James was holding Lily's hand, leading her down the passageway. Lily could feel shivers go all through her hand from the touch of him. She wondered if he felt the same way.

He did.

They got back to the castle and went to the heads room. Lily threw herself on the couch, and laid down, opening her box of chocolates.

James sat on the couch across from her, and opened his box of exploding candy. He put one in his mouth, and he bounced up a bit from it exploding in his mouth.

"These are bloody brilliant!" James said, taking another. "Want to try one?" He said.

Lily laughed. "No thanks, I'm good." Lily tried one of each types of chocolate, and then sat the box down on the floor. She then sat up on the couch, got up, and went over to where James was and sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just sat there.

He put his box of candies on the floor, and then put his arm around her. He pulled her in close to him, and then kissed her on the head.

"Thanks for taking me there today." Lily said.

"Anything for you." He said.

She smiled, and leaned on his chest. He still sat there with his arm around her, stroking her hair. She soon was asleep, she was very tired from studying all week.

Once James realized that she was sleeping, he picked her up, and brought her to her room. He laid her on her bed, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left, closing the door.

In they Gryffindor common room--

"I can't believe this." Kendall said.

"Don't worry, what is going to happen." Remus said.

"They have been gone for hours!" Kendall said.

"This is James remember, what could go wrong." Remus said, reassuring her that everything was fine.

"And where the bloody hell is Sirius? Isn't he supposed to be James' best friend? Doesn't he care if James has been missing for hours?" Kendall said.

"He's over there, flirting with that big group of girls, as usual." Remus said.

"Uh! I can't stand this. She didn't even tell me that she's going out with James now!" Kendall said. "I'm going to go check the heads room again." And Kendall got up to leave.

"Kendall chill out, I'm sure that they are fine. You can go check and everything, but don't get too worried, okay?" Remus said.

Kendall went over and hugged him. "Yeah, thanks. I'll be back in a bit." And then she left.

Kendall walked over to the angel statue, and asked if she could get in.

"Do you have the password dear?" The angel asked.

"Well…no. But my best friend is head girl, and I really need to talk to her." Kendall said.

"Well I'm sorry dear, but you don't have the password." The angel replied.

"Uh! Well could you ask one of them to come and open up for me or something?" Kendall asked.

"Oh I suppose. Your name?" The angel said.

"Kendall Jackson." Kendall replied.

"Kendall Jackson is here to see Miss Lily Evans." The angel said, making it able for James to hear from inside.

James quickly came, and opened up the door, the angel moved aside.

"There you are Potter! Where is Lily? Where have you two been!" Kendall asked.

"Calm down. We went to Honeydukes, Lily is sleeping." James said, as they walked inside the heads common room.

"Honeydukes? How did you go there?" Kendall asked.

"I have my ways." James replied.

Kendall glared at him. "Well where is Lily?" She asked.

"Like I said, she's sleeping." James said.

"Oh don't give me that." Kendall said, heading for Lily's room.

"But she is!" James said.

Kendall burst into Lily's room, and Lily was indeed sleeping.

"Wake up!" Kendall said shaking her.

"Kendall!" James said, walking into Lily's room.

"No, you go, close the door, I need to talk to you in a minute, but first I need to talk to Lily." She said.

James just put his hands up in a 'What did I do' sort of way, and walked out and closed the door.

"Lily!" Kendall said again.

Lily woke up. "Kendall? What are you doing here?" She said sitting up.

"You need to explain yourself missy!" Kendall said.

"What did I do this time." Lily said.

"What did you do? _What did you do_!" Kendall said. "You are going out with James Potter! The person you swore to hate all of your life, who you became friends with this year, and are now going out with, the guy standing outside? Any of this ring a bell?" Kendall asked.

"Blimey Kendall, calm yourself, it's not the end of the world.

"Did he trick you? Did he do something to you? I mean you're…" Kendall said.

"I'm going out with James Potter." Lily said, quite calmly.

"You're going out with James Potter?" Kendall said unbelievable way.

"Did I stutter?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I mean don't get me wrong, I always knew that Potter was perfect for you and everything, and how much he wanted to go out with you, but you always told me that you would never EVER go out with him!" Kendall said.

"Well, I will have to admit that I was wrong. He is perfect for me, and he really wasn't the horrible person I thought he was. I just never really got the chance to know him." Lily said.

Kendall sighed. "Well are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Lily said.

"Well good for you Lily." Kendall said hugging her. "I just had to do the best friend thing and make sure. I really am happy for you."

James was listening outside her door the whole time. 'She admitted it.' James thought. 'She really does want to be with me, this isn't just some cruel joke! She thinks I'm perfect for her! And hell yeah I am!' He heard someone getting up and coming to the door, so he ran over to a chair, and sat down in it, pretending that he was there the whole time, when really he was pressed up against the door the whole time.

Kendall came out of Lily's room, without Lily. She walked up to him. "Listen James, I really am happy for you, I know how much you care about Lily. But just to get it over with…" She said. "If you do anything, anything, to hurt her, I'll hurt you. You finally got Lily, don't just dump her like you have done with all your other girlfriends.

James just looked at her. "I'm going to love Lily until the day I die." James said.

"Well good." Kendall said. "I'm sure she will too." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and left.


	10. Truths

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 10-Truths

**NOTE: About a month later**

"Moony what's wrong?" Sirius asked, as he saw his friend looking upset, sitting on his bed.

"She still doesn't know." Remus said with a sigh.

"Who still doesn't know what?" James asked.

"Kendall still doesn't know what I really am." Remus said.

"Oh come on Moony! Why don't you just tell her? If she loves you like you love her, then she will understand, and she won't care!" James said.

Remus just sighed.

"Prongs is right, she won't care." Sirius said, reassuring his friend.

"And how do you know that? I've been lying to her this whole time we have been going out, saying that I have been visiting my grandmother once a month. Not becoming a werewolf." Remus said.

"Well Moony, no matter how you think she will react, you owe it to her to at least tell her, I mean you have been going out for over a year." Sirius said.

"I guess you guys are right." Remus said. "But how am I going to tell her?" He asked.

"Good question." Peter said.

"Could one of you tell her?" Remus asked.

"Moony, you know me, Padfoot, and Wormtail are always here for you, but I think this is something that she needs to hear from you." James said

"Man, ever since he got a girlfriend, he actually is making sense sometimes!" Sirius said. James punched him in the shoulder.

"He's right, you should tell Kendall yourself." Peter said.

"Yeah. I just don't know how to do it." Remus said.

"Just do it when the time feels right." James said.

"How bloody strange is this! Prongsie is making actually sense! Thank god for Evans!" Sirius said.

They all just looked at Sirius and then laughed.

It was time for dinner, the four boys got up, and headed down for the great hall.

When they got there they met up with Kendall and Lily. They were sitting across from each other, so James sat down next to Lily, and then Sirius sat down next to James. Remus sat down next to Kendall, and Peter sat down next to Remus. That was how it always went. Every once and a while Sirius would have a different girl come and sit next to him, but so far, no one has lasted.

"Be right back guys, I have to use the loo." Kendall said, and stood up and left for the bathroom.

Once she left Sirius said to Remus, "Here's a good time to tell her mate, you've only got a few days anyway."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna." Remus said.

"Tell her what?" Lily asked.

"Nothing!" James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all said at the same time.

"Oh now that doesn't sound suspicious." Lily said, in a joking way.

"It's nothing Lils, I'll tell you later." James said.

Lily shrugged it off, and went back to eating.

Sirius gave James a nudge, and looked at him.

"What." James whispered. "I have to tell her about us too."

Sirius looked at him in disbelief.

"Come on Padfoot, she needs to know too." James said.

"Oh fine, but this will only lead to trouble." Sirius said.

"It will be fine I promise." James assured him.

"Uh, you know I was gonna just let the whole 'nothing' thing go, but now that you two are whispering, this doesn't sound good." Lily said.

James turned to her. "I'll tell you later, promise." James assured her.

"Fine." She said.

Kendall then came back to the table, but before she could sit down, Remus started talking to her.

"Uh, Kendall…could I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, standing up.

"Sure." Kendall said, still standing.

"Um…outside?" Remus asked.

"Okay…?" Kendall said, a bit confused.

Then they both walked out of the great hall, and outside.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I…I haven't been completely honest with you." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"I don't go to my grandmother's house every month." Remus said.

That wasn't exactly what Kendall expected him to say. "Uh, where have you been going?" She asked.

"I'm just afraid that if I tell you, you will hate me." Remus said.

"How could I hate you? What could possibly make me hate you?" Kendall asked.

"Oh believe me, I know something that could make you hate me." Remus said.

"Where have you been going!" Kendall asked, really worried now.

"I…I'm a werewolf." Remus said.

Kendall's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's why I leave every month. Well I don't leave exactly, I am still at Hogwarts, but at night, I kind of…yeah." Remus said.

Kendall was still processing everything. "Why…why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"'Cause I thought you would hate me forever, and never talk to me again." Remus said looking down.

Kendall walked over to him and kissed him.

"Like I said, nothing could ever make me hate you." She said.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Really." Kendall said. "But just be careful okay?"

"Okay." Remus said. He didn't want to worry her and tell her that he honestly couldn't help it if he was careful or not.

"I…I just need to process all of this, but I promise you, I don't hate you, I still love you as much as I always have." Kendall assured him.

Remus hugged her, and then headed back to the castle. Dinner was over, so they headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

In the heads room--

Lily just looked at James in disbelief.

"YOU _WHAT_?"


	11. Handeling the Truth

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 11-Handeling the Truth

**FROM LAST CHAPTER:**

In the heads room--

Lily just looked at James in disbelief.

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Lily yelled. "How could you possibly be so stupid!"

"Lily, let me finish explaining." James said, trying to calm her down. This was not going well.

"Oh do go on! Go on, tell me WHY you are an ILLEGAL ANIMAGIUS!" Lily yelled.

"Well you see…um…well…" James started to say.

"Yeah, I'm still listening." Lily said.

"Remus…he's…he's a werewolf." James said.

Lily just stared in disbelief. "Oh my god." She said quietly, and then headed to the balcony to go outside.

"Lily-" James started to say.

Lily just held up one hand as she walked out, signaling that she has heard enough.

Lily rushed down the spiral staircase from the balcony, and ran to a tree by the lake, sat down and started crying.

James had to go after her, he couldn't stand for her to be like this. Maybe telling her wasn't the best idea, but he had to be honest. Why couldn't she have taken it so well like Kendall did?

He rushed down the stairs and found Lily crying by a tree.

"Lily." He said walking over to her. "Lily please don't cry." He said.

Lily stood up, and looked him straight in the eyes. And for once, she didn't get lost in them.

"I gave you my trust." She said. "I forgave you for everything that you have done to me, I gave you my trust, and my heart, and you couldn't spare a moments time to tell me that you are a bloody animagius, and an illegal one at that!"

"Well that's why I'm telling you now!" James said defending himself. "I was afraid of what you would do when you found out, so that's why I stalled." He said.

"You wonder why I never would go out with you! Well here is living proof that James Potter cares about no one but himself!"

"You know Remus told Kendall about him being a werewolf and she didn't blow up at him like you are blowing up at me!" James said. Bad move.

"Well Remus isn't a arrogant prat! Remus didn't play mean jokes and pranks on Kendall for 6 years, and claimed that he liked her!" Lily spat back. "Remus didn't CHOOSE to be a werewolf. YOU CHOSE to be an animagius!"

"Lily-" James said, putting his hand on her arm, but she slapped him away, crossed her arms, and turned to the lake.

"Is that what you still think of me?" James asked Lily.

"Maybe." She said.

James was a little angry now. "Well just for your information, I didn't become a stag for selfish reasons." He said.

Lily still was turned away, but she was listening.

"You have never seen someone turn into a werewolf, and how much pain they go through. Me and Sirius and Peter became animagius' so we could be there for him when he was changing." James said.

"Oh." Lily said, starting to feel a little bad now.

"Yeah, 'oh' is right. You know what, I don't 'claim to like you'." James said.

Lily turned halfway towards him.

"I love you okay." James said. Lily's eyes widened, she had heard that from other people, that James loved her, but she never heard it from him. "Yeah, that's right Lily, I love you. And believe me, I know I'm not the most bloody perfect student, and I don't follow all of the rules, but I would think that being in love with you would make up for some of that." James said.

"James I didn't-" Lily started to say.

"No, no you didn't Lily. You didn't even want to hear my side, you may be the smartest girl in the entire school, but that doesn't mean that your side is always the right side. And believe me, it hurts really bad to be called an arrogant prat from the only person I have ever loved, and the only person I ever will love." James said.

Tears were flowing down Lily's cheeks, and she was turned completely facing him.

"I gotta go." James said, and started walking away.

After a minute, Lily came back to her senses, chased after him, and grabbed onto his arm, hoping he would stop. He did.

"James, I'm so sorry…" Lily said. "I just didn't…I mean I over reacted because if…if you got caught, who knows what would happen to you…and I mean…if you got hurt, I…I don't know what I would do because…because I love you to." Lily said, sobbing now.

James was in shock. "You do?" He asked.

"I do." She said. "I do." Lily repeated. "So much…so much I can hardly stand it." She said now whispering.

At this point, the only thing James could do was snatch Lily up in his arms and kiss her hard on the lips.

Lily was so happy that he forgave her. Once he let her go she said, "Oh James, I'm so sorry." And then she gave him a big hug, and to her great fortune, he hugged her back.

* * *

(So much thanks to everyone who has left reviews! Now I'm not sure if i should keep updating this story, because i could just end it here, but review and let me know if you think i should keep going. Thanks!) 


	12. Anniversaries and Quidditch

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the people who left comments, and a special thanks to my crazy wack (job face) cousin and LostInColour. Thanks for pushing me on. Hope you like the chapter, and yes i know it is pure fluff, there will be some more drama, and som more of Sirius (always-blond) in the next chapters.

* * *

Chapter 12- Anniversaries and Quidditch

"Padfood, I need your help." James said to Sirius.

"Don't we all." Sirius said.

"No really, can you help me with something?" James asked.

"Sure mate." Sirius said.

James led Sirius up to the heads room, and when they walked in a huge array of lilies were everywhere.

Sirius clutched his hands to the side of his face and bat his eyelashes. "Oh Jamsie! Is all of this for me?" Sirius said in a girly voice.

"Padfoot! Be serious!" James said.

"Aren't I always?" Sirius asked.

"That joke is way to old mate." James said. "No really, did I go overboard? Or is it not enough?" James asked.

"Um if you don't mind my asking, what are you celebrating?" Sirius asked.

"Me and Lily have been going out for 40 days!" James said excited.

"Oh, and I'm sure that she's marking it off on the calendar." Sirius said.

"No really mate, I want to celebrate. Is it okay?" James asked.

"I think its fine." Sirius said. James then gave him a look. "No really! It's perfect, Lily will love it."

"Thanks mate." James said.

"So how exactly are you going to show this to her?" Sirius asked.

"Well you see at 1:00 she should be heading back from lunch…" James said, and then looked at his watch. "Blimey! I gotta go! Thanks mate!" James said running out. Then he paused, realizing Sirius was still behind him. "Um, don't stay here, please." James said.

"Oh all right, I'll just miss the fun!" Sirius said, and walked out.

James rushed down to the great hall, and caught up with Lily. She didn't notice him right away, so she was a bit shocked when he showed up. He grabbed her arm, pulled her out of the crowd, and pulled her towards him and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise.

When he finally let her go, Lily was out of breath. "Jeez James! You scared me half to death!" Lily said.

James then spun her around, and put his hands over her eyes.

"James what are you doing?" She said, struggling a bit, but not too much.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, and then led her to the heads room, with his hands still over her eyes.

"Oh come on James, what is this?" She said, very anxious.

"Just a bit further." He said. Then they reached the angel, it slid aside for him (James had mad previous arrangements for the angel not to ask for the password aloud) and then he led Lily into the heads common room.

He walked her in, his hands still over her eyes, he placed her in just the right spot, and then he removed his hands.

Lily let out a huge gasp, overtaken by a mass array of lilies. There were all kinds, stargazer lilies, tiger lilies, white lilies, and even bewitched lilies—some had sparkles all over them, some looked like it was snowing, some looked like the night sky, there was absolutely every kind imaginable.

"Do you like them?" James asked.

Lily still had her hands clasped over her mouth in awe. She eventually turned towards him and said, "I…I love them! James what is all of this for?" She asked.

"We have been going out for 40 days!" James declared, proud that he had kept count.

Lily let out a little laugh. "Only you." She said. "You are just too much." Then she reached her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love them, I absolutely love them."

"I'm so glad." James said. "I had to get Sirius up here to tell me if it was alright."

"Oh boy." Lily said laughing. James laughed too.

Lily walked up and started smelling some of the lilies. James then caught site of the clock.

"Oh blimey, Lily I'm so sorry, I've got quidditch in an hour, I have to go get ready."

"Oh, it's okay." Lily said.

James looked at her, not quite sure if she was saying that sarcasticly.

"No really James, its okay." She said.

"Okay." James said. "But you'll be there watching right?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, smiling sweetly.

James gave a big grin. Lily walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks so much for everything." She said. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay Lils, I gotta go, I'll see you there." He said, gave her hand a quick squeeze, and left.

After James left, Lily looked around the room, and decided on a sparkling green lily to put in her hair. She tucked it behind her right ear, showing she was taken, and then went into her room to get her things ready and then head off for the quidditch match.

At the Quidditch Match--

"And today's match…Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw!" A sixth year Gryffindor yelled from the loud speaker. "And the teams come on. Ravenclaw leaded by their team captain, Damon Beak. Gryffindor leaded by their team captain…...James Potter!"

There was a huge cheer from the crowds. All of the Gryffindors were cheering, some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and as usual, no Slytherins.

Lily let out a big "Whoooooooo!" And ferociously clapped her hands. Remus and Kendall were cheering too, Sirius was playing on the team with James.

Gryffindor was in a major lead, and James was much better then the Ravenclaw seeker. For a while James was just hovering above the game, keeping an eye out for the snitch. Lily could have sworn that she saw him wink at her, but she will never know. Once James spotted the snitch, he zoomed at what seemed like light speed, and went after it. The Ravenclaw seeker was much slower, and although he kept up, he was no match for James. James zoomed across the field, dodging everything that came in his path, following the snitch.

Lily was shocked, she never really realized how much talent it took to be a quidditch player. Let alone a seeker.

And in a split second, the crowd went up in cheers. The snitch was caught...in the hands of James Potter.

Once the whole team landed, then all hoist James up, and carried him off of the field shouting and cheering.

"Gryffindor wins!" Was yelled over the loud speaker.

Lily ran down off of the stands, and found James coming out of the locker room. She ran up to him saying, "You won! You did it!"

She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. He then lifted her slightly off of the ground, and twirled her around.

It was truly the perfect day.


	13. A Not So Perfect Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 12-A Not So Perfect Day

Sirius sat at the table in the great hall, looking terribly confused.

"What's up mate?" James said.

"I'm not sure." Sirius replied.

"Uh, okay…?" James said.

"I think I like someone." Sirius said.

"That's no surprise, you just broke up with Leslie Medston 3 days ago." James said.

"But I mean really like someone." Sirius said.

"Really? That's weird." James said.

Sirius just glared at him.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Alyssa Reynolds." Sirius said.

"Really?" James said.

"What about Alyssa Reynolds?" Lily said, sitting down next to James.

"Sirius fancies her." James said.

"Prongs! Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you can go sharing every little thing that I say with her!" Sirius said.

"Sorry mate." James said.

"She's really nice, she is in my charms class, she's pretty good." Lily said.

"Wait, we are in your charms class too." James said.

"Well then she is in your charms class." Lily said.

"Are you friends with her?" Sirius asked.

"Kind of, I mean we have been partners quite a few times. And we chat a bit." Lily said.

"Could you talk to her for me?" Sirius asked.

"Whoa, the all too mighty Sirius Black is too shy to talk to a girl? Someone pinch me." Lily said.

Sirius glared at her, and James pinched her.

"Hey!" Lily said.

"What, you said 'someone pinch me' and being as I am sitting right next to you, I figured I'd do it." James said.

Lily gave him a playful shove. "You are so childlike sometimes." She said.

James grinned.

"Um, you two love birds, I'm still in a dilemma." Sirius said.

"Right." James said, breaking away from his eye lock with Lily.

"I suppose I can talk to her for you." Lily said.

"Really?" Sirius said.

"Sure. What do you want me to say?" Lily asked.

"Um…just ask her what she thinks of me." Sirius said.

"I dunno. But I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Lily said.

"Thanks Lily, you're the best." Sirius said.

Lily smiled. "Right then, off to charms I go. Are you two coming?" Lily asked.

"We will be there in a bit." Sirius said.

"Okay." Lily said. She then kissed James and left.

James watched her leave.

"You are truly love sick." Sirius said.

"Yup, yup I am." James said. "So you really like Reynolds? This isn't just a one week thing like usual?" James asked.

"I think so, I mean I have like her for a while, I guess I just didn't realize it." Sirius said.

"Right then." James said. "Well we better head off to charms."

"Where are Remus and Kendall?" Sirius asked.

"Probably off somewhere snogging. But they have DADA next anyway, so no need to worry." James said.

"Okay." Sirius said. Then he and James headed off to charms.

In the Charms classroom--

James and Sirius walked in to the classroom and saw Lily talking with Alyssa. Lily then got up and headed over to James.

"I'm gonna be partners with Alyssa today so I can chat with her about Sirius. You be Sirius' partner okay?" Lily said.

"Sure." James said.

Lily smiled, and then went back over to Alyssa, and started to bring up a conversation.

"Today we will be doing the silencing charm on small animals. Get with a partner, your animals will be handed out." Professor Flitwick said.

"Want to be my partner?" Lily asked Alyssa.

"Sure. But aren't you usually with Potter?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, but today he is gonna work with Sirius." Lily said.

Alyssa's eyes widened at the sound of Sirius' name. "Oh okay." She said rushing.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Alyssa said.

"Do you fancy Sirius?" Lily said, bursting at the bit, but keeping her voice quiet.

"What? No…no, of course not!" Alyssa said, although she was not very convincing.

"Because he fancies you too." Lily said, as if Alyssa's response was a 'yes.'

"Sirius Black fancies _me_?" Alyssa asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup, he asked me to talk to you." Lily said.

Alyssa looked down and smiled. "So do you fancy him? Cause I'm pretty sure he would like to know." Lily said.

"Well, maybe." Alyssa said.

Lily saw the professor come over, so she quickly did the silencing charm as he came over.

"Excellent Miss Evans, excellent." He said, and then left.

Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Well should I tell him for you then?" Lily asked.

"I…I suppose." Alyssa said. "But don't tell him if he really doesn't fancy me." She said.

"Oh, I'm sure that he does." Lily said.

Alyssa smiled. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Lily said.

After class she met James who was waiting for her outside of the classroom, Sirius was with him.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"She fancies you too." Lily said, quite pleased with herself.

"Really?" You aren't just pulling my leg are you?" Sirius said.

"She told me she fancies you before I told her that you fancy her." Lily said.

They started walking, and Sirius just had a smirk on his face the whole time.

"Um…Mr. Head in the clouds, you should probably talk to her." Lily said.

"Right!" Sirius said.

"Aren't you a genius." James said.

Sirius looked around and then headed towards Alyssa.

"I really don't understand that one." Lily said.

"Give it a while, you get used to his unusual ways." James said.

Lily laughed. "I have to go get my books from my room for next class. I'll meet you outside transfiguration in 10 minutes, okay?" Lily said.

"Okay." James said, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she left. He walked to the transfiguration hallway, and waited outside.

A couple minutes later a girl came up to James and said hi.

"Uh…hi. Who are you again?" He asked.

"Leslie Medston." Leslie said.

"Oh right, you went out with Sirius right?" James asked.

"Yeah, I didn't really like him though." Leslie said.

"Um, okay?" James said, really confused.

"I just went out with him so I could see you more." She said in a flirty way.

"You know I have a girlfriend right?" James said.

"Oh Evans, yeah, but that's never stopped you before, you've two timed before." Leslie said coming on to James.

"How would you know that? And besides, that was like in 3rd year, I'm not that kind of person anymore!" James said.

"Oh, I don't know." Leslie said, then she took James completely by surprise and kissed him full on.

James was so taken back by this, it took him a second to push her off of him. But it was too late. As soon as he pushed her away, he looked down the hallway and saw Lily standing there.

"Lily." He said.

"You scum! How could you!" She yelled at him, and then ran away.

"Lily!" He yelled running after her.

Lily, thinking ahead, ran not to the heads room, but to the Gryffindor common room. She then ran up to the girls dormitory.

"Lily!" He yelled again, but she was already at the top. He started to run up the girls dormitory steps, but the stairs all smoothed down, and instantly became a slide, so down to the bottom James went.

"_Never, ever speak to me again_." Lily hissed, and then slammed the door.

Lily then went into the girls dormitory, and found Kendall on her bed. Lily then threw herself on the end of Kendall's bed, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lily! Lily what's wrong?" Kendall asked very concerned.

Then between sobs, Lily explained what happened.

"But Lily, what if something happened that you don't know?" Kendall said.

"Yeah right. I can't just forget everything that James has done in the past." Lily said.

Kendall just nodded. "Can I sleep here tonight? Lily asked.

"Sure hun, there's an extra bed over there." Kendall said and pointed to an empty bed.

"Thanks." Lily said, heading over to the other bed. "Kendall, could you tell my teachers that I'm not feeling well?" Lily asked.

"Now doesn't that sound familiar." Kendall said under her breath.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Sure, I'll go tell them." Kendall said.

"Thanks, you're the greatest." Lily said, and then flopped down on the bed.

Kendall left the girls dormitory, and headed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw James sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Looks like someone really screwed up." Kendall said, walking past James.

"Kendall, look it's not what it seems. Lily just came…" James started to say, but Kendall cut him off.

"Listen Potter, I really don't want to hear it." Kendall said, and then left.

James then watched her go. He stood up and look at the girls dormitory door.

"Lily!" He cried up to her. But there was no response. He then sighed and headed for the heads room.

"Raspberry." James said. The angel moved aside and he walked into the common room.

He was about to head for his room, but instead, went into Lily's room. He knew that he shouldn't, but he figured that Lily was already mad enough at him.

He waked in, and felt a huge lump in his throat when he looked at her nightstand.

On her nightstand was a very familiar looking box. When he opened it he saw the earrings and necklace that he had given her for the ball. Behind the box was a picture of two figures in a beautiful gold frame.

The two figures were them, James and Lily, when they were dancing in the rain the night of the ball.

He took the picture in his hands and sat on her bed. He looked at the moving figures, dancing in the rain. It was the first time James kissed Lily, or rather Lily kissed him.

James felt like such an idiot. She really did love him. And then something like this had to happen. James knew it wasn't his fault, but couldn't help thinking that if he had just pushed Leslie away a moment faster, things would be different.

There was no way that Lily would listen to him. She just wasn't like that, which was one of her flaws.

James left Lily's room, and started to head to his own, but there was then a furious knocking on the door.

"Prongs! Prongs! It's me!" Sirius yelled.

James went over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Whoa! You wouldn't believe it mate! Alyssa is truly amazing! She…" Sirius started to say.

"Padfoot, I am really not in the mood." James said, and then shut the door.

Sirius was very confused, but shrugged it off, being all too happy. Until of course later finding out what really happened.

The next morning at breakfast, which James got down to super early, hoping to catch Lily, was most unpleasant.

James was sitting down at the table, just staring at his plate, and then Lily came over.

She just stood there until James noticed someone was there. James just looked up and met her eyes. He was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say to her.

She just nodded, "Potter." She said, then grabbed a piece of toast and left.

James wanted to run after her, grab her and kiss her, begging for her forgiveness, but his feet took him nowhere.

James was dumbstruck. She had just called him 'Potter.'


	14. Time to Listen

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who left me reviews. It makes me sooo happy knowing that you guys like my story. thanks again.)

* * *

Chapter 13-Time to Listen

"You know, Alyssa truly has the perfect hair, just the right shade of brown, it's like chestnut really." Sirius said to James, whom were both laying on couches in the Gryffindor common room.

"Shut it Padfoot." James said.

"Right, sorry mate, but I'm just so happy…" Sirius said.

"Well good for you, you are happy, happy happy happy, I get it, now please be quiet." James said.

"Oh honestly Prongs, just tell her what really happened!" Sirius said.

"She is back to calling me Potter, I don't think she s in the mood to listen to me, let alone look at me." James said.

"Prongs buddy." Sirius said, now sitting up on the couch. "Do you want her?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then bloody well make her listen!" Sirius said.

"Yeah." James said.

"Seriously mate, why don't you just go up to the girls dormitory and talk to her, she can't really run from you then." Sirius said.

"Um, incase you have gone just a bit dumb in the head, WE CAN'T GET UP TO THE GIRLS DORMITORY!" James said.

"No kidding Einstein." Sirius said.

James just looked at him, very confused. "Who's Einstein?" He asked.

Sirius just disregarded him. "Use your bloody broom!" Sirius said.

"Right! Padfood you're a genius!" James said.

"Hence the Einstein." Sirius said.

"What?" James said.

"Just go get your broom." Sirius said. Sirius was one of the few wizards who knew who Einstein was.

James got his broom, and then flew up the stairs to the girls dormitory, and then knocked on the door, just to be polite.

"Come in." Lily said.

James walked in and scared Lily half to death.

"How the bloody hell did you get up here?" Lily asked, dumbstruck.

James just lifted up his broom.

Lily acknowledged it. "Get out." She said.

"Lily I need to talk to you." James said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you were just 'talking' to Leslie Medston." Lily said.

"Bloody hell Lily! You have the smartest mind in this whole bloody school, lets try and use it shall we?" James said.

Lily had to restrain herself, she really wanted to slap him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily said, quite mad.

"That's supposed to mean that do you honestly think that I would want to kiss Leslie Medston if I was going out with the most wonderful girl in the world." James said.

"Oh, and you are referring to me now?" Lily said.

"Bloody right I am! Lily, I love you, more then anything else in the entire world, you are perfect in every way, why would you think I would choose one of Sirius' ex's over you?" James said.

"Good question." Lily said.

"You can't make this easy can you." James said.

"Not after what you did, no." Lily said.

"Listen Lily, I did not kiss Leslie, she kissed me." James said.

"Oh, and there's a difference?" Lily said.

"Bloody right there is!" James said. He then explained the whole story.

"And you just stood there, letting her kiss you, it took you long enough to push her off!" Lily said.

"Lily…" James said, but then stopped. Lily looked up at him, and for the first time, looked into his eyes.

"I need time to think it over." She said.

"Okay." He said, and then headed to the door.

Lily was turned away from the door, and then James spoke again.

"Lily." He said. Lily turned around to look at him. "I love you." He said, and then shut the door behind him.

For the first time since the 'incident', Lily actually came and sat down for dinner. This was a very good sign in James' point of view.

"Lillian!" Sirius said as Lily came and sat down. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence!" He said.

"Hey Sirius, hey Alyssa." Lily said, noticing that Alyssa was now sitting with them, since she hooked up with Sirius.

"Hey Lily." Alyssa said.

Lily smiled, and then started eating. James then came and really wanted to sit down next to Lily, like he used to do, but he restrained, and sat down next to Sirius, on the opposite side of the table, clearly the farthest from Lily.

After a bit of awkward silence, Lily broke the silence.

"I'm all done, see you guys later." She said, and then got up and left. She headed outside, and laid down by a tree, looking up at the sky.

"Moony, we better be heading off." Sirius said, with a bit of eagerness in his voice. James, Remus, and Peter immediately noted this.

"Right, uh, I'll see you later Kendall." Remus said. Kendall knew that he had to go because of the full moon.

"Okay." Kendall said. She wanted to say 'be careful' but knew she couldn't because then Alyssa would get suspicious.

"I've got some stuff to do, I'll see you later, okay?" Sirius said to Alyssa.

"Okay." Alyssa said, and smiled.

Both Sirius and Remus gave quick good-bye kissed to their girlfriends and left.

All four boys quickly headed to the shrieking shack, and then all four of them 'transformed.'

Lily continued to walk around the grounds, staring at the beautiful full moon, completely oblivious at the moment to the fact that a werewolf was wondering around. Although she knew about Remus, she didn't really take that into account at the moment.

Lily continued to walk around, and then suddenly froze in her tracks. There was the werewolf, sniffing around, and then he noticed Lily.

He started walking towards her, sniffing her scent. Lily still couldn't move, she was too scared. But she thought maybe she could get through to Remus.

"R…Remus, it's m…me, it's Lily. I know you are i…in there somewhere." She said, in not more then a whisper.

Nothing. It appeared that Remus was nowhere inside the werewolf.

He kept coming closer to her, and still she couldn't move. Then he let out an enormous howl, Lily screamed, and he was about to attack her. That was until out of nowhere a stag came and pushed the werewolf down.

Lily was in complete shock. It took her a minute to realize that the Stag was James. Lily covered her mouth with her hands and let out a small shriek as she saw the stag and the werewolf fighting.

She was about to reach for her wand, but then a big black dog came and distracted the werewolf from the stag. The werewolf then chased the dog off into the distance, and there lay the stag on the grass, wounded.

James turned back to his human state, but he was still lying on the ground. Lily quickly ran up to him and knelt down next to him on the ground.

"Oh my gosh James are you alright?" Lily said, very worried.

"I'm…I'm fine. Are you okay?" James asked.

"Am I okay? You saved my life! The werewolf attacked you! Are you hurt?" Lily asked.

"I think I'm fine." James said, but then winced from pain.

Lily let out a little shriek. "James! Look at your side! You're bleeding bad! I have to get you to the hospital wing!" Lily said, trying to help James up.

"No really Lily I'm fine." James said trying to get up, but wincing again from the pain.

"You most certainly are not fine!" Lily said, really worried. The werewolf had bitten the side of his torso, and his robes were now blood soaked.

Lily tried again to help James up, but he let out a little cry of pain in the process.

"Oh James I'm so sorry." She said, a couple tears trickling down her cheeks. Lily then saw someone running up to them. It was Sirius.

"Prongs! Are you okay?" Sirius said running up to James' side.

"He's hurt." Lily said pointing to his wounds.

"Quick Lily, go get Madame Pomfrey, I'll stay here." Sirius said.

"No Sirius, you go get her, you can run faster, I'll stay." Lily said.

"Okay." Sirius said, and then got up and ran heading to the hospital wing.

Lily took off her sweater, balled it up, and put it on the ground. "Here, lean your head on this." Lily said.

"No really Lily I'm fine." James said.

"Now is not the time to be Mr. Strong High and Mighty, lean your head on this." Lily said.

James did as he was told. He did really want to in the first place, but just as Lily suspected, he was trying to be 'Mr. Strong High and Mighty.'

"Thanks." He said.

Lily put her hand on his forehead. "You seem really cold." She said, and then noted his side. "And you are loosing a lot of blood."

"Poor Moony is having a tough night." James said.

"Now saying stuff like that makes you seem less self centered." Lily said.

James just looked at her.

"I'm only joking." Lily said. Lily then stood up and looked around. "Where is Sirius?" Lily said. "He better hurry up."

The pain was really starting to sink in now, and James was noticing it a lot.

"Don't worry James I see him." Lily said.

Finally James was in the hospital wing, and was being taken care of.

"Is Remus going to be okay?" Lily asked Sirius as the waited in the hospital wing.

"Should be fine, he always is. We got him here just after we got James here." Sirius said. "Don't worry Lily." Sirius said, he could tell by the look on her face that she was really worried about James and Remus. "This night was nothing, much worse has happened." He said.

"Oh now that makes me feel so much better." Lily said sarcastically.

After a while, Sirius decided that it was time for him to leave.

"Okay Lils, I'm beat, I don't usually stay here that long." Sirius said. "I'm heading on out, you gonna come?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'll wait just a bit longer, just to make sure that they are alright." Lily said.

Sirius smiled and headed out. "I can see why James loves you so much." Sirius said, but too soft for Lily to make out every word.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. But then paused, he might as well tell her. "I said, I can see why James loves you so much." Lily just blushed and looked down.

"Come on Lily, I know you love him too, something happened that shouldn't have, if anything, you should be all pissed at Leslie." Sirius said.

"Don't you think I am!" Lilly said.

"Well then why take it out on James? You mean the world to him, it's tearing him apart not being with you." Sirius said.

"I…I know, it's just…" Lily said. "It's just hard to forget the past, and this just really reminded me." Lily said.

"Well James can't take away the past, but he can give you the future." Sirius said. "He loves you Lily, you love him too, give him another shot." Sirius said, and then left.

Lily thought deeply about what Sirius had said. 'Wow, when he wants to be, Sirius can be quite insightful.' Lily thought to herself.

Lily got up the courage and walked into where James' bed was. She passed through the curtains and saw that he was sleeping. She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. James started to stir, and Lily quickly pulled her hand back.

James opened his eyes, looking a bit confused.

"Sorry James." She said quickly. "Go back to sleep." She said, leaving out through the curtains.

"Lily?" James said, a little more aware now, but before he knew it, the last wisp of her red hair was swept out of view.


	15. One Step Forward, One Step Back

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 15-One Step Forward, One Step Back

Lily ran out of the hospital wing, she couldn't deal with this right now. 'Oh my gosh.' She thought to herself. 'If Remus bit James, does that mean that he is a werewolf now?' Lily was overwhelmed, she ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, and caught up with Sirius, right before he was about to go to the boys dormitory.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled.

"Quite Lily! Everyone is sleeping." Sirius said.

"Like that's stopped you before." Lily said.

"Hey, you're right, it hasn't. What's up?" Sirius asked.

"If Remus bit James, does that mean that he is going to be a werewolf?" Lily asked really concerned.

"No." Sirius said. Lily let out a huge sigh of relief. "He was bitten when he was a stag, so he's a-okay." Sirius said.

"Oh thank god." Lily said.

Sirius eyed her, hinting her.

"Oh, you are off your rocker. Wouldn't you be concerned if you were in my position?" Lily said.

"Hmm…Well of course, if you know, it was the person I was in love with." Sirius said.

"Oh shut it!" Lily said. "I mean if I didn't know about being bit when he was a stag, honestly." Lily said.

"Whatever you say love." Sirius said. "Nighty night." Sirius said.

"Yeah, night." Lily said. Lily headed out towards the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"My bed in the heads room is much more comfortable." Lily said.

"Sure, right." Sirius said.

Lily just glared at him and then left.

"Mint Leaf." Lily said, and the angel slid out of her way.

Lily let herself give a little smile. It felt good to be back.  
She went straight to her bedroom, and fell instantly asleep.

The next morning when she awoke, she felt very refreshed. She turned over to see what time it was. Luckily she had late classes today. But when she saw her clock, she looked and saw what was next to it. Tears filled Lily's eyes as she watched the picture of her and James dance in the rain. That was one of Lily's favorite things to do, dance in the rain. She could just clear her mind, and have fun, with no worries. That time was the most special because James was with her. Sirius was right, she was in love with James, just as much as he was in love with her. How could she be so stupid? James would never kiss someone else, he would never choose someone else over her. He loved her, and Lily did see it, it was tearing him up inside.

Lily got up, threw on a robe, and ran out of her room. As soon as she got out of her room she saw James, he must have just gotten back from the hospital wing.

"James your back!" Lily said.

"So are you." He said, after all Lily was back in the heads room.

She ran up and gave him a huge hug. "Are you okay?" She said.

"Yeah, but that is hurting…ow." He said, as Lily was hugging him.

"Oh, sorry." Lily said, stepping back.

James was just looking at her, he saw that her cheeks were tear stained. He couldn't take it anymore. He went right up close to Lily and captured her lips.

Lily didn't care about anything, but being with James right there, at that very moment.

After James finally broke away he said, "Lily please don't be mad at me." He said.

"I'm not." She said. "I…I'm mad at myself."

"What? Why?" James said.

"Throughout this whole year you never gave me a reason to not trust you. I never realized that. I have been dwelling on the past, and not caring about the future. I never listen to your side, I…I just make my own judgment. I'm…I'm a horrible person, and I don't deserve you." She said, starting to cry again.

James was so taken back. "Lily, Lily look at me." But she continued to look down.

He put his hand under her chin, and lifted it up. She finally looked at him, and he gazed into her tear filled startling eyes. "If anything, I don't deserve _you_."

Lily let out a new set of tears. "James don't say that…" She said.

"No." He said. "I don't. You are the most perfect girl in the entire world, and I'm stuck deep in love with you. I was never nice to you, even though I always loved you, and its _me_ who doesn't deserve someone like you." James said.

Lily, crying even more, gave James a hug, a gentle one though, to make sure not to hurt him.

"I love you." She said between sobs.

James then pulled back a bit so he could look at her. "Does that mean that you will go out with me again?" He asked.

She gave a smile, although still crying a bit, and nodded.

After a bit of forgiving, Lily realized that she had to go to class.

"I've got to go to transfiguration." She said.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No, you stay and rest, you were just attacked by a werewolf yesterday, McGonagall won't care if you miss a class, you are one of her head students after all." She said.

"But who will be there to help you out?" James said.

Lily just gave him a look. "I bet Sirius won't mind helping me." She said.

Just as she said that there was a banging on the door. "Prongs! Prongs!" Came Sirius' voice from behind the angel.

"Speak of the devil." James said. "I'm coming Padfoot." He yelled to Sirius.

James opened the door. "What's up?" He said. "Lily just forga…" He started to say, but Sirius cut him off.

"Alyssa broke up with me."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but you know, at least i wrote. The next one will be longer, i promise.)


	16. Talking Things Out

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 16- Talking Things Out

"She what?" James asked.

Sirius just nodded.

"She broke up with you." James said, not quite understanding.

Sirius nodded again.

"Oh, that's right, you two are marauders, and no one ever dumps you, you always have to dump the girls. No one ever rejects you, well except me, but…never mind." Lily said.

"Lils, stop it." James said, now realizing how upset Sirius was.

"Sorry." Lily said.

"So, why did she break up with you?" James asked.

"She said that she was confused and scared, or some kind of rubbish." Sirius said.

"You should talk to her." Lily said.

Sirius just scratched his head, and was at a loss of words. 'Wow.' Lily thought. 'Sirius is never this way with girls, he must really like Alyssa.'

"I guess I could talk to her for you if you want." Lily said.

"Really? Thanks Lily, you're the best." Sirius said.

Lily smiled. "Well we better be going, transfiguration starts soon." She said.

"Yeah." James said, heading out of the heads room.

"Uh, uh, uh." Lily said. "You are staying, you need to rest."

James gave a childish look a disappointment.

"Wait…did you two…?" Sirius began to ask.

"Bye James." Lily said, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She then pushed Sirius to go, and headed towards transfiguration.

Sirius looked back at James, who gave him a wink, and then Sirius smiled, glad that at least those two were back together.

"Hey Remus." Lily said, walking into transfiguration.

"Okay, Sirius you work with Remus, I'll go talk to Alyssa." Lily said.

"What?" Remus said. "What happened with Alyssa…" But Lily didn't hear the end of that because she headed over to Alyssa, and taking the seat next to her.

"Sirius sent you didn't he." Alyssa said, as Lily sat down next to her.

"No, actually, I volunteered." Lily said.

"Oh." Alyssa said.

"Why did you break up with him?" Lily asked, but before Alyssa could answer, Professor McGonagall started talking.

"Okay class, we are transforming tea cups into teapots, although this might sound easy, the tea cups and teapots are extremely touchy. Begin." McGonagall said.

"Great. Where's James when you need him." Lily mumbled.

"Sorry?" Alyssa said, not catching what Lily said.

"Nothing. Now why did you break up with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Well, I guess…" She began to say. "I guess I just got scared that he would just dump me, like every other girl he has gone out with." Alyssa said.

"I see." Lily said.

"Yeah, and I mean, I just couldn't stand that, cause I really like him, so I figured that I would do it first, to save my own heart break." She said.

"Alyssa, Sirius really cares about you, he wasn't about to break up with you." Lily said.

"He wasn't?" Alyssa asked.

"No of course not." Lily said. "Quick, McGonagall is coming over, try to transform it."

Alyssa attempted to transform the teacup to a teapot, and it turned into more of a creamer.

"Not bad Miss Reynolds, but try to focus a bit more, it's coming alone."

"Thanks professor." Alyssa said.

Once she walked away, Lily said, "Okay, that was close."

"Yeah. So you really think that Sirius likes me, and isn't just using me like he has done before?" Alyssa said.

"Positive." Lily said. "I have never seen him act this way before, usually he brags about who he is going out with, but now he is nervous a lot, but really happy. Or at least he was until you broke up with him." Lily said.

"Oh." Alyssa said. "So…what should I do?" She asked.

"Just talk to him. Tell him what you told me, and then I bet he will tell you something on the lines of what I told you, only in small words, and less confusing, you know, guy talk" Lily said.

Alyssa asked. "Thanks Lily. Thanks a lot."

Lily smiled. "No problem."

Lily then attempted to transform the teacup, but it just became slightly larger.

"Uh." Lily said, with dissatisfaction.

"So what happened with you and James?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, I got mad at him for something which turns out not to have been his fault, so we are back together now." Lily said.

"Well that's good." Alyssa said. "You two make the cutest couple."

"Really? You think?" Lily asked.

"Definitely." Alyssa said. "You can just tell how much James love you by the way he looks at you."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely." Alyssa said.

"Well I don't know how to put it in words exactly, but in a general sense, Sirius is crazy for you." Lily said.

Alyssa smiled. "So…you don't think that he is just going out with me for the heck of it?" She asked.

"No way. He has never liked someone as much as he likes you." Lily said.

"I really hope so, cause when I first realized that I liked Sirius, I felt like such a loony." Alyssa said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because every other girl, well you know, a whole lot of them, are all ga-ga over him, and I felt like one of his followers, not that I followed him. You know?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, I get it. But trust me, he really likes you, you aren't like just any other girl to him, truly." Lily said.

"Thanks Lily, thanks a lot. I'll…I'll talk to him later." Alyssa said.

"Good." Lily said.

They continued on with transformation, and then very soon it was time to go.

Lily said goodbye to Alyssa, and then bolted out of transfiguration to tell Sirius the good news.

"You are kidding me Lils!" Sirius said, overcome with joy.

"Nope, that's why she broke up with you. So talk to her later, and it will all be right as rain." Lily said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Sirius said.

"No problem." Lily said.

Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and said, "So what's this I hear about you and Jamsie boy?" Sirius asked. "Did you forgive him? Are you back together? Or are these just rumors?" Sirius asked playfully.

Lily laughed. "Now, now, I don't think that it's your place in asking." Lily said.

"And I don't think that that is your place to put your arm either." James' voice came from behind them.

Sirius looked behind them and gave a smile. "Oh, Prongs has decided to join us, has he?" Sirius said.

"Why yes I have." James said, lifting Sirius' arm off of Lily, and placing his arm around her instead.

"Why are you down here?" Lily asked. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Lily asked.

"Oh how sweet! Lillian is deeply concerned about her _boyfriend_." Sirius said.

James disregarded Sirius' comment. "I went to the hospital wing and took my last dose of medicine." James said. "I'm perfectly better now."

"Good." Lily said.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that." Remus said to James.

"No worries mate." James said.

They walked for a bit, heading towards the great hall, and then Kendall came up next to Lily.

"Excuse me James, could I steal Lily away for just a moment?" Kendall said in a playful tone.

"Alright by me." James said lifting his arm off of Lily.

Kendall grabbed Lily away. The two friends linked arms, and whispered among each other.

Kendall was just asking for details about the whole incident.

"What are we whispering about ladies?" Sirius asked, edging over.

Kendall pushed him back. "Oh for goodness sakes Black, you are such a child." Kendall said.

They arrived to the great hall, and took their old seating. Peter was there when then arrived, and they took their seets.

Remus sat next to Peter, and Kendall sat next to Remus. Across from them, Sirius sat down, James next to him, Lily next to James. Things were good again. Well, almost good. Not too much later after they sat down, Alyssa came up to the group.

"Um…Sirius…c..c..can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

Alyssa started to head out of the great hall, Sirius got up and James patted him on the back.

"Good luck." James said.

"Thanks." Sirius said, and caught up with Alyssa.

Up in the Gryffindor common room--

"Yup, I saw them snogging outside. Peter wins." Remus said.

James and Remus slowly handed Peter 5 galleons each.

"Hah! I was right guys! I told you it would take less than a week!" Peter said.

"Why does Wormtail always have to be the optimist?" James said.

A bit later…Peter was reading a book in a chair by the fire, Lily was sitting on James' lap in one of the chairs, and Kendall and Remus were sitting next to each other on the couch across from James and Lily.

The two couples were talking as Sirius and Alyssa walked in.

"Lovely seeing you again!" James said. "We thought you were dead!"

"Hardy har har." Sirius said. Alyssa blushed.

The two sat down on one of the couches, and everyone talked for a while. The discussion of what was going to be on the NEWTS faded quickly, and went more into the new issue of 'Witch Weekly.' This all ended with a pillow fight, and everyone heading off to bed.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter headed for the boys dormitory, Kendall and Alyssa headed for the girls dormitory, and James and Lily headed out of the Gryffindor common room, on their way to the heads room.

With a good night kiss, James and Lily went off to bed, and it goes without saying that everyone had pleasant dreams that night.


	17. A Different Side of Lily

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 17- A Different Side of Lily

"Uh! This is so frustrating!" Lily said, sitting on one of the couches in the heads room, studying for her NEWTS.

"What?" James asked, sitting next to her.

"How am I supposed to remember all of this stuff? I'll do fine in charms, but this transfiguration stuff is so difficult!" Lily said.

"Calm down, you'll do fine, you always do." James said.

Lily just let out a groan, and plopped her head down on the pile of books in her lap.

"Doooooo you want me to help you?" James asked.

"No, it's fine, you already helped me enough with transfiguration, I'm hopeless." Lily said, her head still face down on her pile of books.

"Not like _that_." James said.

"Then like…what?" Lily said, not realizing James' hinting.

As soon as she lifted her head off of her book pile James full on kissed her.

Lily was very surprised, but also very happy. She let out a little moan as James' kissed her, and she ran her fingers through his hair as he pushed her back a little further on the couch. She didn't care a bit that her books had fallen off of her lap, and were now sprawled across the floor.

After a while, James finally pulled back. Lily's eyes were still closed, and when she opened them, her eyes met James'.

James was looking at her smiling, still kind of on top of her, and said, "Now did that help?" James asked, still smiling.

"Very much." Lily said.

"Well are you still feeling a bit overwhelmed?" James asked.

Lily caught his hinting this time. "Maybe a _little_." She said smiling.

James gave a big grin, and then kissed her again.

After a while, Lily realized how late it was getting, so she broke away. "James it's getting late, we have class." She said.

"Come on Lils, lets not go this time, we'll just tell them we had head duties or something." James said, and then started kissing Lily again.

Lily kissed back, and was about to give into temptation, but the good girl in her got the best of her.

"James no." She said, breaking away again. "It's transfiguration again today, and I really need to be there."

"Oh alright." James said sitting, and then standing up.

Lily then stood up, but as she was doing so she knocked an ink bottle over, and it spilled on her.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily said as she saw her ink stained robes. "Uh. I better go change, I'll meet you down there." She said.

"I can wait for you." James said.

"No, it's alright, I'll meet you down there." Lily said.

"Okay." James said, and headed out of the heads room.

Lily walked into her room, and changed into a new set of robes. She then brushed her hair, it having gotten messy from recent events.

Down in front of the transfiguration room James was talking with Sirius and Remus, and Kendall and Alyssa were talking.

Then, to a great misfortune, a certain Leslie Medston was heading towards James.

"Uh…James." Alyssa said.

"What?" James said, his hand immediately reaching for his hair, messing it up, thinking Lily might be coming.

Alyssa just eyed behind him, and James turned around.

James jumped a bit, not expecting to see Leslie standing just a few inches from him. He quickly took a step back, making sure that previous events don't repeat themselves.

"Hey James!" Leslie said.

"Please get away from me." James said, not wanting to sound mean, but he said it rather forcefully.

"Oh? What's wrong." Leslie said.

"Please stay away from me, I have a girlfriend, and I don't like you." James said.

"Oh come on! Evans! Why are you even going out with someone like her?" Leslie said.

"Because she's not a trollop like you!" Sirius said.

Leslie disregarded him. "I know you like me." Leslie said, edging towards James.

James was backing up. "I like Lily, and I would never go out with you." James said.

"Oh yeah?" Leslie said. "Well I don't see Evans anywhere, do you?"

Someone just taped Leslie on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Looking for me?" Lily said, and then she slapped Leslie across the face.

James' eyes widened, he was so shocked at what Lily just did.

"Way to go Lils!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius!" Alyssa hissed.

"Looks like little Miss Lily has a bit of an edge to her after all." Leslie said, and then slapped her back.

Sirius started bouncing around the hallway saying, "Catfight! Catfight!"

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled, and ran over to Sirius, making him stop.

Lily was about to lunge at Leslie, but James caught her at her shoulders, and held her back.

"James-let-go-of-me." Lily said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Lils no." James said, still holding her back. "Don't stoop to her level."

"She needs to pay!" Lily said, still trying to get out of James' hold on her. Thank goodness that James was a quittitch player, or he might not have been strong enough to hold her back, Lily was putting up quite a fight.

"Lily! Lily stop!" Kendall said coming over to Lily.

"I'm not going to let her get away with this again! You know what happened last time!" Lily said, still struggling.

"Lily, it's not worth it." James said.

"James is right Lily, don't even bother, she's not worth it." Kendall said.

"Maybe not to you!" Lily said, and then broke out of James' grip, ran towards Leslie, and gave her another huge slap, leaving a red handprint on her face.

"You little b-!" Leslie started to yell, and she was about to hit her back, but Lily was quicker than her. Lily grabbed Leslie's hand, and shoved it back.

"Don't even think about it." Lily said.

Lily was about to slap Leslie again, but James ran back up to Lily, and pulled her away.

Lily lunged again, but James held a tighter grip around her waist, and pulled her back further.

"Lils, come on, you don't want to do this." James said.

"Wrong." Lily said.

"Moony, tell McGonagall that Lily isn't feeling good so I took her up to her room." James said to Remus.

"Sure mate." Remus said.

James dragged Lily down the hallway. A few hallways down Lily almost got out of James' grip, so he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the heads room.

"Lily what's wrong with you?" James asked.

Lily had given up on trying to get away, James was far too strong.

"I'm sick of being a push-over, I needed to give that little excuse of a person a piece of my mind for once." Lily said.

"Lily you aren't a push-over." James said. "You know what the right thing to do is, and you do it." He said.

"Maybe from your point of view." Lily said in a very nasty tone.

James put Lily down.

"Fine then!" James said. "Go on, go run back and give her a piece of your mind." He said. "Go on, go get a detention, go ruin everything that you have worked for. I'm not stopping you!" James said, and then started to walk away.

Lily didn't move. It was if James had just suddenly slapped some sense into her.

"James." Lily said, but James kept walking.

"James please." Lily said, catching up to James. "You're right, I shouldn't have done that." She said.

James stopped. "No Lily you shouldn't have! It was my problem to handle, not yours."

"But I couldn't let her do that to you again! Look what happened to us last time! I broke up with you last time because of her! I couldn't let that happen again." Lily said.

James stopped, and turned to look at her. He could tell by the sincerity in her voice that she really was concerned.

"I know Lily….I know." James said. "That just wasn't like you to go up to her and slap her!"

"I know." Lily said, feeling ashamed.

"And we know magic! What if she got really pissed and did some kind of horrible spell to you like Snape did! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she hurt you."

"I know." Lily said. "I…I'm sorry. I guess the bad side of me came through, and I just couldn't control it." Lily said.

"I didn't even know that you had that kind of side in you!" James said. "I could barely hold onto you! You have quite a lot of strength in the tiny bit that is you." James said.

Lily smiled, feeling good that James called her skinny (in different words of course.) and that he complimented her on her strength.

"It was wrong of me to do that." Lily said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." James said. "I could never be angry with you."

Lily just gave him a look, hinting that he was just pretty mad at her a couple minutes ago.

"Well…never for more then 5 minutes." James said.

Lily grinned, and James leaned down and kissed her.

They then started walking towards the heads room.

When they were just about there Sirius bolted over to them.

"Oh Miss Evans!" He said to Lily.

"Yes." She said.

"I now have a new found respect for you! Did you see that mark on Medston's face! Brilliant!" Sirius said.

"Um…thanks." Lily said, not quite sure how to respond.

"It sure was nice of you to go bouncing around the halls advertising the little 'dispute.'" James said, in a quite sarcastic tone.

"What can I say?" Sirius said.

"You can say…" But Lily cut him off.

"Uh, Sirius, I think that someone is waiting for you." Lily said, noting the end of the hallway, where Alyssa was standing.

"Right then! I shall be off!" Sirius said. He met Alyssa at the end of the hallway, and the two turned the corner, and were out of site.

"What a loony." James said.

The two then entered the heads room.

"Right, I have to clean up this mess." Lily said, talking about all of her books that were still sprawled across the floor.

James gave a little laugh, remembering earlier before, and how her books ended up on the floor.

"What?" Lily asked, as she was picking up her books.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff." James said.

"Right." Lily said, knowing that there was more to it, but she just shrugged it off.

"Kind of wish you would have stayed here instead of going to class now don't you." James said.

"Not really." Lily said.

James just gave a puzzled look.

"I know what I did was wrong, but it was oh so satisfying." Lily said with a smile.

James laughed. "Guess I can't blame you. It really was quite satisfying." James said.

Lily picked up all of her books, and brought them to the desk in her room.

Lily then came out of her room. "Hey James, can you come here, I wanna show you something." She asked James.

"Sure." He said.

Lily then went into her room, and James soon followed.

Lily laid down on her bed, and stared up at the canopy.

"What did you want to show me?" James asked.

"Come here." Lily said, and patted the empty space next to her on her bed.

James hesitated for a minute, and then went over.

"Lie down, and then look up." Lily said.

James, still a little hesitant, did as she said.

'Wow, Lily's bed is comfortable.' James thought to himself.

James was now laying down next to Lily.

"Look up." She said.

James looked up, and was completely astonished.

"What? How did you? Wow." James said.

Lily had bewitched her canopy to show the night sky, and right now, there were shooting stars, constellations, and so much more, all above them.

"I bewitched it." Lily said.

"It's just like the great hall." James said.

"Yeah, it's a similar charm." Lily said.

"Isn't it…" Lily started to say.

"Beautiful." James said.

"Yeah." Lily said, looking at the canopy, unaware that James was looking at her when he said 'beautiful.'

* * *

**NOTE:** PLEASE READ THIS...

I will be on vacation for a week starting te 17th so i will be unable to uptade until the 24th. I might be able to get another chapter in before that, butI have finals, so i doubt it. Please don't think that I am not updating, I will update as soon asI get back. Thanks.


	18. Planning

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 18- Planning

They just laid there on Lily's bed for a while. Lily staring at her enchanted canopy, James staring at her, and then eventually, Lily fell asleep.

James then tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and then left her room, closing her door.

James wished that he could just stay there forever, next to her, watching her sleep, and then falling asleep next to her. But James knew Lily better, it would completely freak her out if she woke up, and he was next to her. So, alas, James went into his room, and fell asleep the instant his head touched his pillow.

The next morning Lily woke up from a refreshing nights sleep, and got up, showered, and got ready for the day. It was very late, Lily had completely missed breakfast, and it was almost lunchtime.

Lily finished getting ready, and left her room. She had to talk with James today about the Farewell Ball, only for seventh years, and they had to plan it. Lily had a feeling that James was still sleeping, so she went over and knocked on his door.

She heard a bit of a moan, but no response otherwise. Yep, he was in there, still sleeping.

Lily let herself in, went over to his bed, sat down on the edge of it, and gave him a bit of a shake.

"James." She said. No response. "James. Come on, you have to get up, it's lunchtime." Still no response. "Oh come on." She said. Then Lily had an idea. "This will wake you up." She then leaned down, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes opened, and he kissed her back, taking her by surprise.

Lily then broke away. "Hey! You were awake this whole time weren't you?" She asked.

"Maybe. I just wanted to see what you would do." James said with a sparkle in his eye.

Lily laughed, and then kissed him again. But this time, he pulled her down from her sitting position, to a laying position, so that she was on top of him, and began kissing her some more.

After a while she broke away, and rested her chin on his chest. "How can you do that?" She asked.

"Do what love?" He asked.

"Just sweep me off my feet like that at any moment you choose." She said.

James grinned. "Just the Potter charm." He said.

Lily gave out a small laugh. "You are just too full of yourself." She said, and then leaned back down and kissed James again.

James was in heaven. He was still in bed, Lily was on top of him, and they were kissing. James just went with the moment.

After a bit more snogging…

Lily felt herself melting into James, she knew that she had to go, but didn't care, all she wanted was to stay there in his arms.

James' hand slowly started moving up Lily's back, along her creamy skin. Lily was lost in the moment, and was completely giving in.

When Lily realized how far James' hand was up her back, not that she didn't like it, she reached back, pulled his hand back down, and broke away.

"Come on, we have a meeting with McGonagall." Lily said. She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, and then hopped off of his bed, and skipped out of the room.

James slightly cursed under his breath. Partially at himself, getting a little to close to Lily's likings that she broke away….and for Lily breaking away. He wanted to stay right there forever.

But, he got up, got dressed, and met Lily in the heads common room.

"I don't understand how guys get dressed so fast." Lily said as James came out.

"Well we don't really give a flying rats arse about how we look." James said.

Lily just eyed him.

"And well, you know, I always look just smashing don't I?" James said, in a partial kidding way.

Lily rolled her eyes, and they both headed out of the heads room.

In McGonagall's office--

"As you two know, you will be planning the Farewell ball. It will be held in a week and a half, after NEWTS are over." McGonagall said.

Lily and James both nodded.

"I know that it is not that far away, so I hope that you two have been doing some planning." She said.

James eyes widened, he didn't plan anything.

"Of course professor, I have a few ideas, and I almost have it narrowed down to one." Lily said.

James just looked over at her, and was so thankful that Lily planned ahead.

"Excellent Miss Evans." McGonagall said. "Anything to add Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Uh…nope." James said. "I really like Lily's ideas." He said in a tone trying to convince her.

McGonagall just eyed him, almost seeing right through him. "Very well, you two may go." She said.

James and Lily stood up.

"But remember," McGonagall said, "You will be working alone on this, the prefects are not required to help you, this being a 7th year ball after all." She said.

"Don't worry professor, we have everything under control." Lily said, assuring her.

They both left her office, and headed outside.

"So what are your plans?" James asked.

"I don't have any plans!" Lily said.

"What?" James said.

"Am I always the one who has to think of everything!" Lily said.

"Well…no, but you said to McGonagall…" James said, quite confused.

"I was just bluffing!" Lily said. "I have been so busy studying for NEWTS that I have barely had time to plan for the ball."

"Oh." James said. "Well good bluff, you had me convinced."

Lily just gave out a small laugh. "Lets go outside and work on it, its only a week and a half away." She said.

They both went outside, and sat down by one of the trees.

Lily got out some parchment, and started writing ideas down.

James was just daydreaming, thinking about the morning, and wishing that he was still upstairs with Lily.

"How about it is only for the 7th years, but they can bring dates from other years. Is that okay?" Lily said, turning to James, waking him up from his daydream.

"What? Huh? Oh yeah, that's good. Good idea." James said, pretending that he was paying attention the whole time.

Lily just sighed, rolled her eyes, and went back to work.

James took out a struggling golden snitch from his pocket, and started letting it go, and catching it again, when it seemed like it was out of reach.

Lily was concentrating on the Ball ideas, but she was so annoyed with James, seeing him out of the corner of her eye.

"UGG!" Lily yelled, and grabbed the snitch just as James let it out of his hand again.

James was a little shocked, not expecting Lily to react like that.

"Will you quit it!" She yelled. "It's bad enough you aren't helping, but at least _pretend_ to help?" She said. "And that catching the snitch this is _bloody _annoying." She said.

James just smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, quite annoyed.

"You love. You are very cute when you are angry." He said.

"Oh don't _even_ start with m-" She started to say, but was cut off.

James leaned over and kissed her square on the lips.

Lily was very taken back, but didn't mind so much, because she knew that no matter what, James probably wasn't going to help with the ball, so what was the use being mad at him?

"Are we interrupting something?" Sirius said, as he walked over to Lily and James, with his arm around Alyssa.

James broke away. "Not at all Padfoot." James said.

"Well good then! We shall join you!" Sirius said.

Lily gave a little blush, said hi to Alyssa, and went back to work.

A little while later Kendall and Remus came over and joined the rest of the group. Peter had gone into the kitchens to get some after lunch…lunch.

"Hey Kendall, what do you think about this?" Lily said, and showed Kendall her plans.

"Smashing." Kendall said. "But maybe you should add some more flowers…" Kendall said.

But all three boys shouted, "No!"

"Oh bullocks, you don't even know what the plans are yet." Lily said.

"Well you have to show me, I am working with you, you know." James said.

"Well, in order to be working _with_ me, it would require doing _work_." Lily said.

"Oh alright, alright, what do you want me to do?" James asked, giving up.

"Make the food arrangements, and the music arrangements. And I don't know, set up the garden all nice." She said.

"All of that?" James said.

"Oh you want to take my jobs? Doing all of the seating arrangements, setting up the stage and dance floor, charming the ceiling and lights, making a dress code, making notices, excreta, excreta. Is that what you would like to do?"

"Oh look, they are bickering like an old married couple. How sweet." Sirius said.

Lily just gave him an evil glare, and he backed off, knowing how hard she could hit if she was mad.

"Alright, I'm sorry Lils, Ill do that stuff." James said.

"Good." She said.

"But…can I have my snitch back?" James asked.

* * *

(Thanks for all the comments guys. Hope you like this chapter, I can probably update soon.)


	19. Farewell Ball Part One

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing. And to answer a question, yes obviously the year is ending, but I am not going to end my story there. I don't know if I am going to go until their death, but I have some really great ideas for after school. Enjoy! And review!)

* * *

Chapter 19- Farewell Ball Part 1

(NEWTS are over, and it is now time for the Farewell Ball)

Lily had invited Kendall and Alyssa to her room to get ready for the ball. The three girls were primping and doing hair.

"So what color is your dress?" Lily asked Kendall.

"It's purple. Here…" Kendall said, getting out her dress showing Lily.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Lily said.

Kendall's dress was a floor length purple dress with a swooped down neck, and thin straps that kris-crossed in the back.

"Thanks." Kendall said.

"What about yours Alyssa?" Lily asked.

Alyssa held up a beautiful maroon dress. It was strapless, but it was very elegant and classy.

"Marvelous." Lily said. "It really compliments your hair."

"Thanks." Alyssa said.

"And yours?" Kendall asked Lily.

Lily held up a white spaghetti strap dress that had a straight cut, and was floor length. It had sparkles very thick at the bottom, which got less and less as the sparkles went up so that there were barely any towards the top.

"Wow. You win. Hands down." Kendall said.

Lily laughed. "I agree." Alyssa said.

"Oh come on guys! Your dresses look beautiful!" Lily said.

The three changed into their dresses.

"I don't care what you say." Kendall said. "But James is going to drool when he sees you in that."

"Oh rubbish, and you think Remus won't drool when he sees you? Or Sirius when he sees Alyssa?" Lily said.

Alyssa gave a little blush, but Kendall wasn't finished with her argument.

"Oh come on Lils, you know James is going to be speechless when he sees you." She said.

Lily finally gave in. She smoothed her dress down and said, "Do you really think so?" Looking at herself in the mirror.

"Duh!" Kendall said.

"Is it too tight? I mean is it two showy?" Lily asked.

"Alyssa, will you please help me here?" Kendall asked.

"Lily, you look great, you really do." Alyssa said. Lily smiled. "What jewelry are you guys going to wear?" She asked, trying to get to a new topic.

"I am thinking…oh gosh. I don't know." Kendall said.

Lily and Alyssa laughed.

"How about some Amethyst earrings and…no necklace. You look fine without one." Lily said.

"Good idea." Kendall said.

"Alyssa, you would look really smashing with some ruby earrings, and a matching necklace." Kendall said.

"Thanks that would look good." Alyssa said.

"I am thinking crystals for me." Lily said.

"That would look brilliant." Kendall said.

"How about dangling earrings and just a plain crystal necklace?" Lily asked.

"Perfect." Alyssa said.

All three girls finished getting ready. Lily had her hair up in a twist, with some loose strands falling around her face. Kendall had her hair down straight, and Alyssa had her hair in a half-up with tight curls falling to her shoulder.

They did a quick makeup fix, and decided that it was time to head out.

Kendall went first, then Alyssa, then Lily.

Remus, Sirius, and James were on the couches in the heads common room chatting, but all immediately silenced when the girls walked out.

Remus just had a big grin on, while Sirius' eyes were widened, and James' eyes were widened, and his mouth open.

Kendall walked up to Remus, who gave her a kiss. Alyssa walked up to Sirius, her arms crossed, feeling a bit shy. "You look amazing." He said.

Alyssa blushed. "Thanks." She said.

Kendall was linked arms with Remus, as was Alyssa with Sirius, and they started to head out.

Lily walked up to James and smiled.

"Wow." He said. "You…you…you look…_beautiful_." James said, almost at a loss of words.

Lily gave a shy smile. "Thanks." She said. "You look great too."

"Not nearly half, or maybe even a fourth as good as you. And that's saying something." James said.

Lily laughed.

'God she has a beautiful laugh.' James thought.

"Shall we go?" He asked her, holding out his arm.

She linked her arm with his. "We shall." She said.

The three couples went down to the ball where they met Peter, who was standing near the refreshment table.

"Wow, you guys did a great job!" Kendall said to Lily and James.

The who place was decorated like an enchanted forest. The dance floor looked like a lake, so when you were dancing, it looked like you were dancing on water.

There were trees along the edges, with bushes and flowers in front of them. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, and there were fairy lights on the tables.

A voice broke through the crowd. "Now everyone please settle down for a moment." Dumbledore said.

And everyone hushed.

"I would like to tell you how very pleased I am with all of you. You have come so far, and I see bright lights in all of your futures." He said. "It has been my greatest pleasure having you all as students, and with great sadness I must say goodbye to you this year. With all of that in order, I wish you the best of luck, and if the head boy and girl would start off the first dance, of the last ball."

James held a hand out to Lily, of which she took.

He leaded her out onto the 'lake' and they started dancing. Soon many couples were out on the dance floor.

"Thank you." Lily said, as her and James were dancing.

"Thanks for what?" James asked, twirling her around.

"For not giving up on me." She said.

"I could never give up on you, and I never will." James said.

"And you will never have to." Lily said. "I will always be yours."


	20. Farewell Ball Part Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 20- Farewell Ball Part 2

James almost couldn't believe his ears. He gave a big grin and kissed her softly on the lips.

Once he broke away, he twirled her around and then dipped her. She was laughing and once he pulled her back up, they both smiled.

Shortly after, the song ended.

"Do you want some punch?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily said, and the walked over to the refreshments table.

"Having fun?" Lily asked Kendall as she and Remus walked over to them.

"Very." Kendall said. "And I saw you having some fun yourself." She said, but out of James' earshot.

Lily just gave her a kind of annoyed smile, and then they both laughed.

Soon Peter, Sirius and Alyssa joined them, and they all sat down at one of the tables. All of them were talking and having a blast.

A little later a slow song came on, and James stood up. "May I have this dance?" He said, holding his had out for Lily to take.

"You may." She said, taking his hand and standing up.

Soon after, Remus asked Kendall to dance. Sirius and Alyssa decided to sit this one out, and stay to talk with Peter.

The two couples were dancing, along with many others. Lily had her head rested on James' shoulder and her arms around his neck, and James had his arms around Lily's waist.

"This has been the best night ever." James whispered to Lily.

Lily looked up at him, her arms still around his neck. "Why?" She asked.

"Cause I am here, with you, and we are dancing." James said.

Lily smiled. "Well we danced at the last ball."

"Not like this." James said.

Lily just gave him a confused look. Then the song ended.

"This time you are officially mine." James said, as they started to head off of the dance floor.

Lily would have start to put up some kind of argument, but James silenced her with a long kiss.

When he pulled away, Lily's eyes were still closed, but when she opened them and looked up at him she met his eyes, and his smile.

"Come on, I want to show you something." James said, grabbed her hand, and led her to the garden.

Although confused, Lily followed without a word. When they were almost at the garden Lily said, "James when are we going?"

"You'll see." James said. He then put his hands over her eyes, and led her outside.

"James…." Lily said, in a worried tone. "What are you doing? This is all too familiar."

"Come on, trust me." James said. "Last time I surprised you, it was a very good surprise, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Lily said.

"Well then trust me." James said.

"Oh fine." Lily said.

James led her out to the garden, and then when she was in the right place, he removed his hands from over her eyes.

Lily let out a gasp and put her hands over her mouth.

"You asked me to make the garden look nice, didn't you?" James said, remembering when Lily told him what his jobs for the ball were, and he did just as she had said, and maybe a bit more.

"I completely forgot." Lily said, still astounded.

"Do you like it?" James asked.

"Do I…do I like it?" Lily said. "I love it! It's beautiful."

"I'm glad." James said, grinning.

James had set up the garden with every kind of flower imaginable, and some that you couldn't imagine. There was a fountain spurting out glowing water. All of the trees surrounding them had fireflies in them. And not just a few, they were lit up like Christmas trees with them. It was like a firefly show.

Lily turned to James, put her arms around his neck, and gave him a huge hug.

"You are the greatest." She said.

James kissed her forehead. "Not as great as you." He said. Then he grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, there is still one more thing."

"Oh my." She said, and followed along with him.

He pulled her along for a while, and then they reached a hill.

James then let go of her hand, and laid down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Come on, lay down." He said.

Lily was confused, but did as he asked.

She looked up and saw the night sky, with millions, trillions, of stars in the sky.

Lily gasped.

"It's like your canopy, only real." James said.

Lily just looked up in awe.

She then moved over closer to James, and laid down right next to him. He put his arm around her, and they laid there.

"I couldn't think of a better way to end my last night at Hogwarts." Lily said.

James smiled, and then looked at her. "I could." He said.

Lily gave him a confused look.

James then leaned over and kissed Lily. He leaned over more so he was slightly above her. She ran her hand through his hair as he kissed her.

And there they were. There last night at Hogwarts, kissing under the stars.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Yes, I know it was all fluff, but I can't help it. Hope you like it. Review please!) 


	21. The Time is Now

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 21- The Time is Now

Lily stood in her doorway, taking one last look at her room. With a sigh, she took her trunk out, and closed the door behind her.

It was the last time she would ever be at Hogwarts.

She plopped her trunk down near the door, where it would soon magically appear on the train, and then slumped down on the couch.

She wiped a tear from her eye, realizing how much she would miss Hogwarts, and how good it had been to her.

She sat with her arms crossed, and tears slowly falling down her cheeks, taking in the past 7 years. Thinking about where she was then, and where she is now. Particularly on the James subject; how she loathed him then, and she loved him now.

James came out of his room, with his trunk, to see a crying Lily on the couch.

"Lils, what's wrong?" He asked. James was very excited to be going, unlike Lily.

Lily was immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, tears still in here eyes. "Huh?"

"Lily, why are you crying? What's wrong?" James said, coming and sitting down next to her.

"I…I can't believe it's over." She said.

"But why be sad about it? We are starting the rest of our lives now; shouldn't it be exciting? Not sad." He said.

"Hogwarts has been my home. It's a scary thought for me, knowing that I'm not coming back." She said.

"But you still have your whole life ahead of you." James said.

Lily turned to him. "I don't have a huge home to go back to, like you do." She said. "I live in a muggle world, and yes of course I love my parents to death, but my sister, god she is horrible, and she is getting married. I don't have that much going for me right away when I get back." She said.

James started to understand now. He had always had the luxury of a huge house, magical family, lots of money, no siblings, always getting what he wanted; Lily had none of this.

"Well you know what they say, when one door closes, another one opens." James said, trying his hardest to be helpful.

Lily looked him deep in the eyes. He had a small smile on; she could tell that he was really trying to make her feel better.

She quickly stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Yeah…you're right. No need to get upset. It's stupid to cry over something like this."

James then stood up. "Lily, it's never stupid to cry. If you need to cry, the worst thing to do is hold it in." He said.

Lily was standing with her hands over her mouth and nose, trying to hold in her tears that were trying to get out.

Within one swift movement she turned and leaned on James' shoulder, and started letting out huge sobs.

"I need to cry." She said, between sobs.

James just hugged her, as she cried on his shoulder.

"Everything I know is here." She said. And then between sobs she started to say. "All of my friends are here." Sob. "My whole life is here." Sob. And then in a smaller voice. "You're here."

James took a step back, and put his hands on Lily's shoulders. "Lily, everything will be fine, I promise. And I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Lily looked up into his eyes, hers still tear filled.

"But…but how do you know things aren't going to change? What i…if I drift apart from everything, and loose it all?" She asked.

"Because I won't let them change." James said.

Lily gave him a big hug. "I don't want to loose you." She said, in a whisper.

"Lily, you will never loose me." He said.

After a minute or two James decided to try to lift Lily's spirits.

"Listen Lily, I think that right now, your friends need you down stairs. The graduation ceremony is going to be very soon, and you need to be down there. Why don't we celebrate all the good things that have happened, and worry about the rest later?" James said hopefully.

Lily backed away. "You're right. It's a time to celebrate." She said.

"That it is." James said.

Lily wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting. And we wouldn't want a sad head girl now, would we?" James said.

Lily let out a small laugh. James grabbed her hand, and they both headed for the great hall.

In the great hall--

James and Lily sat down next to their friends at the Gryffindor table, and chatted for a while, until silenced by the headmaster.

"To end this year, I would like to personally thank you all for being such wonderful students. It has been a most wonderful year, and I hope all of you enjoy your summers." Professor Dumbledore said.

There was a bit of clapping, and then they were silenced once more.

"To our seventh years, I wish you all the best of luck, and I will miss you dearly. Let us give a round of applause to our seventh years."

Everyone clapped, and all of the Seventh years cheered.

"I would like to give a special thanks to our prefects, if you would please rise."

The prefects rose, greeted with applause, and then they were seated.

"And a very special thanks to our head boy and girl, if you will please rise."

James and Lily stood up, greeted with an enormous about of applause. They took their seats.

"Thank you all for a wonderful year, and now, you may head to the Hogwarts Express. Good luck."

Everyone piled out of the great hall, and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

James, Lily, Kendall, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Alyssa all took a seat together in a compartment on the train.

Throughout the train ride, they shared stories from the past years, had many laughs, ate some candy, and had a blast. There were a few snogging sessions in the bathrooms, mostly by Kendall and Remus, and then the train finally arrived at platform 9 ¾.

They boarded off the train, and passed with their trunks through the platform.

Lily ran with her stuff up to her parents, and greeted them with huge hugs.

"Mum! Dad! I've missed you so much!" She said.

"Oh dear, we missed you too!" Mrs. Evans said.

"How was your last year?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Oh it was brilliant!" Lily said. She then looked over and saw everyone standing near by. "I've got to go say goodbye to all my friends." She said.

"Okay dear, we will be waiting by the car." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily then headed over to James, Kendall, Remus, Sirius, and Alyssa. Peter had already left.

They all started giving each other hugs, and started saying their goodbyes.

Lily gave quick hugs to Sirius and Remus, and then to Alyssa.

"Have a great summer, be sure to write." She said to Alyssa.

"You too." Alyssa said.

Lily then gave Kendall a big hug.

"We've got to get together so much over the summer." Lily said to Kendall.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get home." Kendall said.

All of the couples were then saying goodbye.

Lily walked over to James, and he gave her a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Lils." James said, hugging Lily.

"I'll miss you too." She said.

"I'll send you an owl as soon as I get back, seeing as when we can get together." James said.

Then they broke out of their embrace.

"See you soon." James said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Lily smiled, and then started to head off, holding onto his had as long as she could, and then letting go.

She turned, heading for her parents car, until she stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lily!" James yelled, running up to her.

Lily turned around.

"You didn't think I was going to let you leave without a good by kiss, did you?" He asked, grinning.

Lily smiled back.

James then pulled her close, giving her a long, passionate kiss, before finally breaking away.

* * *

(A/N: **This is not the last chapter! **I am still going on, I have many more ideas for this story. And for anyone who didn't get the title...'The Time is Now' Well, the story is obviously called 'Now or Never' meaning that this is James' last year, and he has to win over Lily. Well this being their last time at Hogwarts, and he has won her over...the time is now.) 


	22. Getting Permission

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 22- Getting Permission

Lily got out of the car, and took a step onto her lawn. It was good to be back home. She walked into her house, her dad was helping her with her trunk, and went up to her room.

On her way up, she saw Petunia.

"Hey Petunia." She said.

Petunia just glared at her.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Lily said, trying to be nice, even though Petunia hated her, mostly because she was a witch.

"Thanks." Petunia said coldly. "How are you freak friends?" She asked, with no interest what so ever.

"They are great." Lily said, going along with it, there was no use fighting. "In fact, I should be getting a few owls from them right now."

Petunia let out a disgusted noise, and went downstairs.

Lily sighed, and went to her room. She put her trunk at the foot of her bed, and laid down on top of her bed.

She was just thinking about random things, when she was awaken from her day dream by a tapping.

Lily immediately jumped up and went to her window. It was an owl. But as she let the owl in, she was a bit confused, she had never seen this owl before.

She was used to the brown barn owl that Kendall would always send her letters with, but this owl was snowy white.

She gave the owl a pet, said thank you, and then took the letter. The owl didn't leave though. 'I guess he was directed to wait for a response.' Lily thought.

She then opened the letter. It was from James.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I told you I would write as soon as I got home! And so I am. How long does it take you to get to your house? Don't you have to use some kind of muggle vehicle or something? Well I hope that you can apparate over here, cause I can't wait that long to see you again. I hope you can come here real soon, I'm sure it must be a living hell over there getting stuff ready for you sister's wedding. Get back to me as soon as you can. You can send your letter with my owl, he will wait for you._

_Love, _

_ James_

Lily immediately got out some parchment and wrote him a response.

_Dear James,_

_I'd love to come by your house. I can't be sure when yet. My parents have just gone out to get some wedding invitations. No doubt Petunia will want me out of the house when everyone is setting things up so I don't do something 'freaky with my magic' when people she knows will be there. I'll ask my mum what the best time would be when she gets back._

_All my love,_

_ Lily_

She rolled up the parchment, attached it to the owl, and the owl took off.

Lily took out a book, and started reading. Not too soon after that, her parents got home.

"Hello love, we're back." Mrs. Evans called up.

"Dinner in 30." Mr. Evans said.

Lily was about to head downstairs to help with dinner, but stopped when she heard a tapping on her window.

It was James' owl again. Lily was a little confused. She sent him a response. 'I wonder what else he wants.' Lily thought, as she let the owl in.

_Dear Lily,_

_Well maybe when your sister is getting ready and everything, and when she wants you out of the house…you could stay here! Sirius is already here, he practically lives here, and we could invite Remus, Kendall, and Alyssa here (Peter is off to his grandmothers) and have a little party. Wouldn't that be smashing? Well, let me know when you can. My owl will wait again if you like. Still missing you._

_Love,_

_ James_

Lily laughed. He was one to get excited. Lily put his letter with his previous one, and headed downstairs.

"Hey mum." Lily said as she went down to the kitchen. "Where's Petunia?"

"Oh she is over at Vernon's." Mrs. Evans said.

"Oh." Lily said. This seemed like a good time to ask about going to James' house. "I have a question," She started, "Would it be alright to stay at James' house for a bit when Petunia is getting ready for her wedding? We all know she doesn't want me around, and Kendall is going to be there."

Her mother finished putting the dishes away, and then turned to her.

"Is this the James Potter that tried for years asking you to go out with him, and this year he finally won your heart over, and you are now going out with him?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes." Lily said shyly.

"And you would be staying at his house with your friends?"

"Yes." Lily repeated.

"So you expect me to let you go off to a boys house and stay a few nights?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes." Lily said. Mrs. Evans just looked at her. "Oh come on mum! I am 17, almost 18 years old! You can trust me to make my own decisions!"

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Oh I guess you're right. You are old enough to make your own choices. I suppose you can go."

"Oh thank you mum!" Lily said, giving her mother a big hug. "I have to go write back." She said, heading upstairs.

"Dinner is in a few minutes." Mrs. Evans said.

"Okay, I won't be long!" Lily said as she headed upstairs.

She got out some parchment, and started her reply.

_Dear James,_

_My mum says I can go! Can you believe it? I never saw that one coming. Well Petunia is starting all of her arrangements on Thursday, so is it alright if I can come by then? I doubt that my parents will allow me to apparate, because they still want me to be used to muggle customs, so I will probably have to drive over. And if you could write me back with your address that would be helpful. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_ Lily

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry that this is going so slow, but i __promise_ that i have some really funny ideas coming up. I just have to connect things with these slightly boooooring chapters. The next chapter is going to be much funnier. Thanks!)


	23. Muggle Ways

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 23- Muggle Ways

It's Thursday…

"Mum, can't I just apparate there?" Lily asked her mother, as she helped her load her stuff into Lily's car.

"Dear, I am so proud of you for knowing how to…um…apparate, but I don't want you to loose touch with your old customs." Mrs. Evans said.

"Oh alright." Lily said, wanting to satisfy her mother.

"Now do you have all of your things?" Mrs. Evans asked, Lily nodded. "Now how long will you be staying there?"

"A few days, give or take." Lily said.

"Oh, okay. Be sure to call." Mrs. Evans said.

"I don't think they know what a phone is mum, but I will send an owl." Lily said.

"Oh, right. Okay then. Have a good time sweetheart." Mrs. Evans said, giving Lily a hug.

"Thanks mum, I will." Lily said, and then got in her car.

Mrs. Evans waved, as Lily pulled out of the driveway.

After about a half hour, Lily arrived at the Potter Estate.

"Oh my goodness." Lily said as she pulled up to the Estate.

James' house was enormous. It was Big and white, three floors. It had a front porch, and a lake on one side. There was a huge forest around it, and a huge pool in the back yard.

Lily parked her car, got out her bags, and started up to the house carrying them.

Lily was walking towards the house, staring at how big it was, until she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Why hello love." James said, walking across the lawn.

Lily turned to him, and saw a smile on his face. She met it with a huge grin.

She immediately dropped her bags, and started to run over to him. She was so excited to see him again.

James was so happy to see her, and even more happy when she started running over to him.

Lily ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a huge kiss.

James was forced to take a step back because Lily had come at him so quickly, but then, once he regained balance, he put his arms around her waist, and kissed her back.

Once she finally broke away, they met each others eyes.

"Nice to see you too." James said.

Lily laughed.

"Your house is _amazing_." Lily said.

"Thanks." James said. "I see you had to drive here."

Lily looked at her car. "Yeah, mum insisted." She said.

"Ah." James said. He then grabbed her hand. "Lets show you your room, shall we?" James said, and then headed towards the house.

Lily nodded. She started to head to her bags, to bring them up, but James stopped her.

"We can just levitate them up you know." He said.

"Oh yeah, right." Lily said. "Sorry, but I don't usually use magic at my house."

James levitated her bags up, and they followed them up the stairs.

James led Lily to one of the many guest rooms.

When he opened the door for her, her eyes widened.

The room was almost identical to her heads room.

"It's lovely." She said.

"Thought you would like it; seeing as how much you liked your heads room." James said.

Lily put her stuff down, and then an all too familiar voice was echoing through the halls.

"Is Lillian here? Is she?" Sirius' voice came bouncing through to her room.

"Yes, yes she is." James said.

"Why hello Lillian!" Sirius said, coming up to Lily and giving her a huge hug.

"Um…hi…Sirius…I can't breathe." Lily said.

Sirius let go. "So sorry." He said, and then turned to James.

"So Prongsie, have you told her about the party?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet." James said in an annoyed voice.

"What party?" Lily asked.

"Well, since Kendall, Remus, and Alyssa are coming tomorrow, we thought that we would invite some other people from Hogwarts, and have a pool party." James said.

"Oh, okay." Lily said. She was a bit worried about James seeing her in her bathing suit. 'But why am I worried?' Lily thought. 'He is my boyfriend. Oh whatever, at least Kendall and Alyssa will be there.'

"You okay?" James asked, seeing Lily spacing out a bit.

"What? Oh, yeah sorry, I'm fine, I just spaced out." Lily said.

"Well I say we should get some snacks." Sirius said.

"Are you guys going to go to the supermarket?" Lily asked.

James and Sirius just gave her a weird look.

"You know the grocery store. The food story." Lily said.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's a _store_ with _food_." James said.

"You…you mean…there is a _store_…with FOOD?" Sirius asked Lily in amazement.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Lily asked.

"Our house elf always gets us our food, how are we supposed to know where it comes from?" James said.

Lily just put a hand up to her face, and dragged it down.

"Are you telling me you have never been to a food store before?" Lily said in disbelief.

"Is it like heaven? An entire store with _food_?" Sirius asked.

"Oh dear." She said. "Come on boys, we are taking a drive." Lily said, and headed downstairs with James and Sirius following her.

Sirius' eyes widened when he saw Lily's car.

"Oh my god! Lily has a car!" Sirius said.

"Yes, I have a car." Lily said.

"I thought those things were made up!" Sirius said.

"No, they are as real as you and me." Lily said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I drive it? Can I drive it?" Sirius said.

"You thought they didn't exist, so obviously you don't know how to drive." Lily said.

James laughed.

Lily got in the drives seat, James got in the front seat, and Sirius sat in the back.

"Whoa!" Sirius said. "This is bloody brilliant!"

Lily then turned the key, and started driving.

"Holy hell! It moves!" Sirius said.

James and Sirius started cheering as Lily drove, and she couldn't help but laugh.

They pulled up in the parking lot to a food store, and got out.

"Oh, oh dear." Sirius said, looking at the huge building. "This, this is heaven."

"You are crazy Padfoot." James said, giving Sirius a shove.

Sirius didn't notice, he just looked up in awe at the huge building.

"Thank goodness not many people come here on Thursday, you wont look suspicious to _too_ many people." Lily said.

They walked in, and Sirius just looked around in amazement.

Lily walked up and got a cart. "Come on." She said.

"Ooh! I want one!" James said, running up and getting a cart.

"I'm going to go to the chips isle, you guys can go and pick out what you want." Lily said. "Can I trust you with him?" Lily asked James.

James saluted at Lily. "Of course love, he is in my hands." James said.

Lily laughed, and headed off.

"Come on Padfoot." James said.

Sirius hopped into the shopping cart. "Push me around!" Sirius said.

James then pushed Sirius around through the isles.

They were weaving around through the isles, until Sirius spotted something. Sirius tried to say stop, but then just hopped out of the basket, knocking it over, and he fell out of it. James then fell over too, because the basket fell over.

"Ouch! Padfoot! What was that for?" James said, standing up.

They were in the pet food isle.

"It's…it's bacon!" Sirius said pointing to a bag of bacon pet treats.

"Padfoot! It's dog food!" James said.

"And it's bacon!" He said, opening it up, and eating a piece.

"We have to pay for it first!" James said, trying to grab it from Sirius, but he pulled it back.

"And it's mad good!" Sirius said. "Oh come on Prongs, try it, try it, it's bacon!"

"No it's not! It's bacon _flavored_ dog food!" James said.

"Oh whatever." Sirius said, taking another.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lily said, coming down the isle.

"Lily! It's bacon!" Sirius said, pointing to the bag with a piece of bacon and a dog on it.

"There is just no reasoning with him." James said.

Lily sighed, and then laughed. "Come on guys, I got some snacks, lets pay and get out of here." She said.

The three headed to the cash register, and put their items up.

They got a strange look from the cashier, as they paid for an open dog treat bag, and then went and loaded the bags into the trunk.

"So I see you two had fun." Lily said.

"Loads! I'm coming back here for sure!" James said. Lily laughed.

"Vits vacon!" Sirius said, through a mouthful of bacon flavored dog food.

Lily sighed, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Once they got back, they brought the grocery bags into the huge kitchen, and then headed outside.

"I'm gonna take a dip in the lake? What about you guys?" James said.

"Sure thing mate." Sirius said.

"Uh…I'm fine." Lily said. "You have a lake?" She asked.

"Yeah, in the side yard." James said.

They walked up to the huge lake, and Lily widened her eyes.

"Wow, it's huge!" She said.

James took his shirt and shoes off, and jumped into the lake.

"Come on!" He yelled to Sirius and Lily.

"I'm fine." Lily said.

"Oh no you are not!" Sirius said, coming from behind her. He scooped her up, and then threw her into the lake.

Lily screamed, as Sirius threw her into the water.

James and Sirius broke out into laughter.

Lily came up from the water, and walked out, her eyes raging with fury, heading for Sirius.

"Oh, oh no you didn't!" She yelled at Sirius.

"Why yes I did." He said laughing.

"Sirius Black!" She yelled, coming towards him.

"I just did it for Jamsie here." Sirius said, noting her shirt.

Lily looked down, and you could see her bra right through her white shirt.

Lily screamed, and then pushed him into the lake, but he grabbed her arm, and she fell back in with him.

James was in an uproar of laughter.

The three then started a water fight, and stayed in the lake until the sun went down.


	24. Party Time

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 24- Party Time

The next day Kendall, Remus, and Alyssa came over to the Potter Estate, and were all show to their rooms.

Lily heard a nock on her door, she went to open it, and saw Kendall and Alyssa standing there with big grins on.

"Miss us?" Kendall said.

All 3 girls squealed and gave a big group hug. Alyssa and Kendall then went into Lily's room.

"So what up?" Lily asked.

"Nothing too much." Alyssa said.

"We brought our bathing suits here so we could all get ready together." Kendall said.

"Oh, okay." Lily said. "Lets see them!"

Alyssa held up a hot pink halter bikini top and matching hot pink bottom.

"Ooh! I love it!" Lily said. "What about yours Kendall?"

Kendall held up a black halter bikini top with all different colored polka dots and a matching bottom.

"Oh I love it." Lily said.

"And what about you?" Kendall asked.

"Uh…well…I'm not sure." Lily said, moving over to her bed, and sitting down on something.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing." Lily answered.

"What is it!" Alyssa said.

"If you guys see what I am going to wear, you are gonna make fun of me and try to change my mind." Lily said.

Kendall went over to the bed, and snatched the bathing suit from under Lily.

She held it up, it was a dark green with a kris-cross back, but it was a one piece. And Kendall was not pleased.

"What the hell is this?" Kendall said.

"My bathing suit." Lily said shyly.

Kendall let out a huge sigh. "Why would you wear something like this to a pool party when your _boyfriend_ is there?" Kendall asked.

"That's exactly why I'm wearing it!" Lily said, trying to snatch it back, but Kendall was faster.

"No, no, no, no, no." Kendall said. "You are wearing a bikini! You have the most perfect body for a bikini! Why would you wear this?"

"Kendall is right, Lily." Alyssa said. "Out of all of us, I am the shyest one here, and I'm still wearing a bikini."

Lily didn't respond.

"Okay, this thing is going away." Kendall said, and she transfigured it to a white bikini with very thin straps.

"No way!" Lily said.

"Go put this on." Kendall said holding it out to Lily.

"I am not going in that!" Lily said.

The three girls walked out of Lily's room.

"I can not believe I am going in this." Lily said, with her arms folded.

"Lily, James already saw you in worse then a bathing suit." Alyssa said.

All three girls stopped.

"He what!" Kendall said.

"Not like _that_!" Lily said. "How did you find out?" She asked Alyssa.

"Sirius told me." Alyssa said.

"What happened?" Kendall said.

"Yesterday when I came here James and Sirius were getting in the lake, but I didn't want to go in, so Sirius threw me in, and I was wearing a white shirt, need I say more." Lily said.

Kendall started laughing. "So what the problem!" Kendall said, pushing Lily's back, forcing her to go downstairs.

"The problem is," Lily hissed. "That James already looks at me like I am the most gorgeous girl in the world when I have clothes on, so how do you think he is gonna look at me when he sees me in this?"

Kendall just shook her head in frustration.

"Lily, you are going to be fine." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, once I figure how to transfigure this thing back!" Lily said, trying to run back upstairs, but Kendall grabbed her arm, and started pulling her to the doors to the pool.

"Lily, be brave, okay?" Kendall said. "It is just a bloody bikini, it wont make any difference."

Lily took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I'm good, I'm good." Lily said, trying to give herself some confidence.

"Yes you are, now go." Kendall said, pushing Lily through the back doors leading to the pool.

As soon as Lily was outside, she saw Sirius, Remus, some other guys from Hogwarts, and…James.

Lily's eyes immediately widened. "Oh god, I can't do this." She said, turning around trying to get back inside.

But Kendall and Alyssa were there, and the caught her, turned her around, and started making her come with them.

"Yes, you can do this. Calm yourself, you are completely over reacting." Kendall said.

"Lily, James thinks your beautiful, weather you are wearing a one piece or a bikini." Alyssa said, trying to cheer Lily up.

"So why can't I be wearing a one piece then?" She said, still being forced to walk over with them.

"Because…" Kendall said, "We know he really wants to see you in a bikini."

Lily just looked at her in disbelief.

When they finally got over to where the boys were Lily had an idea.

Alyssa and Kendall said hi, and then Lily said, "Hey, um, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Then she started to walk back to the house, but Kendall grabbed her arm. Through a forced smile, Kendall said, "_Are you sure you have to go right now_?"

"_Positive_." Lily said, also through a forced smile, and yanked her arm back.

Lily headed back and Kendall just turned back to everyone and sighed.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Lily…she is a strange one." Kendall said.

Remus, Sirius, and James just looked at her.

"She's embarrassed to be seen in a bikini." Alyssa said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Jamsie here already saw her with a wet white shirt on." Sirius said, laughing.

"Yeah, well that didn't exactly help matters." Alyssa said, sort of harsh to Sirius.

"She's really embarrassed? Because of me?" James asked Kendall.

"Yeah, and well I suppose everyone else, but mostly you I guess." Kendall said.

"How'd you get her to wear a bikini then?" Sirius asked, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Kendall transfigured her one piece into a bikini." Alyssa said.

Sirius let out a huge bark of laughter. "The look on her face must have been priceless." Sirius said.

James punched him in the shoulder.

Sirius pretended to be mortally wounded, and stumbled back, and took a fall into the pool.

Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes.

"So…why would she be embarrassed to be in a bikini in front of me?" James asked.

"Dunno." Alyssa said.

"Lily is a strange one, and remember what happened at last year's pool party?" Kendall said to Alyssa.

"Yup, that wasn't good." Alyssa said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"It was an all girls pool party, and one of Leslie Medstons' friends unhooked the back of Lily's bikini." Kendall said.

"Oh god." James said.

"Yeah, I mean luckily Lily was quick enough to grab it before it fell down all the way, but that could also be one reason." Kendall said.

"I'll go try to talk to her." James said, heading for the house.

Kendall ran up behind him. "Uh, bad move. Me or Alyssa will go."

"I'll go." Alyssa said.

Alyssa headed to the house. When she walked in, she saw Lily sitting on the stairs.

"Hey." Alyssa said.

"Hey." Lily said.

Alyssa sat down next to Lily.

"There's a party outside, you should be there, not in here." Lily said to Alyssa.

"So should you." Alyssa said.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Why are you so worried about being in a bikini?" Alyssa asked.

"I just am shy like that, and you know the clothes I usually wear. I never show this much skin." Lily said, lifting her hands, noting that most of her skin was showing.

"Well you wore a bikini last year." Alyssa said.

"And we all know how that turned out." Lily said.

"Well." Alyssa said. "If I can wear a bikini, you sure can. These people aren't like the people at the party last year. They are just here to party, not unhook bathing suits." Alyssa said.

"I guess you're right." Lily said standing up. "And I don't look that bad, right?"

"You look great." Alyssa said.

"Thanks." Lily said. "Lets party."

They both headed back outside.

"You _have_ to tell me what happened when you took Sirius food shopping." Alyssa said.

"Oh my god, he was _crazy_!" Lily said.

Lily started telling Alyssa all about their little escapade to the supermarket as they walked over to their friends.

"You okay?" James asked, as they came over to him Remus and Kendall.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lily said. "I was just going to the bathroom."

"Right. Okay." James said, deciding to shrug it off.

James smiled at Alyssa in thanks.

She smiled back, and shrugged.

"Hey you all!" Sirius yelled from the diving board.

They all looked up.

Sirius then pulled down the back of his bathing suit trunks and mooned them all.

Alyssa put a hand on her forehead and shook her head.

Lily, Kendall, Remus, and James laughed.

James then said to Remus, "Hey _MOONY_, better run! Padfoot is _MOONING_ you!"

Remus just looked at James, and gave a small laugh.

"Take cover!" James said, grabbed Lily's hand, and they both jumped in the pool.

Alyssa didn't really get it (she doesn't know about Remus being a werewolf) but she jumped in anyway.

Sirius then pulled up his trunks, and dove into the pool.

"Might as well join in the fun?" Kendall said, trying to lift Remus' spirits.

Remus smiled, and they both jumped in the pool.


	25. Music and Rain

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

(A/N: Much thanks to my cousin (you know who you are) for helping me with the previous chapter. You sure have funny ideas. And much thanks for all the reviews!)

* * *

Chapter 25- Music and Rain

Lily gave Kendall and Alyssa a big hug, as she stood at the front door of the Potter Estate saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you guys _so_ much." Lily said.

"We'll miss you too Lils." Kendall said.

"We have to send owls and pick a date to get together." Alyssa said.

"Definitely." Lily said.

"See ya Moony." James said to Remus.

"Yup. Thanks for having us." Remus said.

"No problem." James said. "And sorry for the pool incident."

Remus sighed. "Eh, no hard feelings."

James smiled.

"I'll see ya in a little bit too Prongs." Sirius said.

"Why? Where are you going?" James asked.

"I thought I would bring home my lovely lady, and leave you some time alone with yours." Sirius said with a wink.

James laughed. "Right then, off you go, but we are having your favorite for dinner, so don't keep my mum worrying, you know she always has a fit." James said.

"Will do, you know how it is with me and food. I won't be late." Sirius said. "Come on love, lets be off." He said to Alyssa.

Kendall, Remus, Sirius, and Alyssa headed off, and James then shut the door behind them.

"So then love, what do you want to do?" James asked.

"Oh, I dunno." Lily said, skipping about. "I want to explore the rest of your house!"

James laughed. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's bloody huge, I have only seen like, not even half of it!" Lily said, and started skipping through the halls.

James laughed as Lily skipped about like a little girl, and followed her.

After going in a few rooms, one room in particular caught Lily's attention.

"Ooh!" She said, heading into the music room. "You have a music room!" She said.

"That we do." James replied, still finding it humorous how fascinated Lily was with his house.

"Can you play anything?" She asked.

"I used to play a bit of violin and French horn when I was younger, but I stopped." James said.

"Wow! You have a grand piano!" Lily said, going over and sitting down at it.

"Yup." James said. "Do you know how to play?" He asked.

"I've been playing since I was four." Lily said.

"Wow, you must be brilliant at it." James said, sitting down next to her.

"Well, not really. I never got that good since I couldn't take lessons during the school year." Lily said. "But I do remember some songs."

"Well," James said, "Lets here one."

Lily shook her head.

"Oh, come on!" James said. "Pretty, pretty, please?" James asked, batting his eyes.

"Oh alright." She said, giving him a slight shove. "You are so childish."

"Me? I'm not the one skipping through my house." James said.

"Would you like me to play or not?" Lily asked.

"Sorry love, do go on." James said.

Lily started playing _Hungarian Dance No. 5._(If you don't know this song, I suggest listeing to it cause it is a mad good song, and then you will know how it souds! heehe)

James looked at her as she played. He noticed how serious she looked when she was playing, and how she seemed to be really into it.

When she finished, he was still staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

James just smiled. "That was beautiful." He said.

Lily slightly blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks." She said.

James was just about to lean over and kiss her, when there was suddenly a loud boom.

They both jumped.

And within a split second, the sky opened up, and it started raining.

"Damn thunder storms." James said.

Lily tapped him on the nose as she said, "Naughty, naughty, boy!"

James just laughed. "What?" He said.

"Thunder storms are the best!" Lily said. "Because…that means rain, and you know what rain means."

"A hell of a good time." James said, having his spirits brightened, remembering that him and Lily had their first kiss outside in the rain.

"That's right." Lily said. "_And_, it isn't cold this time." Lily said, knowing exactly what James was thinking.

James smiled.

"Come on then, I'm in the mood for a bit of a dance in the rain!" Lily said, then she got up, and ran to the back doors, and out to the backyard.

Lily threw her arms up in the air, and started twirling around.

"Come on then!" Lily yelled through the noisy rain. "Join the fun!"

James just laughed. One day Lily could be too shy to go swimming, and the next she was bold and outrageous, dancing in the rain.

James then went up to her, put his arms around her waist, lifted her up a bit, and started twirling her around.

Lily tilted her head back, and put her arms back; letting the rain fall down all over her as James spun her around.

When he finally put her down, she looked up at him, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

James was mystified by her dancing emerald eyes, and Lily was pulled into his hazel eyes.

Sirius had just gotten back from bringing Alyssa home, and he was about to yell, "Hey Prongsie! Having a bit of a romp, are we?" But he saw the way that James and Lily were looking at each other, and then went into the house, without them even noticing.

Lily and James continued to stare into each other's eyes, until James couldn't take it anymore, and he leaned down and kissed her.

After a minute, Lily broke away and said, "Hey. Last time we were out dancing in the rain, I got kiss _you_. Not the other way around."

James smiled.

"I think it's only fair if I get to do it again." She said.

"My mistake." James said with a smile. "Go right on ahead."

Lily smiled, and then she kissed him.

So there they were, kissing in the rain, once again. James holding Lily close, Lily holding herself even closer.

* * *

(Note: Yes I know that they already danced in the rain and whatnot, but who gets tired of dancing in the rain? I love the rain. And without doubt in my mind, music and rain are two of life's greatest pleasures.) 


	26. The Last Day, and the Night Before

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 26- The Last Day, and the Night Before

It was Lily's last day at the Potter Estate, before heading back home, in preparation for her sisters wedding. Preparation that actually _involved_ her, that is.

"Lily. Lily get up. Come on!" James voice came from very near to Lily.

Lily just pulled her covers over her head, and held them tight.

"Lily! Come on! It is past lunch time! You can't sleep forever! It's your last day here, come on!" James said.

"I need sleep." Lily said very weekly from under the covers.

"And you have had plenty. Come on then, get up!" James said.

"I'm very tired. I was up late last night." Lily said.

James laughed.

_The night before…_

_Lily woke up from a click on her window. She stood up. There it was again. Lily went to her window, and saw that James was throwing rocks up on her balcony doors._

_She opened her balcony doors, dodging a rock that came up, and leaned over the edge of her balcony._

"_What are you doing!" Lily said in a loud whisper._

"_Come on down." James said. "I want to show you something."_

"_You're crazy." Lily said. She then took a look inside, and then back down and James. She saw the eager look on his face, and decided to go. "Oh, alright. I'll be down in a minute." She said._

"_Okay." James said, with excitement in his voice._

_Lily turned to go inside, but then stopped when she heard James' voice again._

"_Could you climb down the lattice?" James asked. "I don't want to wake up my parents."_

"_Sure, just let me get changed." Lily said, and then went into her room._

_She got changed into jeans, a soft yellow top, and put her hair in a ponytail._

_Lily then went back out to the balcony and James immediately got up from the grass of where he was sitting and waiting._

_Lily reached over to the lattice, and started climbing down. She then looked down, and got a knot in her stomach, having a deep fear of heights._

"_Don't worry." James said, as if he could sense her fear. "I'll be here to catch you."_

_Lily took a deep breath, and started down again. Lily was almost at the bottom, when she misplaced her foot, and then started to fall._

_She would have let out a scream, but remember that everyone else was sleeping, so she screamed on the inside._

_Luckily she was not that far from the ground, and as promised, James was there to catch her._

_She fell into his arms, and let out a breath of relief._

"_Thank you." She said._

"_No problem." James said putting her down._

"_So where are we going?" Lily asked._

"_Come on, I'll show you." James said._

_He then grabbed Lily's hand, and they headed towards the woods._

"_Oh dear." Lily said. "Are we going in there?"_

"_Yup. Come on." James said._

_With a gulp, Lily followed him into the woods, clinging onto him._

"_Lumos." James said, holding out his wand for some light._

_They headed deeper into the forest, and Lily clung onto James tightly._

"_Where are we going?" Lily asked._

"_Shh." James said. "We're almost there."_

_They soon came to a stream, with a bridge going across it._

_They stepped onto the bridge, and then stopped midway._

"_Okay, now, let me do the talking, don't say anything, until I tell you you can." James said._

"_What?" Lily asked._

"_Just trust me, okay?" James said._

"_Okay." Lily said._

_James smiled, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

_He then cleared his voice and said. "Hello, this is James Potter. I am here with my girlfriend Lily. Would it be alright if we took a look around?"_

_Lily was madly confused, but stayed silent._

_Suddenly something floated up from the water, and it was glowing. Lily wasn't quite sure what it was._

_It was a fairy._

"_You may." A voice came, from the glowing creature._

_Suddenly 9 more fairies came out of the water, and started flying around them, leaving trails of glowing light, until they were enclosed in a golden orb._

_Suddenly the orb disappeared, and they were somewhere completely different._

"_Thank you." James said._

_Lily just looked around in amazement._

_James then turned to her. "Okay, you can talk now."_

_But what James didn't know, was that Lily couldn't talk. She was at a loss of words._

_They had been transported to some sort of Fairy Land._

_There was a huge waterfall, with rocks, and flowers all around it. It was no ordinary waterfall though. This waterfall was spurting glowing pink water, and falling down white rocks._

_There were trees everywhere, with unimaginable flowers in them. Vines reached up every tree, and you could barely see the sky, with the thickness of the trees._

_Everywhere there were glowing lights; fairies._

_Lily was still speechless._

"_Pretty neat, huh." James said._

_Lily finally found words. "How…what…how did you find this place?" Lily asked, in a whisper._

"_It's okay, you don't have to whisper." James said._

_Lily nodded._

"_Well, when I was a kid, I always would explore through the woods." James said. Lily nodded. "And then one day, I came up to the bridge we were on, and I just stood there, leaning on the edge, thinking." James continued. "Mostly about you actually." James said with a smile. Lily smiled back. "So, then suddenly, just like before, a glowing light came up from the water, and I was quite taken back. It then told me that it had been watching me explore the woods, and I seemed like a good enough person; in tune with nature, and all that jazz." Lily nodded. "So, it asked me my name, I told it, and then it asked me if I wanted to see the Fairy World. Naturally I said yes, and well, here we are."_

"_I see." Lily said, still taking it all in. "So this…this is Fairy Land. Just conveniently in your back yard?" Lily asked._

"_Yup." James said. "You see, fairies sometimes disguise themselves as fireflies. So they had watched me for a long time, and then decided to let me come in."_

"_Really?" Lily asked._

"_Yeah. So always let fireflies go when you catch them, cause it could be a fairy!" James said._

_Lily laughed. "Okay, I'll be sure to."_

"_And then, once the trusted me enough, and took me here, they told me that I could bring one person at a time here. It couldn't be very often, because they have their lives to live, but I could every so often." James said. "They also told me that it has to be someone that I trust, and someone who would never share their secret."_

"_So you chose me?" Lily asked, quite flattered._

"_Of course." James said. "Could you imagine taking Sirius here? He would destroy everything!" _

_Lily laughed._

"_No really, of course I chose you, you can always be trusted." James said._

_Lily smiled._

"_You won't tell, right?" James asked, just making sure._

"_Of course I won't." Lily said._

"_Good." James said. "Now come on, you have to see something."_

_James then took Lily's hand, and headed into the forest._

_They came across many fairies, of which they said hello to, and finally reached a break in the woods._

_There was a white gazebo, with morning glory twisted all around it._

"_Wow." Lily said._

"_Yeah." James said. "They made it for the humans that come here. It has all kind of magics on it." He continued. "You feel really energized when you step in it, and if you are sick it heals you right up. But overall, it just makes you feel good."_

"_Really?" Lily asked._

"_Yup." James said. "Want to try?" He asked._

"_Sure." Lily said._

_James then held out his hand, Lily took it, and then stepped onto the gazebo._

_Lily felt a tingling sensation go all through her body, she instantly felt energized, and very happy._

_She looked over at James, who was smiling at her._

"_Pretty neat, huh?" James asked._

"_It's amazing!" Lily said. "It feel like…as if…"_

"_Energy just past right through you." James finished for her._

"_Exactly." Lily said._

_They just gazed at each other, feeling so uplifted from the magical gazebo._

_Lily turned to look at the trees, and noticed a lot of light. Well, a lot more light then before._

"_James what time is it?" Lily asked._

"_I dunno." James said. "Why?"_

"_Because I am starting to see a lot more light." Lily said._

"_Well the time is completely different here." James said._

"_Oh." Lily said. "Okay."_

"_But, we have been here a while, do you think it's time to head back?" James asked._

"_Oh, I don't know, whatever you want. I could probably stay here forever." Lily said with a laugh. "But I suppose we should get going."_

"_Okay." James said._

_They walked off of the gazebo, and immediately the energy that they felt was gone._

"_Excuse me." James said to one of the passing fairies. _

"_Yes." A voice came from the glowing fairy._

"_Do you think you could transport us back to the bridge in the human forest?" James asked._

"_But of course." The fairy said._

_And within just a moment, 9 fairies joined their fellow fairy, and began spinning around them, just like before._

_Before they knew it, they were back in the woods._

"_That was strange." Lily said. "How do they do that?"_

"_Magic." James said._

_Lily smiled, and then hugged him. "Thank you so much for taking me there. That was the most amazing place I have ever been." She said._

"_Anything for you love." James said._

"_I can't hardly believe that just a few moments ago I was in Fairy Land!" Lily said._

"_One of your childhood fantasies?" James asked, as they headed back to the house._

"_Isn't it every girls?" Lily said._

_James laughed. "I wouldn't know." He said._

_Lily laughed._

_When they reached the house, they came up to under Lily's window._

"_Do you think you can climb back up?" James asked._

"_Pretty sure." Lily said._

"_Well I'll wait here, just incase you fall again." James said._

"_Thanks." Lily said, as she started to climb up the lattice._

_She didn't fall, or stumble, and she safely reached her balcony._

"_Goodnight." James said from below._

"_Goodnight." Lily said. She then blew him a kiss, and James smiled._

_Then she went into her room, and closed the balcony doors._

_She then collapsed on her bed, and immediately fell asleep, without changing back to her nightclothes._

"Well you can't stay asleep forever." James said.

Lily then finally turned facing him, and pulled the covers down from over her head.

"Oh fine." She said.

James smiled.

"But only because it's my last day here." Lily said.

She then got up, and gave a big stretch and yawn.

"You never changed out of those clothes?" James asked.

Lily looked down, and saw that she was still in the same clothes from last night.

"Guess not." She said.

"Well are you coming down for a late lunch?" James asked.

"I suppose." Lily said. "But once I change."

James just stood there.

"Shoo, shoo!" She said, waving her hands towards the door. "I'm not changing when you are still in here."

James sighed. "A guy can only hope." He said.

Lily gave him a look, and then he left.

"I'll be down in a moment." She said, right before he closed the door.

"Alright." He said, closing the door.

Lily then changed into a sundress, and let her hair down in soft curls.

She then met up with James and Sirius downstairs and the table, where they were eating.

Sirius was stuffing his face like a mad man, and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

After they finished eating, James said, "Up for one last swim in the pool?"

"Okay." Lily said.

"Oh really? Even after you last episode at the-" Sirius started to say, but James kicked him under the table. "OW!" Sirius yelped. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

James just looked at him, telling him to shut up.

"Well, I'm not the on who mooned us all." Lily said.

James was happy that Lily didn't appear to be embarrassed like last time.

"Well Jamsie here started a whole 'take cover' act with Moony." Sirius said.

There was silence, and then everyone laughed.

Lily stood up. "I'll go get changed." She said.

"Me too." James said, standing up.

"Same here!" Sirius said.

And the three of them headed upstairs.

Kendall had transfigured Lily's other bathing suit to a green bikini with black straps and edges.

For some reason Lily didn't feel shy anymore. Good thing some sense was slapped into her.

She changed, and met James and Sirius outside, who were already in the pool.

Lily jumped in, and they played volleyball in the pool.

Sirius was out of luck. He was no match for James and Lily on one team.

After a while Sirius gave up.

"Alright! Alright! NO fair! I give up." Sirius said, getting out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Oh, I'm going in. I'm all pruney. It's ruining my perfect complexion." Sirius said.

James and Lily laughed.

Sirius then gave a wink at James, and then looked at Lily.

James then widened his eyes, knowing what his friend was silently saying to him, looked at Lily and back at Sirius.

Sirius just laughed and walked away.

"After knowing him for my whole life I still don't understand him sometimes." James said.

"I don't get how you understand him _most_ of the times." Lily said.

James laughed.

"Do you wanna go in the hot tub?" James aked.

"Ooh! You have a hot tub?" Lily said, very excited.

"Sure do." James said, getting out of the pool, Lily following him.

They walked over, away from the pool, to find a hot tub.

James took the cover off, and then Lily jumped excitedly and got in.

"I take it you like hot tubs." James said, as he climbed in.

"Yeah." Lily said, leaning back, relaxing. "I have only been on one once, but I love them."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yup. It was after my cousins wedding. We had to stay at a hotel because they live far away, and the hotel had one." Lily said.

"Oh." James said.

Lily laid back and relaxed for a bit, but after a while, she sat up straight, and looked over at James, who was looking at her.

"What?" She asked. As she watched him looking at her.

James just smiled. "Nothing." He said.

Lily eyes him suspiciously, but then smiled back.

James then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, and then pulled away.

But Lily didn't have enough.

She leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips, which was a surprise to James that she had come back over to him.

James pulled her closer, touching her exposed back, which sent shivers up Lily's spine, but she still didn't pull away.

Lily pulled herself closer, and raised up a bit, so that she was now a little above James.

James deepened the kiss as he brought his hand up her back. Unlike last time, Lily didn't refuse.

He glided his hand gradually up her back, which was wet from the water, and eventually moved up to her neck, as he combed through her hair.

She had her hands on his shoulders, but moved them back, around his neck, pressing herself up against him, gliding her fingers through his hair.

Sirius came outside, calling for Lily and James, because it was time for Lily to leave.

"Okay, you two lovebirds, it's time for Lillian to head off." Sirius said.

James just lifted one hand, and waved him away, as he continued to kiss Lily.

"Right then." Sirius said. "Five more minutes." He then walked away laughing.

…

Lily had packed all of her things, and headed downstairs, her trunks levitating down behind her.

As she closed the trunk, she turned to face James and Sirius.

Sirius came up and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for taking us to the food store!" He said, as he finally released her. "I had a bloody blast!"

Lily laughed. "No problem."

She then gave James a big hug. "Thanks for everything." She said.

"Thanks for coming." James said.

Lily smiled, gave him a quick kiss goodbye, and got into her car.

She waved out of her window as she pulled away, and when the Potter Estate was out of sight, she rolled up her window, and headed home.

* * *

(A/N: Wow, that chapter was longer then expected. Oh, and Zippy-Wings - so sorry that you don't get that much rain in NM, and talk about small world, NM is where I went on vacation when I was gone for that one week. Maybe I saw you lol. Thanks for all the reviews guys. More soon.)


	27. Preparations

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 27- Preparations

Lily sat in her living room, leaning on the arm of the chair, with her chin in her hand.

Mrs. Evans was fitting Petunia's wedding dress.

Petunia had her bridesmaids over, and they were all getting fitted.

Petunia refused to have Lily as a bridesmaid, just incase she did something 'freaky with her magic.'

But Lily's mother insisted that she at least be part of the experience. So there Lily was, watching Petunia and the bridesmaids get fitted.

After a few hours, the bridesmaids went home, and Petunia went upstairs to hang her dress up.

Lily started to go upstairs to her room to read, but as she headed up, she stopped when her mother started speaking to her.

"I'm so sorry dear. I know this must not be much fun for you, but it is Petunia's special day." Mrs. Evans said.

"I know." Lily said. "It's fine. I just wish she didn't think I was a freak."

"Oh I know dear. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Evans said.

"It's fine mum. At least I'm actually going to the wedding." Lily said.

"Why don't you bring someone? To the wedding? A friend? Maybe a _special_ friend that you can be with during the wedding?" Mrs. Evans said.

"Mum, do you think Petunia would actually go for that?" Lily said.

"Well, I think we could arrange it." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily smiled. At least her parents didn't think that she was a freak.

"Why don't you bring your boyfriend…um…James Potter…is that his name?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Lily blushed and nodded.

"Your father and I _still_ haven't met him you know." Mrs. Evans said.

"I don't know mum…" Lily said.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm sure Petunia will be fine with it. She will be too wrapped up, it _will_ be her wedding day. And I want you to have _something_ to do." Mrs. Evans said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"But of course." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily smiled, and then gave her mom a big hug.

"Thanks mum, you are the best." Lily said, and then stepped back. "I'll go ask him." She said, and then headed upstairs.

Mrs. Evans smiled, and then went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Lily went to her room and got some parchment out, and immediately started her letter to James.

_Dear James,_

_Petunia is getting ready for her wedding, and I have to tell you, it is so bloody boring, and she is just very annoying. But there is good news! I was talking to mum, and she said that she was so sorry for me having to go through this and whatnot, since Petunia refused to have me as a bridesmaid, and she said I could take someone to her wedding. And believe it or not, she actually suggested you! She wants to meet you, and she says that it's only fair for me to have a guest. So I hope you can come. Get back to me when you can._

_All my love,_

_Lily_

Lily then rolled up the letter, attached it to her owl, and sent it off to James' house. She then got out a book, and started reading.

No sooner then she started reading, her owl appeared back in her room, with a letter attached.

Lily laughed at James' eagerness.

She unrolled the letter, and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Really? You aren't joking with me now? Never mind. You wouldn't do that. But really? That is smashing! I actually haven't asked my parents yet, because they are out at the moment, but heck, I don't really need their permission now do I? So of course I will come. Just tell me when and where. I probably won't be able to aparate to the wedding, so maybe I'll have to come to your house first. Well just let me know. Missing you loads._

_Love,_

_James_

Lily rolled the letter back up and put it with the rest of her letters from him.  
Thank goodness James could come, Lily wouldn't be bored. At all.

There was some unfinished business to attend.

Lily walked down the hall to Petunia's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Petunia said.

Lily walked in, and Petunia's face went blank.

"What do you want?" She said, rather nastily.

"I want to talk to you." Lily said.

"Oh really?" Petunia asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

Petunia crossed her arms. "Fine." She said.

"Well, I never got to fully congratulate you on your engagement." Lily said.

Petunia just looked at her.

"So congratulations." Lily continued. "And I really do mean that. I'm glad that you have found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and I know that you don't like me, and that you consider me a freak, but I really wish you didn't, and I hope you don't find it burden that I am going to your wedding. I hope for once, you can consider me your sister, and not a freak. You will always be my sister, and I just thought I would let you know that. So congratulations." Lily said, and then headed out.

"Wait." Petunia said.

Lily turned around.

"Thanks." Petunia said. "And even if you are a fr…well even if you are what you are, you are still my sister. And thank you."

Lily smiled. Petunia then did a very unexpected thing, and gave her sister a little hug.

Petunia then gave a little smile. Lily thought this was the best time to leave, so she gave a smile and left.

Lily shook her head in disbelief of what just happened. She then remembered James' letter, and went downstairs to ask her mom about James' questions.

"Mum?" Lily said.

"Yes dear." Mrs. Evans said, who was washing the dishes.

Lily went over to her and started to put the dishes away.

"James can come." She said. "But when should he come?" Lily asked.

"Good." Mrs. Evans said. "Well, the wedding is at 1:30pm on Saturday. Will he be going straight there?"

"Well actually…he will have to um…aparate. So can he just aparate here a little before, so he can drive with us?" Lily asked.

"I suppose." Mrs. Evans said. "Is he going to need to stay overnight? Because we will be getting back from the reception very late."

"No I don't think-" Lily started to say, but had to take a jump at the opportunity, with her mothers open invitation. "I'll check." She said.

"Okay." Mrs. Evans said. "And you can tell him to come by around 12, that way we can have lunch before we leave."

"Alright. Thanks mum, I'll go tell him." Lily then headed for her room, and got out some parchment.

_Dear James,_

_I just asked my mum about the time and everything. The wedding is at 1:30 on Saturday, but since you will be aparating, you can come by here at 12 and have some lunch. I know you know where I live from…previous encounters in the past. Haha. You should come to the backyard, no one will see you aparate there. Oh! And there is another thing! My mum asked if you would be spending the night because the reception ends very late. (!) So tell me if that is okay also. I'll be talking to you soon._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily rolled up the parchment, and sent her owl off to James' house.

Lily got a response back immediately.

_Dear Lily,_

_Really? Yeah, that would be great! Because…of course…I will be _very_ tired and all. So I'll come by at 12 on Saturday, and I'll bring an extra set of clothes then. I'll see you then!_

_Love,_

_James

* * *

_

(A/N: Yes, I know this was one of those booooring chapters, but it has to be there as a transition chapter. The next one will be more interesting. Thanks for the reviews!) 


	28. Celebrations Part One

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 28- Celebrations Part One

Lily changed into her silver dress with matching silver strappy high-heels.

She then did a quick spell on her hair, so that there would be no frizz, just curls. Then she twisted it up, holding it up with a silver clip. She then put some silver eye shadow on (silver was her choice of the day, as you can see) and then took a quick look in the mirror.

'Well, it's as good as I'm gonna get.' Lily thought. She then put on a quick coat of lip gloss and grabbed her matching purse, and headed downstairs.

"Hey mum." Lily said, as she went into the kitchen.

"Why hello dear. Oh my, do you look lovely." Mrs. Evans said.

"Thanks." Lily said.

"I'm going up to help Petunia and the bridesmaids with their final touch-ups." Mrs. Evans said. "When will your date be arriving?"

Lily looked at the clock, it was almost 12.

"Any moment now." Lily said. "I'll go wait in the backyard for him."

"Okay then." Mrs. Evans said. "Your father is over at Vernon's, helping the men get ready. He will come back over here before we leave though, so he can see Petunia."

"Okay. I'll go wait for James." Lily said.

Mrs. Evans went up to Petunia's room. Lily put her purse down on the counter in the kitchen, and headed out to the backyard through the kitchen back door.

Lily saw that her mother had been growing lilies in the garden. Lily went over and picked one, she would bring it inside and bewitch it to be silver, and put it in her hair.

She headed over to the door, but then she heard a crack, and a pop, and there James appeared.

"Looks like I got the right house." James said with a smile.

"Looks like you did." Lily said, returning the smile.

"You look beautiful." James said.

"Thanks." Lily said blushing. "You look really good too."

James was in a grey suit. Nothing too bold. But without saying, of course he looked ravishingly handsome.

James smiled. He then gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again. Life is so boring without you." James said.

"Not nearly as happy as I am to see you. Can you even imagine how it is to live with my family? _Especially_ if they are preparing for a wedding that I am not wanted to be a part of?" Lily said, with a hint of humor.

"Well you won't be bored tonight." James said.

"No, no I won't." Lily said.

They both laughed.

"We better go inside, have a quick lunch, and then we will be going." Lily said.

"Okay." James said.

They headed inside. Lily went over to her purse, got out her wand, which she packed just incase, and bewitched her lily to be silver.

"There we go." She said, and placed it behind her right ear. "So, what do you want to eat?" She asked James.

"Anything really. What have you got?" James said.

Lily opened her refrigerator. "Well…" She said. "We have cold cuts…turkey, ham, pepperoni, salami, roast beef…any of that sound good?" Lily asked.

"Sure, everything." James said with a laugh.

Lily laughed, and grabbed everything. "I'll get it all and let you choose." She said.

Lily then placed it on the kitchen table, where James sat down. She then got some bread, lettuce and tomato.

After they ate lunch, James helped Lily clean everything up.

"Well, as you can see, my house isn't as huge and wonderful as yours is." Lily said with a laugh.

"It's perfect." James said.

Lily smiled. "So do you want to put your stuff upstairs?" She asked.

"Sure." James said.

James grabbed his bag that he brought with him, containing his overnight necessities.

Lily let him upstairs to her room, when she was just about to her room, Petunia came out of her room, heading to the bathroom, which was between the her room and Lily's room.

Petunia was carrying her wedding dress in her hand, going to the bathroom to change into it, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lily and…someone she didn't know.

"Who is that." Petunia asked.

Lily froze, and turned to her sister.

"Uh…this…this is my boyfriend James." Lily said, hoping that someone had told Petunia about Lily bringing a friend to her wedding.

No one told her.

"You're one of those freaks, aren't you." Petunia said.

"James is a person, and that's all that matters." Lily said.

"A freak that is going to be at my wedding." Petunia said.

"If you are going to get mad at anyone, get mad at mum, cause she is the one who suggested it." Lily said.

"You _better_ not do anything…_weird_." Petunia said.

"Have I ever? Have I ever done anything that would make you assume that I would do something?" Lily asked.

Petunia didn't respond.

"No, no I haven't." Lily said, answering her own question.

"Congratulations." James said. "It's nice to meet-"

"Hah, lets go." Lily said, pulling James off to her room before he could finish.

Once they were in Lily's room, lily quickly shut the door behind them.

She then let out a long breath. "My word of advice…don't talk to her." Lily said.

"Uh…I think I'll be taking that advice." James said.

"Good." Lily said.

"Now I see what you have to live with." James said.

"Uh yeah. It's just dandy." Lily said sarcastically.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, you can just put your stuff anywhere. We don't have a guest room, so we'll probably get the extra mattress out and set you up down here." Lily said. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine." James said, completely ecstatic at the fact that he would be sleeping in Lily's room.

"I could conjure a bed or something." James said.

"Whatever you want." Lily said.

Lily poked her head out of her door. "Good, Petunia's not there. I'm gonna go tell mum that you are here." Lily said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." James said.

Lily went out of her room, and knocked on her mother's bedroom door.

James, now alone in Lily's room, took the opportunity to take a look around.

Lily's walls were painted light pink. Her whole room was very girly. She had a white four post bed and a flower bed spread. All of her dressers were an antique white with gold trim.

James went and sat down on Lily's bed. He then noticed that she had the picture of them dancing in the rain on her nightstand, just like she did at Hogwarts. Then on her bulletin board she had some pictures of herself and Kendall, and some of Kendall, Alyssa, and some other girls from Gryffindor.

These pictures seemed to cover her bulletin board, but then he saw some that appeared to be added on to it later on. There was a picture from a quittitch game, showing James catching the snitch. He realized that this was from the day that he had surprised Lily with the array of liles in the heads room. There was also a picture of Kendall, Alyssa and Lily in their farewell ball gowns, and then, James' favorite, a picture of Lily and him dancing at the farewell ball.

James smiled, and then he heard Lily opening her door. He then adverted his attention to her.

"We're going to leave soon." Lily said.

"Okay." James said, standing up.

"Mum and Dad are going in the limo with Petunia and the bridesmaids, so I'm gonna have to drive us there." Lily said.

"Okay." James said again.

"And…Dad is back, and he wants to meet you." Lily said.

"Alright." James said. "When?"

"Now." Lily said. "Come on lets go."

They then headed downstairs, and met Mr. Evans in the foyer.

"Hi dad." Lily said.

"Hello sweetheart." Mr. Evans said.

"Um, Dad, this is James. James, this is my dad." Lilly said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you sir." James said.

They then shook hands.

"Lily dear, why don't you go get your things together." Mr. Evans said.

"Uh…okay." Lily said. She then shot James a sympathetic look, and went to the kitchen to get her purse.

It only took her a minute to get her purse, but she got the feeling that her dad wanted a moment alone to talk to James.

She didn't want to leave James there too long though. So after not too long she went back into the foyer.

"Ah, the limo is here." Mr. Evans said, as Lily came back to the foyer. "Dear! The limo is here!" Mr. Evans yelled up to his wife upstairs.

"Okay dear, we're coming." Mrs. Evans said.

The bridesmaids then came down the stairs. Lily and James backed up out of the way, as they came pouring down, and outside to the limo.

Petunia then came down, followed by Mrs. Evans.

"Good luck." Lily said to Petunia, who disregarded her completely.

Petunia then went outside, getting into the limo.

"Now Lily, you know the way to the church, you can follow the limo if you need to." Mrs. Evans said.

"Yes mum, I know." Lily said.

"Well okay then. Drive carefully. We will meet you there." Mrs. Evans said.

"Okay." Lily said.

Mrs. Evans then gave Lily a hug, and then she and her husband headed outside.

Once they were gone, Lily let out a sigh.

"Well, there's a little taste of my family for you." Lily said.

"I'm so sorry about your sister. How can she think of you like that?" James said.

"You tell me." Lily said.

James sighed. "Well, as long as you know what an amazing person you are, that is all that matters." James said.

Lily smiled. "Thanks." Lily said. "But I'm really not all that great."

"Well in my eyes you are wonderful." James said.

Lily just looked deeply into his entrancing hazel eyes, searching for truth, which she found.

He looked back into her emerald eyes, just as deeply, with a smile.

"Well we better go." Lily said.

"Okay." James said. "Ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lily said.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And thanks May Olivia, happy 4th of July to you too! And Happy 4th of July to all of my fellow Americans reading my fic.)


	29. Celebrations Part Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 29- Celebrations Part Two

Lily got into the car, sat down, and turned the keys in the ignition. James sat down in the passenger seat, and they headed off for the church.

Lily didn't say anything the entire time they were in the car. When they finally got to the church, Lily parked, took the keys out of the ignition, but didn't get out of the car.

James looked at her curiously.

"Ugggggg!" Lily burst out in a annoyed screaming voice, and hit the steering wheel with her hands.

"What?" James asked.

Lily turned towards him.

"What did I ever do to her?" She half yelled. "I have never, _never,_ done any magic in front of her, and I have never done any magic that she found out about! What the bloody hell does she hate me so much?"

"Lily, don't worry about her. She just can't see what kind of person you really are." James said, trying to help.

"Before you came, I went into her room, and congratulated her and everything, and she we had this kind of 'sister bonding moment' if you could even call it that. But then, right away, I am a freak again." Lily then let her head down, and it hit the steering wheel. "I know that I shouldn't care, but she's my sister, and I just wish that she could act like a sister to me. It is her bloody wedding day, and she still hates me." Lily said. "What am I even doing here, I'm not wanted here, and I know it."

"Lily," James said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You know that your place is in there, not out here. Don't stoop to her level. Do the right thing, be the supportive one, and be there for her, weather she wants you to or not." James said.

Lily lifted her head up. "I guess you're right." She said.

Then she wiped her eyes, and got eyeliner and eye shadow all over her hand.

"Oh…that's just…perfect." She said. "Uh…give me a second."

Lily then reached into her bag, got out her eyeliner and eye shadow, and flipped down the mirror in the car, and started re applying it.

"Why are you putting it back on?" James asked. "You look perfect without it."

Lily let out a half breath, half laugh. "Not at a wedding I don't." She said. "But thanks."

After she flipped the mirror back up and put her things back in her purse, she let out a sigh.

"Okay. Let's go." She said.

James reached over and gave Lily's hand a squeeze. "It's going to be fine." He said.

"I know…I know." Lily said. "Thanks."

They got out of the car, and started walking over to the church.

Lily was already in pain from her high heels.

"Who the hell invented these things anyway?" Lily said.

James laughed. "Well, you look great in them." He said.

"I'd rather be comfortable." Lily said.

James just smiled. He loved how Lily was just herself around him, she wasn't trying to impress him or anything, she was just being herself. That is one of the many reasons he loved her.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I should have just gone on my own, and not dragged you into it." Lily said.

"Ah, but if you would have done that I wouldn't get the chance to dance with you later on." James said.

"Too true." Lily said.

James laughed and gave her a hug, right before they reached the church doors.

Lily hugged back. "Thanks for being here today." She said.

James gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you love." He said. "Come on, we better go before they get started!"

"Okay." Lily said with a laugh.

They walked into the church, and took a seat to the right in the middle. Lily could have sat up front with her parents, but decided that it would be safer to sit farther back.

After the 'I do' from the bride and groom, and then the end of the wedding, everyone went outside, and threw rice at them.

Petunia and Vernon got into the limo, and then the rest of the parties got into their cars to drive to the reception.

Lily's parents were going in one of the limos, so once again it was only James and Lily.

As they got in the car, James said, "Well that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"Could have been worse." Lily said, agreeing.

They headed off, heading to the reception, which was about 30 min away.

"Do you want to listen to the radio?" Lily asked.

"The what?" James asked.

Lily laughed. She forgot that James had only been in a car twice.

She then turned on the radio, and James was amazed.

"You can scan through the stations with this…" Lily said, pointing to a button on the radio.

James had no idea what that meant, but tried it, and he was having a genuine blast.

"This is bloody brilliant!" James said. "I have to show this to Sirius!"

Lily laughed.

When the arrived to the reception, Lily turned the radio off, and then the car.

"Let's do this." Lily said getting out of the car.

"That's the spirit!" James said.

When the arrived in the building that held the reception, they had to wait a bit before they could go in.

Lily sat down on one of the couches in the lobby. James sat down next to her.

"I really don't want to be here." Lily said. "I should have listened to Petunia and stayed home."

"Lily…" James said. "The important this is that you are here, and just try to make the best of it."

"Right. I am being a party pooper. I'll just enjoy myself. No more complaining." Lily said.

"Now that's my girl." James said, and then he put his arm around Lily.

"So how are Remus, Sirius and Peter doing?" Lily asked.

"Great." James said. "They were over last weekend. Well, Sirius is there most of the time, but he was at Mo- Remus' house for a bit. But they came over and we had a great time. Sirius got all of these new fireworks, and we set them off."

"Sounds like a blast." Lily said.

"It was." James said. "When you come back over we will have to do fireworks again, it was loads of fun."

"Okay." Lily said with a smile.

They then heard a voice, letting them know that they could head in now.

James and Lily got up, James took Lily's hand, and they headed to the reception room.

Lily saw her parents, and let James over to them.

Mr. Evans was talking with Vernon's father.

"Hi mum." Lily said.

"Oh hello dear!" Mrs. Evans said. "And hello James."

James smiled. "Hello."

"Do you know where we are supposed to sit?" Lily asked her mother.

"Well, you were supposed to sit with us dear, but we forgot that you were bringing a guest." Mrs. Evans said. "So we can either squeeze in another chair, or you could sit at the bar I suppose. I'm so sorry dear."

"No problem." Lily said with a smile. "I see no chance of an extra chair fitting, so we will sit at the bar."

"Well alright, if you're sure." Mrs. Evans said.

"Positive." Lily said.

Lily then dragged James away and over to the bar. They both sat down and James looked at Lily, a little confused.

"I bet we could have fit another chair." James said.

"Well, I don't want you to have to go through my dad's boring stories, and stupid conversations." Lily said.

James laughed. "Oh really."

"Yeah." Lily said. "And I'm sure he already put you through enough today. What did he say to you anyway? You know, earlier today."

"Oh you know…the usual 'take care of my daughter' deal, and the 'you seem like a nice young man' deal." James said.

Lily would have laughed, but she felt a little hurt. "The usual?" She asked.

James realized his mistake. 'Oh great. Why do girls pick up on things like that, especially when you didn't mean it?' James thought. "Well you know, like in all of the movies, and believe me I have heard that a lot from all of Sirius' dates." James said.

Lily realized that he really didn't mean it in a bad way. "Oh okay." She said.

"Do you want something to drink?" James said, seeing the bartender coming over.

"Probably later. I need to save a drink for when it is completely unbearable." Lily said. She then looked over to the bartender and said, "Just water please."

"Uh…" James said. "They don't have butterbeer here do they?" He whispered to Lily.

"No, they don't." Lily said.

"I'll have water too." James said.

The bartender then brought them two glasses of water.

"Taking it easy I see?" Lily asked.

"Well, no need to get drunk yet." James said with a smile.

Lily smiled back.

"They party's only started." James said.

* * *

(A/N: Well, it looks like this is going to have to be in three parts, because I finished this one at two in the morning, and it was long enough already. So three parts it is. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews guys. And happy birthday to ZippyWings, I'm glad you got your bug! Thanks again!)


	30. Celebrations Part Three

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

(A/N: Much thanks to my cousin for all of her great ideas. You have helped me a lot in this story, so here is your big thanks and credit! Hope you guys like the chapter!)

* * *

Chapter 30- Celebrations Part Three

Lily and James were just talking about what they were going to do over the rest of the summer, when the leader of the band came onto the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please."

Everyone grew silent.

"May I introduce to you, for the very first time…Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley!"

There was a huge abrupt of claps and cheering, even from Lily and James, and Vernon and Petunia came into the reception room.

After they came in, they shared their first dance together. Everyone crowded around and 'ooed' and 'ahhed' when they watched them dance.

Lily wondered how Petunia got so many people to come to her wedding; she didn't think Petunia had any friends. Or at least not that many.

After the first dance, a fast song came on, but James and Lily went to sit down.

Lily had her elbows on the bar counter, looking down as she swung her feet around under the counter.

"Um Lily." James said in a really soft voice.

"I'm taking it that they don't have firewhisky here either." James said.

Lily laughed. "No, they don't."

"Dammit." James said. "Well, do you know anything remotely similar?"

"Um, not really, but uh, why don't you try something." Lily said. Lily then looked over at the bartender. "Two coors lite please." Lily asked.

"Sure thing missy." The bartender said.

"Ooh now! Lily Evans is gonna get a little drunk now is she?" James asked.

Lily pushed him playfully. "Of course not!" She said. "One isn't going to get me drunk…well too drunk."

James smiled at his girlfriends outgoing side.

"Plus besides, I've lasted this long, but I don't know how much longer I can take." Lily said noting the wedding.

The bartender then came over with their drinks.

The two clanged bottles.

"Cheers." James said.

James and Lily talked for a long time, just enjoying each other's company. A slow song then came on.

James looked at the people heading for the dance floor, and then he looked back at Lily.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

Lily then smiled. "I'd love to." She said.

James stood up, holding a hand out for Lily, which she took.

"That is if you feet aren't hurting you too much." James said with a smile.

"Eh." Lily said. "My feet are numb by now anyway."  
James then laughed.

"And for you…I'd suffer." Lily said.

James laughed. "Why thank you." He said, in a half mock way.

They headed over to the dance floor.

James slinked his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck.

Lily laid her head on his chest, near his shoulder, and the slowly danced.

Once the song was over, they went back to their seats, and started talking

The night passed quickly enough, and it was soon time to head home.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans decided not to wait for all of the bridesmaids, and went home with James and Lily, after saying their good byes to their eldest daughter, and wishing her the best of luck on her honeymoon.

Mrs. Evans decided to drive, because she was the only one out of the group who only had one glass of wine, very early in the evening, while as the others had all had more than that to drink.

James and Lily sat in the back seat, which was quite Jammed, and were playing footsie for almost the whole ride back. Lily then just leaned her head on James' shoulder for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived back, Lily was going to set up a mattress in her room for James.

"Mum we have an extra mattress, right?" Lily asked. "If not I could just conjure one."

"Well why doesn't James say in Petunia's room, I'm sure it will be more comfortable." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily just looked at her mother.

"No really, I'm fine on a mattress…" James said.

"Nonsense." Mr. Evans said. He then shot Lily a death glare that clearly said, 'there is no way in hell or on earth that this young man is sleeping in my youngest daughters room, and so help me god for my wife even suggesting it in the first place.'

"Uh…okay then, I'll go change the sheets." Lily said awkwardly.

James followed her upstairs with a look of disappointment on his face.

Lily grabbed some fresh sheets from the linen closed in the hallway.

"Uh, sorry bout that." Lily said. "You can get changed in my room, I'll go put these on" Lily said, referring to the sheets.

"Okay." James said.

After Lily changed the sheets, and James changed into boxers and a t-shirt, Lily came into her room.

"Okay, it's all set. I just have to get you another pillow. But let me get changed first aright?" Lily said.

"Sure, I'll go wait in the other room." James said, knowing to give Lily her space.

Lily changed into a pink nightgown, that fell right above her knees, and then went to give James an extra pillow.

"Here you go." She said, tossing James a pillow, which he caught, and placed on his bed.

"Goodnight dear." Mrs. Evans said, coming up the stairs with her husband.

"Night mum." Lily said.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Evans." James said politely.

"Goodnight James." Mr. Evans said. He then gave a look meaning 'no funny business.'

James just smiled back politely, assuring him that there would be none.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans went into their room, and shut the door.

"Goodnight." Lily said.

"Night love." James said.

Lily then leaned up, and gave James a sweet goodnight kiss.

When she pulled away, she just smiled, as did he, and then walked back to her room.

James stared at her has she walked back, noting her nightgown.

Lily then closed her door.

James closed the door to Petunia's room, and had a look around.

He saw that Petunia had a bulletin board too, but it was covered with pictures of Vernon.

'Great.' James thought. 'How am I going to sleep with pictures of that fat whale surrounding me.'

James sat down on the bed, and started thinking.

He had a plan.

He waited 15 more minutes, making sure that Lily's parents were asleep, and then quietly opened his door.

He saw from underneath Lily's door that her light was still on, which meant she was still up…reading probably.

He went over to the door, and knocked on it very lightly.

Lily pulled away from her book when she heard a knock on her door.

She got up, went over to her door and opened it slightly.

"James what are you doing!" She said in a harsh whisper. "If my parents see you they will kill you!"

"Then we won't let them see me." He said smiling.

Lily sighed and let him in.

James closed the door behind him, very softly.

Lily turned back facing him, to find her face only centimeters away from his.

"Did you want something?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, what did you-" Lily started to say, but was cut off.

James leaned in and kissed her.

Lily would have protested, it being after midnight with a boy in her room, with her parents only across the hall, but she couldn't.

Lily kissed back, deepening the kiss, and put her arms around his neck.

James' toung begged entrance, to which Lily immediately complied.

James then started moving forward, causing Lily to back up.

Soon the were right up against the side of her bed, and then gracefully fell down upon it.

Lily scooted herself back further on her bed, James still kissing her.

At first James was putting his weight on his two hands, on her bed. But soon shifted it to one, his other arm reaching down her arm.

Lily ran her fingers up his neck, and through his hair. She then tilted her head back as he kissed down her neck onto her collarbone.

He then lifted up, and kissed her again passionately on the lips, she moaned a little bit, but not to loudly, as to disturb her parents.

James then went bold. He reached his free hand down to Lily's thigh, and started slowly bring his hand up higher, and her nightgown with it.

Although she knew that she wouldn't let James get _that_ far, she didn't stop him.

James couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he would get to…

But James had gone a little too far up for Lily's likings, and realized how late it was, so she pulled away, leaning her head back down on her bed.

She smiled up at him. "Come on, it's really late. It's past one. How bout we pick up on this some other time when my parents aren't across the hall."

James smiled, leaned down and gave her one last deep kiss.

"Alright love." James said with a smile.

Lily started to lift up, and James got off from on top of her.

James stood up, and then so did Lily.

She pulled down her nightgown and flattened it out a bit.

James took her hand in his.

"See you in the morning love." He said.

"It already is the morning." Lily said with a smile.

"Well then see you in the later morning." James said smiling back.

He then gave Lily a quick kiss, let go of her hand and went opened her door.

Before he left, he turned and blew her a kiss.

She blew a kiss back and smiled.

James then smiled, and shut her door.


	31. Morning

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 31-Morning

Lily woke up, smiling, remembering the night before, or rather that morning. She turned over, and looked at her clock.

It was 10am, Lily could have slept for another 5 hours, but decided that it was time to get up.

She went straight downstairs, not wanting to wake James if he was still sleeping.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she went into the kitchen. On the counter she found a note from her mother.

_Dear Lily,_

_Your father and I have gone out to say goodbye to Petunia, before she heads to France for her honeymoon. I didn't want to wake you dear, but I will tell her that you say goodbye too. There are eggs in the refrigerator, and there is bread to make toast. After your father and I see off Petunia we are going to town for a bit, so we will be back later tonight. We love you dear. Please be careful if you use the stove._

_Mum_

Lily read the note, and then went to the frige to get out some eggs. She then got some bread, and put it in the toaster. Lily could have used her magic to make breakfast very quickly, but things always tasted better the long way.

As her bread was toasting, she put two eggs in a frying pan, and started cooking them. She got some cheese out and melted it on the top of her eggs as she cooked them.

Just then, she heard footsteps, and she turned around from the stove.

"Morning love." James said smiling, coming into the kitchen.

"Morning." Lily said with a smile. "I was just making breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am." James said.

Lily laughed. She then put her toast onto a plate, and put the eggs onto the toast, and made it into a sandwich. "Here you go." She said.

"But this is your breakfast." James said.

"I'll make another." Lily said. "You want some orange juice?"

"Sure." James said.

Lily got a glass and poured orange juice into it. He then gave it to James and smiled.

"Thank Lils." James said with a yawn.

"No problem. I'm gonna cook mine now." She said.

Lily put more bread in the toaster, and then got out two more eggs, and another slice of cheese.

"This is really good!" James said, after swallowing his first bite.

"Glad you like it." Lily said.

"Did you do all of this without magic?" James asked.

"Yup." Lily said, flipping her eggs.

"But why?" James asked.

"Because it tastes better that way." Lily said. "As you can see." She turned to him smiling.

"Fure fing." James said through another bite.

Lily laughed.

James then stood up and went over to the stove where Lily was cooking her eggs.

He ran a finger down the back of her hair. "What is this thing?" James asked.

Lily giggled. "It's a stove." She said. "You cook things on it."

"Really?" James said, kissing Lily down her neck.

Lily closed her eyes, feeling bits of electricity flow through her body every time James kissed her.

She turned her head and leaned it back against him. "James…"She whispered.

"Mmhmm." James said, kissing back down her neck.

"Not that…that doesn't feel…beyond words…but my…my breakfast is going to burn…if…if you don't stop…" Lily said in a whisper, as she shivered from his touch.

"Okay." James whispered into her ear, kissed her on her cheek, and stepped back.

Lily opened her eyes, and inhaled big, then letting out a small exhalation.

She put her eggs onto her toast.

"Do you wanna finish your breakfast?" Lily asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure." James said smiling, loving the effect he had on her.

They both sat down at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast.

After they finished, Lily grabbed their dishes and put them in the sink.

"Uh…do you want to get changed and go outside or something." Lily asked.

"Sounds great." James said.

"Okey dokey." Lily said like a child.

James smiled.

They both headed upstairs.

Lily went up first, followed by James, and he watched her as she went up the stairs. He wanted her so bad, right there, he just wanted to have all of her at that very moment, but he would wait until Lily was ready, she sure was giving off signs that she was not.

Lily went into her room, and just before she closed the door she said, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." James said smiling.

Lily changed into light jean capris, and a white tank top. She brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She put on some white flip flops, and checked her appearance in the mirror. Make up wasn't really Lily's thing, she looked fine without it.

She then left her room, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

James put on some jeans and a brown t-shirt, which brought out his eyes. He then grabbed his toothbrush and headed for the bathroom.

As he walked over to it, Lily stepped out and smiled.

James smiled back and said, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Lily said with a smile.

James walked into the bathroom. 'How is it that she can look so bloody beautiful without even trying?' James thought.

Lily waited for James at the top of the stairs. When he came out she smiled. "Wanna go on the swings?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Do you know what those are?" Lily joked.

"Yes my dear, I know what swings are." James said.

Lily laughed. "Alright then." She said.

The went out through the kitchen to the backyard.

Lily sat down on one of the swings, and expected James to sit down on the other swing.

He instead came behind her and started pushing her gently so that she started swinging.

Lily smiled. "You don't have to push me." She said.

"I know, but it makes it more fun doesn't it?" James said.

Lily laughed as he pushed her higher. "Yes it does." She said.

James continued to push Lily on the swings, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

"It's like flying!" Lily said as James pushed her.

"Only not as good as the real thing!" James said as he pushed her.

"Well this way, at least I can visibly see the ground!" Lily said.

"I'm taking it that you don't like flying then." James said, as he started pushing Lily slower so she came closer down.

"Ug…ever since my first flying class. It didn't go too well, and I've always had somewhat of a fear of heights.

"No way!" James said, as her swing was almost completely stopped.

"Yes way." Lily said with a laugh.

"Well I have to take you flying then! It's one of the best feelings in the world, and you completely forget about your fears up there." James said.

"Uh…I don't know." Lily said.

"Oh come on. Pleaseeeeee. It will be so much fun." James pleaded.

"Oh alright." Lily said. She then leaned her head back so she could see him.

He smiled down at her, and then bent down to give her a kiss.

Once he broke away she beamed up at him.

"Come on lets have a contest." James said excitedly.

"What kind of contest?" Lily asked laughing.

"Lets see who can jump farther." James said. "Come on!"

They both started swinging, and when they were both at the proper height, James said, "Okay, on the count of three, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily said.

"One…two…THREE!" James said.

They both jumped, and without question, James won.

"Hey no fair!" Lily said. "You are taller then me, so that means you have an advantage cause you have longer legs!"

"Oh come on now! Don't be a sore _looser._" James said, emphasizing 'looser.'

"Ah! You little-!" Lily said.

"Be careful love, don't say something you would regret." James joked.

"Oh I won't." Lily assured him.

They both laughed.

"Come on then, show me some things in your yard." James said, he then pointed over close to the house. "What's that?"

Lily looked over to where he was pointing, and laughed. "That's a hose." She said.

"What's a 'hose.'" James asked.

Lily laughed again. "It's has water in it, and you can water plants and stuff with it." Lily said.

"No way." James said.

"Yes way." Lily said. "See look, this is the nozzle where the water comes out from."

James picked it up and looked at it, he then squeezed the handle, no knowing what it would do, and water shot out of it, and hit Lily right in the stomach.

Lily just took a step back, and looked down at her shirt in disbelief.

A look of excitement, shock, and sorry spread across his face. But James couldn't help but laugh.

His eyes widened at what the hose just did, and burst out laughing.

Lily just looked at him.

"That was _bloody_ brilliant!" James said.

Lily just stared at him. "No apology or anything?" Lily asked.

James just looked at the hose, and sprayed her again, cracking up even harder this time.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled.

She grabbed the hose from his hand, and sprayed him, only more violently, getting his hair soaked and everything.

But James just burst out laughing.

Lily couldn't help but smile at his immaturity. So she laughed too.

He just grabbed the hose back, and sprayed her again, getting her almost all soaked.

She then lunged to get the hose from out of his hands, but he wouldn't let it go.

So they both laughed, fighting over the hose. Meanwhile the hose was on, shooting straight up in the air, drenching them both.

After a while, surprisingly, Lily finally availed, and got the hose out of James' grip.

The then laughed with victory, and sprayed James with the hose.

He tried running away from her, but she chased after him.

After a while, James finally surrendered.

They decided to lay out in the sun to dry off, before trudging through the house all wet.

Lily lay stomach down, propped up on her elbows, and James lay on his back, with his head resting on his hands.

"Lets play the truths game." Lily said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Its like truth or dare, only all truth. So we go back and forth telling each other something." Lily said.

"Alright, the sky is blue." James said.

Lily let out a sigh. "Not like that, like I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it."

"Okay, shoot." James said.

"Umm…" Lily thought. "Tell What's one of your most embarrassing moments."

"Seriously?" James asked.

"Yup." Lily said.

"That time in 5th year after OWLS when you had that whole blow up at me, and everyone was watching, and you had the last word out." James said coyly.

"Really?" Lily said with a smile.

"I always had the last word." James said. "But not that time."

"Haha, okay, your turn." Lily said.

"Hmm…why did you decided to finally give me the light of day?" James asked, truly curious for the response.

"Well, you actually had a civil conversation with me without asking me out, and I saw that you weren't the arrogant bully that I thought you were." Lily said with a smile.

"Alright then." James said smiling.

"Okay, what are your best and worst memoires?" Lily asked.

"Hey! That's two questions!" James said.

"Oh well." Lily said. "Tell me."

James grinned. "Oh alright." He said. "My best memory…was when you said that you loved me." James said.

Lily smiled. "Which I do." She said.

James smiled back. "And my worst memory…was the look on your face when I pushed that Leslie git off of me when she kissed me."

Lily's smile faded, not quite to a frown, but it faded. "So I'm in the worst memory too huh." She said.

"Well only because of how hurt you were." James said, turning over on his side to get a better look at Lily.

"I know." She said, fiddling with the grass. "That…just wasn't a good day."

James wished he hadn't chose that as his worst memory, but it was true. The look of hurt on Lily's face could almost make him die; he never wanted to see her like that again.

"I'm sorry Lils, I shouldn't have brought that up again." James said.

"No, it's fine…I just wouldn't imagine that that would be your worst memory." She said, looking over at him.

"But the look on your face, the look of hurt, I could hardly stand to see you like that, and knowing that it was because of me." James said.

"But, it wasn't…it was because of that bitch." Lily said.

James was surprised that Lily Evans has actually cursed.

"Irregardless." James said. "It was still because you at least thought it was me."

"Well, that's in the past now, it doesn't matter." Lily said, wanting to brighten the subject.

"Right it is." James said. "What about you? Your best and worst memory?" James asked.

"I'd have to say the same." Lily said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah. When you told me that you loved me, and when I saw…yeah." Lily said.

James nodded.

"Although, it would be a close tie for my best memory between that, and when you took me to the fairy world so conveniently located in your backyard." Lily said with a smile.

James smiled back.

"Okay, what do you want to do right now." Lily asked, still going along with the game.

James just looked at her, her wet clothes clinging to her body, drying in the sun.

"Something that you'd slap me for saying." James said with a half grin on.

"Oh." Lily said, catching his meaning. "Well I wouldn't slap you for saying it, but I just…" Lily said.

"No, don't worry Lils, I'm a guy, so that just spells it out right there, but I love you with every fiber of my being, and I'll wait as long as you want to." James said.

Lily couldn't help but smile, she felt so lucky to have found true love.

"Good." She said, then leaned over and kissed him. "Because I love you too."

He smiled and then kissed her back.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I know that was pure fluff, well almost pure fluff, but it was needed. Next chapter will have more to it. Thanks for the reviews guys!) 


	32. Good Things Gone Awry

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

(A/N: Mucho thanks to my awseome cousin for help with this chapter. You have some great ideas And in general, thanks to both of my cousins for all of your ideas throughout my whole fic. You guys rule!)

* * *

Chapter 32- Good Things Gone Awry

It was about a week after Petunia's wedding, and Kendall was staying over at Lily's house for a few days.

It was Kendall's last night there, and the two girls were sitting on Lily's bed talking, laughing, and sharing stories, when an owl flew into Lily's room.

"Ooh! I wonder who it's from?" Lily said excitedly, as she went over to the owl. The owl was carrying a noted, and a little bag.

"Well? Who's it from?" Kendall asked, as she walked over next to Lily.

Lily untied the bag and note from the owl, and thanked it.

She opened the note, and surprise, surprise, it was from James.

_Dear Lily,_

_Why hello love! Though you and Kendall might enjoy a bit of a treat on your last day. _(Lily squealed. "It's from James!" She said, and opened the bag that came with the owl to find two chocolate frogs.) _I'm missing you terribly, and I can't wait to see you again. I know that we didn't exactly get to celebrate it, but we have been going out for over 6 months now! I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit of a celebration lunch on Saturday. Get back to me when you can, hope you are having a great time. Love you so much._

_Love,_

_James_

"Aww! He is so sweet!" Kendall said, noting the chocolate frogs that he sent them.

Lily smiled in agreement.

The two girls went back over to Lily's bed, and ate the chocolate frogs that James sent them.

"So how's it going with you and Remus?" Lily asked.

"Great!" Kendall said. "I've been over his house quite a few times this summer. He showed me around the town near his house, and he's doing good…" Kendall trailed off.

Lily looked confused.

"It's just really hard…you know? With him being a werewolf. Every time that I look out my window at night, when it's a full moon, I just can't stand knowing the pain that he's going through."

"It must be tough…but Remus can handle it, he has for a long time." Lily said sympathetically. "And James Sirius and Peter are there for him."

"Yeah…I know." Kendall said. She then brightened up a bit. "But on a happier note…how's it going with you and James?"

"Great." Lily said smiling. "He came with me to Petunia's wedding, and that was…interesting."

"Oh! Spill!" Kendall said.

Lily told Kendall everything. It was a while since they had seen each oter, and they needed some quality girl time.

At a very late hour, they finally decided to get some sleep, so Lily set up a mattress for Kendall on her floor, and off to dreamland they went.

Kendall left that morning, and after she left, Lily replied to James' letter.

_Dear James,_

_That was so sweet of you to send us chocolate frogs! You are the best. Yes, we had a great last night. I just wanted to let you know that I'd love to come over for a celebratory lunch on Saturday, which happens to be tomorrow! Funny how time flies. Well I can come over tomorrow at any time. So just owl me back._

_Much love,_

_Lily_

Lily sent her owl off to James' house, and awaited a response.

Before no time, Lily's owl appeared back in her room.

Lily took the note off of its leg, gave it some food, and then read the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Great! Well you can come over around 12, if that's okay. Or whenever is okay for you. So yeah. That's good. Whenever you want. Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow!_

_Love, _

_James_

Lily smiled, she rolled James' letter up, and then went downstairs for some lunch.

The next day Lily got up, rather early, for the summer, 9:30am, and got dressed. She changed into a soft yellow fitted t-shirt, and white capris, with yellow sandals.

She put her currently curly hair up into a messy bun, with some strands falling loose around her face, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mum!" Lily said.

"Why good morning dear! Awfully chipper this morning." Mrs. Evans said.

"I'm going over to James' today, remember?" Lily said.

"Oh yes, that's right." Mrs. Evans said. "Will you be staying overnight?"

Lily pondered this for a moment. James hadn't said anything about staying overnight, but why not?

"Um…probably." She said.

"Okay, because your father and I will be going to one of his company's dinners tonight, and we won't be back till late." Mrs. Evans said.

"Oh, okay." Lily said, grabbing some toast.

'Why does she always let it slide, me just going over to James'? It's like…' Lily thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by her mother.

"I can trust your judgment? Can't I?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Of course mum." Lily said, knowing what her mother was implying.

"Good." Mrs. Evans said. "Because you know…"

"Mum, you can trust my judgment. Alright?" Lily said.

"Alright dear." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily went into the living room, and played a bit on the piano, and before she knew it, it was time to go to James' house.

"I'll see you tomorrow mum." Lily said.

"Goodbye dear." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily gave her mother a hug goodbye, and aparated with a bag of overnight necessities, just incase she really could stay over.

She ended up in the Potter's front yard, and went up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Within moments James opened the door.

A huge grin immediately spread across James' face, and he scooped her up, and planted a big kiss on her lips.

When he finally let her go, he left her breathless.

"Good to see you too." She said finally.

James smiled. "Come on in."

Lily entered the Potter estate, and although she had of course been there before, she was still blown away.

"Mum and dad are out at a meeting with the minister of magic, but mum says, I quote, 'Tell Lily we are so sorry that we missed her, we really enjoyed her company last time, and hope she is doing well, and well give her a hug for us.'" James said.

Lily laughed.

James then gave Lily a hug. "That's a hug from my mum." He said.

He then gave her another hug, lasting longer. "And that's a hug from me." He said.

Lily laughed.

"So um…why do you have a bag with you?" James asked.

Lily looked down, remembering that she brought clothes with her.

"Oh, well my mum asked if I was staying overnight, cause she was going to be out late, and I wasn't sure if I was or not, so I brought some stuff just incase." Lily said.

"Oh okay." James said.

"But It's just cause I didn't know, I mean I'll go home afterwards…" Lily said.

"No you won't! If your mum is gonna let you stay, then you are gonna stay!" James said.

Lily laughed. "Alright then." She said.

"You can have the same room you had last time." James said. "You can go put your stuff in your room." James said. "I have to go set up final details, of um…well just meet me on the patio outside after you put your things away, okay?" James said.

"Sure thing." Lily said smiling.

Lily went off to where her room was last time, and it was just as she left it, it was like James had kept it that way to remember her. She smiled, and put her bag down. She then headed out to the patio.

When she arrived, James was waiting outside.

"Hey." She said coming out, which caused him to immediately turn to her, and when he did, he smiled.

"Hey." He said. "Um, I set up for us to eat out here, is that okay?"

"Sure." Lily said with a smile.

James led her over to a white patio table and matching chairs. It had a stargazer lily on it in a vase, and two butterbeers.

"Oh I haven't had a butterbeer in ages!" Lily said.

They both sat down. They talked for a while, and then a house elf came out, it brought them napkins, utensils, and salads.

"Thank you." Lily said as the house elf brought them their salads.

The house elf bowed and left.

"She'll be back with the meal in a couple minutes." James said.

"Alright." Lily said.

They both ate their salads, and then the house elf came out carrying two dishes.

As it came up, James looked at what it was carrying. "What's that?" James asked in a demanding voice.

"Well, Mr. Potter sir, you see…" The house elf began to say.

"I said chicken picatta, not chicken parmesan." James said.

"But sir, we didn't have the proper ingredients…" The house elf tried to say.

"I don't bloody care, go get what I asked for you git." James said.

Lily was appalled. "James!" Lily said.

"What? This stupid elf never gets things right." James said.

"My deepest apologies Mr. Potter, but we don't…"

"Well then GET the right ingredients." James said.

The house elf drooped its head, and quickly hurried away.

"You can't just treat it like that! It did its best!" Lily said.

"It always screws up! Their job is to get what you want." James said.

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "You don't even pay it! How would you feel if someone yelled at you like that?" Lily said.

"Lily it's just a bloody house elf, it doesn't matter." James said, realizing that Lily was getting upset.

"Maybe not to you! But you can't just treat them like that!" Lily said, very angry.

"That is how they are treated though!" James said.

"I don't bloody care!" Lily said standing up, throwing her napkin on the table. "I'm not really hungry anymore! So you can tell your _slave_ that it doesn't need to cook for me!" She said, and stomped off inside.

James watched her stop off and go inside, realizing that she wasn't coming back. He then got up to run after her. This was supposed to be a special day, and it was going terribly wrong.

Lily ran up the spiral staircase, and headed for her room. James came inside as Lily was running up the stairs, and then ran after her, taking two steps at a time.

"Lily please!" He yelled, catching up to her, as she speedily walked down the hallway.

Lily just kept on walking, disgusted with the way James acted.

He ran up next to her, and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Get away from me." She said, pulling her arm away.

James acted completely on instinct, and grabbed her arm again, pulling her closer to him, and he leaned down and kissed her.

His toung begged for entry, and surprisingly, Lily indulged.

James kissed her deeply, hoping it would fix everything.

Lily then realized her mistake, and pushed him off of her with both hands, and stormed down the hallway.

James was deeply confused. He chased after her again, and once again, grabbed onto her arm, to get her to stop.

"Get off of me!" She said as she slapped his hand away.

"But Lily, you just…I mean you…what?" James said, utterly confused.

"Don't do that to me!" Lily yelled.

"Do what!" James yelled back.

"Don't kiss me like that!" Lily yelled.

"What? But you let me, you kissed me back!" James said.

"James! When you kiss me, I can't be mad at you! And I'm mad at you so don't kiss me!" Lily said.

"Huh?" James said, very confused.

"I can't be mad at you when you kiss me! It's just not possible! So, I'm mad at you, so don't kiss me!" Lily yelled, and went into her room, and slammed the door in James' face.

James just stood there, staring at Lily's door, dumbstruck.

He just backed up to the wall, and slid down, sitting, still looking at her door, hoping it he stared at it long enough, she would come out.

She didn't.


	33. The Right Feeling

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 33- The Right Feeling

Lily slammed the door in James' face.

She couldn't believe what just happened. 'How had he been so cruel to that elf?'

'_Because it's the only way he knows how to house elves.' _A voice answered back in Lily's head.

'But he shouldn't have been so cruel!'

'_How would he know? People learn from example. That is how they treat house elves in the wizard world.'_

'Uh! I don't care!' Lily argued with herself.

She flopped down on her bed, and wished that the whole argument never happened.

James sat outside of her room, staring at her door.

Sirius bounced down the hallway, coming up to James.

"So what's up chum? Heard a bit of yelling, and I figured that you two probably weren't shagging at this time of day, so I came to see what the ruckus was." Sirius said.

James didn't even pound him for suggesting that, but just stared at Lily's door.

Sirius bent down, and started waving his hand in front of James' face.

"Prongs, are you in there?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." James responded very out of it.

"What's wrong mate?" Sirius asked.

"Me and Lily just had a fight." James said.

"About what?" Sirius asked.

"I was 'mean' to the house elf." James said.

"Oh alright then." Sirius said standing back up.

"That's it?" James asked.

"Yeah, you two always forgive each other." Sirius said. "I'm going to Alyssa's for a bit."

"Gee, thanks a bunch." James said.

'Maybe I was a little too mean to the elf.' James thought. 'Well, way to mean in front of Lily I guess. But that is how they are always treated, right? But Lily doesn't live with house elves and she doesn't know that. Bloody hell, I'm such a git.' James sighed and stood up. 'I hope she forgives me.'

James then went into his room, right across the hall, and just laid down on his bed.

Soon sleep found them both. Lily wanted to aparate back home, but she knew that her parents wouldn't be home until late, and she didn't want to be alone in her house.

This was a very good thing for her to do, because her dreams were far from pleasant that night.

While James was dreaming his little fantasies of him and Lily, Lily was have a horrible nightmare.

_Lily was walking down what seemed a never-ending hallway, and it was all black. Considering the circumstances, Lily felt oddly happy. She suddenly came to a room, to which she found James in. He smiled at her, and she ran and gave him a big hug._

'_Before anything happens, I just want you to know that I love you more then anything in the world.' James said._

'_I love you too.' Lily said. 'But what would happen?'_

_Before Lily knew it, she suddenly saw a pair of red eyes, and James dropped dead in front of her._

Lily jolted up from bed. She just had the worst dream. No, it was a nightmare, a terribly nightmare. Voldemort had killed James. She tried to close her eyes, but just saw the pair of red eyes. She immediately opened her eyes again.

Lily breathed heavily, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She checked her surroundings, she was still in her room at the Potter Estate.

She had just seen James that day. He was fine. He had to be.

'Oh god.' Lily thought. 'I just fought with him today. Oh my god. What if something happened to him!'

Lily bolted out of her room, and ran across the hall to James' room. She knocked on his door, hoping he was in there.

She heard a grunt, and then footsteps coming to the door.

James opened the door, his eyes squinting, his glasses in his hands.

Lily let out a huge sigh of relief, and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh thank Merlin you are okay." Lily said, starting to cry.

James quickly put his glasses on. "Lily what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just had the most horrible dream, Voldemort killed you, right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it! An then I remembered that I was yelling at you yesterday, and that if anything happened to you…and then I came here…and you're here…you're okay…oh thank god." Lily said rambling between sobs.

She gave James a huge hug. "I'm so sorry." She said. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you, and I had just yelled at you."

James stroked her hair, so glad that she was in his arms. "It's okay Lily, I'm right here. And I'm really sorry. I was wrong to be that rude, and mean, and…I'm sorry." James said.

Lily looked up into his eyes; hers still tear filled. "I forgive you." She said. "Just try to be a bit nicer to your house elf okay?"

James smiled. "I promise." He said.

Lily gave a half smile. "Good." She said.

Lily took a little step back. She turned, and looked at the door to her room, and then back at James.

"James…can I sleep with you tonight…just sleep…I mean I don't want to be alone, not after the dream I just had." Lily asked.

James was ecstatic. "Of course." He said with a huge grin.

He then held the door open when Lily walked in, and then closed the door once she was in.

James walked over to the right side of his bed, and put his glasses down on the nightstand.

Lily walked around to the right side and got in bed.

"Thanks…I really didn't want to be alone." Lily said.

James scotched over towards Lily, and then pulled her closer to him.

"You think I would pass this up?" James asked.

Lily let out a small laugh.

James kissed her bare shoulder, and softly caressed her arm.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry I acted like a git." James said.

"I still love you, I really do." Lily said, barely audible.

"I love you too." James said. "More then anything."

Lily sniffled. "That's what you said in my dream…before…"

"Lily, I'm here with you right now, and everything is alright." James said.

"Okay." Lily said.

They just laid there for a while, and then Lily whispered, "I love you." Right before she drifted into a deep sleep. Having no trouble at all, knowing with James there, nothing could happen.

"I will always love you Lily, always." James whispered, and then started drifting asleep.

And at that moment, James knew that Lily was the one for him. He always somehow knew, but at that moment, with Lily in his arms, asleep, it just felt right.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the awseome reviews guys! It makes me fell sooo great that you guys like my fic. Thanks again!) 


	34. Confusing Ways

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 34- Confusing Ways

James awoke fairly late, and at the moment, had forgotten of the previous nights events. When he opened his eyes he was a bit shocked to see Lily laying next to him, but the evens from last night came flowing back into his mind, and he couldn't help but smile.

James reached for his glasses on his nightstand. Once he had his glasses on, he turned back over facing Lily, who was now stirring.

Lily's eyes fluttered, and she looked around, forgetting where was. When she turned to her right, she saw James laying there smiling.

Lily turned over on her side so she was facing him. She smiled, and then closed her eyes again. "Morning." Lily said still smiling.

"Morning love." James said, reaching over to Lily and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

James was just about to lean over and kiss Lily, but heard a crash, which caused both of them to jump.

"Oy! Prongs! Where the _bloody_ hell are you!" Came Sirius' voice from down the hall.

They then heard stomping, and then Sirius swung open the door to James' room.

Sirius stopped short when he came into James' room. His mouth dropped open when he saw Lily laying next to James, but when he realized it, he quickly closed it. "Sorry." He said, and then quickly left.

There was soon a sound of stumbling down the stairs. James and Lily both looked at each other with wide eyes, and quickly bolted up from bed, and ran out of James' room.

They reached the stairs, and ran down them, and when they reached the bottom they heard a loud thump coming from the closest living room, and Sirius' cry of pain.

"_Owwwwwww_!" Sirius yelped.

When James and Lily reached the living room, they saw Sirius jumping up and down on one foot, while clutching the other in his hands. "Bloody bastard bollocking bugging bloody…bugger!" Sirius yelled

"What the bloody-" James started to say.

"Who put this chair here!" Sirius yelled.

"Padfoot, that chair has always been there." James said.

Sirius let his foot down, and stared at James. "You think I'm stupid? You think I'm an idiot? That chair was _not_ there." Sirius yelled.

"Um, yeah mate, it was." James said, still really confused. "What's going on?"

"You think this is some sort of joke don't you. Yeah I get what you are playing at." Sirius said, going around the room knocking things off of the surfaces in frustration.

He then grabbed a vase off of a side table, and threw it at the wall, while yelling in frustration.

Lily jumped back with a little scream as Sirius did this, but James just stood there in disbelief.

"Padfoot! What the hell are you doing?" James asked in frustration. "My mum is going to kill you if you continue to destroy our house!"

"Don't start with me Prongs." Sirius yelled as he stormed off into the kitchen.

James and Lily looked at each other, and then quickly followed after him.

"I thought this was a woman thing…BUT I _NEED_ CHOCOLATE!" Sirius yelled, rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen, throwing food around everywhere.

"Padfoot! Padfoot stop!" James yelled, trying to catch the things that Sirius was throwing out of the cabinets.

"How is it possible that you don't have any chocolate in this house?" Sirius yelled.

"Because you keep all of the chocolate stashed under you bed!" James yelled back.

"Well there is no more! And I need chocolate now!" Sirius yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you tearing up my house!" James yelled at Sirius.

"Because I'm bloody distraught and need chocolate!" Sirius yelled back.

The two then started yelling back and forth at each other, getting louder and louder, that is until one voice towered over all.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! OR I'LL GO GET MY WAND AND _MAKE_ YOU SHUT UP!" Lily yelled, making both James and Sirius stop immediately, just staring at Lily in amazement.

"Now." Lily said, her voice lowered. "Sirius, would you care to explain why you are going around trashing James' house?"

James was still staring at Lily in amazement of how she could just suddenly take control.

"What!" Lily snapped at James staring at her.

James just looked down.

After a moment of uncomfortable and unexplained silence, Lily spoke again. "Well?"

Lily and James both turned looking at Sirius, waiting for an explanation.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! But I promise that I will explain everything in the next chapter. AndI feel like jumping for joy! I hit my 200th review! Whoo! Thanks so much guys! More soon!)


	35. Explanations

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 35- Explanations

Sirius still didn't answer.

"Padfoot! Answer the bloody question! Why are you trashing my house!" James said, not quite yelling, but more anxious.

"Alyssa broke up with me!" Sirius yelled.

Lily started to say something, but was cut off.

"And no, it's not like last time, it's for good, final, finito, done with, no more, gone, zip bam boom, finished!" Sirius said throwing his hands about.

"Padfoot…I'm really sorry." James said.

"I mean how could she break up with me? How could she break up with someone as hot as I am?" Sirius blurted out.

Lily and James just looked at him.

Lily was about to retort 'Maybe that's the reason.' But decided against it.

"Well, did she tell you _why_ she broke up with you?" Lily asked.

Sirius folded his arms. "Yeah." He said.

"Care to tell us the reason?" James asked.

"She said that although she wants to be with me, she can't see it turning into something serious, and that it wouldn't be fair to keep going out!" Sirius said, completely overwhelmed.

"Did you ever consider that maybe that that is a good reason?" Lily asked.

"How could it be!" Sirius blurted out.

"Well mate, you know your…er…reputation…so to speak, and do you really want to be in a fully committed relationship?" James asked.

"I don't know." Sirius admitted. "I thought I did."

"Well maybe you are not meant for a relationship with full commitment…yet…and still need to be the old Sirius again for a while?" James said hopefully.

"Maybe your right." Sirius said.

James gave Lily a look saying 'I'm gonna have some guy talk now.'

Lily nodded, understanding.

James put his hand on Sirius' back, and they started to head out of the kitchen.

Lily started to clean up some of the food that Sirius threw about.

"Well mate, how about this." James said, when they were back in the foyer near the staircase. "How about you go sulk, or think, or whatever, in your room for a bit, and then we'll go to Hogsmead later, and have a firewhisky or two?" James asked.

Sirius smiled. "Good plan mate." Sirius said.

James smiled back.

"I'm telling you…" Sirius said, sounding like his old self again. "Being with Lily sure has knocked some sense into you. You actually sound like you know what you're doing." Sirius said with a laugh.

"I guess she has." James said.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, and eyed James.

"So I'm taking you two made up last night…eh?" Sirius asked, with much hinting.

James rolled his eyes. "Not like that mate. I wish. She had a bad dream about Voldy killing me and came knocking on my door really upset and crying, and she said she was really sorry, and we made up." James said. "Then she said she didn't want to be alone, and asked if she could _just sleep_ in my room."

"Mmhmm. Sure." Sirius said.

James looked at him. "You know I'm not lying." James said.

Sirius eyed him. "I guess your right, if you were lying, you would barely be able to contain your excitement." Sirius said with a laugh.

"You know me too well." James said smiling.

Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "Well good luck with that." He said, and then headed up the stairs. "You'll get her eventually."

'Hopefully 'eventually' will come sooner then later.' James thought.

James then went back to the kitchen, to find it almost spotless.

"How's he doing?" Lily said, closing a cabinet.

"Lily you didn't have to clean it up. The house elf…I mean I would have helped you." James said, catching himself.

"Yeah, well I'm used to it, I always do at home." Lily said.

"Well thanks." James said. "And he's doing a lot better. We're gonna go to Three Broomsticks later to have a bit of a break-up drink for him." James said. "You wanna come?"

"I'd love to…but I really should owl my parents, let them know I'm alright first. And then I'll see if I have to do anything later." Lily said.

"Okay, well lets go upstairs then so you can owl them." James said.

"Alright then." Lily said.

They headed upstairs, and when they entered James' room, Lily finally got a good look around.

His room was painted Gryffindor colors; gold walls, red trim. His bed had a red comforter, and quidditch posters were put up all along his walls. It was a little messy, there was some laundry in the corner, and his bookshelf was a bit of a mess, but nothing worse then Lily expected. There was dark wood furniture, and overall; it was very James.

"I've got some parchment over at my desk, and then you can use my owl to send it to your parents." James said.

"Thanks." Lily said, heading over to James' desk.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm having a great time at James', and I was wondering if I could stay for a bit longer._( At this point Lily paused and turned to James. "How much longer will I be staying?" She asked. "Oh I dunno." James said. "You might be tired when we get back from Hogsmead, so your welcome to say over tonight too." James said hopefully. Lily smiled, and went back to her letter.) _Actually mum, if it would be alright, I'll be staying an extra night here, because we will be going to Hogsmead and might get back late. Please let me know as soon as you can. Thanks mum._

_Love,_

_Lily_

James went over next to Lily, and she handed him her rolled up parchment. He then tied it to his owl, and sent it off.

"Alright, I'd better go get changed." Lily said, and started to leave.

"No wait…" James said grabbing onto her arm. "Don't go yet." He said. "Lets just wait until your parents owl you back." James said hopefully.

"James, waiting 5 minutes for me to change won't make that huge of a difference." Lily said, not realizing what the big deal was.

"Yes it will." James pleaded.

Lily sighed. 'He probably just wants to snog me in my nightgown.' Lily said. "Oh alright." Lily said.

And snog her in her nightgown is exactly what James did, until of course, as promised, her parents owled her back.

After finally breaking away from James, Lily acquired the note from her mother.

_Dear Lily,_

_Yes, of course I wouldn't mind if you stay an extra night. I will miss you of course, but I can understand that you want to spend some more time over there. I do hope you have fun dear, and please Lily, use your judgment. Have a great time._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Alright, I can stay." Lily said.

James grinned.

"Okay, _now_ I'm going to go change." Lily said.

"One last kiss?" James asked.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Lily exclaimed.

"Please." James begged.

'Oh great.' Lily thought. 'How can I resist that face?'

Lily walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back!" Lily said, in response to James' look, like he felt that he was jiped.

Lily walked out of his room, and into hers, to which she changed into a fresh set of clothes.

James changed too, and before he knew it, as promised, Lily came back.

She threw herself down on James' bed, bouncing a bit, and stared at the ceiling.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Lily asked.

"Whatever you want to do." James said, laying down next to her.

"I dunno, hang out for a bit before we head off to Hogsmead." Lily said.

"Alright then." James said.

The two talked for a while, with the occasional snog, until it was time to drag Sirius out of his slump, and off to Hogsmead.

* * *

(A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! You rock! Next chapter will be up soon.) 


	36. Carpe Diem

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 36- Carpe Diem

James looked at his clock; it was 4pm, still a couple hours before they should head off to Hogsmead.

Then something dawned on him. How could he have forgotten?

James immediately threw open his nightstand drawer, and started fishing around in it.

"James…what are you doing?" Lily asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Where is it?" James said, mostly to himself, as he rummaged through his nightstand drawer. "Aha! Little bugger." James exclaimed.

"What were you looking for?" Lily asked.

James handed her a box wrapped in silver paper. "This is for you." He said. "I was going to give it to you yesterday, but um, little…disputes…shall we say, got in the way."

Lily just glared at him.

"Which I totally take all responsibility for!" James replied, as if reading her mind. "Just open it." James said softer. "It's a 'thank you' for the most wonderful six months of my life." He said smiling.

Lily smiled sweetly back at him, and then opened the box.

What she found was a silver heart imbedded with (what looked like, and probably were) diamonds, dangling from a silver chain. Lily held up the necklace and looked at it in awe.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" She said. "Thank you so much!" She said, wrapping her arms around James' neck, giving him a huge hug.

"I'm glad you like it." James said grinning.

"I love it!" Lily said. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure." James said.

Lily turned to the side, still sitting on the bed, and pulled her hair up, so James could put the necklace on her.

James reached around Lily's neck, and then fastened the clasp on her necklace.

"Okay." James said.

"Thanks." Lily said, and let go of her hair.

Lily's hair brushed past James' hands, as she let it go. He then brushed her hair to one side, and started kissing down her neck.

'Damn.' Lily thought. 'Weak spot.'

'Score.' James thought. 'Weak spot.'

Lily didn't even try to pretend anymore. She had fallen for the Potter charm. Heck, she had practically surrendered to it.

'I don't know how the hell I resisted this last time. Oh right. My food was burning.' Lily thought.

"James…" Lily whispered.

"Shhh." James whispered back.

Lily felt herself turn to jello inside. She leaned back to him, giving him full advantage.

James maneuvered himself so that Lily was now facing him, and he was leaning over her, Lily then leaned back, and James leaned forward, to the point in which they were both laying down.

James just stared deep into her eyes, and she stared back into his. They hadn't even kissed yet, but Lily was already breathless.

James leaned down, and kissed Lily with everything that he had. If possible, he poured all of his love for her into that one kiss.

Lily slowly lifted herself up, and put her arms around his neck.

After a while, James decided to go for it.

He started to reach up, and unbutton her blouse. She didn't stop him.

'Okay Potter, you can do this.' James thought. 'She didn't stop you…yet, just go for it, it's now or never…right? Oh shut the bloody hell up.'

Lily broke away, and just stared deeply into his eyes. She didn't tell him to stop, but breaking away probably didn't look like an encouraging sign, but she knew exactly what he was doing.

"You don't have to do this, you know." James said.

"I know." Lily said.

"I said I would wait as long as you wanted, and I meant it." James said sincerely.

"I know." Lily repeated. "I want to…but we are supposed to go to Three Broomsticks with Sirius really soon." She said.

"Yeah…" James said, realizing she was right.

"And you can't let Sirius down, after Alyssa just broke up with him." Lily said.

James smiled. "That's my girl…always putting others first."

James started to get up, off of Lily, but she grabbed his arm.

"But that was no signal to stop kissing me!" She said.

James laughed, and Lily smiled.

So they snogged for a bit longer, until it was finally time to force Sirius off to Three Broomsticks for some down to earth drunken times.

After long enough, Lily finally broke away again. "Come on, let's not leave him hanging." Lily said.

"Alright." James said reluctantly and got up.

Lily got up, quickly buttoned the few buttons that James managed to undo, and started to head out of his room.

"I'm gonna go get my bag, you should go get Sirius." Lily said. She then paused in his doorway. "And, if you want to continue this later on…don't even _think_ about getting drunk." She said pointing his finger at him.

"Sure thing my dear." James said saluting.

But Lily kept a stern face. "I mean it." She said, and then went across the hall to her room.

James then took a look in the mirror. His hair was messy, but that was nothing new. Otherwise, he just brushed off his shirt, and headed to Sirius' room.

"Padfoot, 'ol buddy 'ol pal, time to go!" James said pounding on his door.

"Jesus Prongs! I never protested, don't go knocking the bloody door down." Sirius said, opening the door.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" James said.

"I found some chocolate under my bed after all." Sirius said, looking overly stuffed.

James let out a half sigh, half laugh. "Let's clean you up then."

After a couple minutes Sirius was looking quite smashing, and Lily came to his door and knocked.

"Just a second!" Came James' voice.

Then James came out, dragging Sirius along with him.

"Padfoot here found some chocolate after all, so I had to clean him up a bit." James said.

Lily laughed. "Alright then." She said. "We should probably get going."

"Are you alright to aparate?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah." He said.

"Okay then, let's be off." James said.

The three aparated to Three Broomsticks, and went inside.

They got seats at the bar, all of the tables were taken, and they ordered drinks.

"Firewhisky." Sirius said.

"Butterbeer please." Lily said.

James, who was sitting between Lily and Sirius, looked from Sirius, and then back to Lily.

"Butterbeer." He said.

"What's up with that?" Sirius asked. "What about getting rip roaring drunk?"

James then whispered something in his ear, and Sirius started laughing.

"Hahaha, alright then, go sober on me, by all means." Sirius said laughing.

Lily glared at James.

"Well at least it cheered him up." James said.

Lily let out a small smile and laugh.

Their drinks soon came, and they all sipped away.

"Whoo!" Sirius said. "I needed that!" After drinking a large amount of his firewhisky.

After a while, Sirius was indulged in his drink, and James was explaining some quidditch tactics to Lily.

Someone then came and sat down in the empty seat next to Sirius.

"Firewhisky please." She asked.

Sirius looked over, and saw a very pretty girl with dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, and she looked about his age. Funny how that is.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Hey." Sirius said, returning the smile.

"I'm Scarlet." She said, rather giddy.

"Sirius." Sirius said.

"Oh, is it Sirius Black, the infamous Marauder?" Scarlet asked in curiosity.

Sirius turned a bit towards her. "That's right." He said. "You've heard of me?"

"Hasn't the entire school?" She asked.

Sirius laughed.

"I don't remember you…you go to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be going into 7th year. I'm in Hufflepuff." She said.

"Oh." Sirius said. "I don't remember seeing you."

"Well, you would have, but you were going out with that Alyssa girl for a while." Scarlet said.

"Yeah…well that ship has sailed." Sirius said, taking another sip of firewhiskey.

"Really?" She asked.

"Guess commitment isn't quite my thing." Sirius said with a dry laugh.

"Yeah, I can relate to that." Scarlet said.

James and Lily were absorbed in conversation, when Sirius tapped James on the shoulder.

"Prongs me and uh…" Sirius said, forgetting her name. "Uh…Scarlet!" Sirius said. "That's right." He said under his breath. "Yeah, me and Scarlet here are gonna take a bit of a walk."

James eyed him. "Alright. You want us to wait?" James asked.

"No that's okay. I'll meet you back there." Sirius said.

"You too drunk to aparate back there?" James asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Sirius said, and then dropped his voice. "But I have my two way mirror incase. You have yours?"

"Yeah it's in my room." James said.

"Right then." Sirius said, in normal volume. "Be seeing you later then. Don't have _too _much fun without me." Sirius said with a wink. James took the hint.

Sirius and Scarlet then walked out of Three Broomsticks.

"Well I'd say that was successful." Lily said.

"Sure was." James said. "We wanted to cheer him up, and we got him to go off with another girl. Excellent."

Lily laughed. "You two are hopeless." She said.

"Oh really?" James asked. "Well I as a matter a fact, didn't have any firewhisky."

"I noticed." Lily said, almost proudly.

James grabbed Lily's hand. "Ready to go back?"

Lily smiled. "Yup." She said.

They then went outside, and aparated back to the Potter Estate.

They arrived back, in the Potter's front yard. James knew that his parents were and an Auror meeting, so he had nothing to worry about.

James looked over to Lily, who was grinning.

She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then started running to the house yelling over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

A grin spread over James' face, and he immediately started running after her.

Even though James' legs were much longer then Lily's, she gave him a bit of a run for his money.

He chased her up the stairs, and when he reached the top, he lunged out for her hand, which he caught, and pulled her back, causing her to spin inward towards him.

Their lips immediately met, but then Lily pushed James off playfully, and started running again.

James chased her all the way down the hallway to his room. When they got there, James once again seized Lily's hand, and pulled her towards him, causing them, again, to kiss. James put his hand up to Lily's cheek, and deepened the kiss.

After a while, she broke away again, and ran over to his bed, bouncing down on it, and kicked her shoes off. James came right after her, kicking his shoes off as he came over to her, leaning over her. At that moment he just bathed in her beauty. He had always know how lucky he was to be with Lily, but he then realized that he was the luckiest guy _in the world_ to be with Lily. He then leaned down and kissed her with more passion then he even knew was possible. He could have stayed there kissing her forever, but realized what he was getting to was even better.

He finally broke away and gazed into her eyes, realizing all over again how lucky he was. He then started to pull her shirt off over her head, and then continued kissing her until she helped him off with his shirt too.

James half expected Sirius to come bursting into his room for some unknown reason, but luckily there was no disturbance.

James reached down to help Lily off with her skirt, as did Lily with his pants.

After they skimmied out of the rest of their clothes, it was nothing but them, and that was just fine.

Little did they know that not too far away, Sirius, his old self again, too was having a hell of a time.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all of the awseome reviews! And just thought I'd let you know, I was listening to this one song, and it fits so perfectly with the whole Lily/James thing. In case anyone wants to listen to it, it's called ' In This Life' by Chantal Kreviazuk. Enjoy lol.)


	37. The Morning After

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 37- The Morning After

It was around 12:30 pm, and everyone was still sleeping.

James' parents had gotten back around 3 am, so they were obviously sleeping, and Sirius had gotten back shortly after that.

James awoke grinning. It took him only a second to remember why. He turned to his left and saw Lily sleeping soundly. James scooted over to her, and put his arm around her. She slightly stirred, and then turned her head to look at him. She smiled, and then turned back.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Uh…" James said. He then turned over and looked at the clock on his nightstand. "12:35." He said.

Lily jolted. "Are you serious?" She asked.

James resisted from saying, 'No, I'm James.' "Yeah why?"

Lily immediately jumped up and started gathering her clothes. "I have to get back home, or else my mom will start going crazy!" Lily said, putting her clothes on.

"Aw Lils please don't go." James said, sitting up.

"I have to." She said. "I'll come back later for the rest of my stuff."

She then kneeled one knee on the bed, leaned over and gave James a quick kiss, and then stood back up.

"Bye!" She said with a smile. "I'll be back later."

And with that she aparated off.

James ad a look of disappointment on his face, he wish that she could have stayed longer.

'At least she's coming back later.' He thought. And with that, and thinking about the previous night, he quickly put some boxers on, and headed downstairs for some breakfast…well lunch really.

James went to the kitchen, and made himself a sandwich. Soon after James went down, Sirius came down, and he too wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said as he came into the kitchen.

"'Ello Padfoot." James said, still wearing a huge grin. "You want a sandwich?"

"You slept with Lily!" Sirius exclaimed.

James' grin faded a bit, and he gave Sirius a fake puzzled look, but he knew he couldn't deny it to his friend.

"I thought you were joking when you told me why you weren't going to have firewhisky!" Sirius said.

"Well now you know that I wasn't joking. Lily made me promise that I wouldn't get drunk." James said.

Sirius laughed. "Well good for you mate, good for you." Sirius said patting him on the back.

James continued to grin, and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"So is that some kind of early birthday present, or something?" Sirius said joking.

"Blimey! I almost forgot! Lily's birthday is next week!" James said.

"How is it that even I know that Lily's birthday is next week, and you, her boyfriend, and new shag partner, have almost forgotten?" Sirius asked.

James hit Sirius upside the head.

"I guess I've just been a bit…preoccupied…with other things." James said.

"Ah, of course." Sirius said.

James just glared at him, a habit he picked up from Lily.

"What should I do for her birthday?" James asked.

"Don't ask me loverboy, she is _your_ girlfriend." Sirius said.

"Alright and how was your evening? I didn't hear you come in last night." James said.

"That is because I didn't come in last night." Sirius said. "I came in this morning."

James let out a small laugh. "Right, well did you have a…er…nice time." James said with much hinting.

"As a matter a fact I did." Sirius said. "She may have just been a one nighter, but she was a good one nighter." Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"Too much information mate." James said. "Glad to see your back to your old self."

"Feels good. You know, without this 'commitment' rubbish." Sirius said.

"Well, even though I think that you are off your bloody rocker, at least you aren't sulking." James said.

"Too true." Sirius said. "Now what was it you were saying about a sandwich?"

Lily arrived in her driveway, and quickly let herself inside.

"Hey mum, I'm back." Lily said.

"Oh hello dear." Mrs. Evans said. "I was beginning to worry."

"I know, that's why I came back. I didn't have time to finish getting my things packed, so I'll have to go back to get them." Lily said.

Mrs. Evans eyed her suspiciously.

"I slept late, I'm sorry." Lily said defending herself.

"Well alright." Mrs. Evans said. "Why don't you sit down for some lunch, and then you can go back."

"Alright, thanks mum." Lily said. "Do you need me back home at any specific time?"

"Well." Mrs. Evans said, serving Lily her lunch. "You can stay the rest of the day, but please don't be back too late."

"Okay, thanks mum." Lily said.

Around 2 pm Lily headed back to the Potter Estate.

She aparated into the front lawn, and then went up to the door and knocked.

She heard a crash from inside the house, and then James appeared at the door, still in his boxers.

"Why hello love!" James said, and he leaned down to kiss Lily.

When he finally broke away, Lily asked, "What was that crash?"

"Oh that was just Sirius in the kitchen. He said something…er…rude, and I punched him in the shoulder, and he dropped his plate." James said scratching the back of his head.

Lily let out a half sigh, half laugh. "Alright then, well I came to get the rest of my things." She said.

"Okay." James said rather glumly, as Lily stepped the rest of the way inside, and he closed the door behind her.

She then turned to him. "And if it's okay, I'm allowed to stay a bit longer." She said.

James immediately brightened. "Okay!" He said.

Lily laughed at his excitement.

"I'll go get dressed then." He said.

They both headed for the stairs. Sirius then came out of the kitchen, heading for the front door.

"Why hello Lilykins! Have a good time last night?" He asked.

Lily didn't respond.

"Where are you off to?" James asked.

"Off to play a bit of quidditch in the yard." Sirius said.

With that he went outside, leaving Lily and James inside.

Lily slapped James' arm. "You _told_ him?" She hissed.

"He's my best mate! He just knew!" James said defending himself.

Lily just glared at him. "Oh alright." She finally said.

They both headed upstairs.

James went into his room to get changed, and Lily went into the room she was staying in to get her things.

Once she packed them, she went back over to James' room, and knocked on his door.

"Come in." James said.

Lily walked in, and saw that James was sitting on his bed, getting his shoes on.

Lily sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Oh I dunno." Lily said. "Anything really."

After she said that, they heard a knock on James' window.

"Hello in there!" Sirius said from outside the window on his broom. "Don't do anything rash, I shall know." He said, and then flew off laughing.

"Why don't we go flying? You said that you've never been before, well besides that one flying lesson." James said.

"Uh…I don't know if I could stomach being on a broom. Let alone in the air on a broom." Lily said.

"Oh come on! It will be fun, I promise." James said.

Lily still looked hesitant.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you." He said matter-o-factly.

"Oh I suppose." Lily said, still hesitant.

"Brilliant!" James said. "Accio broom!" James said, and his broom came flying out of his closet and into his hand. He then grabbed Lily's hand with his other hand, and then started off. "Come on then." He said.

They then headed outside.

Once they were outside, Lily still seemed afraid.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." James said.

He then got Lily to mount it, and he sat on the broom behind her. He put his arms around her, so he could hold onto the broom in front of her.

He then kicked off, and they started going up.

Lily had her eyes closed the whole time, still very afraid.

"Come on Lils, you have to open you eyes." James said.

Lily shook her head. "No I don't." She said.

"Come on, it's not that bad! I won't anything happen to you. You can't fully experience flying if you don't _open you eyes_." James said.

"Oh alright." Lily said. And with that, she let out a deep breath, and opened her eyes.

She didn't think that they were that high up, but she sure was wrong.

Lily widened her eyes, and then leaned back a little into James.

"It's not so bad, right?" He asked her, completely puzzled how anyone could not like flying.

"Uh." Lily said. She gulped. "We are uh…definitely high up."

James laughed. "That we are." He said.

Suddenly Sirius zoomed past them, and Lily let out a little scream.

"Padfoot! What the bloody hell was that for?" James yelled over to Sirius.

"Thought I'd keep you on the alert." Sirius yelled back.

"You are impossible." James yelled back.

"Well, maybe so, but I'm also faster then you!" Sirius yelled back, and soared off.

"Come on lets go after him." James said to Lily.

"Um…" Lily said.

But before she could say anything else, they had zoomed off, chasing Sirius.

Lily closed her eyes again, but then finally worked up the courage to open them.

When she did, they were flying full speed, catching up to Sirius.

"We've almost got 'em." James said.

They then picked up speed, and zoomed past Sirius. James then slowly came to a halt, and turned the broom around facing Sirius.

"Got you mate!" James yelled to Sirius.

Sirius just mumbled under his breath, and flew in the other direction.

"James…can we go down now?" Lily asked.

"Sure." James said, and he lowered the broom down.

When James' feet were back on the ground, Lily quickly got off of the broom, and then collapsed to the ground, her legs feeling a bit shaky.

"That was definitely a different feeling then one would usually have." Lily said quite exasperated.

James sat down next to her. "Yeah, it's great isn't it?" James said.

"Um…from a certain point of view…" Lily said.

James laughed. "Well did you at least have a tiny bit of fun?" He asked.

Lily smiled and turned towards him. "Yes I did." She said.

James couldn't do anything but smile and lean over and kiss her.

Sirius then landed near them.

"Oh get a bloody room will you two?" He asked. They completely ignored him. "Or better yet, James' room. Second floor. Fifth door on the right. I'm sure you're familiar of its whereabouts." Sirius said.

Realizing that he was getting no response, he walked back into the house, leaving James and Lily alone in the backyard.

* * *

(A/N: So much thanks for all of the reviews! I have to let you guys know that my oh so wonderful cousins how have been helping me with this fic are coming tomorrow, and they will be here for a while. I probably won't be able to update for a week or two. If I have time during the week that they are here, I might be able to get another chapter up, but I can't guarantee it. Just to let you know I will get another chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks! Oh and in a weird way, 37 chapters was my goal when I started this, so this is a very good thing. Thanksto everyone reading fan fic! I'll update ASAP!)


	38. Lacking in Common Sense

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

Chapter 38- Lacking in Common Sense

About a week later…

Lily and Alyssa were over at Kendall's house to celebrate Lily's birthday. Peter was at Remus' house, and James and Sirius were at the Potter Estate planning for Lily's birthday.

James and Sirius were in James' room, planning for Lily's birthday. James was sprawled across his bed, thinking, unsuccessfully, and Sirius was sitting in James' desk chair, leaning on the back two legs, with his feet on the desk.

James let out a long. "Uh." In frustration.

"Why do I need to be here again?" Sirius asked, rather bored.

"You are here to help me think of what to do for Lily's birthday." James said.

"Yeah, I know that…" Sirius said. "But why?"

"Because I am bloody clueless, and it is the first time that I am actually going to get to _be_ with Lily on her birthday." James replied, sitting up.

"Why don't you just have lunch with her or something like that, you know, with all the romance, and snogging, and lovey dovey time." Sirius said, blowing the hair out of his eyes.

"Padfoot…please try to be helpful." James said.

"Well…why don't you, as I said, set up lunch for her…or something." Sirius said.

"I guess." James said. "But where?"

"Up my bloody arse!" Sirius half yelled. "I don't know!" He yelled again.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" James said with a grin.

"What?" Sirius asked blandly.

"I'll take her to fairy world!" James exclaimed.

"What the bloody hell is a fairy world?" Sirius asked.

"Well, let's put one and one together mate." James said. "It's a world…with _fairies_."

"Thanks for clarifying that for me." Sirius said sarcastically. "Care to explain?"

"Well you see…I couldn't really tell you because…uh…fear of destruction…but there is, as Lily said, 'A fairy world conveniently located in my back yard.'"

"And you thought that you would just casually slip that into the conversation?" Sirius said, not quite believing him.

"Well, like I said mate, I was afraid that you would destroy the place." James said.

"Well…I suppose I can't blame you for that." Sirius said. "But are you serious…of course you aren't, I am…but really?" Sirius asked.

James just disregarded his comment. "Well yeah, there is. Should I have lunch for her there?" James asked.

"So I assume Miss Lillian knows about this place, eh?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." James said. "I took her there when she was over at the very beginning of the summer."

Sirius brought his hand to his heart and said, "Prongsie, I am very hurt. How could you trust Evans more than you trust me?"

James threw a pillow at Sirius.

"Will you come with me, and help me set some stuff up?" James asked.

"Well I don't know Prongsie, I don't know if I can be trusted. That is if this 'fairy world' does exist." Sirius said.

James just gave him a look. "Please mate? I really want everything to look good." James said.

"Oh alright." Sirius said with defeat. "Evans sure has taken over your mind."

"Lily, her name is Lily." James said.

"Mmhmm." Sirius said standing up. "Yes, I know."

James laid back down on his bed.

"So where is Lilykins anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Well, she's at Kendall's right now with Alys…she's at Kendall's for a little birthday bash, and she's coming tonight." James said. "So we need to set things up today."

"And you thought that planning this the day she is coming was a smart idea?" Sirius asked.

"Well excuse me Mr. Procrastinator." James said.

"Eh, well I suppose I can see where you are coming from." Sirius said.

"So you'll help then?" James asked.

"Oh I suppose." Sirius said. "Just don't snog in my presence, if it can be helped."

"Will do mate." James said.

James and Sirius headed for the woods, and James showed Sirius the fairy world. They conjured up a bistro table and chairs, arranged with the fairies to bring food in, and surprisingly left with minimal destruction.

Meanwhile at Kendall's house…

Lily, Alyssa, and Kendall were sitting on Kendall's bed, and Alyssa and Kendall were giving Lily her birthday presents.

"Ooh! Open mine first!" Kendall said.

"Alright!" Lily said excited.

Lily unwrapped Kendall's gift.

"It's a diary." Kendall explained. "That only you can open. I thought that might come in handy."

"Brilliant! Thank you!" Lily said.

"Now mine!" Alyssa said.

Lily unwrapped Alyssa's gift.

Alyssa had gotten her a beautiful new bag.

"It's a purse that will never get filled up." Alyssa said. "No matter how much stuff you put in, it can fit it all."

"Thanks!" Lily said. "That sure will come in handy!"

Alyssa then grabbed one more gift.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"This is one gift from the both of us." Kendall said.

"Aw, guys you didn't have to." Lily said honestly, although she was excited.

"Go on, open it!" Kendall said.

Lily opened the gift, and it was a large scrapbook.

"We thought that you would like a scrapbook of all of your memories from Hogwarts." Kendall said.

"There are a lot of funny ones in there." Alyssa said.

"Thank you guys! This is bloody brilliant!" Lily said, flipping through the pages.

She came across many that jogged almost forgotten memories. For instance, she had almost forgotten, or rather blocked out of her mind, how much she hated James.

There were pictures from 1st year until 7th year, and all three girls flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures.

"Oh look!" Kendall said. "This one is from 3rd year after James turned your hair green and you gave him a pig tail, that he didn't notice for almost the whole day." Kendall said laughing.

Lily laughed. "Hah, I almost forgot about that." She said.

"I didn't." Alyssa said. "He was in my transfiguration class that year, and you should have seen the look on McGonagall's face. She was the one who told him about it."

Lily laughed again. They flipped through the pages some more, and they had eventually reached 7th year. They saw pictures from the ball's, and the quidditch games, and on the last day.

A whole swarm of memories came rushing back to them, and they immediately started sharing stories.

"I think it's so cute how you and James were at each others throats constantly, and now, you are together. It's so sweet." Kendall said.

Lily smiled. "Yeah it is." She said.

They came across a picture of them at the Farewell ball, Lily with James, Kendall with Remus, and Alyssa with Sirius.

Alyssa quickly turned the page, but Kendall and Lily still hadn't heard about the whole break-up.

"Whatever happened between you to anyway?" Kendall asked.

"I just could tell that he was holding a part of him back…you know, just staying with one girl, and I didn't want to be the one girl that was holding him back." Alyssa said. "And I know that he feared commitment, so that wasn't working, and I guess…I guess I don't really want commitment right now either."

"Oh." Kendall said.

"How did he take it?" Alyssa asked Lily, knowing that Lily was over at James' house when she broke up with Sirius.

"He uh…he went around and destroyed half of the house…but once he had some chocolate, he was a lot better." Lily said.

Alyssa let out a forced laugh. "Ah." She said.

"Yeah, and then him and James were bickering, and I had to shut them up." Lily said.

Kendall laughed.

"But is he okay now?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah." Lily said. She didn't think that she should mention the fact that the day after Alyssa dumped him, he hooked up with another girl.

Alyssa nodded.

"So when are you going to James' house?" Kendall asked, changing the subject.

"Seven." Lily said.

Back at the Potter Estate…

James and Sirius came out of the woods, where James had just set everything up for Lily's birthday, with the help of Sirius of course. They headed inside through the back doors, and were about to head upstairs, but James stopped short and pulled Sirius back when he heard his parents voices coming from the study, the door ajar.

They peered through the crack in the door, and listened to James' parents talking.

"…at twelve o'clock, that way we will have enough time." Mrs. Potter said.

"So how exactly will we be doing that?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Well they think that I'm going there, but you have all of the information, so we will be switching bodies for-"

"How bloody awesome would that be!" Sirius whispered to James.

"Bloody awesome! We have to find out how." James said.

"So the book with the spell in it is on the top shelf in the Library, I'll go get the ingredients for it." Mrs. Potter said.

"Alright, how long should we-"

Sirius and James ran up the stairs excitedly.

"Once they leave, we can go back and get the book." James said.

"This will be bloody brilliant!" Sirius said.

"Well…" James said. "If we've never heard about it, it might be illegal…it's probably only for Aurors, and it's probably pretty difficult."

"Prongs! We are two of the best and most handsome Marauders! So don't even talk to me about difficult!" Sirius said.

James laughed. "Alright."

They heard James' parents doing some sort of spell in the Library, and then exit, and head for the front door.

"Alright boys! We are going out to a meeting, we'll be back later." Mr. Potter said.

"Alright mum." James said, coming to the stairs, to see his parents off.

"Is Lily still coming over later?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"Okay, be careful, and tell her that we said hello." Mrs. Potter said. "We will probably be back really late."

"But that doesn't mean you can have a party here." Mr. Potter said, directing it mostly to Sirius.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter!" Sirius yelled from his room.

"See you boys later." Mrs. Potter said.

They both left, leaving James and Sirius alone.

James ran back to Sirius' room. "Come on, let's go find that book!" James said.

They went to the Library, and climbed up the ladders to the top shelf. They looked around, and searched for something that could have to do with switching spells.

"The Auror Files." Sirius read aloud, holding up a book.

James looked over at him, and Sirius turned to James.

"That was easy." James said.

They both climbed down and sat on the couch in the Library.

They flipped open the book and found a page marked.

"Alas!" Sirius said. "Body switching!"

James took the book from Sirius. "Here it is…the incantation." James said.

"What do we have to do?" Sirius asked.

"It says here…" James said, and pointed to a part on the page.

After they read over it, they started to grab the materials they needed.

"Alright, well we still have a couple hours before Lily comes, so we should be able to do this, and then switch back." Sirius said.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it will be fine." Sirius said.

They then did the spell, and awaited for something to happen.

"I don't feel any different." James said. "Do you?"

"Nope." Sirius said, examining his hand. "Maybe we did it wrong."

"Oh well, maybe we can try it later, or after Lily leaves."

"Alright loverboy." Sirius said.

James and Sirius got up, and went for a swim before Lily came.

Back at Kendall's…

"Alright, I have to go to James' now." Lily said.

"Okay." Kendall said.

"Have fun." Alyssa said.

"Thank you guys so much for the gifts!" Lily said.

"No problem. Have a great birthday tomorrow!" Kendall said.

"Thanks." Lily said.  
She then said goodbye, grabbed her things, and apparated to James' house.

Lily arrived at James' front yard, and walked up to the door and knocked.

She heard a door open, and two people running, and what sounded like someone slipping and falling. Then the door finally opened, and James stood there, dripping wet, still in his bathing suit. Behind him, Sirius was sprawled across the floor, clearly because he slipped when he came running in.

James grinned and gave her a big hug, dripping water all over her. When he finally pulled away, he realized that he had dripped all over her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." James said.

Lily laughed. "It's alright." She then took out her wand, and she was dry again in an instant.

"Happy early Birthday Lils!" Sirius said, attempting to stand up, but slipping again in the puddle that he made.

Lily laughed, as Sirius struggled to get to his feet.

"So what have you two been up to today?" Lily asked.

"Nothing" James and Sirius replied.

"Okay then, should I be worried?" Lily said.

"No really…we were….uh just in the pool." James said.

"Yep, just in the pool." Sirius added.

"Alright then." Lily said, still a bit unsure.

"Come on, lets go put your stuff upstairs, and I'll go get changed." James said.

"Okay." Lily said, as they headed up the stairs.

"I'm coming too!" Sirius added, finally getting up to his feet.

The three of them went upstairs, and Sirius went ahead of them to his room.

"So where should I put my stuff?" Lily asked.

"Well…you can have the same room as last time if you want…or…you could stay with me…?" James said hopefully.

Lily smiled lightly, noticing the eagerness in his voice. "Alright…but only because it's my birthday." She said.

James gave a big grin and they headed to James' room.

James opened the door, and then stepped to the side so Lily could go in first. She smiled in thanks, and walked in.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Lily asked.

"Uh…anywhere really." James said, still taking in the fact that Lily agreed to stay in his room.

Lily put her things in a nice neat pile in the corner of the room.

"So what do you wanna do?" James asked.

"Oh I dunno, whatever really." Lily said.

"Well you're the birthday girl." James said.

"Not yet." Lily said smiling.

"Well, in less than 5 hours…so it's up to you." James said. "Are you hungry? I'm sure we could whip up an early birthday cake."

"Alright." Lily said grinning.

James grabbed Lily's hand and they headed for the kitchen.

"I know there is some sort of spell book in here for making a cake." James said, searching through some cabinets.

"We could always bake one the muggle way." Lily said.

"What! That could take hours!" James said.

Lily laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll help you look for a spell." Lily said.

"Aha!" James said, pulling out a book from one of the cabinets. "Here it is…come on and choose which one you want."

Lily came over next to him and flipped through the book. He examined her as she flipped through the book, and twirling a piece of hair around her finger with her free hand. He ran his hand nervously through his hair, thinking about Lily's birthday, and hoping that she would like what he planned for her.

"Ooh! How about this one!" Lily said, pointing at a picture of a white confetti cake.

"As you wish." James said, looked up the incantation, and conjured up a cake.

Lily smiled. "Oh it looks yummy!" Lily said enthusiastically.

James got out two plates, two forks, and cut him and Lily a piece of cake.

"Happy Birthday love." James said handing her a plate with a piece of cake on it.

Lily took the plate and smiled. "Thanks."

They both sat next to each other on the counter in the kitchen, eating cake, and dangling their legs down.

Lily leaned her head on James' shoulder. "You know, if a year ago someone told me that I would be spending my 18th birthday here, I probably would have hexed them." Lily said with a laugh.

"Well what would you do now?" James asked.

"I dunno." Lily said with a mischievous grin.

James jumped off the counter, and held his hand out to help Lily down. "Let's go upstairs." James said.

Lily grabbed his hand and jumped down. "Alright." She said, still grinning.

James and Lily headed out of the kitchen, and then Sirius came in.

"Ello Prongs…Lillian." Sirius said.

Sirius looked like he wanted to tell James something, so he said, "Go on up Lils, I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." Lily said, and she headed upstairs.

"Listen mate, I went over the spell, and I couldn't find out what we did wrong." Sirius said.

James sighed, a little perturbed that Sirius interrupted him for this. "Don't worry, we can figure it out later." He said.

"Yeah." Sirius said. "But how bloody brilliant would that be if we could get it to work? We could change bodies with anyone! And we wouldn't have to take a slow arse time to make a pollyjuice potion. It will be bloody brilliant."

"Yeah mate, it will be." James said.

"I just wish it would have worked, we have to figure out what we did wrong." Sirius said.

"Okay! We will! Can I go now?" James asked, impatiently.

Sirius laughed. "Alright then, go have some fun with Lilykins. But if you are going to do anything…use a silencing charm…I need my beauty sleep." Sirius said.

James whacked Sirius in the back of the head as he headed out of the kitchen.

As we all know, James and Sirius are a bit lacking in common sense…meaning that they didn't turn the page…which would have revealed that it took a few hours for the spell to take place.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I have to give loads of credit to my cousins for help with this chapter. I know that this was a very long and boring chapter, but i have the next few chapters written, and trust me it gets much better. Please review! It will help me post faster!)


	39. Switched

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 39- Switched

Sirius woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, and someone lying next to him.

'Damn, I must have been really wasted last night…I don't remember any of this.' Sirius thought to himself.

Sirius sat up and looked over at the person lying next to him, who was now stirring.

Lily turned over, and Sirius nearly yelped at the sight of her.

"Good morning." Lily said.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Sirius said.

"What didn't you do?" Lily said with a laugh.

"Oh god, oh god, I gotta go." Sirius said.

Lily pulled him back, and tried to kiss him, but Sirius pulled away, and fell off of the bed.

"Ah! I can't see! What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius yelled.

"Uh…put your glasses on James." Lily said.

"What?" Sirius said.

He then grabbed the glasses off of the nightstand, and looked the mirror to find James' reflection staring back at him, and he jumped.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

Sirius just stared at her. "Uh….bathroom…?" He said, and then charged at the door.

Lily sat there very confused, and looked at the bathroom door connected to his room, and then watched him run out of his room.

Sirius charged down the hall to his bedroom screaming, "PRONGS!"

James woke up, turned over, and was surprised that Lily wasn't laying next to him. He sat up, and looked around. 'This isn't familiar.' James thought.

He then reached a hand up to run through his hair, and realized that it felt longer then usual.

He then heard someone calling his name…the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Prongs! Prongs! Prongs!" Sirius yelled running into his room.

"What?" James said, and turned to see not Sirius coming in the door, but…himself?

"What the bloody hell is going on?" James yelled.

Sirius jumped back when he saw himself sitting up in his bed, but it wasn't him…it was James.

"Prongs…it think it was the spell…I think it worked…it just took longer then we thought." Sirius said.

"Well didn't you read the part that said how long it would take to kick in?" James asked.

"No, I thought you did." Sirius said.

James brought his hand to his forehead...Sirius' forehead…and then said, "We are bloody idiots."

"We are…I guess there was one more page then we thought." Sirius said. "I gotta tell you I completely freaked out when I woke up."

"Oh my god! Lily!" James yelled.

"Jamesie had been a naughty boy." Sirius said.

"Holy hell, what did you say to her? Does she know? We can't tell her, she will get so pissed at me. Oh god! It's her birthday! What am I doing to do? Oh god, oh god." James said pacing around Sirius' room.

"Chill out mate, just tell her what happened." Sirius said.

"I can't tell her! Do you know how bloody pissed she would be at me if she found out that we did an illegal spell! She would kill me!" James said. "We can't tell her."

"Well we have to do something." Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"You think of something." Sirius said.

"Oh thanks a lot mate." James said.

"Well I think that if you wait any longer to go in there, she is going to get suspicious." Sirius said.

"I can't go in there! I'm you! You're me! You have to go in there!" James said.

"I'm not going in there!" Sirius said.

"You have to mate." James said.

"What would I do? What would I say?" Sirius asked.

"Don't kiss her!" James said.

"Like I'm that perverted." Sirius said crossing his arms…James' arms.

"You never know mate." James said.

"Like you never thought about kissing Alyssa when I was going out with her!" Sirius said.

James just looked at him in a confused way.

"Alright, bad comeback." Sirius said. "You were always obsessed with Lily."

"We have bigger problems right now!" James yelled.

"Right." Sirius said.

"You have to go in there…" James started to say, but then they heard Lily's voice from the hall.

"James? Are you okay?" She said, coming to Sirius' room.

"Oh shit." Sirius said.

"Pretend to be me!" James whispered.

Sirius gulped as Lily came to the door.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked again.

"Uh yeah…love….I'm fine. Just uh…had to go to the bathroom, and then I came to wake Ja-Sirius up." Sirius said.

"Okay." Lily said, not quite believe him.

"Yeah _James_ here can be pretty stupid sometimes…and forget to tell you _Happy Birthday_." James said.

"Yeah, I uh…hit my head when I fell…it completely left me. Uh…Happy Birthday Lils." Sirius said, and gave he gave Lily a hug.

James clinched his fists…Sirius' fists…as he saw Sirius…himself…hugging Lily.

"Thanks." Lily said.

James could see a certain look on Lily's face…a look that she usually gave when she wanted James to kiss her…this was not good.

"Uh…_Prongs_…we have to finish planning for _Lillian's_ birthday…so why don't we do that…" James said, impersonating Sirius. "And why don't you go get dressed." He said to Lily.

"Okay…?" Lily said.

She then left and headed to James' room to get dressed.

"You didn't sound anything Like me." Sirius said folding his arms…James' arms.

"Same to you." James said.

"We have to find a way to reverse this." Sirius said.

"I know…why don't you take Lily to where we set up lunch for her, and when you are doing that, I'll look in the book and find the reversal." James said.

"No way! I'm not taking her to your little fairy world for lunch. That's a boyfriend thing to do!"

"Well incase you forgot about our little dilemma…YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND TODAY!" James said.

"That's gross mate…even for me…I never went out with someone who was going out with someone else." Sirius said. "Well…maybe once or twice."

"I don't bloody care! We can't let her find out! Just pretend to be me for the meanwhile when I'm figuring out how to reverse this thing!" James said.

"You owe me big time for this." Sirius said.

"I don't owe you bloody anything! You are the one who said that everything would be okay, and that we could fix it right away. You bloody liar." James said.

"Go on and blame me, but you still owe me." Sirius said.

"Now go get dressed…I set my clothes out in my bathroom." James said.

"Ew…Prongsie is planning out his clothes before his date with Lillian." Sirius said.

"Shut up! Just go and get dressed." James said.

Sirius started to head out of the door.

"But knock first! I don't want you walking in on her when she's changing!" James said.

"Cause we all know you would." Sirius said walking out of the door.

Sirius came up to James' door, and knocked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Uh, it's…James…can I come in to get dressed?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, one second." Lily said.

She then came over and opened the door.

Sirius tried to act as casual as possible…and was somewhat succeeding. "Rightio, I just came to change, my clothes are in the bathroom."

'That's it…calm and cool.' Sirius said to himself.

"Well I'm gonna go downstairs…where should I wait for you?" Lily asked.

'Where should she wait for…damn…oh right!' Sirius thought.

"Um…how about on the patio?" Sirius said.

"Alright." Lily said, she then smiled and walked out of the door.

"Does Sirius have no taste at all?" James said to himself, as he searched through Sirius' drawers for some clothes. He then heard a knock on Sirius' door, and quickly grabbed jeans and a shirt.

"Just a minute." James said, and then quickly put on the clothes.

He then opened the door and saw Lily standing at the door.

'Oh damn,' James thought. 'She looks so beautiful…why can't I just be me right now?'

"Uh hi." James said.

"Hey…uh I was wondering if something was wrong with James? He's acting really strange…did something happen?" Lily asked.

'Damn she is so smart.' James thought.

"Not that I know of." James said.

"Alright." Lily said, twirling a piece of her hair. "He just seems a bit different. And you saw him, he even forgot to tell me Happy Birthday, and he like ran out of his room this morning." Lily said, and then clasped her hand over her mouth, not meaning to say that last part.

'What would Sirius say, what would Sirius say?' James thought.

"Oh so you slept with Jamsie eh?" James said.

"I didn't say that." Lily said.

"Right then. Well I think that loverboy is fine, and why don't you…er…wait downstairs for him." James said, trying his best to impersonate Sirius.

"Alright, thanks." Lily said, and then turned to leave.

Once she left, James closed the door and let out a huge breath that he wasn't aware he was holding in.

"I'm a bloody idiot." James said. "How could I have been so stupid to do a spell like this? Obviously there was some twist to it."

James kicked Sirius' bed with his foot, and then sat down. This was going to be a long day.

Sirius walked downstairs and met Lily on the patio.

'Okay, put on a good act…just act like Prongs, and noting can go wrong. Just don't kiss her, or Prongs will kill you, and or Lily will murder you. That makes me feel so much better. Shut up. Okay now, focus, just pretend to be Prongs, it will all be okay…" Sirius thought.

"Hi!" Lily said as Sirius came outside.

"Hello love." Sirius said. 'Okay, that was good, very James of me.' Sirius thought.

Sirius then held out his arm, which Lily linked her arm through.

"So where are we going." Lily asked excitedly.

"To the fairy world for a bit of lunch." Sirius said.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Lily said, clinging onto his arm.

'What does James always say…' He thought. "Anything for you love." Sirius said.

They walked into the woods, and headed to the bridge.

"Oh blimey, I don't remember where the bloody bridge was.' Sirius thought. 'It was somewhere through here…I think.'

"Do you know where you are going?" Lily asked.

"Uh…I um…when I hit my head…temporary brain laps." Sirius said.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, really concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sirius said. 'Wow, I really can see why Prongs loves her so much.'

"Well I think it was somewhere this way…but it was really dark last time, so I don't really remember." Lily said.

'Oh I remember!' Sirius thought. "Oh I remember!" He said.

Sirius had an instant spark in his head, and remember where James had taken him yesterday.

They started walking towards the bridge, and they were in an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" Lily asked.

'Damn, why is she so smart? She must really know James.' "I'm fine." Sirius said. "You asked me that before."

"No, I mean you just seem to be acting different." Lily said.

'Damn, damn, damn, what should I do?' He thought. "No really, I'm fine, I just felt a little sick when I woke up this morning, that's all." Sirius said.

Lily stopped, although they were almost at the bridge. "Do you want to go back an lay down or something?" Lily asked.

'Yes, that would be splendid, but Prongs wants your birthday to be super special, so no.' He thought. "No really Lils I'm fine." Sirius said. "We are almost there anyway."

"Well, if you're sure." Lily said.

They reached the bridge, and Sirius tried to remember what James had said the day before.

"Uh yeah…um fairies, it's me…James Potter…and I'm here with Lily Evans…can we er…come in?" Sirius struggled to say.

Lily looked at him peculiarly, but didn't say anything.

A fairy came out of the water, just as it should, and said just what it said before, and granted them entry.

'Oh thank Merlin.' Sirius thought.

They soon entered, and Sirius brought Lily to where they set up lunch for her.

They sat down, and the fairies soon brought them some food.

"This was so sweet of you." Lily said. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Sirius said, and put on a smile.

They ate lunch, mostly in silence, and then Lily tried to start up a conversation, because it seemed clear that James wasn't saying anything.

"How do you think you did on your NEWTs?" Lily asked. "The results should be coming in next week."

'Thank Merlin this is a question I can actually answer.' Sirius thought. "Well I think I did bloody brilliant in Transfiguration, definitely an O in that, and pretty good in everything else." He said. "What about you."

"I think I did okay in Charms, but I'm not sure about everything else." Lily said.

"Oh come on, you probably got straight O's." Sirius said.

"I don't know." Lily said.

"I bet you did great." Sirius said.

Lily smiled.

After they finished, Sirius stood up. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"I suppose." Lily said.

'Good enough for me.' Sirius thought. 'Right, now how do I leave again? Oh, I ask one of these mosquito things…fairies…right I ask…'

But his thoughts were interrupted.

Lily had grabbed his hand, and then leaned up and kissed him.

'Okay, here is the spell.' James thought. 'Bloody idiot didn't turn the page. Alright, here is how long it will take affect. 12 hours, that makes sense, we probably changed when we were sleeping. Now how to reverse it…'

James then read aloud the quote from the book.

"…_To reverse this complex spell, one out of the two who did the spell must be kissed passionately by their true love. Do not attempt this spell, if the true love is unknown, or else the switch could become permanent. Once one is kissed by their true love, the switch will not occur as the way it did in the transformation. When the kiss takes place, instead of the minds switching, the bodies will switch…"_

James slammed the book, and ran out to the backyard.

Lily pulled away, looked up, and saw not James, but Sirius.

Lily screamed, and then yelled, "What the bloody hell?"

Sirius realized that they and somehow switched back, and then held his two hands up and started backing away from Lily who looked like she was going to explode.

"Lily please don't kill me." Sirius said.

"And why shouldn't I!" Lily yelled, advancing on him.

"Lily please listen! James and I did an switching spell, and we didn't think that it worked, but it ended up taking a few hours or so, and he is back at his house, as me, finding out how to fix it, and we are really sorry, but James didn't want to ruin your birthday, so he made me pretend to be him so you could still have a good birthday, and I guess he figured out how to switch us back, and please, please don't kill me." Sirius pleaded.

Lily let out a huge scream in frustration. "Get me out of here! Get me out of here now!" Lily yelled.

Sirius quickly got one of fairies, and they soon were back at the bridge.

As soon as they were out, Lily immediately apparated to James' back lawn, not wanting to be in Sirius' presence any longer.

Sirius quickly apparated after she did.

James ran out to the back yard, and saw Lily suddenly pop into his yard. Right after she did, he saw Sirius appear behind her. And it was the real Sirius. James looked down at his hands, and saw that they were his hands, not Sirius', he then realized that he had glasses on again. He was back in his own body. That meant that Sirius and Lily must have…

James saw Lily storming off towards him, and Sirius chasing after her.

Lily stormed over to James.

"You bastard!" Lily yelled, when she had almost reached James.

"Lily please…" James said, but never got to finish.

When Lily reached him she slapped him across the face.

When James looked back up at her, holding his tears in, he saw Lily's face, already dripping with tears.

Before he could say anything, she apparated back to her house…and she was gone.

* * *

(A/N: Ah! Thanks for all of the reviews! Well i hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be up soon.) 


	40. Just Listen

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 40- Just Listen

…

James ran out to the back yard, and saw Lily suddenly pop into his yard. Right after she did, he saw Sirius appear behind her. And it was the real Sirius. James looked down at his hands, and saw that they were his hands, not Sirius', he then realized that he had glasses on again. He was back in his own body. That meant that Sirius and Lily must have…

James saw Lily storming off towards him, and Sirius chasing after her.

Lily stormed over to James.

"You bastard!" Lily yelled, when she had almost reached James.

"Lily please…" James said, but never got to finish.

When Lily reached him she slapped him across the face.

When James looked back up at her, holding his tears in, he saw Lily's face, already dripping with tears.

Before he could say anything, she apparated back to her house…and she was gone.

…

Soon after she left, the tears in James' eyes turned to rage, and he stared at Sirius who looked like he was about to run for his life.

"Now Prongs, just listen for a second…" Sirius said, but was cut off.

James came up to Sirius and punched him the face, knocking him down.

James kneeled down and attempted to thrust more punches at him, but Sirius held up his arms, and tried to hold him off.

"Prongs, Prongs, now can you just listen to me…" Sirius said, between dodging punches. "PRONGS WILL YOU JUST BLOODY LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MINUTE?"

James stopped. "Why should I listen to you? You didn't listen to me! You kissed her! You bloody kissed her! That was the only way to reverse the spell! For one of us to kiss our true love!" James yelled.

"Lily is my true love?" Sirius asked.

James kicked him in the leg. "No you bloody idiot! The person's body! You were in my body! And Lily is my true love!" James yelled.

"No, no, no." Sirius said, backing away from James. "You don't understand mate. Lily kissed _me_. I swear that I didn't kiss her." Sirius said.

"Yeah right." James said.

"No really mate! You think I would do something like that to you?" Sirius said. "Do you really think I would betray you like that?"

James didn't respond.

"We were eating lunch, like you told me to go do with her, and then, when we were leaving, she just came up and kissed me." Sirius said.

James seemed to be pondering Sirius' story.

James just looked at Sirius and then walked away, leaving Sirius in the yard.

He then went back to the patio and then apparated.

Sirius sulked inside, and up to his room, and flopped down on his bed. This was not good.

James apparated to Remus' house, in desperate need of advice.

He knocked on the door, and Remus came to the door.

"Hey Prongs." Remus said. He then saw the look on James' face, and said, "What's wrong?"

"I need your help Mooney." James said.

"Come on in." Remus said.

James walked in, and they went into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked again.

James told Remus everything about the spell, and how they thought it didn't work, and then how Lily kissed who she thought was James, but it was really Sirius, and then she slapped him and left crying, all on her birthday.

"Well…that's not good." Remus said.

"No kidding." James said, with his head in his hands. "What should I do? I came here right after she left…well right after she left and I punched Sirius. She is probably at her house crying, and I can't bear to think of her like that." He said.

"Go after her James." Remus said.

James looked up at Remus…it was only when things were really serious when they would use their real names, not their nicknames.

"Go after her." Remus repeated.

James quickly got up and ran outside, Remus followed after him.

"Maybe you should bring Sirius with you…so you can explain the whole thing." He said.

"Good idea." James said. "Thanks Mooney."

"No problem." Remus said. "Good luck."

James then apparated back to his house, and ran upstairs to Sirius' room.

He knocked on the door, and then let himself in.

"Come on, we have to go to Lily's." James said.

"So you forgive me then?" Sirius said.

"Don't go that far." James said. "But I need you to help me, so I'm forgiving you for the time being."

"I can deal with that." Sirius said. "What do we do?"

"We go to Lily's and explain everything to her." James said.

Sirius and James then apparated to Lily's house, and ended up in her driveway.

"Okay good." James said. "Her parents' car isn't here, so hopefully they aren't home."

"Right then, should we knock?" Sirius asked.

"Better not, just incase." James said. "Let's go to her window."

James and Sirius went to the back yard, and James picked up a few rocks, and started throwing them up at Lily's window.

"Wonder who that is." Lily said sarcastically to herself.

Lily then walked over to her window, and looked outside; and as she thought, there was James, and Sirius was with him.

"Lily! Can we please talk to you?" James yelled up to Lily.

Lily opened her window. "Go away!" She yelled back down.

"Lily please let me just explain to you." James said.

"Go away!" Lily yelled again.

She then shut her window, and walked away.

"What do we do now mate?" Sirius asked.

James looked up. "Climb the tree."

"Right." Sirius said.

They started climbing the tree, and James climbed to the closest limb to Lily's window, sat on it, and reached over and tapped on her window.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled, coming to the window.

"Lily I just…" James started to say, but he then saw her face, and saw that he she had tear stains down her face. "You've been crying." He said.

"Way to go Mr. Observatory." Lily said. "You came here to tell me that? Well then you did, goodbye." She said, and then walked away from the window.

James looked back at Sirius for support. "Lily! We want to tell you what happened, so you can know the truth, and say how sorry we are!" Sirius yelled.

Lily stormed over to her window and opened it.

"I'm not an idiot! I can put two and two together! You did a stupid spell! Probably an illegal one! You then didn't realized that it would take a few hours to kick in, but then this idiot here," She said pointing at James, "didn't think that I could handle the truth, so he made you," She said pointing at Sirius, "pretend to be him." Lily said.

James didn't say anything.

"Well yeah." Sirius said.

James turned around and gave him a look that said 'not helping.'

He then turned back to Lily.

"You," She said to James, "are an idiot, and you can't even tell me the truth. And you," She said to Sirius, "I…I'm just disgusted with you." Lily then shut her window, and walked away.

"Lily please!" James yelled.

Lily stormed back over to her window and pulled the string on her blinds, letting them fall down.

James let his head down.

"Come on mate, let's go." Sirius said.

"I can't go." James said. "I have to actually talk to her."

"I don't think she's in the mood to listen." Sirius said.

James looked at the window, and then looked at the ground.

He let out a long sigh. "I guess you are right." He said.

"Let's climb down then." Sirius said.

"No, it's alright, I'll just jump down, you climb down." James said.

Sirius nodded, and started to climb back down.

James then turned back to Lily's window.

"Lily I know you can hear me." He said. "And I just want to tell you that I am so sorry." He then paused. "And I love you."

James then looked at her window…nothing.

He then swung his leg over the branch, let himself down so he was just hanging with his hands, and then let go, and landed on his feet on the ground. He then steadied himself, and prepared to apparate.

Lily then, after she heard James jump, peered through the blinds.

She saw James' hand come down from his face, which looked like it just wiped away tears. She then saw Sirius pat James on the back in a reassuring way, and then James turned back to look up at Lily's window.

She continued to look down at them, as James looked up. Their eyes met, and their eyes never left the others, and then James and Sirius apparated back to the Potter Estate.

Lily let go of the blinds, turned away from the window, and wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep 'em coming! lol. Well don't worry, Lily won't stay mad at James for too long, and everything always works out, doesn't it? Thanks again! More soon!) 


	41. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 41- Second Thoughts

Lily stared out the window for what seemed like forever, until she finally walked away, and collapsed down on her bed, thinking, and crying.

James and Sirius apparated back to the Potter Estate. James just stood there, not saying anything.

Sirius decided to talk first. "Listen mate, why don't you just go walk around a bit, it looks like it's going to rain soon, but you should just go think. I'm going inside…unless you want me to stay…" He said.

"No." James said with a sigh. "You can go in…you're right, I should just take a walk."

Sirius nodded, and headed for the door.

"I'll be by the lake if you need me." James said, and walked away.

Sirius walked glumly inside, and up to his room.

James walked over by the lake, and just stared out at it. He picked up a few rocks, skipped a few, then plunged the last one forcefully into the water, and hung his head down.

Lily was awoken from her thoughts when she heard a huge boom of thunder. She bolted up from her bed, and knew what she had to do.

Sirius was laying on his bed, thinking of ways to possibly cheer up James, or ways to possibly avoid being killed by him if something even worse happened between him and Lily. He then heard a loud boom of thunder, which jostled him a bit, and then soon after, he heard a knock on the door.

He got up, and walked downstairs, seeing sheets of rain through the windows, now pouring down. He reached the door, and saw Lily standing there, wet from the rain.

"Is James here?" She asked, not making eye contact, because of the awkwardness of earlier that day.

"Yeah." Sirius said, he too not making eye contact. "He's out by the lake."

Lily nodded, walked back out into the rain, and walked to the side of the house by the lake.

Lily walked towards the lake, completely soaked from the pouring rain, and saw James standing, soaked, and staring out at the lake.

She walked up fairly close behind him, but didn't say anything.

James knew that someone was there, he could sense them.

He then inhaled, and could tell by the sweet smell in the air that it was Lily.

He turned around, and looked at her for a brief moment, and then looked down and turned back to the lake.

They stood there for a very long time, in an uncomfortable silence, until James finally spoke.

"Did you want something, or did you just come here to stare at the back of my head?" He said dryly, still facing the lake.

Lily walked over to him, and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I came to say I'm sorry! But now I'm rethinking it!" Lily yelled.

'Oh crap.' James thought.

"How could you do something like that to me!" Lily said. "How could you do a spell…and ILLEGAL one…and then not bother to tell me that Sirius is in your bloody body?"

"Lily…I didn't…" James started to say.

"You know what! You can't trust me! You can't bloody trust me! You are my boyfriend! And you can't trust me!" Lily yelled.

"That's not true…" James said.

"Then why couldn't you tell me that you did that spell! That way I wouldn't have gone off kissing Sirius, thinking it was you!" Lily yelled.

"Because I knew you would get mad at me!" James yelled back.

"Well obviously!" Lily yelled. "But I wouldn't have been as bloody pissed and hurt, if you had just told me about the spell! But instead, you just tried to pretend to be each other! ON MY BIRTHDAY! My bloody birthday James!"

James searched for words, but none came out.

"You say you love me, but you keep doing these things, and all you do is keep hurting me!" Lily yelled.

"I do love you." James said in a small voice.

"Well nice way of showing it!" Lily yelled. "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me…and right now, it's clear that you don't!"

James just stood their dumbstruck, soaking in Lily's words.

"I'm not seeing this working!" Lily yelled, almost not believing what she was saying.

James' eyes widened. "No, Lily, please no." James said shaking his head.

"I can't be with you if you can't trust me!" Lily said. "I can deal with you being immature, doing stupid things that you know you shouldn't, but when you do something like that, and not tell me…I can't deal with that."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that he did those sorts of things, but he never realized how much it affected Lily.

He grabbed Lily by the shoulders. "Lily…I can't live without you." He said, releasing a few tears that he had been holding in his eyes.

Lily pulled away.

James slowly let his hands down, back to his sides, feeling like Lily just ripped out his heart and stepped on it.

Lily looked back over at James, and into his eyes, his look of pure hurt made her want to die, she couldn't stand to see him like that, even though she was angry as hell with him.

She watched him, rain falling all around him, looking like he was just about to curl up and die.

"You need to be able to trust me." Lily said softly.

James looked like he had some life back in him when he heard her talk again.

"I can't be with you if you don't…if you don't…" Lily stuttered, letting a few tears fall.

"I'll do whatever you want." James said, in a pleading way. "I'll change, I'll do anything, I can't loose you."

"You need to trust me, you need to tell me when you screw up, so something like this doesn't happen again…you just need to tell me the truth." Lily said.

"I promise." James said nodding his head.

Lily nodded, turned, and started walking away.

James couldn't watch her walk away, he knew that it would jeopardize things even more they already were, but he had to…

He ran up behind her, grabbed onto her arm, and pulled on it, spinning Lily towards him. Their lips immediately met, and James pulled Lily in close.

Lily knew that she had just fought with James, but she would do anything to be in his arms, kissing him again, and here she was.

Lily clung onto James' shirt, and deepened the kiss.

James put his arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer.

Lily reached her arms up so they were around his neck, and she pulled herself up.

Lily ran her fingers through his hair and he reached further down her back.

James then lifted Lily up a bit, and then started to lean towards her, until they gracefully and slowly fell to the ground.

A little after they fell, James pulled away, and looked down at Lily. They both breathed heavily, slightly breathless, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Lily, I love you so much, and I am so sorry." James said.

Lily looked up at James, who was leaning over her, and said, "I love you too."

James leaned back down and kissed her, and they both laid there, feeling the rain pouring down on them.


	42. A Good Ending to a Troublesome Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 42- A Good Ending to a Troublesome Day

The rain started slowing down, and James pulled away. Lily opened her eyes, staring straight into his, and said nothing.

She looked up at James, who was still leaning over her, sort of on top of her, and they just stared into each other's eyes. They both breathed heavily, and could feel the worm breath of the other on their faces.

"We should go inside." Lily said in a whisper as she exhaled.

"Alright." James said, he too whispering.

James got up, and then held his hand out to help Lily up.

"Let's go get dried off." James said, as they started walking towards the house.

Lily nodded. The rain had completely stopped now.

"Good thing it's clearing up." James said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." James said.

Lily grabbed James' arm, stopping him. "James…you can't just kiss me every time we fight, and expect things to be alright again." She said.

That wasn't what James had expected hearing. "I…I know." He said.

"Just because I love you, doesn't mean that I can't be pissed as hell with you sometimes." Lily said.

James internally smiled, he loved hearing Lily say that she loved him, how even in dark times, hearing that from her made him realize how good life really could be.

James nodded in response to Lily. He then added, "I know, and I understand." He then paused. "I never really realized how much everything I did affected you, and I'm glad about how the good things affect you, but I can't stress how sorry I am for everything bad I've done, and how much that affected you."

"Good." Lily said.

They started walking again, and they had almost reached the front door.

Sirius peered out of his window, and saw James and Lily walking to the house. He let out a huge sigh of relief that Lily didn't kill James. He also was relieved that it didn't seem that Lily broke up with James, because if she did, James probably would have broken down crying. He then thought of what James had hoped to do today, and felt really guilty that he would most definitely have to postpone it.

Lily and James were at the front door.

"Lily, as you know, even though it is getting late, it is still your birthday." James said.

Lily let out a little laugh. "Yes, I have realized that." She said.

"Well, I know that recent events have, how shall I say, disturbed your birthday so far…" James said, pausing, with the look on Lily's face, and they both stepped inside. "…but I would still like to give you your birthday present."

They both took their wands out and dried themselves off.

"Alright." She said.

"Okay! Wait right here!" James said excitedly, and then ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Lily sat down on a chair in the foyer, and waited for James.

James hurried down the hallway to his room, as he past Sirius' room, he heard him saying something.

"How'd it go Prongs?" Sirius asked as James past by.

"Well I won't be murdering you tonight." James said, as he past by his room.

"Glad to hear it." Sirius said.

James then entered his room, and immediately went to his nightstand drawer.

He rummaged through the drawer, and found a small box.

"Not today." He said to himself, and pushed it aside, "I've gotta gain her trust again first." After a bit more rummaging, he found what he was looking for…a box with one of the marauders most ingenious inventions in it.

James hurried out of his room, and when he came to the stairs, he looked over the banister and saw Lily sitting on a chair in the foyer.

"Found it!" He said which caused Lily to look up.

He then hopped onto the banister, slid down the railing, and jumped off when he reached the bottom.

Lily stifled her laugh to a suppressed giggle, and then James walked over to her.

"Alrighty then, let's go have a seat outside, and show you your birthday present." James said.

Lily grabbed the hand that James had offered her, and stood up. "Um…James it just stopped raining…everything will be soaked." She said.

"Well we will just have to dry some chairs off then shall we?" James said, and they proceeded to walk out to the back patio.

They went outside, and walked over to two chairs. James took his wand out and dried them off. The air was heavy from the previous rain, but fortunately the sky was clear.

James gestured for Lily to take a seat, and she did.

"Okay, wait right here, I'll be right back." James said.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Relax love." James said. "It is a birthday _surprise_. And it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Good then. Well like I said, wait here, I'll be right back." James said.

James ran off with his box and opened it far out in his yard.

"_Lumos_." He said, and then searched through his box until he found what he was looking for. "Aha!"

James then set it down in the grass, and ran back over to where Lily was waiting.

He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

Lily eyed him suspiciously, and then nodded.

"Right then…" James said. He then sent out three bursts of light, which looked like fire, into his backyard. "Look up."

Lily looked up, and then saw three huge bursts in the air, which caused her eyes to widen.

James had set up fireworks to shoot in the air, and then after they exploded, they would spell out words.

The first three words spelled…

_Happy Birthday Lily!_

Lily looked at James awestruck. He just grinned back.

There was something ingenious about these fireworks though. The Marauders wouldn't have it any other way. When they exploded, and spelled out words, they would not fade away like fireworks usually would. These fireworks would instead transform to look like the stars. Consequently, making it look like these messages were written in the stars.

James then set out three more sparks from his want.

Lily looked eagerly at the sky, and waited to see what these explosions would spell out.

_I love you! _

Lily turned to James and smiled, James, again, grinned back. Lily leaned her head on James' shoulder, and looked up into the sky, watching the words transform into stars. James put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Now just one more thing to finish it off." James said. He then sent two more sparks out to the yard, and then the sky lit up once more, it read:

_Love, James_

Lily smiled up at the sky.

"Happy Birthday Lils." James said.

"Thanks." Lily said.

James smiled.

"How long will it stay like that?" Lily asked.

"Oh just for tonight, it will be gone when the sun comes up." James said.

Lily nodded.

"When we first made these, we were testing them…and well they _did_ go away when the sun came up…but they came back the next night…they stayed for a few nights actually." James said.

Lily laughed. "Oh really." She said. "And what might they have said?" Lily asked.

James paused for a moment, and then chose his words carefully. "Well, it was in 5th year…after OWLS….and well they said something on the lines of…Sniv—Snape, and his scrawnies." James said.

Lily let out a little chuckle. "So after the lake incident in 5th year." She said.

"Yes." James said in a small voice.

"I don't recall seeing it." Lily said.

"Ever wonder why Sirius and Remus tried to keep you inside the last few nights of 5th year." James asked.

"Yes…actually." Lily said with a smile.

"Well I didn't want you to get even madder at me, so they helped out when I took full blame and went to detention." James said.

"Always doing the noble thing." Lily joked.

"What can I say?" James said.

Lily laughed at his self-assurance.

"I'm telling you, me and McGonagall had a bit of a row in detention." James said. "She definitely wasn't too pleased."

"Oh? I thought she would have thought it was funny." Lily said sarcasticly.

James chuckled. "Oh yeah, hysterical." He said.

"Well then again, all of the Marauders' plans seem to always have a flaw." Lily said, sitting up straight.

James was about to argue, but he realized what she meant. And he certainly didn't argue when he noticed, that she had pulled away, so he couldn't reach his arm around her anymore.

She turned so she wasn't facing him.

'Oh damn.' James thought. 'I really hoped that she would quickly forgive me for it. Well why would she? I was an idiot, and didn't tell her. I should have told her. Well it's too late for that now. Why am I so stupid like that? She kissed Sirius. Oh dear god, she kissed Sirius, I mean I knew but it just hit me now. What if she decides not to forgive me after all? Oh shut up brain, shut up…'

James reached over and grabbed Lily's hand, and clenched it tightly in his. She turned back facing him.

"Lily you know that I didn't mean to hurt you, right?" James said.

"I know…" Lily said. James almost wanted jumped for joy right there, but Lily continued. "But the point is, you did hurt me, weather you meant to or not."

"I know I did Lily…and I can't stress enough how sorry I am." James said, clinging onto her hand, praying that she wouldn't pull away.

James thanked the lord that she didn't.

Lily sighed, and turned to him. She wanted to pull her hand away from his grasp, but couldn't bring herself to it. "Believe me, I would love to just 'kiss and make up'." She said. "But I can't. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, but I still got hurt, and now I don't know how I'm ever going to look at Sirius again, and I just really wish that it never happened because I can't stand being mad at you."

"How about this…you give me another chance…" James said. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James continued before she could. "…I know you have given me way too many…" He said, to which Lily closed her mouth, as if that was exactly what she was going to say. "…and I will give you my word that I won't ever do something stupid like that again…and if I end up slipping…I will be sure to tell you so that something like this doesn't happen again…deal?" James said hopefully.

Lily nodded. "Deal."

James stood up, grabbed both of Lily's hands, pulled her up, and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much Lils…for everything." James said, and then took a small step back. "I really don't deserve you."

"No James don't-" Lily started to say.

"No really Lily." James said. He put his hands on the sides of her face, and brought it up so that their eyes locked. "I meant what I said earlier…I can't live without you. All of those times I asked you out, and you said no, my heart would shatter. And off I would go putting it back together, only for it to be shattered again. And I kept doing that until I finally got you. And now that I have you, I will never let go, I'll never loose you…I can't."

Lily's eyes started to fill with tears. 'That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.' Lily thought.

"I…I…" Lily said, searching for words, but she could find none.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

James leaned down and kissed her. It was such a simple, sweet, kiss…but it meant a lot more.

Once James pulled away, he gazed deeply into her emerald eyes.

She stared right back into his hazel eyes, and finally breathed out, "I've gotta go. It's real late."

"Don't your parents expect you staying over here?" James asked.

Lily paused for a moment. It was still her birthday. 'God this has got to be the longest day of my life, it felt like at least a week.'

"Right." Lily said.

"You can go home if you want…" James said. "I was just saying…" He said, realizing that she might need her space.

"No it's fine. You're right, and they are probably asleep anyway. Wouldn't want to wake them up." Lily said with a smile.

James smiled back. "Come on lets go inside." He said.

They both walked inside, and up the stairs. As they were walking down the hall, Sirius was coming out of his room and coming towards the stairs. No doubt on his way to the kitchen.

'Oh bloody great, like this isn't awkward or anything.' Sirius thought.

He was going to walk by not saying anything, but Lily spoke up.

"Sirius?" Lily said.

Sirius turned back around. "Yeah…?" He asked.

"If I can forgive James, then I can forgive you. I think it was bloody stupid what you did, but that's nothing new. You didn't betray James' trust and kiss me, I kissed you, so lets just put it behind us and not make it anymore awkward then it already is…okay?" She said.

Sirius was a bit shocked at her little speech, but agreed with it.

He brought his hand up and saluted. "Yes ma'am!" He said.

Lily and James laughed; they all smiled, and continued on their way.

Once Lily and James were in James' room, Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least that is over with." She said.

James nodded.

"Well I'm gonna get changed." Lily said, walking over to her bags and grabbing her nightgown. "I'll be back in a minute." She said, and walked into the bathroom connected to James' room.

James just quickly stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt to put on. He then sat down on his bed, and waited for Lily to come out.

When she did, he looked over at her. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Go to sleep." Lily said yawning. "Long day." She said smiling. "Longest day of my bloody life." She added.

James laughed. "Yeah."

Lily walked over and laid down. "'Night." She said, and then fell almost instantly asleep.

"'Night love." James said, and with a wave of his wand, the lights were out.

In the middle of the night, Lily abruptly awoke from a very startling dream. Very similar to one that she had before. She quickly turned over to see James sleeping soundly, which brought her immediate comfort. She then quietly got up, and walked over to James' window seat.

She sat down, put her legs up, and stared out the window. She looked up into the sky, to see her message from James still written in the stars. She smiled, and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer then usual for me to post. Oh and (ks) the reason why I posted three chapters in two days before was not because i was 'busy' but I had actually written them the week before when my cousins were here, but unfortunately my internet was currently down, so I couldn't post them. Also, I didn't think you guys would mind three chapters in two days . Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll post the next one ASAP!) 


	43. You are Cordially Invited

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

(A/N: (Stuff that I forgot from last chapter) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I GOT OVER 300 REVIEWS AND THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY! I'm glad that you like my story, and I'm even more glad that you review and tell me. Also, I can't believe how long that Lily's birthday took. I never planned for it taking 4 chapters to write her birthday. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review! Thanks a bunch!)

* * *

Chapter 43- You Are Cordially Invited

_Lily was walking down a long corridor, similar to one in her dream before. She was in a beautiful dress, and walked swiftly to the end of the corridor, which seemed like it would never come. Somehow, she knew that it would end though, so she kept walking. Surprisingly enough, she reached, once again, a room at the end of the hallway with James in it. He was wearing a tuxedo, and grinned as she walked into the room. "Hello love." He said. Lily smiled. "Hello." He then placed his hands around her waist, and they started dancing. They danced for a while, and then suddenly a flash of green light came shooting right towards James, and he fell lifeless to the ground. Lily screamed, and covered her mouth with her hands. She knelt down next to James, when she suddenly saw a hooded figure with red eyes approaching her. She immediately stood up; he came right beside her and sent a spell at her, knocking her down. "How does that feel mudblood?" He asked. Lily didn't answer. "I said how does that feel mudblood!" He yelled and sent another spell shooting at Lily. She crumpled up, and he walked over to her. She got a good look at his eyes, and yes, it was Voldemort's eyes. He walked over to her, and instead of sending another spell at her, he poked her in the arm with his wand. Lily was immediately puzzled. "How does that feel Lily?" He asked, and poked her arm again. Lily was so confused…Voldemort calling her Lily? And he was poking her? He then started shaking her arm. "Lily?" Everything then went black, and Voldemort and James vanished. Lily then suddenly heard someone calling her name again, only it wasn't Voldemort's voice…_

"Lily?" James asked, shaking her arm. "Lily…"

Lily's eyes bolted open and she took in a deep breath. She looked around and saw that she was still on the window seat; she had fallen asleep there. Then she turned to her left and saw a very worried looking James kneeling right next to her.

"Are you okay?" James asked. "I woke up and saw you sleeping over here, and then I was going to put you back in bed, but you started screaming, and you looked like you were having a fit. Is everything okay?"

Lily wiped her forehead and noticed that she had been sweating. She also noticed that she was shaking.

Lily nodded, swung her feet off the seat, and attempted to get up. James immediately stood up.

Lily stood up and steadied herself. "Nightmare." Lily said plainly.

She then tried to walk over to her clothes but she was still shaking. Her knees gave in, and she started to fall over.

James quickly grabbed her before she fell, and helped her up. "Come on Lily, you need to lie down." James said.

"No really I'm fine…" Lily said, her hand on his shoulder, steadying herself.

"No you really are not." James said. He then picked her up so she was resting in his arms, and then brought her over to his bed and laid her down.

Lily started to protest, and tried to get back up. "It's okay, I'm fine." She said.

"Lily…" James said, holding her shoulders, to prevent her from getting up. "You need to lie down. You would have collapsed if I didn't catch you. And plus…sleeping on the window seat must have been pretty uncomfortable. Just lie down for a minute and then get up when you can actually walk."

Lily sighed and nodded. "I didn't realize that I fell asleep there. I just woke up in the middle of the night, and went to sit over there, I guess I fell asleep." She said.

"What was your nightmare about? You gave a pretty good scream." James said.

Lily thought for a moment, and then realized what happened.

"It was just like my other one…" Lily said. "Only we were dancing, and then…um…he came and uh…yeah…and then he hit me with a spell and knocked me down. And then after another spell, he started poking and shaking me…which was I guess just because that's what you were doing to get me to wake up."

"Oh." James said. "Well…it wasn't real…and I'm right here…don't worry."

"But it felt so real." Lily said.

"But it wasn't." James said. "And don't worry; I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Lily nodded. "I know." She said, and smiled.

James smiled back, and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "You hungry? I'll go get us breakfast." James said.

"I can come down…" Lily started to stay.

"You stay here." He said, and walked over to the door.

"But really…"

"Be right back!" James said, and walked out of the room.

'He is impossible.' Lily said to herself with a laugh.

Lily realized that she had stopped shaking, and took a deep breath. 'Like James said…it was only a dream. It wasn't real. Just like before…last time it wasn't real, and nothing happened. Why should this time be any different? But I had two of them! Two in one night! I barely recall the first one…but the second one, it just felt so real. Don't be silly, everything will be fine…'

Lily was staring at the ceiling, and was awoken from her thoughts when James came in, levitating a tray of delicious looking food. "Pancakes love?" James asked with a smile.

Lily sat up and grinned back. "You didn't have to bring it up, I'm fine now, we can go downstairs…"

"Ah, but the food is already up here…" James said with a grin. "So why waist time going downstairs when our stomachs are asking for food now?"

Lily smiled as James came and sat down.

"Aw this is so sweet of you." Lily said, and leaned over, giving James a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you love." James said smiling. "You feeling alright then?"

"Yup." Lily said, pouring syrup on her pancakes. "I just kept telling myself that it was only a dream. Which it was…only a dream."

James smiled and nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast.

After they finished eating, Lily got up (without falling) and went to get her clothes. "Is it alright if I use your shower?" Lily asked.

"Sure." James said.

"Alright, I'll just be a bit." Lily said.

"Which in girl language means…several hours?" James joked.

Lily gave him an annoyed smile, and walked into the bathroom.

James put on jeans and a black t-shirt, and attempted to tame his unruly hair, but failed miserably, and just ruffled it even messier.

When Lily got out of the shower, she changed into jeans, sandals, and a dark green tank top. She reached into her bag and found the emerald earrings that James had bought her for the winter ball. She put them on, and then with a flick of her wand; dried her hair, and put it into a ponytail.

She then exited the bathroom, and saw James laying on his bed, flipping through a quidditch magazine.

Lily came out and smiled. She walked over to her bag, and started packing up her things.

"Leaving already love?" James asked, putting down his magazine.

"Packing already." Lily responded as she packed. "Not leaving yet."

"Well good." James said, and smiled. He then noticed the earrings Lily was wearing. "Nice earrings." James said with a sly smile.

Lily grinned back. "Thanks." She said. "This really amazing guy gave them to me, but you probably wouldn't know him." She joked.

"Oh really?" James asked, playing along.

"Yeah…" Lily sighed. "He gave them to me the night that I agreed to go out with him."

"The night that you finally agreed to go out with him." James added.

"Why yes, of course." Lily said.

"And what a great night that was." James said, not playing along anymore.

Lily grinned. "Yes it was." She said.

James came over by her and kissed her.

When she finally broke away, she said, "I really should go."

"Do you have to?" He asked.

"I should. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Lily said. "And my parents would worry."

"Well love, you could _never_ overstay your welcome." James said. "But I understand."

Lily smiled. "Well then I should go…but I want to thank your parents for having me again…are they here?" She asked.

James scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh…no." He said. "Auror meeting…"

"Oh." Lily said. "Alright then. Well can you tell them that I said thanks?"

"Will do." James said.

"Well I should go." Lily said.

"I'll walk you downstairs." James said.

Lily nodded, and grabbed her bags. As she did so, James grabbed them from her. "Allow me." He said with a smile.

Lily smiled. "Why thank you kind sir."

"But of course fair lady."

They both laughed, and headed down the hall. As they passed Sirius' room, he came out to say goodbye.

"Heard you leaving." He said. "Have a safe 'pop' back."

Lily laughed. "I will."

"Oh right." Sirius said. "Here you are Miss Lillian, your birthday present."

Lily took the box of…candies?...that he gave her.

"Thanks." Lily said both thankful, and confused.

"Quite handy things I came across. They are candies that will turn whatever flavor you are in the mood for. Thought you would enjoy."

"That certainly is interesting." Lily said with a laugh. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Sirius said. "But just a word of advice…think real hard of the flavor you want. I was in the mood for a nice plain chocolate piece once…but then I thought of those lovely bacon snacks that I came across at the…food store. Trust me, not a good combo." Sirius said.

Lily and James laughed. "Alright, thanks for the warning." Lily said.

James just laughed. "Git." He said.

"What can I say?" Sirius said, and then said goodbye, and went back to his room.

Lily and James walked outside to the front lawn.

"Well my love, this is where I leave you." James said.

"Alright." Lily said. "I'll see you soon."

"Absolutely." James said, smiling.

She gave him a quick kiss, and then apparated to her house.

James sighed and walked back inside. He headed up to his room to get his broom, so he could have a bit of a fly outside. Once he grabbed his broom, he was just heading out of his room when he heard two 'pop's and the voice of his mother.

"Hello boys! We're back!" Mrs. Potter yelled from downstairs.

James came over to the stairs, and starting going down.

"Hello mum." James said smiling.

Mrs. Potter gave her son a big hug. "Hello dear, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Is Lily still here?" His dad asked.

"No, she just left. She told me to tell you thanks for having her over again." James said.

"Oh well you tell her that she is welcome any time." Mrs. Potter said.

James nodded. "By the looks of things, we shouldn't be celebrating yet?" Mr. Potter asked.

James shook his head. "No not yet." He said.

"What happened?" Mr. Potter asked, as Mrs. Potter headed for the kitchen.

"Uh…" James said searching for an excuse. "Chickened out I guess." He said, not wanting to tell his father that the reason that things had gotten a bit shaky between him and Lily was because he used an illegal spell (him not being an Auror yet) from his parents' spell book.

"Don't worry son." Mr. Potter said, patting James' shoulder. "When the time is right, you will know."

"I don't think I'm ready yet." James said. "Lily just turned 18, and I don't think that she would be ready either."

Mr. Potter nodded. "Well I think I will go join your mother in the kitchen. I'm a bit hungry myself."

James nodded, and was about to head outside.

"Oh by the way…" His father said. James turned to look at him. "The invitations for the annual ball finally came in. You can start sending them off to your guests if you like."

James smiled. "Great!" He said. "I'll get on that."

"Ask your mother for them when you decided to send them out." Mr. Potter said.

"I think I'll do that now." James said, leaning his broomstick on the stairs, and going with his dad to join his mom in the kitchen.

After James got the invitations from his mom, he went upstairs to his desk to write them out.

'I can't believe that I forgot to tell Lily about the ball. Eh…well I guess everyone is forgetful sometimes.'

James then sent three invitations: one to Lily, one to Remus, and one to Kendall.

After he sent them, he realized that his parents were very good friends with they Reynolds…meaning Alyssa would probably come.

'Maybe I just won't tell Sirius.' James thought. 'It would get him in too much of a frenzy.'

Lily put down her book when she heard an owl tapping on her window. She opened it, and took the letter from it's leg, and gave it some owl treats. The owl then flew away, and Lily opened the rather fancy looking envelope.

_Lily Evans-_

_You are cordially invited_

_To attend the Potter annual_

_Mid Summer Night's Ball_

_This event will take place on_

_The first of August_

_Please respond with your answer_

_A.S.A.P._

_Yours truly,_

_The Potter Family

* * *

_

(A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. This has to be one of the most boring chapters that I have written, and I'm so sorry for that. Yes there is going to be a ball, and I'm looking forward to writing that. And James isn't going to propose to Lily just yet. Well please review! It helps me write faster! Thanks!) 


	44. Midsummer Night's Ball Part One

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 44- Midsummer Night's Ball Part One

Lily, Kendall and Alyssa are at Lily's house, getting ready for the Midsummer Night's Ball…

"So did Sirius invite you?" Kendall asked Alyssa.

"Ha! No way. My parents are really good friends with the Potters. I doubt that I have even crossed Sirius' mind since I dumped him." Alyssa replied.

Lily slipped on her dress, and then asked Kendall to help zipper her dress.

"I dunno." Lily said to Alyssa. "Sirius has been kind of down lately. I bet he still misses you."

Alyssa put her dress on. And then pondered for a moment. "You really think that he has thought about me?" She asked.

"Duh." Kendall said. "You are the one who broke up with him, who knows if he doesn't still wish you two were together."

Lily definitely decided not to tell Alyssa about the several girls that she heard Sirius had 'hooked up with' after she broke up with him.

"Eh, well I guess I just had to dump him first, before he dumped me. I could tell that he was going to." Alyssa said.

"Really? Because from what I heard…and saw…Sirius was really upset when you dumped him." Lily said.

"Really?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes." Lily said. She then paused for a moment, and examined the situation. "You still like him, don't you?"

Alyssa's eyes widened. "W-what? Of course not!" She said, in a most unconvincing way.

"Uh huh…_sure_." Kendall said.

"Oh just drop it." Alyssa said. She then looked in Lily's mirror. "So how do I look."

"Amazing." Lily said.

"Sirius will be drooling." Kendall said.

Alyssa glared at her. "Not as much as Remus will when he sees you in that!" She replied.

"Nah. The one who is sure to drool is James when he sees Lily in that." Kendall said.

Lily blushed. "Yeah right." She said in a shy voice.

"Okay. How about we all face it. All of our boyfriends…or former boyfriend…are going to drool when they see us. We look smashing." Kendall said.

"I second that." Lily said.

Alyssa crossed her arms. "I guess."

"Come on! Where is that bold personality that I know is in there?" Kendall asked.

Alyssa studied herself in the mirror.

"He's gonna drop dead." Alyssa said, very firmly.

"'Atta girl." Kendall said.

Kendall was wearing a tight fitting gold halter dress that fell past her feet with a ruffle going down the front. Alyssa wore a pink dress that was fitted at the top and puffed out at the bottom, with ruffles swirling around it. Lily wore a light blue gown that was wrapped in at the waist, and fell past her feet.

Kendall had her hair in an up-do with pieces falling down around her face. Alyssa had her hair down in curls with a pink headband on that matched her dress. Lily had her hair put up halfway with a clip that matched her dress, and had her hair worn straight.

All three girls looked amazing, and started with their makeup.

When they were all finished, Lily looked at the clock.

"Five 'till 8. Right on time." She said. "Let's go."

All three girls apparated to the Potter Estate, and Lily took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Earlier at the Potter Estate…

"Prongs! You are going to _injure_ me with that thing." Sirius said as James attempted to help him with his bow tie.

"You asked me to help you, and I'm helping you." James said, finally getting Sirius' bow tie on.

"So is Pete coming? The ball is going to start in 10 minutes." Remus said.

"Nah, Pete's still in Germany with his parents. Remember?" James said.

"Oh right." Remus said.

"'Ol Wormtail can never join us on our outrageous escapades." Sirius said, examining himself in the mirror.

"He'll make it next time." James said.

"Well boys…how do I look?" Sirius asked.

"Horrible." Remus said.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"No." Remus said.

"You are confusing me!" Sirius said.

"You look great mate." James said. "Monney is joking."

"Ah, the wise one is cracking jokes now?" Sirius said.

"Don't worry mate, you look fine." Remus said. "I wonder what Alyssa is gonna think."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled. "Alyssa is coming?"

James gave Remus an annoyed look.

"Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that." Remus said.

"Whops is right! Thanks a lot!" James said.

"How could you not tell me that Prongs? Did you invite her on purpose? I bet you did." Sirius said.

"Mate, chill out, her parents and my parents are really good friends." James said.

"And you couldn't bother to tell me that she was coming?" Sirius bellowed.

He then started chasing James around the room. Remus laughed at the two as they ran around.

Luckily for James, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" He yelled, and ran right out of his room.

Sirius was about to chase after him, but Remus caught his arm.

"Padfoot, take a deep breath, and calm down. Deal with the fact that Alyssa is coming. If you don't calm down, when she gets here she is going to see a very red-faced Sirius, and that wouldn't be good." Remus said.

"Right." Sirius said. "It's not like I _care_ or anything."

Remus laughed. "Sure mate. Whatever you say…whatever you say."

James ran downstairs, and opened the door. He lost his breath when he opened it to see Kendall, Alyssa, and … Lily.

James just stood there with his mouth open, staring at Lily, who was blushing.

"You going to let us in? Or is the party outside?" Alyssa asked.

James blinked and came back to his senses. "Uh yeah…right…come in." He said, and stepped out of the way for them to come in.

He then closed the door, and turned back facing the three girls.

James then ruffled his hair, still an old nervous habit, and found his voice again.

He turned to Kendall and said, "Uh…Remus should be down in a minute…and uh Sir-" He then paused to turn to Alyssa, and then stopped, and turned back to Kendall. "Remus will be down in a minute."

"Okay thanks." Kendall said.

"And uh…there is food in the ballroom…" He said pointing to the ballroom. "And that's where everyone is."

Kendall and Alyssa nodded, and headed to the ballroom.

Lily then turned to James and smiled.

"Wow…you look…wow." James said, searching for words.

Lily smiled. "Thanks." She said. "And who knew that you could look so great in a tux?" Lily added.

James gave a half smile, and continued to stare at Lily. "Thanks…but really…you look…_amazing_…and I…" He said, searching for words again.

Lily then looked up at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

He couldn't however…and instead leaned down and kissed her.

Lily was a bit shocked at his, but quickly recovered herself, and kissed him back.

When James finally broke away, they both smiled.

"James Potter at a loss of words…never a good thing…" Lily said, still smiling.

"Believe me…this time it's good." He said.

Lily beamed up at him, and then James held out his arm, to which Lily linked hers through, and they started heading for the ballroom.

As they headed there, Remus and Sirius came downstairs.

Lily smiled. "Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Lily." Remus said. "You look great."

"Thanks." Lily said.

"Why hello Lillian!" Sirius cried. "And how are we this evening? Looking smashing as always." He said, as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Hey mate, hands off." James said, as he pulled Lily away.

Lily laughed.

"You know I'm only kidding mate." Sirius said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." James said, putting his arm around Lily's waist, and pulling her towards him. "Get your own."

Everyone but James laughed, and they headed for the ballroom.

When Kendall saw them come in she ran (well shuffled, due to her heels) over to them, and then threw her arms around Remus' neck and gave him a kiss.

Remus stepped back a bit because of the force Kendall used when she threw herself at him, but then steadied himself, put his arm around her waist, and kissed her back.

"Easy on him now, it's almost that time of them month." Sirius said, and then realized that what he just said came out sounding different then his usual purpose, and then burst out laughing.

Kendall immediately broke away. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, very concerned now.

"Don't worry about it, he was joking, and I'm all better now." Remus said smiling.

Kendall smiled back.

"Ug. You guys make me sick…all lovey dovey. I'm gonna go spike the punch." Sirius said.

"Sirius Black you better not!" Lily said.

"Don't worry Lilykins. I was only joking. I guess I'll go steal some firewhisky from the kitchen then." Sirius said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want your ex find you acting…normal…would we." James said.

Sirius' eyes immediately widened, and he looked at James.

"She's here?" He asked.

Kendall tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to Alyssa saying hello to the Potters.

Sirius gulped, and then looked at where Kendall was pointing. His mouth then dropped open, and stared at Alyssa.

James came over and pat him on the back. "You okay there mate?"

"Uh…yeah…yeah I'm good…I'm…a…gonna go to the kitchen now…" Sirius said, turned around, and walked out of the ballroom.

"I think he still loves her." James said.

Remus nodded.

"I think Alyssa might too." Kendall said.

"Really?" Remus and James asked.

"Yeah, she just said that she had to dump him before he dumped her." Lily said.

"No way!" James said. "Padfoot…Sirius…wasn't going to dump her!"

"Well that's what Alyssa thought, and still thinks." Kendall said.

"We have to tell her then!" James said. "He's been miserable without her! I mean sure he's gone off with some other girls…but I mean just because he was upset…and sure he…"

Lily elbowed him. "Uh…not helping." She said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Well what do we do then?" Remus asked.

"Let's wait the night out, and see what happens, and if they are still oblivious, then we'll tell them." Lily said.

"I'm with that." James said.

"Me too." Kendall said.

"Me three." Remus said.

James then turned to Lily. "Well my lovely lady…would you care to dance?"

She smiled. "But of course." She said.

James then grinned, and led her to the dance floor.

Remus then held out his hand, with no words needed, Kendall took it, and they headed out to the dance floor.

Lily and James started dancing, and James dipped Lily slowly, and then pulled her back up. Lily came up laughing, and then James twirled her around. He twirled her back in close, and put his hand on her waist.

Lily smiled. "Do you think that they will get back together?" She asked.

"Dunno." James said. "I hope so though. He was so much happier when he was with her. And he wasn't around as much…"

Lily laughed. "You're terrible." She said half-heartedly.

"Well…he's my best mate…it's my job to come down on him." James replied.

Lily just laughed, and they continued dancing.

Sirius walked back into the ballroom, and decided to have a bite to eat. He went over to the buffet table, and started to fill his plate. When he turned around to go find a seat, he spotted Alyssa, and went into a complete stare. He then accidentally dropped his plate of food, and it fell to the floor, spewing his food all across the floor.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius yelled.

All of a sudden everything got quite, and everyone looked at him. After a minute, everyone went back to their conversations, and Sirius bent down to pick up his food. He was putting it all back on his plate, to then throw out.

As he was picking up his food, someone bent down to help him, that person…ironically?...was Alyssa.

"Need some help?" She said.

"Thanks." Sirius said.

They then both stood up after all the food was picked up, and Sirius threw it all away.

"Such a shame…good food gone to waist." Sirius said.

Alyssa laughed. There was then an awkward silence, until Alyssa finally broke it.

"So uh…how have you been?" She asked.

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Pretty good." He said. "What about you?"

"I've been fine." Alyssa said.

Sirius then mustered up all of his courage. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

Alyssa didn't quite know how do respond.

"Just as friends." He added quickly, as he held out his hand.

Alyssa paused for a minute, and then placed her hand is his. "Alright." She said.

Sirius grinned, and led her out to the dance floor.

Kendall seemed to notice this, and then whispered to Remus, "Look…"

Remus looked over to where Kendall was mentioning, and saw Sirius leading Alyssa to the dance floor.

Remus then spotted James and Lily, fairly close to him. "Prongs." Remus said rather quiet.

James then turned to Remus and Kendall, as he was dancing with Lily.

Remus then jerked his head over to Sirius and Alyssa.

James and Lily both looked over, and smiled.

James looked back over at Remus, and gave him thumbs up.

"Oh come on love, you said you would dance with me. Even if it is just as friends, you can't stand three feet away from me." Sirius said to Alyssa.

"I'm not…" Alyssa started to say.

Sirius spun Alyssa out, and then spun her back in, much closer to him.

Alyssa blushed, and continued to dance with him.

"So why'd you do it then." Sirius asked her.

"Do what." Alyssa said, playing dumb.

"Call us off." Sirius said.

"Well I…I figured that you were going to dump me…and I didn't just want to be one of Sirius Black's dump-ees. Plus you didn't seem happy, just being with me…" Alyssa started off.

"So being with you for 5 months just meant nothing to you then?" Sirius asked.

"No I mean…I mean…" Alyssa stammered.

"Mean what?" Sirius asked.

"I…"

"Is that what you honestly think of me? Just as the Sirius Black stereotype? Not that actual person that I am?" Sirius asked.

"No…I…"

"You what?"

Neither realized how close they were to each other. Sirius started to lean down, and Alyssa looked right into his eyes. They kept leaning in closer, until there suddenly was an amass of cracks and pops coming from outside.

This caused Sirius and Alyssa to immediately separate, and all others were alarmed.

There was suddenly a burst of light, and the front door fell down.

"Oh god no." James said, reaching for his wand in his pocket.

Lily looked up at him, and realized what was happening.

"My wand is in my purse." Lily whispered, looking over at a table, where her purse was laying.

"What?" James asked.

"My wand is in my purse!" She said, and pulled her hand away from his, running over to her purse.

"Lily no!" James yelled, as he watched her vanish through the crowd.

There was suddenly a loud cackle of laughter, which then caused the room to fall dead silent.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and there is a link to a pic of the dresses that they all wore in my author profile. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Muahhaha. lol. I'll update soon! That is if you review! Thanks again!) 


	45. Midsummer Night's Ball Part Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 45- Midsummer Night's Ball Part Two

Lily rushed through the crowd, with one determination…getting her wand. She vaguely heard James call her name, and knew that she would be a goner for sure if she didn't have her wand.

James saw Lily disappear through the crowd, and immediately panicked. He was about to run after her, until he heard the first scream. Of course the death eaters were bound to come to his parents' party. His parents were friends with some of the very important people in the ministry, who would obviously come to the party. How could they have been so blind?

Everyone whipped out their wands, and started fighting back, as the death eaters poured in through the front door. They all went into battle, fighting for their lives. For some, it was hard, due to their binding dresses, or tuxedos.

James had disarmed a few of his opponents, and dodged a few spells.

James had just knocked down and disarmed one of the death eaters, when a spell came zooming from behind him, and knocked him down.

James was about to get right back up, but decided to be tricky. He pretended to be hurt badly, and then when his opponent least expected it, he jumped back up, and yelled, "STUPEFY!"

The death eater immediately fell down, and James ran to go help the others. Where was Lily?

Lily just reached her purse, dodging a few spells on the way. She was rummaging through it, and finally came to her wand. As soon as she got it, she turned around, preparing to fight, and was immediately hit with a spell, knocking her down. She hit her head on a table, and cursed under her breath in pain. She then tried to collect herself, and fight, but her opponent looked like he was in the mood for some fun.

Sirius was dueling with one death eater in particular. And then when a wisp of her black hair was seen, and Sirius looked into her hateful eyes, he realized that he was battling his own cousin.

"Bellatrix! How are you!" He shouted, when sending a hex at her, which she deflected. "I know I was late for the family reunion…but did all of you really have to come here to pick me up?" He asked, dodging one of the curses she threw at him.

"You filthy blood traitor!" Bellatrix yelled, and sent another curse at Sirius.

"Dear, dear! I haven't seen you since Easter! How is my brother doing? Horrible I hope." Sirius said, sending a hex at her, which hit her, but only barely, giving him the advantage for only a moment.

"Regulus is respectable to his family, and isn't a blood traitor like you!" Bellatrix yelled, sending another hex at him.

"Well send him all of my hate…but oh wait, you won't be able to now will you?"

"Like you could win a battle against me!" Bellatrix scoffed.

"Watch and see beloved…watch and see."

"I'd like to see you try! I am not one of the dark lord's favorites for no reason." Bellatrix yelled, whilst sending a curse at Sirius. He dodged out of the way, but it hit his arm, leaving a deep gash.

"Glad to know someone likes you. Even if it is 'ol Voldy." Sirius said, and sent a spell at Bellatrix. "Conjunctivitis!"

Bellatrix cried out in rage. "You bastard!" She yelled.

"How are you going to fight me, if you can't see me?" Sirius asked, and then sent another spell at her. "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix muttered a counter curse, and her eyesight was no longer damaged.

"You have a lot to learn." She hissed, and threw a curse at him. "CRUCIO!"

Sirius wasn't fast enough, and the spell hit him. He kept his mouth closed tightly, not giving her the satisfaction of hearing him scream, even though his blood felt like it was boiling.

Lily quickly got up, but was hit with a curse again, knocking her back down.

"What's that mudblood? Too scared to fight back?" The death eater said.

Lily gritted her teeth, and was about to send a spell at him, but he was too fast, and cast one at her first.

Lily flew up into the air, and then with a flick of the death eater's wand, she went soaring, and crashing into the wall. She fell down with a thud to the ground.

James was running around, knocking out death eaters, dodging spells, and trying to find Lily.

He just disarmed one of the death eaters, when he saw a sudden flash of red. He immediately looked up, and saw Lily go flying across the room, hit the wall, and fall to the ground.

He sprinted her way, and just as he was coming close to where she was, another sight caught his eye. A death eater was advancing on Sirius, who was lying in pain on the floor.

Within a split second, a million thoughts and memories were going through his mind. Neither death eater would see him coming; he could easily save one of them. But how could life be so cruel?

How could he be forced to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend?

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I guess that this will be in three parts too. Thanks for all of the awseome reviews! You guys rule! The next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks again!)


	46. Midsummer Night's Ball Part Three

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Now or Never Chapter 46- Midsummer Night's Ball Part Three

James had to make a decision that split second, or else both of their lives would be at risk. It was either his best friend, or the girl he loved. How could someone choose like that? James sure couldn't. So he didn't. Even though he knew Lily was strong, he knew Sirius was stronger. Sirius happened to be closer to him…so he knew what he had to do. He ran towards Lily, and at the same time sent a spell zooming at Sirius' opponent.

"Impedimenta!" James yelled, his wand pointing at the death eater advancing on Sirius, be he kept his eyes, straight ahead as he ran towards Lily and her opponent. The spell he sent at Bellatrix wouldn't hold her off forever, but it was the quickest thing he could think of, that didn't need as much concentration…plus it would give Sirius a chance to collect himself.

He just entered range of Lily's attacker. He raised his wand, and yelled, "STUPEFY!"

James' spell was successful, but unfortunately, the second before it hit him, the death eater managed to spurt out a curse at Lily.

"CRUCIO!" The death eater yelled, and then immediately fell to the ground from James' spell.

Lily had just tried to get up, and then the spell came zooming at her, knocking her back down.

"NO!" James yelled, seeing the spell hit Lily.

Lily let out a scream, as she fell back down to the ground.

She couldn't stand the pain, she tried to battle it for as long as she could, but then passed out.

James ran up to her, and knelt down besides her.

"Lily! Lily!" James shouted, shaking her shoulders.

She didn't respond, she was limp. James put his two fingers to her neck to search for a pulse. He found it right away, it beating extremely fast. Knowing that Lily was at least alive, the voice of reason kicked back in. He had to go help the others now.

He moved Lily out of harm's way, and then ran back over to Sirius.

Once he reached near him, he realized that he too had been hit with the cruticus curse. He came up behind Bellatrix, without her knowing, and then sent a spell at her. "Stupefy!" He yelled, and she fell to the ground.

He then went over to Sirius and helped his friend up.

"You okay mate?" James asked.

"She hit me with the…"

"Yeah I saw." James said. "You should probably lie down." James said, and in return, helped his friend back down.

"She didn't hit me full on." Sirius breathed hoarsely. "I'll be alright in a bit. I'm telling you it was hell."

"She?" James asked.

"Yeah, Bellatrix. The bitch." Sirius said.

"Your…?"

"Yeah, my cousin." Sirius answered.

James didn't know what to say. "I'd better go help the others." James said. "Lily was hit bad." He said, pointing to her. "Keep an eye on her when I go help the others."

Sirius nodded, and slumped back down.

James was about to run off to go find Remus, Kendall and Alyssa, but he halted when he heard more cracking and popping.

This was either a sign that they were going to meet their doom…or that they were saved.

…

Lily blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the bright light. Her vision was blurry, but she quickly gained her vision back, and looked around.

There were cots everywhere, and everything was white. She attempted to sit up, but a wash of pain overcome her, and she let out a groan of pain.

James was currently sitting in a chair next to her bed, dozing in and out, but immediately jolted up when he heard a sound come from Lily.

He noticed that her eyes were open, and he wanted to jump for joy.

"J-James?" She managed to choke out.

James bolted over next to her bed, knelt down, and clutched her hand.

"Yeah Lils, it's me." James said. "I was afraid that you were never going to wake up." He said, trying to hold back his tears.

"Where…where am I?" She asked.

"St. Mungos." James said. "You've been out for a couple days."

"What happened?" She asked. "All I remember is fighting the death eater, being thrown into the wall, and then he cursed me…and I barely recall seeing you…and now I'm here."

"Well after you were knocked out, I went over to help Sirius, and when I was about to help the others, a team of Aurors came, and they fought off the rest of the death eaters." James said.

Lily gave a small nod, and then closed her eyes again. "Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Sirius, Remus, Alyssa, and Kendall are thankfully all alright." James said. "Sirius was hit with the crucio, but only barely, so he's fine now. Alyssa was hit pretty bad, Remus just got some bad cuts and bruises, and Kendall broke a few ribs. But they will all be alright. Alyssa got hit almost as bad as you. She woke up yesterday, but she fell back asleep. Sirius is going mad."

Lily gave another nod. She then felt James lift her hand, which was still clutched in his, and kissed it gently, then resting it with his on the side of his face.

Lily opened her eyes, and turned to her left, to see James letting a tear escape from his eye.

She released her hand from his grip, and brought it to the side of his face, wiping the tear away with her thumb.

"I'm okay." She said, reading James' thoughts.

"It's my fault…" He said. "Both you and Sirius were in trouble at the same time…and I didn't know what to do…I wasn't fast enough…if I had just come to you a second sooner…"

"James." Lily said, cutting him off. "If you wouldn't have come, I would have been a goner for sure. Who knows how many times I could have been hit if you didn't knock out the death eater."

James gave a small nod, not wanting to argue with her. "I…I…I was afraid that you weren't going to…to wake up." James stuttered.

"But I have, and I'm okay." Lily reassured him.

James, who had been looking down at the moment, looked back up at Lily, releasing a few more tears.

"I don't think you realize how much I love you Lily." James said.

James just looked at James with a pang in her heart; it took a lot to make James cry.

"If something terrible happened to you…something more terrible then this…if I had lost you…I don't know what I would do…I would die."

Lily looked at him, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I know I have told you that so many times…but I really mean it Lily. I really mean it. I love you so much…I can't even begin to describe how much I love you…and I want you to know that I truly mean it…every time I say it…I love you with all of my heart…I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, and not having told you that…"

Lily couldn't see clear anymore with the tears building up and falling from her eyes.

"Me too…I…I love you too…and I know that you know it…but really…just like you said…I really mean it when I say it…" Lily said between sobs.

James leaned over, and kissed Lily on the lips. Not too deep, since she was still in pain, but enough to let Lily know that she was the only one for him. And she did know, she knew that he too was the only one for her.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep 'em coming! lol. Well my oh so wonderful cousins are coming again tomorrow. Last time they were here I continued to write, but my internet was broken so I couldn't post. I hope that doesn't happen again, and I also hope that I will again have time to write, and then post. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll post the next chapter ASAP, I promise! Thanks again!) 


	47. Realizations

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 47- Realizations

James sat on the edge of Lily's hospital bed, next to her, with his arm around her. She leaned into him, neither of them saying anything, and Lily started to drift back asleep. She would have, but Remus appeared, pulling back the curtains around her bed, and both Lily and James jolted.

"What's up Moony?" James asked.

"Alyssa waking up again and Sirius has been in there waiting for her." Remus said, in a worried tone.

"Is he gonna tell her?" James asked, standing up.

"I'm not sure." Remus said.

"Tell her what?" Lily asked, sitting up straight.

Sirius was sitting in a chair near Alyssa's bed, waiting anxiously as she started to stir. She finally opened her eyes, and looked around. She then scooted herself up and looked to her left to see Sirius sitting there.

"You're finally up!" Sirius said.

Alyssa nodded. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Making sure that you are okay." Sirius said surprised…thinking that it was obvious.

"Have you been here the whole time I was out?" Alyssa asked, shocked that he was waiting for her.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"You didn't have to do that." Alyssa said.

"Listen, just because you broke up with me doesn't mean that I still don't care about you." Sirius said, standing up.

"I…" Alyssa started to say, but then closed her mouth. She opened it again, trying to say something, but then closed it.

Sirius just exhaled, and walked over to Alyssa. "Well I'm glad that you are okay. I'll see you later." Sirius said. He then leant down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and started to quickly head out.

"Wait…" Alyssa managed to choke out.

Alyssa reached out and grabbed his hand. Sirius turned back towards her, and she pulled back on his hand, making him trip forward, and lean down. Alyssa leaned up and kissed him. Sirius was so surprised, but quickly got over his shock, and kissed her back.

Alyssa pulled away, and looked up at Sirius. "I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I didn't mean to…I didn't want to…"

But Sirius cut her off and kissed her. He leaned his hand down on her bed, and she kissed him back.

Remus pulled open the curtains leading to Alyssa's bed. James had his arm around Lily, who had tear filled eyes, and they were following close behind him.

As soon as Remus pulled open the curtain, his eyes widened, and he immediately closed it again, and turned around.

"No, no, no, no." He said, pushing Lily and James back. "Not now."

"Why not now?" Kendall asked, walking over to them.

"Well uh…they are kind of…back together…?" Remus said.

"Ah." James said.

"But what do we do about…er…how do we tell her?" Lily asked.

"We have to tell her now." James said.

"But him and Alyssa…" Kendall said.

"She has to know." James said. "And I don't think that she would want the nurse telling her."

Lily nodded. And then the others did too.

Kendall walked over to the curtain, and pulled it open a crack. "Hey Alyssa, can we come in?" She asked.

Sirius and Alyssa immediately broke away. "Yeah." Alyssa said.

Sirius saw Kendall, Remus, James, and Lily walk in, and then looked at James questionably.

James gave him a distinctive look, and Sirius' eyes widened.

"No." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Not now."

"We have to tell her mate." James said.

Kendall walked closer up to Alyssa's bed.

"Tell me what?" Alyssa asked, and sat up straight.

Kendall took a gulp, and Remus walked up besides her.

"Uh…Alyssa…your mom was hurt in the fight…and she's okay. She is knocked out right now, but she was awake before…and she's gonna be fine…" Kendall said.

A look of relief washed over Alyssa, but then she realized that Kendall wasn't finished, and her face immediately turned to worry.

"But…your dad…you dad…" Kendall started to say, but couldn't get it out.

"Your dad died in the fight." Remus finished for her.

Alyssa's eyes widened, and filled with tears. She shook her head furiously. "No." She said. "No, no, no." She repeated. "That…that can't…no!" Alyssa said.

"I…I'm so sorry." Lily said, letting a few tears fall.

"No!" Alyssa yelled.

She then threw the blankets off of her, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, repeating 'no' over and over again to herself. She was still weak from the fight, but lifted herself up and stumbled out of her bed.

"Alyssa…" Sirius said, grabbing onto her arm.

Alyssa pulled her arm away, and shoved through everyone else, heading out of her 'room.'

"Alyssa please…" Sirius said, worried that she was going to hurt herself.

Alyssa tried to pull forward more, but ended up stumbling, and falling down to her knees. She then put her hands down on the cold linoleum, and started balling.

"It…it can't…it can't be…" She said between sobs.

Sirius knelt down beside her.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Alyssa leaned over to him and started crying even more. He held his arms around her and pulled her closer. She leaned against his chest and cried into him.

Once her sobs slowed down a bit, she managed to choke out. "I just can't believe he's gone." Which brought out a new wave of tears.

The others sat on the bed and chairs, and watched as Sirius tried to comfort Alyssa, holding her crying on the floor.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the awseome reviews guys! Sorry this took a while to post. I will have the next one posted ASAP. Please review!)


	48. Tension

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 48- Tension

The weather outside matched the mood. It was a dark day with grey skies, threatening to pour down rain.

Alyssa, her mom, and the rest of her family and friends, along with Lily, James, Kendall, Remus, and Sirius, stood outside at the cemetery.

Alyssa stood next to her mom, leaning on her shoulder crying, and Sirius stood next to her, holding her hand.

James stood next to Lily with his arm around her waist, and she leaned into him, letting a few tears fall. Kendall was holding Remus' hand, her cheeks were tear stained.

After the burial, Alyssa didn't move, she stood looking at the fresh mound of dirt in front of her.

"Alyssa…I-I should go inside." Mrs. Reynolds said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "You should come."

Alyssa said in a monotone voice, "I'm not coming in."

Mrs. Reynolds sniffed, and nodded. "Don't stay out too late please."

Alyssa stood there, still holding on to Sirius' hand.

"You alright?" Sirius asked. He then cursed to himself, and said very softly, "Stupid question."

Alyssa knelt down, and started to undo the straps of her high, uncomfortable shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, as she released his hand to bend down.

"I just need to get away." She said. She then stood up, and handed Sirius her shoes. He took them with a confused look on his face. "I guess I'll be back." She said. "I just need to get away." She repeated.

She then started running off, just to get away from everything. She ran beyond her limits, just to get everything out. After what seemed like forever of running, she collapsed, and let out a river of tears, pounding the grass with her fists.

Sirius stood there in a daze, not quite sure what just happened, or what he should do. James then came up to him, and saw the confused look on his face…and shoes in his hands.

"What's up mate?" James asked concerned.

"Alyssa just kind of ran off." Sirius said.

James nodded.

"I want to give her some space." Sirius said.

"Yeah." James nodded and agreed.

"But I'm not sure if I should go after her." Sirius said.

"Well usually I would say give her space, but with everything that is going on, I would go after her, and make sure that she's alright. She shouldn't be out running alone." James said.

"Shit." Sirius swore. "I've gotta go after her." He said.

"Do you want me to…?"

"No I'll be fine. She's only been gone for a little bit…I think…she'll be fine…" Sirius said, trying to convince himself.

"Well if you're sure." James said.

"I've got my mirror if anything happens." Sirius said. "You should probably go back with Lily." Sirius said, as he jolted his head behind James, where Lily was leaning up against the fence, with a tear stricken face.

"Be careful." James said, as he headed away.

Sirius then ran in the direction that Alyssa gone.

James walked back over to Lily.

"What now?" He asked, as he came up to her.

"I haven't seen my parents since…" Lily said. James just nodded her to continue. "I owled them, but I'd like to go home."

"Okay." James said. "Well I'll take you there so I can make sure you get back safe." James said, and held out his arm to Lily.

Lily forced a half smile, and linked her arm through James'.

"I have to let my parents know first." James said.

"Alright." Lily said. "How are they doing?"

James let out a breath. "They're alright. My aunt and uncle are still at St. Mungos…so they are still a bit worried about that…" James paused at the look on Lily's face. "Don't worry…the nurses say that they will be fine." He assured her. "But I suppose that they feel guilty. They think it is their fault for whoever died."

"But it isn't." Lily said.

"Well it happened at their party, so they feel responsible." James said.

"I suppose I could understand that." Lily said.

James found his parents, and he and Lily walked up to them.

"Mum, Dad, I'm gonna take Lily home." James said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mrs. Potter asked. "With all of the attacks I think Lily would be much safer around other witch's and wizards."

"I haven't seen my parents since before the ball though…I really have to go home." Lily said.

"Well dear of course." Mrs. Potter said. "But why don't you come back and stay with us for a bit until the attacks are a bit more under control. It would be putting your family in jeopardy if you went back."

Lily didn't know how to respond. "You really think they would be in more danger if I went back home?" Lily asked, gripping onto James' arm tighter.

Mr. Potter then joined in the conversation. "I think it would increase their danger quite a bit." He said.

Lily looked pale, so James decided to speak.

"Mum, why don't I take Lily to her house, and she can see her parents, and then we can come back to our house to stay, so at least she can still see them. Alright?"

"Excellent idea." Mrs. Potter said. "Is that alright with you dear?"

Lily nodded. "If I wouldn't be intruding or anything. I have been staying at your house quite a lot."

"Not at all dear." Mrs. Potter said, dismissing the question with a wave of a hand. "We would _all_ feel much safer know that you were around trained Auror's." Mrs. Potter said, looking at James.

James gave an innocent smile. "Thanks mum. We'll go now. Sirius ran off to find Alyssa. Make sure he gets back okay, alright?" James said.

"Of course." Mr. Potter said.

"Thank you." Lily said, and she headed off with James.

They both walked outside, and Lily released James' arm.

"See you in a second." James said.

Lily nodded, and they both apparated to Lily's house.

As soon as they arrived, they both walked up to the door, and Lily knocked.

She heard a bit of shuffling, and then her mother opened the door.

"Oh Lily!" Mrs. Evans said. "I'm so happy so see you!" She said, smothering her in a hug. "Are you alright?"

"For the most part." Lily said, truthfully.

"Oh and James! You're here too! I'm so glad you are safe as well." Mrs. Potter said, ushering the two of them inside.

"Where's dad?" Lily asked.

"He's in the study reading." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily nodded.

"Mum…I've got to tell you something." Lily said.

Mrs. Evans looked worried.

"It's alright mum." Lily said. "But with the attacks going on…James' mum said that it would be better for me, and for you and dad, if I stayed at their house for a while, so I could be safer. And so could you." She added.

"Is that really necessary?" Mrs. Evans asked, directing it mostly at James.

"Well Mrs. Evans…" James started. "With Lily here…it would increase your chances of being attacked. Also, both of my parents are Aurors…somewhat like Police, so Lily would be protected."

Mrs. Evans nodded.

"And both Lily and I were excepted to the Auror Academe, as I'm sure you know." James said, Mrs. Evans nodded again. "So since we got mostly outstanding grades, we will be starting our training soon…and Lily would be much better off staying with already highly trained Aurors."

Lily looked at James in shock. It was as if he had a whole speech planned out.

"But if your house was attacked before, who's to say it won't be attacked again?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Well since the Ball, an extreme measure of security has been placed around my house, which would keep Lily even safer." James said.

Lily stood there, still stunned.

Mrs. Evans then looked at Lily. "How do you feel about this dear?" She asked.

"Well Mum, I want you to stay safe, and I know that until the attacks die down for a little, you will be safer if I'm not here." Lily said. "I can still come visit, but you would be safer if I wasn't here."

Mrs. Evan let out a deep breath. "If it's for the best." She said. "But only if you're sure."

Lily nodded and gave her mother a hug. "I'm sure."

"Why don't you go get your things from upstairs, and I'll go get your father, so we can say goodbye on your way out."

"Thanks mum." Lily said. "I'll go get my things."

"James will be up in a minute." Mrs. Evans said, letting Lily know to go on ahead.

Lily gave her mother a puzzled look, and then turned to James.

"Okay." She said, and then headed upstairs.

Once Lily was upstairs, Mrs. Evans turned to James.

"James I know you love my daughter very much." She said.

James nodded. "I do." He said.

"Keep her safe." Mrs. Evans said.

"I promise I will Mrs. Evans, you have my word." James said.

Mrs. Evans sniffled and nodded. "Good." She said. "I know she loves you very much. And I trust that you will protect her."

James nodded. "I'd die for her." He said. "She means the world to me."

Mrs. Evans eyes looked tear filled. "Every mother's fear is to see her little girl get swept off her feet by someone, and that means that she no longer needs me. But it has to happen, and I'm glad that you are the one to steal her heart." Mrs. Evans said.

James felt so proud at that moment. "Thank you." He said. "And Lily will always need you, don't worry." He added.

Mrs. Evans gave a small smile. "You can go up with her." She said. "I'll go get her father, and fill him in."

James nodded, and headed upstairs to Lily's room.

Lily had her ear pressed up against her door, listening and taking in every word spoken between James and her mother. She then heard footsteps and rushed over to her suitcase, and quickly summoned her clothes into it.

James came up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Lily called, and James came in. "I'm almost ready." She said.

James came over and sat down on her bed.

Lily closed her suitcase, and sat down next to James. "I heard what you said to my mum." Lily said.

James quickly turned his head to Lily. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I really mean the world to you?" She asked.

"Of course." James said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily smiled and leaned her chin on James' shoulder. "You mean the world to me too." She said.

James smiled, kissed Lily on the forehead, and brought her into a hug.

"We should go." He said. "It's getting late."

After a long lecture from Lily's dad, James and Lily finally headed off to the Potter Estate.

Sirius ran after Alyssa, and finally came across her crouched down on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"Thank god you're okay." Sirius said, crouching down next to her.

"I just want to be alone right now." She said, sobbing.

"I know…but it's not safe for you to be anywhere alone right now." Sirius said. "And I just got you back, I'm not going to loose you."

Alyssa nodded. Sirius held out a hand to Alyssa, and she took it. He helped her up, and lifted her chin up.

"Even though things seem horrible right now, you have to think of the good things. We're okay. Your dad wouldn't have wanted you to throw everything away. You got into the Auror Academe, and now you can do something to stop those horrible people. Put all of your hate and anger into stopping them." He said, trying to encourage her.

She just looked up at him and didn't respond.

"That doesn't mean that you can't cry, or be upset. Don't bottle up your feelings. Just put them to a good use…eh?"

Alyssa nodded.

"Lets get back then, it's getting dark." Sirius said.

Alyssa clung onto his arm, and let her tears flow freely down her face. They walked back to the rest of her family, and then Sirius got Alyssa safely back to her house, and then returned to the Potter Estate.

Lily and James arrived at James' house, went inside, and saw Sirius heading up the stairs.

"How's Alyssa?" James asked.

"I got her back home. So she is okay as she can be I guess." Sirius said.

"Well that's good…I suppose." James said. "Are you two…?"

"Yeah we're back together." Sirius said with a half smile.

"Good for you mate." James said, as he and Lily headed up the stairs behind Sirius.

"I'm gonna call it an early night." Sirius said.

"Alright mate." James said.

Lily headed to her room and put her things away. She then went across the hall to James' room, and knocked on the partially open door.

James was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and then turned his head to the right and smiled. Lily came into his room. She went to the other side of the bed, and scooted over next to James.

She laid down next to him, and rested her head between his arm and his chest. He put his arm around her, and pulled her in closer.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I guess." She said. "It's just scary how short it all is."

"What is?" He asked.

"Life." She replied. "Especially in times like these."

"I know what you mean." He said.

Lily tapped her fingers on James' chest, and then looked down.

"You don't realize how short it is until something like this happens." She said. "I guess you really need to…" Lily yawned. "Seize the moment…" Yawn. "Life every day like it's your last."

"You know Lily, I've been thinking about that a lot lately." James said, turning to his right, and looking at his open nightstand drawer. "You do need to live every day like it's your last." He said, slowly edging his hand over. 'Perfect topic…perfect timing…' he thought.

"Mmhmm." Lily said.

"Lily I love you so much, and I really can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Lily will you…" James turned to Lily, and saw that she was fast asleep. James sighed, and closed his nightstand drawer. He then turned to Lily, who was breathing steadily, her eyes closed, and peacefully dreaming. He stroked her hair, and kissed the top of her head. "Marry me." He whispered to a sleeping Lily.


	49. Cheers

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 49- Cheers

James sat there watching Lily for what seemed like the longest time.

'Why is it that every time I try to ask her, something goes wrong?' James said to himself. 'Maybe it's just not supposed to happen yet. But how could that be? It was the perfect time to ask her, if only she didn't fall asleep. I suppose I'll talk to Padfoot about this tomorrow. Or maybe Moony. He's the sensible one.'

James took a deep breath, and sighed. He got up, and walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled down the covers, and then slightly lifted Lily up, moved her over to the other side of the bed, and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead, and then said, "'Night Lils."

Lily then started to stir, and then her eyes shot open. She blinked a few times, and then looked up at James. "I'm sorry." She said and then yawned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said, rubbing her eyes. "What were you saying?" Another yawn.

"N-nothing." James said. "Nothing important." He lied. "You can go back to sleep." James said, walking back over to the other side of the bed.

Lily yawned again. "I'll change first." She said, and stumbled out of bed.

She walked over to his door, and was about to go across the hall to her room, but she stopped in the door. "Do you want me to just stay in my room?" She asked. "I don't want to like invade on your room or anything." She said with a laugh.

"No way!" James said too quickly. "I mean…only if you want to."

"Alright then." Lily said, and laughed. "I'll be back."

As soon as Lily left, James kicked the end of his bed, and then went to his dresser very frustrated, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants out. He then changed into them, and took off his shirt.

He then sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for Lily to come back.

After a few minutes, Lily returned to James' room wearing yellow pajama pants, and a white camisole.

She walked over to his bed, her arms crossed, and smiled. James got under the covers, and Lily followed suit.

James flicked his wand, and the lights turned off. He took off his glasses and then turned to his left facing Lily, and she scooted over to him.

"I love this." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Just laying here with you." Lily said and smiled.

"Me too." James said, caressing her arm. "And I love you."

Lily smiled, and snuggled closer into James. "I love you too." She whispered. And with that, she was asleep.

James sighed, but then smiled. 'Even if I haven't proposed to her yet…I still have her… I always will…' James' thoughts then drifted off into his dreams, and he too was asleep.

Lily awoke in the morning, and smiled at the smell of James' intoxicating aroma. She turned over, and smiled; her face was right up close with his.

"Morning." She said. James groaned, and squinted his eyes, which remained shut. "Come on James, get up."

"Mhmphmm." James said, shaking his head in rejection.

"Come on!"

James didn't respond.

"Uh! Oh alright. I'll just get up then." Lily said, and turned over, getting herself up.

James then opened his eyes, and grabbed Lily's arm, and pulled her back around towards him. He then gave her a big kiss, and Lily fell back down on her pillow.

"Morning love." He said.

"Was that my good morning kiss?" Lily asked.

"No." James said. Lily looked confused. James then put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "This is." He said, and kissed her deeply on the lips. He pulled her in closer, and continued to kiss her, sliding his hand down the back of her body.

After a while, Lily finally broke away. She opened her eyes, and she was out of breath. "Well Mr. Potter." She said. "That was one hell of a good morning kiss."

"Glad you thought so." James said, smiling.

"But may I ask you…how you are going to top that tomorrow?" She said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh don't you worry." James assured her. "I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do." She said, smiled, and then kissed him.

He then pulled her on top of him, and reached his hands down her back. He then moved one hand up her back, and then combed his fingers through her silky hair.

She then smiled, and broke away. "We should get up." She said.

"No we shouldn't." James said and kissed her again.

Lily pulled back and grinned. "Yes we should."

"Nope." James said, and kissed her. "I'm pretty sure we should stay right here." He said, and kissed her again.

Lily pulled back and laughed. "Come on." She said. "Let's go have breakfast."

"Breakfast will always be there." James said.

"And we could always come back here." Lily argued.

James grinned. "I'll hold you to that Miss Evans." He said.

"Oh dear." She said. She then gave him a quick kiss, rolled off of him, and then got up. "I'll go get changed." She said, as she skipped out of his room.

James smiled, as he watched her go, loving how even in times like these, they could always cheer each other up.

James got up, put his glasses on, pulled on a black t-shirt, and some jeans. He then headed across the hallway, and waited outside Lily's door.

After waiting a minute, he knocked on her door. "You almost ready Lils?"

"Just a minute!" She called from her room. She pulled on a yellow t-shirt, after putting on a jean skirt, and then quickly brushed out her hair.

She walked over to the door, and opened it. "Ready." She said.

"Looking lovely, as usual." James said.

Lily's cheeks flushed. "Thanks." She said.

They walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"I'll go get the house elves and ask them to whip up some breakfast." James said.

"Is it really that hard to put some eggs in a pan and then zap your wand at the pan to heat it up?" Lily asked.

James was about to protest, but paused. "Alright." He said, and got out a couple frying pans.

Lily smiled with satisfaction. "So what are we making?" She asked.

"Well you have me in the mood for eggs now." James said, smiling.

"Sounds good. Sirius probably needs a bit of cheering up. Let's make some bacon too." Lily said.

"Too right you are love." James said. "As soon as he smells it, he'll come rushing down here."

James got some bacon, put it in the pan, and then heated up the pan with a 'zap of his wand.'

They soon heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"What did I tell ya?" James said.

"Morning friends!" Sirius said, coming into the kitchen. "I could have sworn I smelled bacon!"

"You could have sworn correct." Lily said, handing him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Why thank you Lillian!"

Lily rolled her eyes at his comment. "No problem."

They all got their food, went to the dining room, and sat down to eat.

After they ate, James and Lily went back up to James' room, as promised. Sirius headed up to his room.

Not too soon after that, Sirius came to James' room, and knocked on his door.

James came to the door with slightly swollen lips, and a rather disheveled look.

"Yeah mate." James said.

Sirius eyed James, and then eyed Lily, who was sitting innocently on the edge of James' bed with her legs crossed.

"Right." He said. "Well Moony just sent me an owl. Pete just got back and we were all gonna go to hogsmead and get a drink or something. I know you're er…busy…but wanted to know if you wanna come along."

"Uh…" James said, and turned to Lily.

"Well just come downstairs in about five minutes if you're coming." Sirius said, and headed downstairs.

"You should go." Lily said.

James came and sat down next to her. "I don't want to leave you here alone." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said. "You should go spend time with your friends. I bet you all need a bit of cheering up."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said, and smiled. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." James said.

"Good." Lily said. "And have a great time."

"You're the best." He said, and then gave her a kiss. "I won't be out too late, I promise."

"Don't worry about it. Just be careful."

"And er…there's a game room on the third floor…and you know where the pool is…and you know where the music room is…" James said, heading for the door.

"I'll be fine." Lily assured him.

"Love you!" James said, blowing Lily as kiss as he walked out of his room.

Lily laughed. "Love you too."

James and Sirius arrived at Three Broomsticks, and met up with Remus and Peter.

They all sat down at a table, and ordered a round of firewhisky.

"So how've you been Wormtail?" James asked. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I-I've been pretty good." Peter said. "Vacation was good."

Sirius nodded. "That's good." He said. "Any girls?" Sirius asked with a grin on.

"W-well, there was this one girl I met on vacation…we've been owling each other…" Peter said.

"Ah! Good for you mate!" Sirius said, patting Peter on the back.

"What about you Prongs?" Sirius asked. "How are things going with the lovely Lily?"

"Great." James said, truthfully, and dully.

"So I'm taking it you didn't ask her yet?" Sirius said.

"Didn't ask her what yet?" Remus asked.

Sirius widened his eyes, and gave his head a bit of a jerk.

Remus turned to James. "You're going to ask her?"

"Yeah." James said. "I've been planning on it for a while."

"You sure you're ready for something like that?" Remus asked.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" James asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be sure?" Sirius commented.

Remus ignored Sirius. "I mean…really?"

"Yeah. I mean…why not?" James said. "I love her. And she loves me. Why not?"

"Just seems a little soon." Remus said.

"Well with everything going on, I don't want to wait forever." James said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Remus said.

"You think I shouldn't?" James asked, really concerned now.

"No! I think you should!" Remus said. "I just…good for you mate." Remus said, clasping his hand on James shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks Moony." James said.

Remus then took his hand back, and took a sip of his firewhisky.

They all followed suit.

After James put his drink down, he had one more question. "Do you think she'll say yes?" He asked.

"Of course mate." Sirius said.

"Yup." Peter squeaked.

"Definitely." Remus said.

"Thanks guys." James said.

"I say we have a toast." Sirius said.

"To what?" Peter asked.

"To staying best mates, the infamous Marauders, and to the best of luck for Prongs." Sirius said.

"Here, here!" Remus said.

They all clanged glasses, and took a long drink.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all of the awseome reviews! Sorry this chapter was on the boring side. It will get more interesting, I promise. This was one of those transition chapers, you know? Well anyways, please review! AndI will update ASAP! Thanks!) 


	50. Stupid, Yet Charming

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 50- Stupid, Yet Charming

"Alright guys." James said. "I should probably head back."

"No way mate!" Sirius said. "We're just getting started!"

"We've been here for 4 hours mate." James said.

"Psh. So?" Sirius slurred.

"Plus I wanna get back to Lily." James said.

"You are acting like you two _are_ already married." Sirius said. James glared at him.

"Plus mate, Lily's not even there, she's over at Kendall's." Remus said.

"Hmm?" James said, turning to Remus.

"Well that's what Kendall said. She said that she was going to invite Lily over while we were out." Remus said.

"Oh." James said, looking down at his almost empty glass.

"Oh don't have a bloody cow." Sirius said. "You'll get to see your honey soon enough. She bloody _slept in your room_ last night."

Peter choked on his drink, Remus looked at James, and James kicked Sirius in the leg.

"Did I ever mention how much I _love_ having you live at my house?" James said through gritted teeth.

"She's sleeping in you're room?" Peter asked.

"It's not like we did anything!" James said.

"Sure mate." Remus said.

"Really! I swear!" James said.

"I'm gonna have to go with Prongs on this one, I would have heard them. The silencing charm eventually wears off, you know?" Sirius said.

"Padfoot! Thank you…and…I'm gonna kill you!" James said.

"What are friends for?" Sirius said.

"I have no bloody idea." James said. He then turned to Remus and Peter. "Really guys, what's so wrong with her staying in my room?"

"Nothing." They both said, and took a sip of their drinks.

"You guys are impossible." James said.

"I am completely possible Prongs! I see no problem with it." Sirius said.

James glared at him.

"Oh come on? What did I ever do?" Sirius asked.

"Only about every girl in school." Remus said.

James and Peter burst out laughing.

"Nice one mate." James said, giving Remus a high five.

"Hardy har har. Very funny." Sirius said. "Well as you know, I am in a committed relationship. The only reason I am not with Alyssa right now is because she is very depressed. And you know…I want to give her some space."

"Alright mate. We'll let it go." James said.

All four boys drank their firewhisky, and then sat there in a comfortable silence.

After a bit, James finally spoke up. "I think I might wait for a bit longer." He said.

"Wait for what?" Sirius asked.

"To ask Lily to marry me." James said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Well every time I've tried, something has come up. Maybe that's a sign telling me to wait." James said.

"Or a sign that you have sucky timing." Sirius said.

The three boys glared at him.

"Kidding." He said.

"Well that's not a bad idea." Remus said. "But why not just see how things go, and ask her at the…how should I say…opportune moment."

"Good idea Moony." James said. "When the timing is absolutely perfect."

They all nodded.

"Well I still think I should head back. If Lily came back early or something…I don't wanna leave her alone too long…"

"Trust me; she's still at Kendall's. But you can do what you want." Remus said.

"I'm going to assume that she is at my house, missing me desperately." James said, standing up.

"You're an idiot." Sirius said under his breath.

"What was that Padfoot?" James asked, even though he had heard him.

"I said good for you mate." Sirius said, giving a fake smile, and two thumbs up.

"I think I know someone else who is an idiot." James said. "You coming with?"

"Nah, I'll stay a bit longer, if Moony and Wormtail are." Sirius said.

"I'm staying." Remus said.

"Me too." Peter said.

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later." James said.

After saying goodbye, James headed out of the pub, and apparated back to his house.

He came in, and went up to his room. He saw a piece of parchment on his bed, so he picked it up and read it.

_James, _

_I'm over at Kendall's. I shouldn't be gone too long. Hope you had a great time._

_Lots of love,_

_Lily _

"Moony was right." James said.

He then rolled up the parchment, and put it in his nightstand drawer. Before he closed it, he took out a small black box.

James sat on his bed, and opened the box. 'I just know you'll love it Lils.' James thought. 'But right now things are telling me to wait. Even though I don't want to, I'd wait forever for you.'

James sat there staring at the ring, and then he heard footsteps coming from outside his door. He then quickly closed the box, stuffed it in his drawer, and slammed the drawer shut.

James heard a knock on his door. "James, are you in there?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, come on in." James said.

Lily came in and smiled. "Did you get my note?" She asked.

"Yup." James said. "I missed you though."

Lily walked over to his bed. "How long have you been back?"

"Uh…" James said, looking at his clock. He didn't realize that 30 minutes had gone by since he got back. "Not too long." He replied.

Lily nodded. "I'm gonna go get changed. These jeans are too binding." Lily said with a laugh.

"Ah, but you look hot in them." James replied.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be comfortable." She said, paused, and then said, "But thanks."

James smiled, and watched Lily leave to go get changed.

Soon after she walked back in his room wearing grey sweatpants and a white camisole.

"I'm gonna go down to the kitchen. I'll be up soon." She said, halfway in James' door.

"What's with the hurrying off love?" James asked, walking up next to her.

"Is it a crime to be hungry?" Lily asked, smiling.

"I get your point." James said.

He then smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away.

"James…you're drunk." She said.

"I am not!" James said, defending himself.

"Well, you've been drinking. I can smell alcohol on you." Lily said.

"That doesn't mean I'm drunk." James said.

"Well it makes you un-kissable." Lily stated.

"Come on love, don't leave me hanging." James said.

"Go brush your teeth. Maybe later when your breath doesn't smell of firewhisky." Lily said.

James overdramatically frowned, and then said. "Oh alright." He then turned away, heading to his bathroom.

Lily grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That'll tide you over." She said laughing.

"Yeah." James said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna owl my parents, and then I'll be down in the kitchen. Are you gonna come down?" She said.

"Only for you love." James said, flashing his charming smile.

'Stupid smile,' Lily thought. 'Why did I have to fall for the guy with the most charming smile?'

"Good." She said, giving into his charm.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Sorry this chapter was basicly pointless. The next one will have more of a point, I promise. Whoo hoo! Chapter numero 50! When I started this, I never imagined that i would write 50 chapters. Now it seems like i will be writing a lot more then 50! Please review!


	51. Muggle Festivites

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 51- Muggle Festivities

Lily sat on the counter with one leg dangling off, eating some ice cream. James was sitting at a barstool at the island, facing Lily, he too eating some ice cream.

"This is really good." Lily said. "Where's it from?"

James shrugged. "Dunno." James said.

Lily nodded. "So where is everyone?"

"Still at Three Broomsticks." James said.

"Ah." Lily said. "You know I think we should do something to get everyone's spirits up. Maybe to the carnival or something."

"The what?" James asked.

"Right." Lily said, remember that James wouldn't be aware of what a carnival was. "Well it's like a festival. With games and rides and such." Lily said.

"Hmm. Never heard of it." James said.

"Well I know that there is one going on near my house. We should go this weekend with everyone. Brighten everyone's spirits." Lily said.

"Good idea Lils. I'm sure we could all use that." James said.

Lily got up, and put her dish and spoon in the sink. James got up and did the same.

He then turned to Lily and started pleading. "Come on Lils, haven't I suffered long enough?"

"It has only been a half an hour! If even that!" Lily said.

"Please, please, please?" He said, shaking his clenched hands, giving puppy dog eyes.

Lily crossed her arms. "Maybe I should just make you suffer." She said, half kidding.

"_Lily_. Please." James pleaded.

"Have you learned your lesson young man?" Lily said, impersonation a second grade teacher, pointing her finger at him.

James stood up straight. "Absolutely." He said.

"And what lesson did you learn exactly?" Lily asked.

"That I shall never drink firewhisky again, without knowing that if I do, I have given up the right to snog you senseless." James said.

Lily put her arms to her sides, and rolled her eyes. "James really-"

James however cut her off, by just as he said, snogging her senseless.

When he pulled away, Lily was left with a very light head, weak knees, and a racing heart.

When she opened her eyes, she met James', who was smiling. "What was that love?" James asked.

"Nothing." Lily said, and then kissed him.

James grabbed his arm around Lily's waist, and pulled her in close. He then backed up, so she was leaning up against the counter.

After what seemed like forever, they broke away. Their breaths were short, and they were touching foreheads. Lily looked into James' eyes, but neither said anything.

James was about to lean down and kiss her again, but there was a sudden slam of the front door, which caused the two to immediately separate.

"Ello Prongsie! I'm back!" Sirius yelled.

James let out an annoyed sound at his crazed friend.

"Why hello Prongs…and hello Lillian." Sirius said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hello mate." James said in a half annoyed half bored voice. "Have a fun time?"

"Lovely." He said. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing." They both said.

"Ah, so you were snogging. I figured that much. Anything else?"

"Well if you can put your perverted mind aside, we were _actually_ talking about a way to cheer everyone up. I thought that maybe we should go to a carnival." Lily said.

" A Kar-Nee-Vol?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah it's like a festival…with rides and games and stuff, just to cheer everyone up." Lily said.

"Brilliant idea!" Sirius said. "We could all use some cheering up!" He paused. "Except you two of course. You seem to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

James glared at him. "Padfoot, can you shut up? Or would you like me to shut you up?"

"I'm gone." Sirius said, holding his hands up. "I think I could work a Kar-Nee-Vol into my schedule on…Friday. Is that alrighty with everyone?" He said, heading out of the kitchen.

"That's fine." Lily said.

"Yep." James said.

"Friday it is!" Sirius said, exiting the kitchen with his finger raised in the air.

Friday it is--

Lily brushed her hair, put a white headband on, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing white capris, and a light blue t-shirt.

There was a brief knock on the door. "You ready Lils?" Came James' voice.

"Yeah I'm coming." She said.

Lily then met him at her door, and they both headed downstairs, and met an anxious Sirius at the front door.

"Whoo! Finally! I looked up a carnival in my Muggle Studies book, and let me tell you, I am very much looking forward to this." Sirius said.

"Sirius knows what a book is?" Lily said.

"You learn something new every day." James said.

"Yes! I know what a book is!" He then paused. "And I know how to open it too."

They all laughed, and then went outside.

"We'll have to apparate a couple blocks from the carnival so that we won't look suspicious, just 'popping' in." Lily said.

The two boys nodded, Lily told them the location, and then were off.

When they got there, they met Remus, Kendall, and Alyssa.

"Why hello love!" Sirius said, giving Alyssa a hug. "How are you?"

Alyssa shrugged. "Don't you worry now. We will turn that frown upside-down. We are going to have a b-l-a-s-t! Which incase you didn't know…_Miss Evans_…" Sirius said turning to Lily. "…spells blast."

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed, and they headed to the carnival.

The sun was almost completely down, and bright lights started to come into view.

"Look Prongs!" Sirius said, bouncing up and down, pointing at the looming carnival lights. "Pretty lights!"

"I know mate! Look at that big round thing! It's moving!" James said, just as excited as Sirius.

It seemed as if they were the only two who didn't already know what a carnival was.

"What is that Lils?" James asked.

Lily laughed. "It's a Ferris wheel." She said.

"A whaty what?" Sirius asked.

"A Ferris wheel mate." Remus said. "You've never heard of it?"

"Oh so are you calling me dumb?" Sirius asked.

"That's a known fact hun." Alyssa said, patting Sirius' arm.

Sirius scowled at them.

They finally reached the carnival, paid for their tickets, and went in.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Lily asked.

"I think we should let James and Sirius choose…after all they have never been to a carnival before." Kendall said.

"Oh let's go here!"

"No here!"

James and Sirius then went sprinting off in different directions, dragging Lily and Alyssa along with them.

"Meet back at the Ferris wheel in a half hour!" Lily yelled to them as James pulled her along.

"Oh oh! What's this?" James asked, coming up to a very large game with a bell at the top.

"It's a hammer-bell." Lily said. "You hit it as hard as you can, and try to get it to hit the bell."

"Alrighty then. I'm trying." James said.

"I don't know Mr. Potter. I think you might be too weak." Lily joked.

"Oh yeah?" James asked. "Well let me assure you Miss Evans, I will be hitting that bell."

"Mmhmm. Sure." Lily said playfully.

James huffed over to the game, handed the guy his ticket, took the hammer, and hit the platform as hard as he could.

Sure enough, James hit the bell with ease. He then turned to Lily and grinned triumphantly. "Ha! What did I tell ya?"

The guy then handed James a stuffed animal penguin, and called up the next player.

James then walked over to Lily, and handed her the stuffed animal. "For you love." He said.

"Aww!" Lily said, taking the stuffed animal. "You are so sweet!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and linked her arm in his. "Thank you." Lily said, smiling sweetly.

James grinned at her. "Anything for you love."

They walked around, playing a few more games, and then headed for the Ferris wheel.

Alyssa and Sirius were there, and they were still waiting for Kendall and Remus.

"Where do you think they are?" Alyssa asked.

"Probably tunnel of love." Lily said.

"Probably." Alyssa said.

"Whatty of what?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Lily said.

Sirius and James gave each other quizzical looks.

Soon after Kendall and Remus showed up, looked flustered.

Lily and Alyssa exchanged glances, and went up to Kendall and immediately questioned her.

"Where were you mate?" Sirius asked.

"Uh…just off playing games." Remus lied.

That seemed to be a good enough answer, because neither of them questioned him.

"What is it with girls and stuffed animals?" James asked.

"I know! I got Alyssa a stuffed animal, and she totally flipped out!"

"Same with Lily!" James said.

"Kendall just said thanks." Remus said.

"She didn't get all hyper and giddy and thank you profusely?" Sirius asked.

"Ah. That would be flipping out. Well yes then." Remus said.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kendall asked, as the three girls came up to them.

"I want to ride the big round thing." Sirius said, pointing to the Ferris wheel right in front of them.

"Same here." James said.

Kendall, Remus, and Alyssa nodded.

Lily stood there, and switched her weight to her other foot. "I guess."

"Come on Lils, you flew on my broom…" James started.

"James! Be quiet!" Lily said. "There are muggles here." She hissed.

"Right." He said. "Sorry…but don't worry, you'll be fine…I mean look, it's not even that high." James said, looking up.

In fact, the Ferris wheel was one of the largest ones that Lily had ever seen, but compared to flying, it wasn't extremely high.

Lily gulped. "Alright."

They all got in line, and then got onto the Ferris wheel. Lily and James got on first, Sirius and Alyssa got onto the one behind them, and then Kendall and Remus on the one behind Sirius and Alyssa.

Lily's stomach lurched, as they started to rise into the air.

James gave an exhilarating "Whoo!" as the started getting higher. He then turned to Lily. "Even if it isn't flying, it is fun." He said.

Lily nodded, and then shifted in her seat.

"You okay?" He asked.

"You know I hate heights." She said. "But I'm fine."

"Just loosen up, don't worry, nothing will happen." James said.

Lily took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then opened them. Even if she was very high up, it was a beautiful sight, seeing the whole town beneath her.

"It is beautiful though…isn't it?" Lily said, turning to James.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said.

Lily smiled, and then James leaned over and kissed her. Lily immediately felt at ease, and kissed him back.

The broke apart when they heard Sirius shouting at them.

"Hey! I have G rated eyes here! Don't be ruining my ride with your smoochies!" Sirius yelled.

James turned around and sent him a death glare. "Up yours you have G rated eyes!" James yelled.

Sirius was about to yell back at James, but Alyssa stopped him. "Don't." She said. "Come on just leave them alone. Look at Remus and Kendall, why don't you have a problem with them?" Alyssa said.

"Because they are behind us, and I can not see them." Sirius said.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, and laughed at Sirius' ridiculous reasoning.

Sirius then got a spark inside his head, and pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked, worried.

"Just having a bit of fun." Sirius said. He then looked at Lily and James, who had resumed kissing, and then looked down at the bottom of the Ferris wheel, and shot a few sparks out of his wand.

The Ferris wheel immediately stopped, and everyone jerked forward…which broke apart all of the making out couples.

"Sirius!" Alyssa exclaimed.

Lily turned around, and saw Sirius laughing immensely, looking down at the controller of the Ferris wheel, completely freaking out.

"SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Lily yelled.

Everyone on the Ferris wheel turned and looked at Lily.

"Why is it that every time Sirius does something stupid, I look like the crazy one?" Lily said to James.

James turned to Sirius. "Padfoot!" James then gave him a look, and Sirius huffed, and then fixed it so that the Ferris wheel was moving again.

"Did anyone ever tell you how immature you are?" Alyssa asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Sirius asked.

Alyssa was about to respond, but Sirius leaned over and kissed her.

After a few more 'eventful' rides and games, they decided to call it a night and headed home.

"I'd say that was successful." Lily said. "Even with Sirius'…disturbances."

James laughed. "Leave it to him to brighten…and ruin the mood."

"I can _hear_ you…" Sirius said from his room.

They both laughed, and then headed off to bed.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! Hope you like the chapter. I will post the next one ASAP. Reviews help me write faster! Let's try to hit 500! Thanks again!)


	52. Letters From A Friend

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 52- Letters From A Friend

Lily walked into her room so she could take a shower, but before she got to her bathroom, there was a tapping on the window. She paused and then opened it for the owl that came flying in. Lily took the letter, thanked the owl, and began reading it.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Congratulations on getting into the Auror Academe. I have no doubt on what an excellent Auror you will become. As you know, your training starts come September, but there are matters I would like to discuss with you before you begin your training. Please meet me, along with the others I have invited, at The Hog's Head at 3pm on the 21st of August. _

_Professor A. Dumbledore _

Lily looked curiously at the letter. 'Why would Dumbledore want me to attend a meeting with him?' Lily asked herself. She then exited her room with the letter, about to ask James about it, when she saw him coming out of his room…also carrying a letter.

"Did you just…" They both said at the same time. They then laughed.

James motioned for Lily to speak first. "…get a letter from Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Yeah…I did…something about a…"

"…meeting." Lily finished for him.

"Yeah." James said.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius said coming into the hall. "Dumbledore has just sent me…" He paused, seeing James and Lily holding letters. "Oh-ho! So I am not alone!"

"No mate, you aren't." James said.

"Well looks like we will all be heading off together today." Lily said.

"Three o'clock?" Sirius asked.

"Three o'clock." James repeated in agreement.

"Alright then." Sirius said. "I'm going downstairs for a bit of lunch…care to come with?"

"I'm going to shower first." Lily said.

"I'll be down in a minute." James said.

"Yeah sure…" Sirius said, heading down the stairs mumbling about Lily and James.

"Alright I'll be down soon." Lily said, heading off to her room.

"Not so fast love." James said, grabbing Lily's wrist, pulling her towards him, and giving her a long kiss.

Lily finally broke away, breathless, and opened her eyes, looking at him. "James…" She said, like she knew that she should be going, but James didn't take note, and he kissed her again.

Lily tried to protest, but she was unsuccessful. James pushed Lily up against the wall right next to her bedroom door, his tongue penetrated her lips, and she reached her arms around his neck, and twisted his hair around her fingers. James' arms drifted down her stomach, until she finally had to pull away to stop him.

"James I really have to get ready." She said.

"No you don't." James said, pleading.

"Come on, we have a meeting about Merlin knows what in a couple hours, and I have to get ready and then have lunch." Lily said.

"So…we could have a late lunch." James said.

Lily glared at him. "Come on James, be realistic."

"You know I never am." James said, with his cocky grin.

"And that is why you are always late." Lily stated. "Come on, you go get ready too. I'll be ready sooner if you are getting ready too."

James pouted.

"Don't be such a baby." Lily said laughing.

"Oh alright." James said. "But you owe me one later."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm."

James then stepped away, and as Lily was about to head to her room, James grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into him, giving her a long kiss. He then broke away, leaving her breathless. "You owe me." He repeated with an evil grin.

Lily grinned and went off to her room with a familiar butterfly feeling in her stomach.

After about 30 minutes, Lily headed downstairs, to see James and Sirius fighting over the last bread roll.

"Guys!" She shouted.

They both paused.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are?" She said, then tapped the roll with her wand, and it duplicated into two rolls.

"I always liked you Lils." Sirius said, and he bit into his roll.

Lily rolled her eyes, and gathered some food onto her plate. They all finished eating, and then went into the front yard.

"Well let's see what this meeting is about." James said.

A few pops later, they were in front of The Hog's Head in Hogsmead.

They walked in, and the bartender said that Dumbledore was waiting for them. He lead them to a room in the back, and they sat down at a table with a lot of familiar faces. Dumbledore then came out of a door in an adjacent room, he smiled, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes, and spoke.

"I would like to tell you all about The Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

(A/N: **PLEASE READ** THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE AWSEOME REVIEWS! YOU ROCK! Sorry that this took so long to be posted...and sorry that it's so short. I've been busy getting ready for school. Well for me school starts tomorrow, so I'm guessing that my next chapter will come out in no sooner then 5 or 6 days. Last school year I was able to keep up with my story, so I am sure I can this year. I will post as often as I can, but just please understand that I will be busy with school, so it won't be as often as it was this summer. But then again, you never know, you know. Thanks again! I am only one review away from 500 reviews! So keep 'em coming!) 


	53. Decisions

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 53- Decisions

Dumbledore finished his last few words, and everyone soaked them in very carefully.

"Now that you know what the order does, it is up to you if you want to be a part of it." Dumbledore said. "If you decided to join the order, it would be asked that you return tomorrow at the same time for our first meeting."

With that, his dark purple robes swept behind him as he left the room.

No one said anything. Lily glanced around the room and saw many familiar faces. She saw Kendall, Remus, and Alyssa, who Lily was glad also, were invited. She also saw Alice Prewett and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. She recognized a few people that she knew from Hogwarts, but she wasn't sure of their names. She then turned to her right and looked at James. He looked back at her with the same blank expression.

"So…" Sirius was the first one to speak. "Guess we should be leaving then."

James, Lily, Kendall, Remus, and Alyssa nodded. The others in the room joined in as well, and then all stood up.

Lily gave a quick wave to Alice and Frank, and then headed out of the pub, following James and Sirius.

"Well I'm gonna go back and think it over." Sirius said.

"Me too." Everyone chorused.

With a few pops everyone was gone.

James, Lily, and Sirius arrived at the Potter Estate, and went upstairs to the sitting room.

"Well I'm in." Sirius said, slumping onto a couch.

"Me too." James said.

"Me too." Lily said.

James looked over at Lily. "Lily…I don't know if you should…"

"Don't even try to change my mind James, it's already made up." Lily said.

Sirius sighed, realized this would be a long argument, got up, and headed to his room.

"Lily it's too dangerous." James said.

"Oh, so that makes it okay for you to join, and not okay for me?"

"No…I just want you to be safe." James said.

"I'm being an auror just like you are, so how would joining the order make me any less safe?"

"Aurors don't do all of the dirty work, they just show up in mass numbers…and you heard Dumbledore at the meeting, he said that this would be much more dangerous then just being an Auror." James said.

"I don't care. I'm doing it." Lily said.

"Lily I really think you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I would be too afraid that something would happen to you! That's why!" James said raising his voice.

"And I wouldn't be worried that something would happen to you!" Lily said, raising her voice too.

"It's not the…"

"Not the same?" Lily finished for him. "Well please inform me of one reason that it's not the same."

"Lily, it's just that…well I just think it would be too dangerous for you."

"Damn it, James! I can make my own decisions, I don't need you to make them for me! I would hope you would trust my own judgment! I'm joining. End of discussion."

Lily then turned on her heel, and headed for her room.

James then mentally kicked himself after Lily left, and went chasing after her.

"I'm taking it that that didn't go too well." Sirius said popping his head out of his door.

James jumped in surprise as he was headed for Lily's room. "No it didn't."

"Why do you have such a problem with her joining the order?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want her to get hurt." James said.

"I think becoming an Auror is a big enough gamble already." Sirius said. "I think she's hurt that you don't think she can take care of herself."

"I know she can take care of herself!" James said defensively.

"Well I don't think she knows that mate." Sirius said. "Plus, the more the merrier." Sirius said with his usual smile.

James sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Always am." Sirius said, and then went back into his room.

James turned to Lily's door, and then walked up to it. He knocked, "Lily?"

"James, go away." Lily said.

"Lily please, I'm sorry."

There was a pause, and then James heard a click from the door, signaling that Lily had unlocked it.

James opened the door, and saw Lily on her bed, hugging the penguin that he had won her. She placed her wand back on her nightstand.

"You were saying?"

James came over and sat on the end of her bed.

"I'm sorry Lils." James said. "You can take care of yourself, and if you want to join, then go ahead. It'll be great to have you there."

Lily studied him. "And you're not just saying that?"

"No." James said. He then sighed. "I won't lie…I don't want you to join because I want you to stay safe…but it's hard for anyone to stay safe now…so it would be better to have you helping to keep others safe."

Lily nodded. "You know, I don't want you to get hurt either…but I didn't try to stop you from joining." Lily said in a small voice.

"I know Lils…and I'm really sorry." James said.

"I forgive you." She said.

"Well then…why don't we go out and celebrate?" James said.

"Celebrate what?"

"The newest members of the order."

* * *

(A/N: Whoo! Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry that this chapter is once again so short, but I have been bombarded with homework, so I did my best. I am assuming that the next chapter will be out in a day or so because i know exactly what I am going to write. Forgive me if it's not, but it will be out ASAP. Review! Thanks!)


	54. Mental Images

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 54- Mental Images

James held his hand out to Lily; she took it and got off her bed. James kissed her on the cheek, and then said, "Come on; let's go see if Sirius wants to go celebrate."

They walked to Sirius' room hand in hand, and James knocked on the door.

Sirius opened the door and popped his head out. "You rang?"

"We think we should go celebrate." James said.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said, and then he paused. "What are we celebrating?"

"The newest members of the order." James said.

"Ah, so you finally 'allowed' Lillian to join, eh?" Sirius said.

James shot him a 'drop it' look, and Sirius did just that.

"Well let's owl Moony, Wormtail, Alyssa, and Kendall." Sirius said.

"Right then. I'll owl Moony and Wormtail, you get Kendall and Alyssa, alright?"

"I'm on it." Sirius gave a mock salute, and disappeared behind his door.

"I'll go owl them." James said to Lily.

"Alright, I'm going to get something to drink from the kitchen." Lily said.

Lily turned to go away, but James slightly pulled back on her hand.

"Lils…I really am sorry." James said.

Lily gave a small smile. "I know." She said.

James then brought Lily's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

Lily smiled. "I'll be up in a minute." She said, and then headed to the staircase.

Sirius sat at his desk, writing to Alyssa and Kendall, he just sealed the letters, and attached them to his owl.

James sat at his desk, finishing up his letters, while Lily stood beside him, leaning against his chair, and twirling his hair around in her finger.

This made it extremely difficult for James to concentrate; he kept getting little electric shocks from Lily's touch.

He finally finished, and sent off the letters.

After his owl flew off, he sat back on his chair, and pulled Lily down with him, so that she was sitting on his lap.

James tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and smiled.

"You really do love me." Lily said.

"Of course I love you, you know that." James said.

"I know." Lily said, she turned away for a minute, but then turned back to him and looked right at him. "But I can tell it from your eyes."

James grinned. "Really?"

"Yup." Lily said, putting her hand on the side of his face and looking into his eyes. She smiled and then leaned her head against his shoulder.

James held her tighter, and they just sat there for what seemed like the longest time until they were finally broken form their trance from a tapping on the window.

James picked up Lily in his arms, she gave a bit of an 'oof' as he did so, and then placed her feet on the ground so she was standing up.

He walked over to the window and took the notes from the two owls that had just arrived.

Lily came over to him to question him about their responses.

"What'd they say?" Lily asked.

"Remus said that he and Kendall are joining, but they already had plans tonight." James said, and then he took the other note. "And Pete's busy too."

Sirius came into James' room, and walked over to them. "Kendall and Moony are busy, but Alyssa said that she's joining the order, and that she can come tonight."

"Great!" James said. "Yeah Wormtail is busy too."

"Right then! Just the four of us! Shall we head off?" Sirius said.

"I'm ready." Lily said.

"It's a miracle!" Sirius hollered.

Lily scowled at him.

"Come on let's go." James said, and they all headed to the front yard and then apparated to Three Broomsticks.

They met up with Alyssa, and went to get a booth.

James went up to the bar to order butter beers, and then he came back with one for everybody.

"Cheers!" Sirius said. "And good luck to all of us!"

"Cheers!" The rest of them replied.

They all sipped their drinks, and then indulged into conversation.

"It's great that we will all be in this together." Alyssa said.

"Too right you are." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Lily said. "And I'm glad that Alice and Frank are there too. I heard that they are engaged!"

James cursed himself for not bringing the ring.

"Really?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah! They are so good together." Lily said.

Sirius and James nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Frank was on the quidditch team. Brilliant chaser." James said.

Just then, a few girls walked into the pub, and one started to wave towards their table.

Sirius went pale.

Scarlet walked over to their table to bid her greetings.

"Hey Sirius! Hey guys." Scarlet said.

"Uh…hi Scarlet." Sirius said.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since…well you know." She said in a child like giddy way.

"Uh…yeah." Sirius said, scratching his neck.

Alyssa looked at him curiously.

"Who are you again? I don't remember seeing you." Scarlet asked Alyssa.

"Oh me? I'm Alyssa." She said.

"Oh yeah, you guys were going out right?" Scarlet said pointing to Sirius and Alyssa.

"Yeah and…"

"Yeah, we are going out again. Alyssa is my girlfriend." Sirius said, cutting Alyssa off.

"Oh." Scarlet said. "Well if you ever want to…"

"HEY!" James interrupted loudly. "I THINK YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU."

Scarlet took James' hint, said goodbye, and headed back over to the bar.

Once she left, Alyssa turned to Sirius. "Who was that?" She asked.

"No one…we just uh…met here a while ago." Sirius said, not looking Alyssa in the eye.

Lily let out a half cough, half laugh.

Sirius looked at her in a pleading way, not to say anything.

"When did you meet her?" Alyssa questioned, not satisfied with his previous answer.

"Uh…July or something…"

"Right after we broke up?" Alyssa questioned.

"The day after…" Sirius said meekly.

Alyssa's eyes got big. "You shagged her didn't you?"

"NO!" Sirius said a little too quickly.

"You bastard." Alyssa said in a whispered voice.

"What! It's not like James never slept with anyone when he was waiting for Lily to come around." Sirius said grasping at straws.

Unfortunately, those were most definitely the wrong straws to grasp at.

James' eyes widened at Sirius' comment, and Lily's jaw partially dropped.

James looked over at her, to try to say something, but no words came to him.

Lily wouldn't look at him. She stood up and threw her napkin on the table, then she walked quickly to the door, and walked outside.

James was in a state of shock, and couldn't move.

Alyssa turned to Sirius, and slapped him. "You're an idiot."

She then got up and followed Lily outside.

James turned to Sirius, who too had a shocked expression on his face. James then kicked him hard under the table.

Sirius winced, but didn't say anything, knowing he deserved it.

"Are you stupid? Do you hate me? I just saved your arse back there! I got scarlet to go away! You idiot! She is never going to talk to me again! What the bloody hell were you thinking!"

James got up and ran after Lily.

Sirius sat there in shock for a minute and then followed James out the door.

James barely caught sight of Lily before she apparated.

He called her name, and she looked over at him for a split second, and then she was gone.

Although it was only for a second, it was long enough to see the tears that were running down Lily's cheeks.

James turned to Sirius and gave him a look of pure disgust. He then apparated to his house.

Lily ran up to her room, and immediately began packing her trunk.

James ran upstairs as soon as he got back home, and barged into Lily's room, knocking as he entered.

"Lily where are you going?" James asked, seeing her packing her suitcase.

She didn't respond, or look at him.

"Lily you can't leave!"

"And you can't tell me what to do!" Lily yelled at him.

Lily closed her suitcase, and grabbed it in one hand.

"Lily will you just…"

Lily turned around and threw her stuffed animal penguin at him, and then pushed past him, and walked out of her room.

James chased after her, and grabbed onto her arm.

"Lily please! You know that I love you! You know that…"

"James if you really love me, then let go of my arm."

James immediately let go.

James followed her downstairs, she didn't look at him once.

"Lily please, you can't go, it's too dangerous!"

Lily paused, and then said. "No, you know what, right now, what I can't do…is look at you."

She then apparated, leaving James standing stunned in confusion, hurt, and worry.

He had to get her back, it was way too dangerous for a witch to be traipsing around muggle London.

* * *

(A/N: Wow! SO many reviews! You guys rock! Don't worry everyone, James will eventually propose to Lily. I have the perfect set up for that, so just trust me that that will come soon enough. The next chapter will be out ASAP. I am once again bombarded with homework, so I will do my best to update soon. Please review! Thank you!)


	55. The Whole Story

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 55- The Whole Story

James went into a fit. A million thoughts went through his mind as he saw Lily pop out of sight.

_Where did she go? Is she going home? Is she going to her friends? What if she's going somewhere I don't know? How am I going to get her back? How am I going to apologize? Oh Merlin! How am I going to explain everything to her? Wait. Wait. I just have to get her back first. Where could she have gone?_

James paced around his front yard, thinking of the places Lily could have gone. He knew that she would be mad at him, but he had to make sure that she was back at his house and safe from all of the attacks.

He took a deep breath, and made a mental list of all the places Lily could have gone.

Lily arrived in front of her house, and knocked on the door. Her mother answered the door, and immediately smothered Lily with a hug.

"Oh Lily! It's so good to see you! We've missed you so much. How are you?" Mrs. Evans said.

Lily felt very guilty for not visiting her parents as much as she should have.

"I'm alright mum." Lily said. Then a thought just hit her. 'How could I be so stupid? This is the first place James is going to come and look for me. Great. Well I guess I'll go off to Kendall's.'

"Come in!" Mrs. Evans said, pulling Lily inside.

Lily went into her house, and put down her bag.

"How are things with er…Moldyvort? Is that it?"

Lily almost laughed at her mother's mistake, but realized whom she was talking about.

"Well not so good actually." Lily said. "I really shouldn't be here…but you see…James and I had a bit of a spat…and I needed to get away for a bit." Lily said, rushing.

"Oh dear. What happened?"

Lily pondered a moment, and then spoke.

"It's fine. Don't worry. But I really need to talk to Kendall right now…if James comes by…don't tell him I'm there. Please? Just tell him I'm okay."

Mrs. Evans eyed her suspiciously.

"Really mum, I'm fine. I'll be back later for my things." Lily assured her mother.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Alright. But please have the next visit more then a few minutes? We miss you."

Lily smiled, and hugged her mother. "Alright." She said. "And if James comes by, please don't tell him I'm at Kendall's. Just tell him I'm safe."

"Lily, I really don't like the sounds of that." Mrs. Evans said sternly.

"Mum I'm fine, I promise." Lily assured her mother.

There was then a crack and a pop from outside. Lily saw from out the window a figure a little ways down her block that resembled James. She couldn't look at him right now.

Lily turned to her mother. "Please mum." She said.

She then gave her a hug, and apparated.

Mrs. Evans stood there, slightly confused, and then there was a loud knock on the door.

She opened it to find a very distraught looking James, and suddenly realized the reason for her daughters sudden fleeing.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. Is Lily here?" James said in a rushed, out of breath tone.

"I'm sorry dear, you just missed her." Mrs. Evans said, trusting her daughters' words.

James let out a frustrated grunt.

"Did she say where she was going?" James asked hopefully.

"She did…but I have been given orders not to tell you where." Mrs. Evans said regretfully.

James cranked his neck back, and put his hands behind his head. He then looked back down at Mrs. Evans.

"Could you please tell me? I really need to talk to her." He begged.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "As much as I would like to tell you James, I have never been given a reason not to trust my daughter, and she has made it apparent that she doesn't want you to know where she is."

James looked as though he was going to have a breakdown.

"She has however told me to assure you that she is safe." Mrs. Evans said.

James looked at her hopefully. "She said that? You are sure? You are sure that she's safe?"

"Yes, she made sure for me to tell you that." Mrs. Evans said.

"Mrs. Evans, if she comes back here, can you tell her that I'm sorry? And that I'll be waiting for her at my house, where she is guaranteed to be safe?"

"I will make sure of it." Mrs. Evans said.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Evans." James said. Mrs. Evans smiled, and James turned away from her house.

Just before Lily's mom shut the door, James turned back to her, to add one more thing.

"And tell her that I love her. Tell her that I really love her." James said.

Lily knocked on Kendall's door, hoping that she was back from wherever she was with Remus.

Kendall came to the door, slightly flustered, and opened it. When she saw the look on Lily's face, she immediately became concerned.

"Lily what's wrong?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Lily asked.

"Sure come in…Remus is here…can he…?"

"Can I talk to you alone? He doesn't have to leave or anything…just for a few minutes? I can't stay long anyway."

"Of course…come in."

Lily entered Kendall's house, and saw Remus coming into the room.

Lily gave a quick, small smile, and ran up the stairs.

"Just give me a few minutes." Kendall said to Remus. "She seems really upset."

Remus nodded. "Take your time. I'll wait down here."

Kendall smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before following Lily up the stairs.

Lily flopped down on Kendall's bed, and Kendall came to sit down next to Lily.

"What's wrong Lils?" Kendall asked.

Lily then explained the whole story to Kendall.

Kendall looked at Lily, and then finally spoke.

"I don't think you should be that hard on him." Kendall said.

"What!"

"Lily, you guys weren't even going out." Kendall reasoned.

"Kendall, James had, as you know due to public announcements, liked me since 1st year, and he has been asking me out since 5th year. He swears that he has loved me since then. It just really hurts that he obviously didn't, if he went off and slept with some bimbo."

"Well…" Kendall said, searching for the right words, but Lily cut her off.

"I guess it just hurts the most that he lied to me. I mean he told me that he loved me since then, which he obviously didn't, and that he is stupid enough to go off with one of Hogwarts' sluts." Lily said.

"I guess I can see that." Kendall said. "But Lily, you know that he loves you, so why should it matter?"

"It's just…I just…feel so dirty…like he's already slept with…" Lily trailed off, not wanting to say anything more.

"Ah…so you two have…"

Lily nodded, sheepishly.

Kendall sort of looked away, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Have you?" Lily said loudly, switching the spotlight to Kendall.

"Well…I…let's not change the subject…we are supposed to be talking about you and James."

Lily gave a satisfied smile, knowing that Kendall didn't want to admit it.

"Alright, alright." Lily said, satisfied with Kendall's nonverbal answer.

"I think you should talk to him." Kendall said.

"I can't Kendall…I can't." Lily said.

"Why not?"

"I can't even look at him." Lily said.

Kendall sighed. "Well at least let him know you are okay." She said. "He must be having a fit!"

"He is…I went to my house before I came here…and I left cause I saw him coming…"

"Lily Evans!" Kendall said. "How could you do that! He is probably going out of his mind!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Remus' voice came from behind it.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, come in." Kendall said.

Remus entered the room.

"Um…Sirius just owled me…he said that James is going crazy…looking for Lily…" Remus said, looking at Lily. "He wants to know if we know where she is."

Kendall shot her a 'I told you so' look.

"You don't." Lily said.

Remus looked confused.

"I'm going to my house to get my things, and then I will go back to his house." Lily said. "He will probably be searching everywhere. It will give me some time alone."

Remus looked confused. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"You think?" Kendall said, not in a mean, but rather obvious tone.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Remus asked.

"You could say that." Lily said, standing up. "Thanks Kendall. Don't worry, I'll talk to him eventually. Thanks."

She then said goodbye, and left, apparating to her house.

Lily arrived once again at her house and knocked on the door. Her mother came and greeted her.

"Sorry mum, I only came by to get my things, I promise I'll stop by again soon…as an actual visit." Lily said.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Oh alright. But honey…James stopped by after…right after…you left."

Lily grabbed her bag, not looking at her mother.

"He asked me to tell you that…he is very sorry…he wants you to come back to his house…and that he love you very much." Mrs. Evans said.

Lily turned to look at her mother. "I am going back there mum. I can't stomach to talk to him yet, but in the bigger picture, it is safer for me there." Lily said.

"Dear, what did you have a fight about? He seems so sorry, and you can tell that he loves you, so what could have possibly gotten you so frantic?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Lily took a deep breath, not about to share the details of her personal life to her mother.

"Well mum…let's just say that the past is catching up…and I need some time to handle some facts…and get them straight." Lily said.

Mrs. Evans gave her daughter a hug. "Lily, whatever it may be that you're upset about…just take a deep breath and talk to him about it…he seems to be falling apart without you, and although it is hard to say it, I know that you two really love each other, and more importantly, I know he is crazy about you. Talk to him, alright?"

"I will." Lily said. "Just give me some time."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Evans said. "Be careful."

Lily then apparated back to the Potter Estate.

Lily opened the door, and crept upstairs. She was almost to her room, but then Sirius came walking out of his.

"Bloody hell Evans!" Sirius yelled.

Busted.

"Do you know how bloody crazy James has been going looking for you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." Lily said.

"And you are back here because…?"

"I figured it was the last place he'd look for me. And I need some time to myself…before I can actually talk to him." Lily said.

"Lily, you know that it was my fault, not James', so don't be mad at him." Sirius said.

Lily was in shock; that was the first time Lily could actually remember Sirius calling her 'Lily'.

"True, it is your fault, but now I know…so I can't be completely mad at you. You are always doing stupid things…no offense." Lily said.

"None taken." Sirius said. "But you should really talk to him."

"Once I have the stomach to look at him, then I'll think about talking to him." Lily said.

Sirius sighed, seeing he would get nowhere.

"Please don't tell him I'm here." Lily said.

"You can't just expect me to not tell him you are here, when he's been searching high and low looking for you." Sirius said.

"Yes I can." Lily said. "Listen, I promise I'll talk to him. I just can't do it yet. Just tell him that I am perfectly safe."

Sirius let out a frustrated noise. "Oh fine! Fine, fine, fine." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah…no problem." Sirius said regretfully…knowing James would have it in for him.

Lily headed to her room, and passed James room right before she go to her own. She took a look, and saw his messy room and bed, getting a sick feeling, thinking of James being with someone else.

She went inside her room, and threw herself down on her bed.

An even sicker feeling came to her.

_Is this how James felt every time I was going out with someone else?_

Lily dismissed the thought, trying not to think anything about it.

A while later, Lily heard James come up the stairs, and knock on Sirius' door.

"Did you get an owl back from Moony?" He asked.

"Nope." Sirius said, truthfully. "Don't worry mate, she's fine, I promise, don't stress out, she needs some time alone right now."

"Oh? And how would you know? This is all your bloody fault you know." James said.

"Yeah…but just trust me…she's safe." Sirius said.

"That's what her mum said too! But no one will tell me where she is!" James said.

He then paused…and turned back to Sirius.

"Have you seen her?" He asked.

"Uh. Yes." Sirius said.

Lily wanted to throttle him. She was stationed very near her door, so she could hear every word.

"Bloody hell! When? Where? Do you know where she is?"

"Prongs, chill out mate, she's fine. She just wants to be alone right now, so just take a deep breath. She will talk to you when she's ready!"

James let out a frustrated noise, and kicked the wall.

"Padfoot! Just please! Tell me where she is! I need to talk to her! I need her to know how much I love her! I know that I screwed up before! But, I need her to know that I love her, I need to tell her I'm sorry!" James yelled.

Lily opened her door, to find James' back facing her, and Sirius acknowledge her presence.

"You just did mate." Sirius said, and then went into his room, closing the door.

James looked slightly puzzled, and then turned around to see Lily standing in the doorway with tears running down her face.

James stood there very shocked…Lily was right in his house being the last place he would look for her.

"Bloody hell Lily…" James said barely above a whisper.

He was about to have a rampage about looking all over for her, but he knew that he had more important things to say then that.

"Lily I'm so sorry…"

"I know…I heard." Lily said.

James realized that it would be pretty hard for someone not to hear his recent yelling.

"Listen Lily…I know that you probably don't want to talk to me right now…but I really am sorry…and I really wish you didn't have to find out that way."

"Me too." Lily said.

"It's just…"

"You know…I guess I always knew. I just didn't want to believe it…so I convinced myself that it wasn't." Lily said, cutting him off.

"Lily…" James said, taking a step closer to her. "…you know how much I love and care about you…you even said so this morning."

"I know." Lily said. "It just hurts that you lied all those years."

"What? You mean about not telling you…"

"No. I mean about saying you loved me and then going off with some other girl." Lily said.

"It's not like you were giving me the time of day, you obviously didn't feel the same way back." James said.

"So you go off with someone else? You're not supposed to do that with someone unless you really care about them! Jeez James…I thought you used to be low…but never _that_ low! I guess the players of Hogwarts really did have a meaning behind it after all!"

"Lily! I know I was stupid! I know that I did stupid things in my past! But my past isn't what's happening now! This is what's happening now! I don't think you should judge me on something that happened in 5th year!"

"You were 15?" Lily asked.

James hit himself on his forehead. "Actually I was 16. It was the end of the year." James explained in a small voice.

"Oh ho! _Big_ difference!" Lily said. She then gasped. "Do you mean at the end of the year… after owls…right after you were torturing Snape?"

_Why does she have to be so smart? _"Yes." James said.

"Oh, I can't believe you! Did you even like me all those years? Or were you just asking me out to annoy me?" Lily asked.

"Merlin Lily! I have loved you since the first time I ever saw you! Since the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express! I just didn't realize it until then! And for goodness sake, you know that I love you now!"

"Then why'd you do it then!"

"Because…!" James stressed. "I was stupid and immature!" James explained. "I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like you anymore! I was trying to move on because you wouldn't talk to me, or look at me, or speak to me in any way, the only thing you would do was hex me!"

"Because you hexed me first!"

"LILY! It doesn't matter! We never got along until 7th year! It's a known fact! We have to deal with it! I have made my great share of mistakes! I admit to it! Can you suck up your pride and forgive me! I can't take it back! All I can do is say I'm sorry!" James yelled.

Lily was a bit taken back. She then stood up straight. "I know." She said. "But put yourself in my position. What if you found out that I had slept with someone else?"

James eyes widened at the thought. "You didn't, did you?"

"See! You see!" Lily said. "And no, I haven't!"

James let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, I see."

"You were the first and only, James. I just wish I could have been the same for you." Lily said.

"But Lily, you mean so much more to me then that. It is like you are my first and only, because that wasn't the real me, this is. That was the stupid, arrogant, immature me. Not the real me. You mean so much to me, and you just…I mean…you are…I love you so much."

Lily sighed. "Just let me be alone for a little bit, okay?"

"Sure." James said. "Just…are we…do you forgive me?"

Lily pondered a bit. "Well I guess I have no choice." She said. "But I still need some time alone."

"Alright." James said. "Thanks."

Lily nodded, and turned to her room, closing the door behind her.

Sirius came walking out of his room, after he heard the volume coming from the hallway decrease.

"Any luck mate?"

"Some." James replied.

Sirius nodded. "Good."

"And just for the record…you're an idiot…and I really don't understand why I always forgive you."

"Well, I won't argue with that. I really am sorry Prongs."

"Yeah, yeah. I still am right pissed at you, but just keep my personal life out of your conversations…alright?"

"Sure thing mate." Sirius said. "Just give it time…when you two are back in snog-fest-land, I am sure she'll say yes."

"If I ever get the bloody chance to ask her…without screwing up first."

* * *

(A/N: You guys are awseome! Over 60 reviews in the past two chapters! WHOOOO! Keep 'em coming! And I'll keep the chapters coming! Hope you enjoyed! Review!) 


	56. Setting Things Straight

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 56- Setting Things Straight

Lily sat on her bed, thinking, and taking everything in.

_I guess I shouldn't be so mad. We weren't even going out. I guess it just bothers me._

_I wonder who it was. Hmm. Well he was going out with…Jessica Stratford? I think so. Not that I was bothering to notice. Well I would ask him…but that would be invading on his privacy. If he wants me to know then he'll tell me…oh I don't know._

Lily then laid back on her bed, thinking, and eventually fell asleep.

James sat on his bed, thinking, and taking everything in.

_Well I guess there's not much more I can do. Why is Sirius such an idiot? I guess he can't help it._

_I hope she doesn't ask who it was. I mean if she does ask…should I tell her? Gah. This is so frustrating. Why was _I_ such an idiot?_

Sirius then came waltzing into the room.

"Talk to Lily again yet?" He asked.

"No." James said in a monotone.

"Well it's been a while. I thought you would have." Sirius said.

"Well I haven't."

"Ah, so no action tonight then, eh?" Sirius joked.

Unfortunately, this pushed James beyond his limits.

"Tarantallegra." James said, with his wand pointed at him.

Immediately Sirius started dancing uncontrollably.

"Hey! I was kidding! Take…take it off!" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I am just a little too mad at you right now for you to be cracking jokes."

"Alright! I'm sorry! I know that I screwed up big time! But could you spare my legs, before they are no more?" Sirius said.

James scowled, and then took the spell off of him.

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

"Listen Prongs, I really am sorry, I did screw things up big time. But like I said before, I know that she will forgive you…real soon." Sirius said.

"I'm gonna go check on her." James said.

"I'm gonna go think of ways to make up with Alyssa." Sirius said.

James let out a small laugh. "Good luck with that."

James then went over to Lily's room and knocked on her door.

"Lily…I just wanted to check up on you…make sure you're okay." James said.

There was no response, so James tried again.

"Lily, can you just let me know that you are there, so that I at least know you are okay?" He asked through her door.

Again, there was no response.

He then opened the door, and found Lily asleep on her bed.

James walked over to her bed and pulled up the covers over her.

Lily turned over and opened her eyes.

James then started to head to the door. "Sorry." He said. "I'll go."

"I'm sorry." Lily blurted.

"What?" James asked, walking back over to her bed.

"I shouldn't have gotten so worked up…it was just…I big shock…and I mean I always knew…but I didn't _know _and I just…I mean I ran away…and you were looking for me…and you acted so worried…and I just…I mean…I didn't think about it at the time…and now…I just feel so horrible…and it was your choice…we weren't even going out…I shouldn't have over reacted…I'm sorry." Lily rambled.

"Lily." James said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You have every right to do what you did…I would have over reacted too…I'm really sorry too. I should have told you…I really wish you didn't have to find out from Sirius."

"It's a scary thing." Lily said.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"I mean look at this…I used to hate…or I thought I used to hate you…and now it feels like my heart is getting ripped out every time something like this happens." Lily said.

"Believe me I know the feeling." James said.

"I really over reacted…I was horrible to you all of those years…and…I just feel so bad."

"Lily…I did my fair share of horrible things to you…I'd say we're even there…" James said with a smirk. "But, I also never cared about anyone more then I care about you, and of course you know that. I should have been honest with you from the start. So if you ever want to know something…it's all honesty from here on out."

Lily paused and took a breath. She then burst out, "Who was it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Was it Jessica Stratford…your um…first." Lily said.

James then started to fiddle his fingers, and looked down.

"Yeah." He said.

Lily nodded. "Could've been worse. She was alright."

"Lily you have to know that she meant nothing to me, and I know that sounds horrible, but really, and you also have to know that _you_ mean the world to me, and you just, I love you so much." James blurted.

Lily smiled. "I'm glad." She said.

"Lily, I love you, and I will love your forever. One day you _will_ be mine." James said.

And with that, he kissed Lily's hand, and got up to leave.

"Get a good night sleep, we have the meeting tomorrow." James said, and then left a beaming Lily on her bed.

As James closed the door to his room, he barely heard Sirius say from across the hall, "What did I tell you mate…real soon." James then smiled, and went to sleep.

The next afternoon James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alyssa, Kendall, Peter, Frank, Alice, and the other members of the order exited the Hogs Head, and walked into the streets of Hogsmead.

Lily and Kendall were talking to Alice while James and Remus were talking to Frank, congratulating them on their engagement. Peter said he had something to do, so he left early, and Sirius and Alyssa were standing near their friends, not saying anything.

"How about we grab something to drink at the Three Broomsticks?" James said to everyone.

Everyone agreed, and headed in that direction. Sirius sent James a familiar look, and James nodded, knowing that Sirius was going to be a few minutes.

Sirius then pulled back on Alyssa's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Alyssa paused, and then nodded.

"Listen…I know that I have screwed up big time…James has already let me know that…and I know that it is ten times worse with you…but can you let me know if I have any chance whatsoever?" Sirius asked.

Alyssa sighed. "I guess I had to expect it. That's why I broke it of before, because I knew that that's the kind of person you were."

"I'm really not like that anymore, I swear." Sirius cut in.

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah. I know." She said. "That's how you fix your problems…create more."

Sirius smiled. "I guess I'll have to work on that." He said.

Alyssa let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

"Are we okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." Alyssa said, hiding back a smile. "Just try not to be so idiotic…eh?"

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said.

Sirius then put his arm around Alyssa's shoulders and they headed to Three Broomsticks.

* * *

(A/N: OHHHH MAN! 100 REVIEWS IN 3 CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I have had so much homework, and things kept coming up. I promise to update sooner then last time. I also promise that James will propse _very_ soon. Please review! You guys are the best! Thank you!) 


	57. One Big Step

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 57- One Big Step

It was about a moth or two later…

Sirius and Alyssa were back together, as were James and Lily of course, and they attended regular Order of the Phoenix meetings, and Auror training. James, Lily, Sirius, Alyssa, and Kendall were accepted to the Auror academe; Remus wasn't accepted because of his condition, and Peter decided to work somewhere else in the ministry, but he still came to the Order meetings.

…Frank and Alice were married; they stepped into their wedding reception held at Frank's house as Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

Frank and Alice didn't want a huge wedding, and couldn't risk it with all of the death eater attacks. They decided to have it at Frank's house, which was rather large, and have a smaller crowd then a usual wedding.

They walked into the room grinning as everyone cheered and took pictures. They had invited their family, friends, and Order members.

Speeches were made, and everyone cheered as they cut the cake.

Lily walked over and congratulated Alice, and started chatting with her.

James sat at their table, Sirius next to him, watching her chatting, laughing, and grinning.

"You know Padfoot…one day…real soon…that's gonna be me and Lily up there." James said.

"Prongs…you've been saying that for months." Sirius said. "Just get over it and ask her already."

"You know you're right."

"Yes, I know."

"No more waiting. Heck…why don't I just go up and ask her right now?" James said starting to stand up.

Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder, and pushed him back down in his seat.

"Because…this is Frank and Alice's wedding. It's about them getting married, not about you asking Lily to marry you."

"Right." James said. He then looked curiously at Sirius. "You haven't been drinking much have you? I can understand what you are saying…and it's making sense."

"I'm saving that for later my friend. It's nice to be sober during the wedding pictures…and drunk when the dancing starts." Sirius said with a grin.

"You know mate, I will never understand you…except what you said before…that actually made real sense."

"So you are going to hop on the broomstick and ask her then?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. I love her…that's all that matters, right?" James asked, not waiting for Sirius to respond. "Yeah, that's all that matters. I just want it to be so perfect. Do you ever think about that with Alyssa?"

Sirius paused, and looked over where Alyssa was standing talking to Kendall.

"Nah." He said. "I do love her…but I don't think that even though I love her…I'd ever be ready to get married."

"Ever in your life." James laughed. "You are far too crazy to be held back with something like that."

"Oh, and you're not crazy?" Sirius laughed back.

"Padfoot, I'm hurt." James said, holding his hand to his heart in mock concern. "Who do you think you did all those pranks with all through Hogwarts? Peter?"

"I'm just joking with ya mate." Sirius said. "Yeah…if you don't want to rush it, then don't. I've been watching you two from the sidelines all these years…and believe it or not…I don't think she's going anywhere."

James grinned and looked back at Lily. "Well just to make sure, I'm gonna go ask her to dance."

"Cheers to that." Sirius said, taking a drink…the dancing was starting. "I'm gonna go find Moony."

James walked over to Lily, and she excused herself from Alice, who was soon bombarded with hugs and gifts from others as soon as Lily left.

"Care to dance?" James asked.

"I'd love to." Lily said smiling.

James grabbed her hand, and then twirled her around on the dance floor.

Lily laughed, and James then pulled her in tightly.

"So how are you on this lovely evening?" James asked in a gentlemen tone.

"Just fine. And yourself?" Lily replied.

James grinned and then gave Lily a small kiss on the lips.

"You know this is much better then the last wedding I went to. No evil stepsister…marrying a hideous whale." Lily said.

"Indeed." James agreed, twirling Lily around.

"And…much more comfortable shoes." Lily said, looking down at her almost insignificant heels.

James laughed, and smiled, thinking 'and the next wedding will be ours.'

There were suddenly some loud cheers coming from the other side of the dance floor, and it seemed that Sirius had gotten to the dancing. Not only had _he_ gotten to the dancing, but he dragged Alyssa on the dance floor with him.

After a while of uncontrollable dancing, Remus finally convinced Sirius to stick to water for the rest of the night.

Everyone decided to leave rather early, to be safe, and went to say goodbye to Frank and Alice.

James, Lily, Sirius and Alyssa walked out; Kendall, Remus, and Peter were still inside saying goodbye.

Sirius said goodbye to Alyssa and she apparated to her house.

James stood by Lily, and was saying goodnight.

"I know you've been spending more time at your parents house lately…but do you want to stay over tonight?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "Of course I want to." She said. "But Mum was really freaking out earlier, about all the attacks, and about the Or…about work." Lily said, making sure not to slip about the Order when people who weren't member were around. "So, I promised her I'd come home tonight."

James looked down. "Alright." He said, and then looked up again. "Well do you want to come over tomorrow then? I can come pick you up if it will make your mum feel better."

Lily smiled. "That'd be lovely." She said.

James smiled back at her. "It's supposed to be really nice out tomorrow…maybe we could go walk around…or something." He said.

"Alright." Lily said.

James then leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I'd better be going." She said.

She and James then said goodnight, and Lily apparated home.

James caught up with Sirius, and they both apparated to the Potter Estate.

Once they got back, James turned to Sirius. "I have a plan mate. Can you help me?"

The next morning was very chilly, but in a good way. The air was crisp, and the sky was clear.

James got ready, dressing warmly, and quickly grabbed something from his nightstand drawer before he rushed to pick up Lily.

He knocked on Lily's door, and was greeted by her mother.

"Oh hello James! Come on in." Mrs. Evans said.

"Hello Mrs. Evans, how are you doing?" James asked.

"Oh I'm doing just wonderful; I'll go tell Lily you're here." Mrs. Evans said, walking over to the stairs. "Lily!" She called up the stairs. "James is here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Lily yelled down.

Lily checked herself in the mirror, and finally satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her coat and hat.

Lily rushed down the stairs and came to the foyer where Lily's mother and James were standing.

"I'll see you later mum." Lily said.

"Have a good time dear. Be careful!" Mrs. Evans said.

James and Lily then walked outside, James kissed Lily on her cheek, and Lily linked her arm through James'.

"So where are we going?" Lily asked.

"I thought we'd just go for a walk. Maybe end up at the park or something." James said.

"Sounds good to me." Lily said.

They walked through Lily's neighborhood, with the autumn leaves falling all around them.

Lily turned around when she thought she heard something, but saw nothing but the falling leaves behind her.

"Did you hear something?" She asked.

"Nope." James said.

"Probably just the leaves." Lily said.

James nodded, and then stopped walking, causing Lily to stop walking too.

He turned to face her, and took both of her hands in his…as the knot in his stomach got larger and larger.

"Lily, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Ever since our first kiss, every day of my life has been nothing but happiness. Every moment I'm with you is bliss." James got down on his knee, and took Lily's left hand. Lily's eyes widened, realizing what James was doing. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOONER IF YOU REVIEW!**


	58. Breathe, Just Breathe

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 58- Breathe, Just Breathe

Lily stood there, looking down at James, who was holding her hand and a gorgeous ring. He had a smile spread across his face, but she could tell from his eyes that he was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Within a split second a million memories came flooding back to her. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she remembered…

_First year…_

_Lily walked onto the Hogwarts Express, and found an empty compartment. She sat down, and read through some of her school books, hoping not to be the only one who didn't know any magic. Not too long after that, a girl with blonde hair came into her compartment._

"_Um, hi. I'm Kendall. Do you mid if I sit here?" She asked._

"_Sure." Lily said with a smile, happy to meet someone. "I'm Lily."_

_The two girls chatted for a while, and talked about what they expected from Hogwarts._

_Then there was a loud noise coming from outside their compartment. Lily got up, and walked outside to see what was going on._

_When she walked out of her compartment she found two boys, one with black hair falling in his face, the other with uncontrollable black hair and glasses; they were both laughing like crazy. It seemed that they had put a dung bomb down a slimly looking boy's robes._

_Lily was furious. She knew how it felt to get made fun of; ever since receiving her Hogwarts letter her sister and her were no longer on good terms. She stormed over to them and raised her voice. "Leave him alone!"_

_The boy with black hair falling in his face turned around, his grey eyes examining the girl who just spoke to him._

"_And who might you be?" He asked._

"_Does it matter? Why are you picking on him?" Lily said._

"_Because he's a slimy git that's why." He said._

"_So that gives you a right to do that to him?" Lily said._

"_Well yeah. He's bound to be in Slytherin anyways." He said._

_Lily looked confused, never hearing of that word before. "What?"_

"_Ah. You must be muggle born, aren't you? What's your name?" He said._

"_Lily Evans, and yours?" Lily said._

"_Ah Evans, muggle name. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said._

"_Well you better leave him alone." Lily said._

"_Or what? You gonna put a spell on me? Do you even know any magic?" Sirius asked._

"_Well…I…" Lily started…she didn't know any magic yet._

_The boy with messy black hair turned around. "Come on mate, let's just go…" He then stopped and looked at the girl standing next to his friend, completely mesmerized. "Hi, I'm James Potter." He said reaching his hand back to mess up his hair._

"_I don't bloody care who you are!" Lily said. "You shouldn't be picking on people like that. Maybe you don't know what it's like to get picked on!" She then stormed back into her compartment._

"_Bloody girls." Sirius said._

"_I dunno. I like her mate." James said smiling._

Breathe.

_Second Year…_

"_So Lily, are you coming back to the common room, or do you still have to go to the library?" Kendall asked, sitting across from Lily at dinner._

"_I'm going to the library. I'm helping Remus Lupin with charms. He was visiting his mother when we learned about heavier levitation. I'm gonna help him out." Lily said._

_Kendall's face brightened at the sound of Remus' name. "Alright." She said._

"_Oh come on, just admit you like him already, I can tell." Lily said._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall said crossing her arms._

_Lily laughed. "Alright, whatever you say. I have to be going then. I'll meet you back up in the common room."_

"_Okay. Bye." Kendall said._

_Lily got up from the table, and headed to the library._

_A certain hazel-eyed boy watched her leave the hall, his stomach flip-flopping._

"_Uh…I'm gonna go check on Reemy in the library…" He said, standing up._

"_Sure you are mate." Sirius said._

_James ignored him completely. "See ya later."_

"_Alright, go on and ditch us. Me and Pete will just stay here."_

_James followed Lily to the library, and jogged to catch up with her, messing up his hair on the way. "Hey Lily!" He called._

_Lily turned around. "Ugh. Potter." She said. "It's Evans to you Potter!"_

"_Alright then, Evans." He said. "How are you doing on this lovely evening?"_

"_I was doing wonderful until about a minute ago." She said._

"_Aw, come on Evans, why so harsh?" James said._

"_Oh I don't know…why are you so arrogant?" She asked._

_James clasped his heart in mock pain. "Ouch that huts Evans, that really hurts."_

"_Good." She said, and continued on her way to the library._

"_Oh come on Evans, just give me a chance." James said._

"_I don't like you, and I never will." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet your friend in the library. Thank god he is nothing like you."_

_James stood there, and watched her walk away. Then the prankster within him couldn't resist. He conjured a bucket of water, and slowly levitated it over Lily's head, and just as she was turning the corner…SPLASH!_

_Lily let out a scream as the water poured over her._

_James was in hysteria. "Sorry Evans! I couldn't resist! You look so cute when you're wet."_

"_UH! Leave me alone James Potter! Never come near me again!" She yelled, and then stormed off._

_James then grinned. If the only attention he could get from her was pranking her…then so be it._

Breathe.

_Third Year…_

_Lily sat in the common room, reading a book, keeping warm by the fire. It was snowing outside, and most third years and above were going to Hogsmead. But not Lily, she enjoyed the quiet._

_If only the quiet could last longer._

"_Why hello Evans." James Potter's voice came from behind her, and a pair of hands came from behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"_

_Lily grabbed his hands from off her eyes, and shoved them back to him, she then turned around in her chair to face him, disgusted._

"_Get away from me Potter." She said._

"_Aw, come on, I was wondering if you fancied a trip to Hogsemead with yours truly." James said._

"_Leave me alone Potter." Lily said, turning back to her book._

"_Ah, but you haven't answered my question." James said, taking a seat across from her._

_Lily looked up from her book. "No." She said. "No I don't want to go to Hogsmead with you. What is your problem? You prank me everyday, hex people in the halls for the 'fun of it,' and then you just expect me to go to Hogsmead with you?" Lily said._

"_Well…yeah." James said. "You know I find you enticing Evans. Seeming immune to the Potter charm…when I know that deep down you long for me."_

_Lily grabbed her book and threw it at him, hitting him square on the head._

"_Ow!" James said, rubbing his head. "Nice aim Evans."_

"_Leave me alone, or I'll make you." Lily said, her eyes flashing._

_James looked in her eyes, saw anger, and…hate? 'Remember what Remus said, remember what Remus said. Don't push her beyond her limits…'_

"_Alright." He said, and got up to leave._

"_You're just going to leave? Just like that?" She asked._

"_Yup." He said, but then once again, the inner prankster got the best of him. "But I don't think you're going anywhere." He said with a smirk on his face._

"_What?" Lily said._

"_So long Evans. Hope you'll reconsider next time." James said, and walked out of the common room._

_Lily was confused, but disregarded, and went to get up to get her book. Only she couldn't move. She was stuck to the chair. Lily panicked. She couldn't move! Her arms were stuck to the armrests, so she couldn't even get her wand._

"_AHHHHHH! POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!" Lily yelled, but he was already gone._

_James smirked as he heard her scream from inside the common room._

Breathe.

_Fourth Year…_

_Lily sat outside by the lake, leaning against a tree, basking in the sun. It was warm out, and the water was looking refreshing, but it was early spring, and the water would be freezing, so she sat there, put her homework aside, and just soaked up the sun._

"_Oh EVANS!"_

'_Uh.' Lily thought. 'This is unreal. Why? Why always when I am in such a good mood?'_

"_Why hello Evans. Lovely day out isn't it." James said, sitting down next to Lily ruffling his hair._

"_You know I've got to hand it to you Potter, you are the only one who could turn my mood so foul on such a lovely day." Lily said, gathering her stuff, getting ready to stand up, but James tugged on her arm, preventing her from getting up._

"_What's the rush?" James asked._

"_Potter let go of me." Lily said._

"_Come on, why won't you just give me a chance? Although I'd rather going in a broom closet…I'd settle for a civil conversation." James said._

"_I'll tell you what." Lily said. "You stop being such an arrogant, egotistical prat…and stop hexing people…and don't dump your girlfriends every couple days…then I'll have a civil conversation with you." Lily said, standing up._

"_So tomorrow then?" James said._

_Lily laughed. "You wish." She said, and then started to walk away, unfortunately, James just _happened_ to stick his foot out as she started to walk. Lily tripped and fell into the freezing lake._

_Lily screamed, from both the cold, and the realization._

_James couldn't help but smile. "I told you I thought you looked so cute when you're wet." He said._

_Lily dragged herself out of the water, and walked right up to him. She seriously considered slapping him, but instead found away to hurt him even more._

"_I _hate_ you Potter." She said, and then walked away, dripping wet._

_She glanced back, and indeed James looked like he had just been slapped._

Breathe.

_Fifth Year…_

"_Leave him ALONE!"_

_James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair._

"_All right Evans?" said James, his tone of voice sounding more pleasant and mature._

"_Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists _if you know what I mean…"_

_People surrounding them laughed. Lily couldn't believe that James was torturing Snape again…well actually she could._

"_You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just and arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"_

"_I will if you go out with me Evans," said James quickly. "Go on…go out with me, and I'll never lay a want on old Snivelly again."_

_Lily saw Snape starting to move behind James, reaching closer to his wand, but didn't let him know._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

"_Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "Oy!"_

_Snape had sent a spell towards James, and a gash appeared on the side of his face, splattering his robes with blood._

_James however, shot right back, and Snape was hanging upside down, revealing his graying underwear._

_Everyone roared with laughter._

_Lily's furious expression twitched for an instance, but she didn't smile. "Let him down!"_

"_Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground._

_Sirius then sent a curse speeding his way, and he was rigid as a board._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She reached for her wand, James and Sirius eyed it warily._

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

"_Take the curse off him, then!"_

_James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse._

"_There you go," He said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus-"_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

_Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"_

"_Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

"_I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"_

"_What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"_

"_Messing your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_She turned on her heel and hurried away._

"_Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"_

_Lily kept walking and didn't look back._

"_What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

"_Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius._

"_Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right—"_

Breathe.

_Sixth Year…_

_Lily was patrolling the corridors. She had already caught three couples in broom closets, and ducked house points._

_She was heading back to the Gryffindor common room, when she saw someone through the window._

_She walked over to look out of the window, and saw someone in a hooded cloak walking on the grounds._

_Lily had to make sure this student was caught, they were, after all, outside of the castle after hours._

_She headed outside, and started following the cloaked person, not giving herself away yet because she wanted to find out where they were going._

_After following for a bit, they had reached the whomping willow._

_Lily was very puzzled as the cloaked stranger started at the tree, because everyone knew how dangerous it is._

_She was about to give herself away but heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around, but saw nothing. Then when she turned back, the hooded figure disappeared into a secret passage way…in the whomping willow! _

_Lily ran and caught up, noticing that the tree seemed to be frozen still._

_She ran through the passageway, and cast a spell forward, causing the person to trip._

"_Hey! What are you doing out after…Snape? What are you doing? You can't be out after hours! You're a prefect! Your shift ended a long time ago!"_

"_Get away Evans, I finally get to figure out where Black and Potter and that other one sneak off to every month." Snape said, heading on forward._

"_I'll be telling Dumbledore on this if you don't come back right now!" Lily warned._

_Before Snape could respond, someone came rushing down the tunnel, and ran right into Lily._

"_Snape…get out of…LILY!" James yelled in surprise._

_His heart started beating like crazy. Lily was under the whomping willow…and there was a werewolf down the hall._

"_Potter? What are you doing?" Lily asked._

"_Lily, you have to get out of here…NOW!" James yelled._

"_Don't tell me what to do Potter. I saw someone walking out here so I followed them and found out it was him," said Lily, pointing to Snape. "He said something about you and Black sneaking out?" Lily said, crossing her arms. "Though I wouldn't put it past you."_

_James let out a frustrated noise. "Lily you have to get out of here! Sirius planned this to hurt Snape because he was talking about him and his family again…it's a trap," James said, then turning to Snape. "You have to get out of here too!"_

"_Oh, like I can believe you. Black said I'd finally get to find out what you idiots were doing on your little…escapades." Snape said._

"_Since when have you ever believed him?" James asked._

"_Since when have I ever believed you, Potter?" Snape shot back._

_James turned to Lily, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have to get out of here, you're going to get hurt…I can't let that happen."_

"_Potter, what are you talking…" Lily started._

_There was suddenly a scratching and banging noise coming from somewhere. James turned, and Snape had scampered off._

_His eyes got wide in horror, and he turned back to Lily._

_He put his hands on the side of her face and looked into her eyes. "Lily please, go back to the castle, get Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."_

_Lily was going to protest, but she looked back at James and saw the sincerity in his eyes, so she stayed silent._

"_Lily please, just trust me. Even if for only once. Just trust me." James pleaded._

"_Okay." Lily said softly._

_James let go of her. "Run!"_

_Lily ran towards the exit, and James ran in the other direction after Snape._

_Lily was almost at the exit, and then she ran right into Sirius._

"_Evans! What are you doing here! Is James…and Snape…"_

"_They are back there…he told me to go get Dumbledore…what's going on?" Lily said._

"_Go get Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled. Peter then caught up with Sirius, out of breath. "You too Pete!"_

_For some reason, Lily knew James wasn't lying, and she and Peter ran to get Dumbledore._

_- - -_

_Lily came running back to the whomping willow with Peter and Dumbledore._

_Just as they arrived, Sirius came running out of the passageway, followed by James who was dragging Snape along with him._

_Something was gaining on them from inside the tree._

_With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore closed the passage, and whatever it was chasing after them was out of sight._

_Lily ran over to them, Dumbledore followed, and Peter trailed behind._

_As Lily reached them, Sirius and James were in a uproar._

"_Prongs, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean for_ that _to happen. You know I would never…" Sirius started, but couldn't finish._

_James instead cut him off, and punched him._

_Lily ran over to James, not questioning his actions, knowing that how close Sirius and James were…Sirius probably deserved it. _

_Lily was about to ask him what that bloody hell just happened, but then she saw the cuts on his face. "Are you alright!"_

"_Mister Potter?" Profesor Dumbledore said, coming over to them._

_Madame Pomfrey came hurrying out of the castle, and rushed over to Sirius and Snape._

"_Profesor…it was just that we…Sirius…" James started._

_Dumbledore held up his hand. "I can tell that you are very tired Mr. Potter, and you need your rest. We will however discuss this in my office tomorrow, eight o'clock?" _

"_Yes sir." James nodded._

"_Now if you will excuse me, I shall accompany Mr. Snape and Mr. Black to the hospital wing. Miss Evans, I would as that you come to my office tomorrow also…"_

"_Sir she doesn't know." James quickly cut in._

_Dumbledore looked at James, his eyes twinkling, knowing exactly what James meant._

"_Alright then, your presence will not be needed Miss Evans. I trust you two can find your way back to the Gryffindor common room?"_

_Both Lily and James nodded._

"_Good. I'll come back later to help solve our little problem." Dumbledore said, nodding his head towards the whomping willow._

_Lily and James headed to the common room, neither saying a word._

_James kept trying to talk to Lily, but couldn't figure out what to say first._

_When they finally reached the dormitory stairs, James had to say something._

_Without restraint, James walked up to Lily, and engulfed her in a hug. "Never scare me like that again." He said, then pulled back, and walked up to his dormitory._

_Lily stood there, very shocked, and played back the events in her head._

_Something scared James beyond belief…James saved Snape's life…James hugged her, and she didn't refuse…and not once did he try to impress her…or call her Evans._

Breathe.

_Seventh Year…_

_Then they waltzed around the yard, in the rain, laughing, soaking wet._

_After a while, James stopped dancing, Lily was a little confused. "Listen Lily…I just want to thank you for everything…for giving me a second chance…your friendship…your-"_

_But James was cut off._

_Just as James was about to thank her for something else she leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips._

_James couldn't believe it, he had to be dreaming, but even if he was, he had to savor this moment. He kissed her back more passionately, and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer. Lily felt herself melt in James' arms, and if it wasn't for his arms holding her, she would have fallen down._

_After a while they finally pulled away from each other. James still standing there holding Lily in his arms, Lily still standing there in James' arms, her arms around his neck. _

_It was getting very cold outside, and the rain started to turn into snow. James grabbed Lily's hand, "Come on, let's go." James said, pulling Lily inside, both of them running, freezing cold, and soaking wet._

_They ran all the way up to the heads room, and went inside, near the fireplace to get warm._

_James still couldn't quite register everything that just happened. "Did…did that really just happen?" James said. "Did we…and then did you…and then…" But once again, James was cut off._

_Lily leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes we, and then I." Lily said with a laugh._

_James laughed, and then smiled. "You better get changed, you're shaking like a leaf." He said to Lily._

"_Okay. You too!" Lily said._

_They both slowly hesitated, and then left for their rooms to get change._

_Lily couldn't believe what she just did. But she knew it was the right thing to do. She has fallen for James Potter, and now has fully admitted it._

_She changed into soft yellow pajama bottoms, and a matching long sleeve top. She then put her hair up in a messy bun, and put on her white slippers._

_James couldn't believe what happened either. Did Lily Evans, _Lily Evans_, just _kiss_ him? _Twice_? She did. She most certainly did._

_James was overcome with joy. He actually won her over. He had gotten the girl of his dreams. But wait…he didn't ask her out yet! What if she said no?  
James quickly got into black pajama bottoms, a grey t-shirt, and ran out of his room. He went up to Lily's room, and knocked on her door._

_She opened it, and then James quickly kissed her, taking her by surprise. Then he asked…_

"_Will you go out with me?" _

_- - -_

_James rushed down to the great hall, and caught up with Lily. She didn't notice him right away, so she was a bit shocked when he showed up. He grabbed her arm, pulled her out of the crowd, and pulled her towards him and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise._

_When he finally let her go, Lily was out of breath. "Jeez James! You scared me half to death!" Lily said._

_James then spun her around, and put his hands over her eyes._

"_James what are you doing?" She said, struggling a bit, but not too much._

"_I have a surprise for you." He said, and then led her to the heads room, with his hands still over her eyes._

"_Oh come on James, what is this?" She said, very anxious._

"_Just a bit further." He said. Then they reached the angel, it slid aside for him (James had mad previous arrangements for the angel not to ask for the password aloud) and then he led Lily into the heads common room._

_He walked her in, his hands still over her eyes, he placed her in just the right spot, and then he removed his hands._

_Lily let out a huge gasp, overtaken by a mass array of lilies._

_- - -_

"_Uh! This is so frustrating!" Lily said, sitting on one of the couches in the heads room, studying for her NEWTS._

"_What?" James asked, sitting next to her._

"_How am I supposed to remember all of this stuff? I'll do fine in charms, but this transfiguration stuff is so difficult!" Lily said._

"_Calm down, you'll do fine, you always do." James said._

_Lily just let out a groan, and plopped her head down on the pile of books in her lap._

"_Doooooo you want me to help you?" James asked._

"_No, it's fine, you already helped me enough with transfiguration, I'm hopeless." Lily said, her head still face down on her pile of books._

"_Not like _that_." James said._

"_Then like…what?" Lily said, not realizing James' hinting._

_As soon as she lifted her head off of her book pile James full on kissed her._

_Lily was very surprised, but also very happy. She let out a little moan as James' kissed her, and she ran her fingers through his hair as he pushed her back a little further on the couch. She didn't care a bit that her books had fallen off of her lap, and were now sprawled across the floor._

_After a while, James finally pulled back. Lily's eyes were still closed, and when she opened them, her eyes met James'. _

_James was looking at her smiling, still kind of on top of her, and said, "Now did that help?" James asked, still smiling._

"_Very much." Lily said._

"_Well are you still feeling a bit overwhelmed?" James asked._

_Lily caught his hinting this time. "Maybe a little." She said smiling._

_James gave a big grin, and then kissed her again._

Breathe.

_That Summer…_

_They arrived back, in the Potter's front yard. James knew that his parents were and an Auror meeting, so he had nothing to worry about._

_James looked over to Lily, who was grinning._

_She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then started running to the house yelling over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"_

_A grin spread over James' face, and he immediately started running after her._

_Even though James' legs were much longer then Lily's, she gave him a bit of a run for his money._

_He chased her up the stairs, and when he reached the top, he lunged out for her hand, which he caught, and pulled her back, causing her to spin inward towards him._

_Their lips immediately met, but then Lily pushed James off playfully, and started running again._

_James chased her all the way down the hallway to his room. When they got there, James once again seized Lily's hand, and pulled her towards him, causing them, again, to kiss. James put his hand up to Lily's cheek, and deepened the kiss._

_After a while, she broke away again, and ran over to his bed, bouncing down on it, and kicked her shoes off. James came right after her, kicking his shoes off as he came over to her, leaning over her. At that moment he just bathed in her beauty. He had always know how lucky he was to be with Lily, but he then realized that he was the luckiest guy in the world to be with Lily. He then leaned down and kissed her with more passion then he even knew was possible. He could have stayed there kissing her forever, but realized what he was getting to was even better._

_He finally broke away and gazed into her eyes, realizing all over again how lucky he was. He then started to pull her shirt off over her head, and then continued kissing her until she helped him off with his shirt too._

_James half expected Sirius to come bursting into his room for some unknown reason, but luckily there was no disturbance._

_James reached down to help Lily off with her skirt, as did Lily with his pants._

_After they skimmied out of the rest of their clothes, it was nothing but them, and that was just fine._

_- - - _

_Lily walked towards the lake, completely soaked from the pouring rain, and saw James standing, soaked, and staring out at the lake._

_She walked up fairly close behind him, but didn't say anything._

_James knew that someone was there, he could sense them._

_He then inhaled, and could tell by the sweet smell in the air that it was Lily._

_He turned around, and looked at her for a brief moment, and then looked down and turned back to the lake._

_They stood there for a very long time, in an uncomfortable silence, until James finally spoke._

"_Did you want something, or did you just come here to stare at the back of my head?" He said dryly, still facing the lake._

_Lily walked over to him, and slapped him on the shoulder._

"_I came to say I'm sorry! But now I'm rethinking it!" Lily yelled._

'_Oh crap.' James thought._

"_How could you do something like that to me!" Lily said. "How could you do a spell…and ILLEGAL one…and then not bother to tell me that Sirius is in your bloody body?"_

"_Lily…I didn't…" James started to say._

"_You know what! You can't trust me! You can't bloody trust me! You are my boyfriend! And you can't trust me!" Lily yelled._

"_That's not true…" James said._

"_Then why couldn't you tell me that you did that spell! That way I wouldn't have gone off kissing Sirius, thinking it was you!" Lily yelled._

"_Because I knew you would get mad at me!" James yelled back._

"_Well obviously!" Lily yelled. "But I wouldn't have been as bloody pissed and hurt, if you had just told me about the spell! But instead, you just tried to pretend to be each other! ON MY BIRTHDAY! My bloody birthday James!"_

_James searched for words, but none came out._

"_You say you love me, but you keep doing these things, and all you do is keep hurting me!" Lily yelled._

"_I do love you." James said in a small voice._

"_Well nice way of showing it!" Lily yelled. "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me…and right now, it's clear that you don't!"_

_James just stood their dumbstruck, soaking in Lily's words._

"_I'm not seeing this working!" Lily yelled, almost not believing what she was saying._

_James' eyes widened. "No, Lily, please no." James said shaking his head._

"_I can't be with you if you can't trust me!" Lily said. "I can deal with you being immature, doing stupid things that you know you shouldn't, but when you do something like that, and not tell me…I can't deal with that."_

_James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that he did those sorts of things, but he never realized how much it affected Lily._

_He grabbed Lily by the shoulders. "Lily…I can't live without you." He said, releasing a few tears that he had been holding in his eyes._

_Lily pulled away._

_James slowly let his hands down, back to his sides, feeling like Lily just ripped out his heart and stepped on it._

_Lily looked back over at James, and into his eyes, his look of pure hurt made her want to die, she couldn't stand to see him like that, even though she was angry as hell with him._

_She watched him, rain falling all around him, looking like he was just about to curl up and die._

"_You need to be able to trust me." Lily said softly._

_James looked like he had some life back in him when he heard her talk again._

"_I can't be with you if you don't…if you don't…" Lily stuttered, letting a few tears fall._

"_I'll do whatever you want." James said, in a pleading way. "I'll change, I'll do anything, I can't loose you."_

"_You need to trust me, you need to tell me when you screw up, so something like this doesn't happen again…you just need to tell me the truth." Lily said._

"_I promise." James said nodding his head._

_Lily nodded, turned, and started walking away._

_James couldn't watch her walk away, he knew that it would jeopardize things even more they already were, but he had to…_

_He ran up behind her, grabbed onto her arm, and pulled on it, spinning Lily towards him. Their lips immediately met, and James pulled Lily in close._

_Lily knew that she had just fought with James, but she would do anything to be in his arms, kissing him again, and here she was._

_Lily clung onto James' shirt, and deepened the kiss._

_James put his arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer._

_Lily reached her arms up so they were around his neck, and she pulled herself up._

_Lily ran her fingers through his hair and he reached further down her back._

_James then lifted Lily up a bit, and then started to lean towards her, until the gracefully fell slowly to the ground._

_A little after they fell, James pulled away, and looked down at Lily. They both breathed heavily, slightly breathless, and stared into each other's eyes._

"_Lily, I love you so much, and I am so sorry." James said._

_Lily looked up at James, who was leaning over her, and said, "I love you too."_

_James leaned back down and kissed her, and they both laid there, feeling the rain pouring down on them._

_- - -_

_They went outside, and walked over to two chairs. James took his wand out and dried them off. The air was heavy from the previous rain, but fortunately the sky was clear._

_James gestured for Lily to take a seat, and she did._

"_Okay, wait right here, I'll be right back." James said._

"_Where are you going?" Lily asked._

"_Relax love." James said. "It is a birthday surprise. And it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"_

_Lily smiled and nodded._

"_Good then. Well like I said, wait here, I'll be right back." James said._

_James ran off with his box and opened it far out in his yard._

"_Lumos." He said, and then searched through his box until he found what he was looking for. "Aha!"_

_James then set it down in the grass, and ran back over to where Lily was waiting._

_He sat down next to her and smiled._

"_Ready?" He asked._

_Lily eyed him suspiciously, and then nodded._

"_Right then…" James said. He then sent out three bursts of light, which looked like fire, into his backyard. "Look up."_

_Lily looked up, and then saw three huge bursts in the air, which caused her eyes to widen._

_James had set up fireworks to shoot in the air, and then after they exploded, they would spell out words._

_The first three words spelled…_

Happy Birthday Lily!

_Lily looked at James awestruck. He just grinned back._

_There was something ingenious about these fireworks though. The Marauders wouldn't have it any other way. When they exploded, and spelled out words, they would not fade away like fireworks usually would. These fireworks would instead transform to look like the stars. Consequently, making it look like these messages were written in the stars._

_James then set out three more sparks from his wand._

_Lily looked eagerly at the sky, and waited to see what these explosions would spell out._

I love you!

_Lily turned to James and smiled, James, again, grinned back. Lily leaned her head on James' shoulder, and looked up into the sky, watching the words transform into stars. James put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head._

"_Now just one more thing to finish it off." James said. He then sent two more sparks out to the yard, and then the sky lit up once more, it read:_

Love, James

_Lily smiled up at the sky._

"_Happy Birthday Lils." James said._

"_Thanks." Lily said._

_James smiled._

_- - - _

"_Lily, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Ever since our first kiss, every day of my life has been nothing but happiness. Every moment I'm with you is bliss." James got down on his knee, and took Lily's left hand. Lily's eyes widened, realizing what James was doing. **"Will you marry me?"**_

Breathe.

Lily took a deep breath, smiled, and then nodded. "Yes." She said.

James grinned, slid the ring onto her finger, stood up and kissed her.

Suddenly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Sirius appeared from under James' invisibility cloak, and snapped a picture of them.

Lily was too shocked and happy to take everything in, but she had heard and said the important part, and that's all that matters.

"Come then you to, lets see a little celebrating!" Sirius said, happy to see his best friend had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, just like he knew he would.

James and Lily spun around, grinning madly, with the leaves falling all around them, as Sirius took another picture.

And right then, they knew their lives would change forever.

* * *

**AH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! YOU GUYS REVIEW! I POST SOONER! And let me tell you, you guys are AWSEOME! 50 REVIEWS! IN ONE CHAPTER! **

Okay this has got to be my favorite chapter. Well, it was definately the most fun to write.

OH, and a note...when he asked her, I sort of pictured it like the photograph Harry has of James and Lily in the third movie, of them spinning around with leaves falling everywhere, so that is what I based the proposal around.

And as you know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am not exactly sure how the next chapter is going to go...but your reviews will help me write it MUCH FASTER!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	59. A Perfect Tragedy

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 59- A Perfect Tragedy

There was a huge party at the Potter Estate that night. All of James and Lily's friends were there, along with both of their parents.

James' parents and Lily's parents were seated on two of the couches chatting, and many people were dancing.

About a million hugs and congratulations later, James and Lily finally broke away and were on the dance floor.

"You're sure you said yes?"

Lily got a stern face. "James, if you ask me that one more time…"

"Alright, alright. This is just like a dream." James said.

"I know what you mean." Lily said smiling, as James spun her around.

"I mean I really have dreamt of this…a lot actually." James said.

"And?"

"And…it's even better then I imagined." James said, and grinned.

"Good." Lily grinned.

"Well is it safe to say that you'll be staying over tonight?" James asked.

"Well I don't know Mr. Potter…after all what will our parents think?" Lily said in a mock concern voice.

"Well…we'll just have to let them think then whatever they want then, won't we?"

"Yes, I'll be staying over." Lily said, back in her normal voice.

"Good."

Lily look over James' shoulder, and saw her parents getting up to leave.

"I'm going to go say goodbye." She said.

"Alright, me too." James said, walking over with her.

After prolonged goodbyes, and arranging a safe travel home, Mr. and Mrs. Evans went back home, feeling awkward with all of the witches and wizards around them.

"Come on, let's go outside." James said, taking Lily's hand and leading her out on the porch.

He turned around and grabbed her other hand so he was holding both of her hands.

"Are you having a good time?"

"A lovely time." Lily replied with a simle.

James smiled back, and then felt Lily shiver from the cold.

"Here," James took off his jacket and put in on her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, clutching it tight.

James smiled. "When I asked you today…you have no idea how much I was dreading you'd say no." James said, reaching his hand up ruffling his hair…still a nervous habit.

Lily reached up and ruffled James' hair even messier then he had just done.

James looked at her in disbelief, knowing how much ruffling his hair used to annoy her.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't say no then." Lily said with a smile.

James grinned back.

He then noticed something out far in the yard, looking almost like a pair of red eyes. His stomach tightened, hoping that he was seeing things.

He wasn't.

James grabbed Lily's hand, and tried to act casual. "Come on let's go inside." He said, pulling her along with him.

"James what…?"

James just quickly, and as casually as possible, pulled her back into the house.

He then yelled over the huge crowd. "Guys, we've got company."

* * *

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

First of all, thank you **SOOOOO MUCH** for all of the reviews.

Second of all, I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I have not updated in forever, and I'm sorry. Way too many projects and schoolwork.

Third of all, I probably won't be updating for a while. I'm really sorry. **The reason being** is that i want this story to be the best it can be. I'm not saying I'm losing interest or anything...I just haven't had as manygood ideas. So I am going to wait for a little bit, get a huge amount of GREAT ideas, and then start pouring out the chapters again. I have so many ideas for later on, and i can't wait to write them, but I don't want to rush into them.

Please give me a **little**bit of a break. I mean this is **59 chapters** after all.

Please **review review review! **I **love reading your reviews.** You guys don't know **how happy** it makes me knowing that you love this story.

I plan on writing this story until the very end, so don't think I am cutting you guys short.

You guys are the best. Thanks so much!


	60. What A Night

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 60- What A Night

"James…what do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Voldemort's out there." James said loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was a loud gasp that went all the way through the room.

"I don't know if they saw us, they could be here any second." James said.

"Why are they here?" someone asked.

"My guesses are the minister." James said. His parents had been friends with the minister of magic for quite some time, so he was obviously at the party of their son's engagement.

"Can you apparate?" James asked.

The minister tried, but there was no avail.

"They've blocked the system!" Someone shouted.

There was a knock on the back door, and everyone turned.

"Mind if we join the party?" A death eater said from outside, and then blew the door down.

Everyone grabbed their wands, as the death eaters started coming in, followed by Voldemort himself.

Everyone immediately began shooting spells across the room.

"Where's the minister?" James whispered to Sirius as they were battling back to back with the death eaters.

"He's gone upstairs through the library." Sirius whispered back. "We should check if the floo…DUCK!" Both James and Sirius ducked, causing their opponents to hit each other, knocking them out. "We should check the floo powder." Sirius finished, both taking on new opponents.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, panicked.

James then saw Lily, hit by a spell, and was being lifted into the air, seemingly choking.

"I've got it mate, go!" Sirius shouted, and James ran over to Lily.

"Well isn't it the famous mudblood. Dumbledore holds you highly. You filthy creature. Let's see how thinks of you when you're dead!"

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled, causing Voldemort to fortunately break contact with Lily, dropping her back on the floor, but unfortunately not ridding him of his wand.

"You silly boy." Voldemort said, shooting a spell at James, which he partially blocked, causing him to fall down next to Lily.

"Floo powder, dining room, ministry." James whispered to her, sending a spell towards Voldemort, which he blocked.

"I'm not leaving you." Lily whispered back, standing up.

"Avada…"Voldemort started to yell, but was interrupted.

"Conjunctivitis!" Remus yelled, coming to help James and Lily.

Voldemort, not seeing Remus coming, was temporarily blinded.

"Run, now, you've got to." James said.

Lily looked at James, not wanting to leave him, but seeing that he was right, decided it was best to.

She nodded and started to run.

The battle continued on as Lily ran for the dining room. She had to dodge a few curses, but managed to get to the dining room in one piece.

Lily searched rapidly for the floo powder, and found it on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Merlin please have this work." Lily said to herself, and stepped in the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" She yelled, and threw down a handful of floo powder. Soon she was surrounded by green flames.

Lily tumbled out of the fireplace, and into the Ministry headquarters.

The security around the fireplace had their wands pointed towards her, for safety, but she just shouted out, "There's another attack at the Potters'! We need the Aurors!"

"Oh you pathetic blood traitor." Voldemort said, slamming James into a wall. "Why keep this up? It will just be faster to let me kill you." Voldemort said, thrusting another killing curse at James, which he deflected, though he was getting weak.

Voldemort was about to send another killing curse at James, when Sirius came running over, and deflected it. He was about to send a stun spell at Voldemort, but Voldemort acted quicker, and Sirius was soon up in the air, as Lily had been before.

"Ah Black, another blood traitor. Your brother is one of my favorites, too bad you couldn't have joined us, but the offer is still open."

"I'd rather die." Sirius spit out.

"Well if you insist…"

Not a moment too soon, the Aurors came bursting in the doors, immediately going after the death eaters, and leading their group was Dumbledore, heading straight towards Voldemort.

Before he knew it, Sirius was back on the ground, and Dumbledore and Voldemort were battling in front of everyone.

"Oh Tom, this is rather rude of you, barging in on a party you weren't invited to." Dumbledore said, diverging curses sent at him, and sending a few spells of his own.

"You are just an old man, I have far by surpassed you." Voldemort said, sending a curse at Dumbledore, which he merely stepped to the side to avoid.

"You still have much to learn Tom, I know things you could not possible comprehend."

"That…is where you are wrong." And with that, Voldemort and the death eaters apparated out of the Potter Estate.

"Two of the death eaters have been captured sir." One Auror said coming up to Dumbledore.

He nodded, and the Auror left to bring the death eater to be questioned.

James ran up to Dumbledore, is Lily alright? Did she…"

"She is fine I can assure you Mr. Potter. She went to check if her parents arrived home safely." Dumbledore said.

James nodded.

"What is going to happen with the…" Remus asked, pointing to the to death eaters being taken away.

"They will be questioned, and then put into Azkaban I'm sure." Dumbledore replied. "Now if you excuse me I must go have a word with the ministry, and why the security that was supposed to be here was so…how shall I say…lack, today." Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Well I'm gonna go…" All James, Sirius, and Remus said at the same time, referring to their girlfriends…and fiancé.

They all nodded and rushed off.

James apparated to the Evans' house, and rang the doorbell.

Lily walked to the door, clutching her wand, and looking through the eyehole in the door.

She then flung the door open and gave James a huge hug.

"Thank Merlin you're alright." Lily said.

"Yeah I'm fine." James said, hugging her back.

"Come on." Lily said, leading James in and closing the door behind them. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Yeah everyone is fine." James said. "No one was killed, just a few badly injured, but they're being sent to St. Mungos, so that's not nearly as bad as it could have been.

"What about Remus, and Sirius, and Kendall, and Alyssa and…"

"Remus and Sirius are fine, and they went to check on Kendall and Alyssa when I left to come check on you." He then saw a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, I didn't see either of them being levitated out on stretchers, so I'm sure they're fine."

Lily let out a deep breath, and let go of her trembling hands.

James then grabbed one of her hands. "Come on and sit down, I'll make you some tea."

They both walked into the kitchen, Lily sat down at the table, and James charmed the teapot and ingredients to make a pot of tea.

"Where are your parents?" James asked.

"They are asleep. They were asleep when I got here. Mum woke up when I came in, but I just told her that I came to make sure they got home alright…which isn't a lie." Lily said.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "Just a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing worth complaining over." She said. There was a long pause, and then Lily spoke again. "Do you think it's always going to be like this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we always going to have to walk around, looking over our shoulders, making sure there's no one there trying to attack us." Lily said, tears forming in her eyes.

James walked over to Lily and cupped her face in his hands. "Lil, it's not the best times right now…but things will get better."

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Because I do." James replied. "And I know things can never go wrong…because I've got you."

A few tears started to roll down Lily's cheeks, and then James enclosed her in a hug.

"Do you promise?" She whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

Well I offically haven't written in forever. But here it is, Chapter 60. **Happy Newyears to everyone**, and here is my special new years chapter to you. Hope you enjoy!

Please review! I will try to post ASAP!


	61. A Snowy Treat

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 61- A Snowy Treat 

"Well where are you going to have it?" Kendall asked.

Lily and Kendall were in Lily's room at the Potter Estate, planning for the wedding.

"Oh." Lily said. "Well I didn't exactly get that far."

"Well you might want to know _where_ you are going to have it before you start planning for decorations." Kendall pointed out.

"Well I think we should keep it small. You know, what, with everything going on and all." Lily said. "Oh wait! There was this one place that I used to pass on the way into town when I was little. It's this little church off, a little ways off the road."

"Sounds perfect." Kendall said.

"Alright." Lily said smiling. "Okay, so I'm thinking just basic white decorations…but not _plain_, just simple."

"Maybe with a bit of sparkle to them? I'm sure you could find some charm." Kendall said.

Lily's smile brightened even more, and the quill in front of her jumped up, and started scribbling down the latest ideas on the parchment next to it.

"I can't believe this Lils." Kendall said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You're getting married! _Married!_ I mean, who saw that coming?" Kendall said.

"I know!" Lily said, her voice squeaking.

"If someone told you this back in 5th…or even 6th year, you probably would have sent them to the bottom of the lake."

"Probably." Lily said laughing.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lily said.

James then poked his head in the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" James asked.

"No." Lily said.

"Alright. Well, I am trying really hard to make the brownies without any magic, but I just don't get it…what am I supposed to do? Just put two eggs right in the mix? Won't they be…crunchy…or something?" He asked.

Lily and Kendall laughed.

"You have to crack the shell first and then put the _inside_ of the egg in." Lily said, wondering why she ever asked him to try this task without magic.

"Oh." James said. "So like…do I hit them?"

This sent Lily and Kendall into fresh peels of laughter.

Lily then stood up, and headed for the door. "I'll show you." She said.

"I'm gonna be heading out Lil." Kendall said. "I should be going anyway."

"Alright. Thanks for you help." Lily said.

"No problem." Kendall said to Lily, then turned to James. "Good luck with the brownies."

"Thanks." James said, somewhat uncertainly.

Then Kendall disapperated.

"Alright. Come on." Lily said.

They headed down the stairs, and then James turned to Lily. "So why am I making brownies anyway?" He asked.

"Because we were in the mood for brownies." Lily said. "Plus you kept poking your head in when we were trying to plan."

"Gee thanks. Feeling the love in this room." James said.

Lily laughed, and then kissed him on the cheek.

They then walked into the kitchen, and Lily stopped short.

"Bloody hell, James, what did you do?" She asked.

The kitchen was almost completely covered in flour, and baking utensils were sprawled across the counter.

"Well I tried." James said.

"Was Sirius here?" Lily asked.

"He might have been." James said, reaching back and ruffling the back of his hair, still a nervous habit.

Lily sighed and walked over to the bowl, and saw two eggs sitting in it.

"First things first." Lily said, and took the eggs out of the bowl. "This is not what it means when it says two eggs."

She walked over to the sink and washed off the eggs.

"Now," she said, "you crack them open…like this." Lily then gently tapped the egg against the edge of the bowl, and emptied its contents into the batter.

"_Oh_." James said.

"Now," Lily said, looking around the kitchen. "Let's clean this up and then get these in the oven."

She then tapped the counter with her wand, and the kitchen was instantly clean.

Lily then placed the pan in the oven. "Right. Well we have a while to wait."

"I'll get the house elf to take them out when they are ready so we don't have to wait…" James started to say, and then saw the look on Lily's face. "And when I say I'll get the house elf to take them out, I mean I will set a timer on my watch so _we_ can take them out."

"That's what I thought you said." Lily said smiling. She then looked outside and saw that there was a good four inches of snow on the ground, and it was snowing some more. "Come on let's go outside." She said, and then grabbed James' hand and they got their coats.

They walked out the back door, and into the yard, snow falling all around them.

James then bent down and cupped a handful of snow into his hands.

"Now, doesn't this seem familiar?" James said, forming the snow into a perfectly round ball.

Lily's eyes got wide, and she started to back up. "James Potter…don't you dare…"

But it was too late, James threw the snowball, and it went hurtling into Lily's stomach.

James laughed, and reached down to get some more snow, but then stumbled when a snowball came hurtling his way and hit him on the neck.

"Hey! _Evans…_I'll get you for that!" James said, throwing a snowball at her.

"Really _Potter_?" Lily said, hoisting another snowball.

James laughed, dodging the snowball, and started chasing her around the yard.

"I will not give up this time!" Lily yelled, still being chased by James.

"I beg to differ." James yelled, running up to her, and pulling back on her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Give up now?" James asked, smiling, holding a snowball, threatening to throw it, his other arm in a grip around Lily's waist.

"I give up." Lily said in a much softer voice and smiling.

"I thought you might." James said, dropping the snowball, and putting his other arm around Lily's waist as well.

"This is awfully familiar." Lily said grinning, her nose almost touching James'.

"Yeah, but I don't remember this part." James said, and then leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Well I posted! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll try to post more often, but school has been really hectic this year. I really will try though! Please COMMENT! Hope you enjoyed!

I thought it might be good to have a happy chapter!

Thanks so much!


	62. DressUp

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 62- Dress-Up

"So where exactly are we going again?" Sirius asked.

Lily sighed, answering this question for what seemed like the thousandth time. "The mall." She said.

"Don't be such a pain love, we've told you a million times." Alyssa said.

"We've got to choose bridesmaids dresses." Kendall said.

"I don't know what it is with girls and shopping." James whispered to Remus.

Lily turned around to give him an evil look. James and Remus gave big grins pretending that they didn't say anything.

"S-so w-what store are we going into?" Peter asked, following as fast as he could behind the group.

"There's a bridal shop upstairs." Lily said. James then took her hand and squeezed it, smiling down at her.

Lily gave a big grin in return.

"Ahh!" Sirius yelled as they entered the store. "Too…many…colors…fabric…frilly!"

"Be a man," Alyssa said, and pushed him towards the tuxedo section.

Remus, Peter, and James followed suit.

"Why couldn't Alice come?" Kendall asked.

Having become much better friends with Alice since the formation of the Order of the Phoenix, Lily asked her to be one of her bridesmaids.

"She and Frank had to go to Mrs. Longbottom's house…and you know how she is…"

"The lady with the huge bird on her hat all the time?" Alyssa asked.

"That'd be her." Lily said, sorting through dresses. "She couldn't get out of it, and I don't blame her, I wouldn't want to be on that woman's bad side."

Kendall and Alyssa nodded.

"What are we even looking for?" Sirius asked in a bored mood.

James gave him a very annoyed look.

"Padfoot, Prongs is getting _married_. Try to be a little less cheery why don't you." Remus said.

"Thanks mate." James said to Remus.

"Sorry Prongs." Sirius said. "Let's find us some zebra suits."

"Penguin suits." Remus corrected him.

"That's what I said." Sirius said.

James and Remus rolled their eyes at him.

"Hey guys…how about theses?" Peter, who had been searching through tuxedo racks, said.

"That's actually not bad mate. Good work Wormtail. Let's try them on then." James said giving a thankful look at his friend.

"Oh! How about these!" Lily said, pulling out a dress from a rack.

It was light pink dress that was very simple, but very elegant.

"Oh I like it!" Kendall said.

"Me too!" Alyssa exclaimed. "It's gorgeous."

"Let's get your sizes and then you two try them on." Lily said, pulling out the correct sizes.

"Well, I'll say, I look quite smashing." Sirius said coming out of the dressing room.

James stood in front of the dressing rooms, leaning against a post with his arms crossed, holding the suit he found over his arm. He had an amused expression on his face watching his best friend come out of a muggle dressing room in a muggle suit.

"I've got to hand it to you Padfoot." James said.

"I think mine fits alright too." Remus said coming out of his dressing room.

"Uh guys…I don't think mine does." Peter said, coming out as well.

The sleeves and pants on Peter's suit were _way_ too long, and he was trying his hardest to walk properly.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I'd say they fit your _perfectly_." He said sarcastically.

James then turned around, making sure no muggles were watching, and then got his wand from his pocket.

"Hold still mate." He said, sending out a few sparks from his wand.

Peter flinched at this, but when he opened his eyes, his suit fit perfectly.

"Thanks Prongs!" He said very excitedly.

"Don't mention it," James said. "Let's go see how the girls are doing."

"I absolutely love them." Lily said to Kendall and Alyssa as they came out with their dresses on.

"Oh it's absolutely gorgeous." Alyssa said, turning around looking in the mirror.

"I love it." Kendall said, admiring herself as well.

"Let's grab one for Alice too; we can alter it when she tries it on." Lily said.

Alyssa and Kendall changed out of their dresses and headed for the front of the store to pay.

They met the boys at the front, and headed to the counter.

James got the dresses from Kendall and Alyssa, and paid for everything.

This would usually send Lily spinning, but not today.

Having known this, James turned to Lily and said smiling, "My money is your money love."

Lily smiled back, realizing that he was completely right.

"Almost." Sirius said, holding up his finger, and then walking out of the store.

"How do you put up with him?" Kendall asked Alyssa, and Lily asked James at the same time.

"I _heard_ that." Sirius said from outside the store doors.

"Well you guys have fun." Lily said. "Please try to stay under control." Lily said, half sarcastically.

"Come on, how much trouble can we get into at a mall?" Remus asked.

The three girls stared at him.

"Right." He said, seeing their point.

"We'll be fine." James assured Lily. And with a kiss goodbye, He left with the rest of the guys.

"Time to get that dress." Kendall said smiling at Lily.

They immediately began the search for a perfect wedding dress.

"Where to?" James asked.

"Whoa." Sirius said stopping short. "What's this place?" He asked.

They were standing in front of a video arcade.

"It's an arcade." Remus said. "You know, games and stuff…"

At the sound of 'games' Sirius was already inside the doors.

They started going around playing all games imaginable, getting some very strange looks from the muggle children in the arcade.

Sirius was beating most of the games with ease, until he came to a space battle game.

He started getting very angry, and hit the buttons on the machine angrily.

"Bloody game!" He yelled. "Come on now…"

James decided he better check on his best mate, and it was a good thing he did.

"Stupid…game…" Sirius said, hitting the game with his wand over and over again.

"Padfoot…time to go…" James said, pulling on his friend's arm.

"I will not let a machine defeat me!" Sirius yelled as James dragged him out of the store.

Remus and Peter followed them out, getting some extremely strange looks from the muggles in the arcade.

"Merlin." Kendall gasped. "Lily you look beautiful."

"You look amazing." Alyssa added.

Lily turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was trying on a white dress with lace detail on it, and lace sleeves going off the shoulder. She was at a loss of words.

"That…is a winner." Kendall said.

Lily took a deep breath, picturing herself, in a little less than a month, walking down the isle in this stunning gown.

"I think it is."

* * *

Yay! A new chapter! Well I hope you guys like it! Please please review! I'll update ASAP! Thanks so much!


	63. Strike Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 63-Strike Two

Everyone sat gathered around a large table at one of the many Order of the Phoenix meetings. Dumbledore was explaining how many muggle towns were being attacked by death eaters, and how the ministry was working very hard to prevent this, but it was time to take matters into their own hands. Many of the Order members were also in Auror training, so almost everyone was wiped out.

Lily sat there paying close attention to everything Dumbledore was saying, while James sat there next to her, leaning on the table with one arm. His other hand was holding hers, and fiddling with her engagement ring, letting his mind wander. It was mid-April; their wedding was just a few days away.

Suddenly Alastor Moody came into the room, he was surprisingly absent from the days meeting, and it was soon realized why.

Moody went up to Dumbledore, his magic eye wandering, and whispered something hoarsely to him.

Dumbledore's expression turned slightly alarmed, but he tried not to show it.

"Alright everyone. There is an attack taking place at this very moment." He then told them of the location, alarming Lily, being as it was very close to her parents' house.

Everyone was quickly sorted into groups, and they immediately apparated to the town.

James and Lily were partnered with Frank and Alice, Remus and Kendall were partnered with Sirius and Alyssa, Peter, who was squirming uncomfortably in his chair the whole time groups were being sorted, was in group with Moody and some other professional Aurors.

The groups set out to their appointed areas, the exact location currently being uncertain.

James and Lily sat crouched behind a patch of bushes, Frank and Alice in a patch across from them.

"Ug. No one is even here." Lily whispered.

"It's better to be prepared," James whispered back.

"I know." Lily sighed.

James was once again holding Lily's hand and fiddling with her engagement ring.

"James, why do you keep doing that?" Lily asked.

"Because I like to," He said. "It reminds me that I'm not dreaming, and this is really happening. We are really getting married."

Lily smiled and leaned her head on James' shoulder.

"I've only dreamed of this since I was...well since I first saw you. And now it's reality."

Lily laughed to herself, and was about to respond, when a sound caused them to immediately be on alert again.

It was Alice screaming.

"Surprise surprise." One of the many newly approached death eaters said, while Alice was suspended in mid air in pain.

Frank looked murderous, literally, and he was going on a rampage, taking out as many death eaters as he could, getting to the one with the hold on Alice.

James and Lily jumped into action and started fighting off the death eaters. They managed to take control of the death eaters Frank was fighting, while Frank managed to attack the death eater cursing Alice.

Alice dropped to the ground, and seemed to be unconscious, but not dead.

The three of them were doing a pretty good job fighting the death eaters and they had them at an advantage. Alice began to regain consciousness, and it seemed like this would be an easy victory for James Lily and Frank. That was until the three death eaters left that they were fighting suddenly bowed down on their knees and put their heads down. This greatly confused them as they slightly lowered their wands. It wasn't until Lily was suddenly uplifted into the air that they realized that there was someone behind them.

All the color in James' face was drained when he turned around to see the wand holding Lily in the air was held by a figure with piercing red eyes.

"And so we meet again mudblood." Voldemort said.

James immediately sent a spell hurling towards him which he just as quickly deflected.

The death eaters behind them started to rise again and were about to start sending curses towards James and Frank. Because their backs were turned they didn't see this coming, but luckily Alice spotted them.

"Watch out!"

James and Frank turned around, not getting hit directly by the curses sent to them but being blast away further from Voldemort and Lily.

Alice quickly apparated to go get help, and James was over his head in emotion.

He had to get to Lily, but if he went to save her he could be hit from behind and risk Frank. How long until Voldemort tried to kill her.

James then suddenly got a strength in him knowing that he would _never_ let Lily get hurt like that. Then in one swift move he took out one of the death eaters, and hit Voldemort with a spell.

The spell wasn't as affective as he had hoped, but he successfully managed to release Voldemort's grip on Lily.

Lily gasped for breath, having been in a choke hold, and tried as quickly as she could to get to her feet.

"It seems you fools are always getting in my way of killing muggles." Voldemort said as he sent the illegal curses repetitively towards them.

Luckily, due to excessive training, all of them were dodged.

After a while of this, James and Lily were getting very tired. They tried blocking as much as they could, but some of the spells they couldn't block.

Just as Voldemort stared to yell, "Crucio-!" there was a sudden crack, preventing him from finishing the curse.

"Ah Tom, so we meet again." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort's eye's flashed a bright shade of scarlet and he sent a curse spiraling towards Dumbledore to which he deflected with a wave of a hand.

A few more cracks were heard and Sirius, Remus, Alyssa, and Kendall appeared.

Voldemort, his death eaters currently defeated, decided it was best to save this for another time.

In a flash he was gone. Alice ran over to Frank and everyone else rushed over to Lily and James, who were not currently in a good state.

After a quick trip to St. Mungos for some minor injuries, everyone returned to the Potter Estate.

They were all sitting in one of the many living rooms talking like it was old times. Frank and Alice had to leave early because they were getting the final papers on their new flat. Then it was just the old gang left; Lily, James, Sirius, Alyssa, Remus, Kendall, and Peter.

"Do you remember when Prongsie here tried to flush Lilian's book down the toilet? Haha! You got so mad I recall you coming _into _the boys lavatory and shoving _his_ head in the toilet." Sirius said laughing.

Lily and James both blushed and laughed along with the rest of the group.

"Well I seem to recall another time that year when James cast a sticking charm on the toilet." Remus said trying not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Lily was stuck there for quite a while." Sirius added.

Even Lily laughed at this one, remembering all of the things James used to do to her, and she was getting married to him now.

"What was it with you guys and bathroom pranks?" Peter asked.

This sent the boys in another fit of laughter, Peter grinning widely having made his friends laugh.

James then sat up, "Come on mates, Marauder meeting in the kitchen."

The three boys grinned mischievously at each other and followed James into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, what could they possibly be doing now?" Kendall asked.

"Merlin only knows." Alyssa said, "but I never heard about that bathroom story Lily…" her grin getting wider.

"I had to tell McGonagall that I was in the hospital wing! I came into class and they were all laughing at me because they knew why I was really late!" Lily said defending herself. "It's not something I wanted to share with the world!"

Alyssa and Kendall started laughing. "Well _I_ remember when …"

James huddled everyone in a circle in the kitchen and said,"So Marauders, I say that we play a final prank before I go off and tie the knot…now here's what we do…"

Lily, Kendall, and Alyssa were all laughing when they heard James' voice.

"Ladies, care to come out here for a surprise?" James asked.

"God this can't be good." Lily said.

"Okay when they come out that bucket of sticky goo will pour all over them and they'll fall and get stuck to the floor!" James whispered.

"Then we can do with them what we please." Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

James and Remus looked at him first in disgust, and then pondered what he just said.

"Oh except you mate, sorry." Sirius said patting Peter on the back.

"That's o-okay." Peter said. "I've g-got to go to the b-bathroom anyways."

He started passing the open doorway to the hall with the bathroom until James pulled him back.

"That's the trigger mate, go through the library, there's a bathroom in the hall over there." James said.

"T-thanks Prongs!" Peter said, rushing off in the other direction.

"You coming Lils?" James called again.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Lily said as she was walking through the doorway. "We know you four are up to no good…ah!"

Just as the three girls walked through the doorway goo was spilled all over them and they slipped and fell to the floor.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled, trying to get up and not succeeding.

"Sorry love, had to pull one last prank before we're married." He said.

The three girls laughed. "I suppose you did." Lily said, and then thinking of an idea that Kendall and Alyssa seemed to pick up on. "Well at least help us up!"

James smiled, and bent over to help Lily up. As he reached his hand down for her to grab, she pulled him down instead, Kendall and Alyssa following suit.

"Ew! I feel like I'm inside a giant bogie!" Sirius yelled.

Everyone laughed and James and Lily smiled at each other knowing that in just a few days their lives would change forever.

* * *

Ahhh I am so sorry that this took so long to come out! I hope that you liked it! The next chapter will probably be the wedding! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! The next chapter will come out ASAP. Please review!


	64. The Big Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. **

Summary- James has always been in love with Lily, and Lily has always though that James was a bigheaded toe rag. It is there last year at Hogwarts, and James knows that it is now or never to finally get Lily. James even has the advantage of being head boy and Lily being head girl. Well we all know that he gets her in the end…but here is how he did it.

* * *

Chapter 64- The Big Day

Lily stood in front of the triple mirror in her parents' room. She took a deep breath, and flattened out her dress.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Lily asked, her last minute nerves coming on full force.

"Oh, dear you look lovely!" Her mother assured her. "This is the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen."

"Your mum's right Lily," Kendall said. "It is absolutely spectacular. Plus, it's not as if you can change your mind now!"

Lily bit her lip and turned at different angles in the mirror.

Kendall, Alyssa, and Alice stood to the side of Lily, hoping that she wouldn't get cold feet, seeing how nervous she looked.

Lily then took a deep breath and pictured herself walking down the isle seeing James and his gorgeous smile at the end of it. Immediately her nerves were calmed, but her heart started beating even faster at that thought.

"Alright," She said. "I'm ready."

James stood in front of his mirror in his room, adjusting his bowtie for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Will you stop fooling around with your bloody tie?" Sirius said, leaning back on two legs on James' desk chair.

"I just want to make sure it's straight." James assured him.

"That's what you said the last time he told you to stop fooling with it." Remus said with a grin on.

"G-guys…" Peter said coming out of James' bathroom. "I can't quite get it."

The fellow marauders looked at their hopeless friend in a very twisted excuse for a tuxedo.

"Don't worry mate, I'll help you." Remus said, walking over to Peter, taking out his wand on the way.

"Good luck." Sirius said under his breath.

But just then, Sirius put a little too much weight back on the chair and he fell completely backwards and out of the chair onto the floor.

Everyone turned to him with blank stares on their faces.

Sirius quickly stood up, brushed himself off, and then folded his arms across his chest, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing happened." He said.

The others slowly turned away and back to what they were doing.

Sirius picked up the chair quickly and then shifted around uncomfortably next to it.

A split second later everyone just burst out laughing.

Lily carefully walked down the stairs with the help of her mother and four bridesmaids.

Once she was downstairs, her mother began taking many pictures and everyone else joined in. Tears of joy flowed down her mothers face and her father tried to hold them in as much as he could.

"Well," Lily breathed deeply. "I guess it's now or never."

With that, she took one step closer to the stunning white limo waiting outside.

James straightened his bowtie and looked in the mirror for one last time.

"Alright mates. I'm ready." James said.

Instead of making some wisecrack remark, Sirius walked up to James and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well mate, so much for our late night partying with a million chicks." He said. "But I really couldn't be happier for you. Lily is amazing and I'm sure you know that more then any of us."

Remus then walked over on James' other side. "He's right mate. This is only what you've dreamed of since you first met Lily…and here you are."

"Y-yeah. I-I'm really happy for you too Prongs." Peter stuttered.

"Thanks guys." James said. "And we'll still always be the Marauders: the most amazing pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that everything is going to change. Well of course it will change, but…" James suddenly got a whole wave of feeling wash over him as he had just casually used the phrase 'getting married.'

"We know Prongs." Sirius said. "Once a Marauder, always a Marauder."

"Now let's maybe be on time for something once in our lives!" Remus said brightening up the mood.

"Nah," Sirius said. "No need to be on time, it's only Prongsies _wedding_. Why should that make it any difference?" Sirius joked.

The four of them then walked out of James' room to take a few pictures with James' parents, and then off to the wedding.

Lily sat nervously in the limo, slowly nearing their destination.

James and the rest of his party had just apparated to the church. James stood nervously at the altar, watching people start to arrive. He saw many of his family members, and what he assumed were Lily's family members start to arrive.

He was very surprised when a certain white-bearded someone in majestic purple robes walked up to him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" James asked in disbelief.

Dumbledore laughed, and shook James' hand. "You didn't think that we would miss this special day of your would you?" He asked.

"Well I thought that you'd be too busy…we?"

"Ah," Dumbledore then gestured back to professors McGonagall and Flitwick at the back of the church. "They couldn't bare to miss this special day either."

After chatting with Dumbledore for a moment, he returned to his seat, and James was once again overtaken with nervous feelings.

_What if she doesn't show up? What if she decides that she really doesn't want to get married? What would I do? Oh Merlin, what would I do?_

As always, Sirius came to James at the most imperfect time with a _serious_ look on his face.

"James, I have something to tell you…" He said.

"Don't you dare tell me you're in love with Lily!" James said.

"Well actually…I have to go to the bathroom."

James actually thought about punching him.

"Don't you bloody scare me like that ever again!" He said. "The wedding is going to start in a few minutes anyways!"

"I'll make it quick." Sirius said hurrying away. "I promise!" He yelled behind him as he hurried off to find the bathroom.

Kendall, Alyssa, and Alice entered the church to go get their flowers and such that they would be carrying.

Lily walked slowly into the church, still a bundle of nerves. Her mother handed Lily her flowers, kissed her on the cheek, and left to find her seat.

Sirius ran back into the church and quickly found his place again next to James.

"See mate, I'm early…"Just then the music started. "Right on time…right on time I mean."

James couldn't get worked up over his best friends, he was too worried that Lily wouldn't show up at all. Just then James saw Lily's bridesmaids start to come down the isle. His heart started beating faster and faster.

Lily took many deep breaths, and linked her arm through her dad's arm. She set her first footstep on the isle.

James could hear his heartbeat loud in his ear even through the noise and music and flashing cameras around him. Just then he saw Lily walk onto the isle.

His mouth actually fell open.

_I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the entire world._

At that moment, seeing Lily in her amazingly gorgeous gown, his frazzled nerves seemed to calm down, and he couldn't help but smile.

Lily saw James standing at the end of the isle and her heart nearly exploded. She saw his smile turn into the most gorgeous grin she had ever seen and her knees became weak; but she kept going, smiling big.

Out of nervous habit, James reached his hand back to mess up his hair. He tried so hard, but couldn't help it.

Lily was almost at the end of the isle, and when she finally got there, her father gave her hand away to James'.

The moment Lily's hand was in his there was a spark and their eyes immediately locked. Their grins mimicked each others, and at that moment, in the most literal terms, there was magic.

* * *

And here came the long awaited wedding chapter! I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I think the next chapter will be the honeymoon. I have no ideas what to do for that...but I'll still try to update as so as I can! Thanks! 


	65. Epilogue

"Rarrrrrrrrr

"Rarrrrrrrrr!"

"Come on then, I think you can be a bit louder than that,"

"RAWRRRRRRRRR!"

"Excellent job!" James said scooping his son off the floor. "Lily, you must come see this, Harry is a _superb_ werewolf! What a brilliant costume! Oh Moony would be so proud!"

Lily walked into the living room to see James carrying what looked like a ball of fur.

"You've gone mad, you know that?" Lily said, causing James to make a huge false frown. "I thought I knew you better," she said. "If he's going to be a werewolf, at least teach him to howl."

James' grin stretched across his face and he gave his wife a kiss. "How could I be so daft?"

The next half hour Lily spent preparing dinner with the soothing sounds of howls coming from the next room.

A storm was brewing over them and lightning cracked in the sky. She heard Harry's cries and immediately dropped the knife she was cutting vegetables with and hurried to the living room.

To her surprise James had Harry cradled in his arms and was rocking him slowly to ease his fears.

Lily smiled and leaned against the doorframe. She watched this perfect, seemingly unimportant scene, and committed it firmly to memory.

"Come on now," James whispered. "It's just a storm. Let's go change you into some proper close so mummy can fully see how handsome you're becoming."

A little while later it was dinner time. Lily had prepared a delicious end of October meal, most of which, from Harry's end, ended up strewn across the kitchen floor.

James smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand. "That was delicious." He said, as a glop of it landed on the table in front of him. "I'll help clean up."

Many minutes, paper towels, and cleaning spells later, it was almost time to put Harry to bed.

Lily stood with her arms crossed and watched as Harry played with the snitch of his mini quidditch set. It was clear that they had a future seeker on their hands. Even if the snitch only lifted a foot or so off the ground.

"BOO!" James yelled, sneaking up behind Lily and picking her up into his arms.

Lily screamed.

"Gotcha!" James exclaimed, twirling his wife around in his arms. "See Harry? Your mom can make a werewolf noise too!"

"AAAAHHWOOO!!" Harry howled.

James' eyes locked on his son's. Even Lily, her legs still dangling over James' arms, looked at her son surprised.

"Wow Harry, that was bloody brilliant!" James said.

"That was," Lily said and then turned her head to James and slapped him on the shoulder. "And _that_ was for scaring me!"

"Come on love, get in the Halloween spirit!"

She gave him a stern look, but then smiled.

"Well Harry, I guess I better put mummy down so she can put you to bed!" With that, James carefully placed Lily back on her feet.

Lily smiled, "Thank you," and then picked Harry up.

"Nighty night." James said, kissing his son on the cheek. "Excellent howling, we'll practice some more tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

Harry fell almost instantly to sleep when Lily placed him in his crib. She ran her hand along his messy black hair and watched him fall effortlessly to sleep.

When Lily exited the room and closed the door quietly behind her she saw James sitting on the couch, gesturing for her to come and join him.

Lily walked over and sat down on his lap, snuggling into his embrace. James gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We really have the most perfect family," he began, Lily smiled and nodded. "And that werewolf costume…stellar! I really must call up the Marauders tomorrow and let them know all about it. I think Sirius will be incredibly excited, maybe even more so then Remus!"

And in that moment, however perfect of a moment it should have been, the knot in Lily's stomach began to form.

"James…" Lily began, shuffling herself around on his lap. "I hate to say this and ruin a marvelous evening…but I've just got that feeling."

James' face softened. "What feeling?"

Lily closed her eyes and put her face against his chest. "A feeling that something bad is going to happen. And I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't even be thinking it, let alone saying it. But you know that we are under protection and what if something went wrong…I don't want anything to happen to you or Harry…"

"Whoa, whoa there." James said, lifting Lily's chin up. "Calm down…"

Lily took a deep breath and stared into his hazel eyes.

"Now I want you to listen to me." James said, cupping her face in his hands. "I am never going to let anything happen to you. I would die trying."

"James don't say that!" Lily said, placing her hands on top of his. "Don't even think that…" she said as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

James wiped the tears away with this thumbs and looked straight into her enthralling green eyes. "I love you," he said, his throat getting stopped up. "You know that I love you,"

"I love you too…" Lily said, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"And love can do anything…everything! So it will be alright…alright?"

"Alright," Lily whispered.

Lily layed in James' arms for the rest of the night, and James held on tightly, preparing never to let go.

The night played on, and the lights seemed to dim. The rain was steadily falling down outside and Lily fell into a sleepy trance while listening to the rain and the sound of James' heart beat.

It wasn't until later that they heard a sudden crack and saw a fatal light burst through the door.


End file.
